Destinados a estar juntos
by EponineHinataMellarkWeasly
Summary: Eponine cree morir en los brazos de Marius , pero vuelve a despertar en condiciones distintas a las que recuerda , ¿por que lo que recuerda y su realidad son distintas? , ¿ Marius sabra reconocer en ella algo mas que una amistad?, ¿ o la perdera para siempre cuando no sepa atesorarla apropiadamente ?
1. Chapter 1

hi ! Bienvenidos , bienvenidos a mi mundo ficticio , este fanfic se trata de Eponine y Marius de Los miserables , ellos no me pertenecen sino a Victor Hugo ni el resto de personajes de ese libro porque si fuera asi ellos quedaran juntos en el libro , soy primeriza asi que disfruntenlo.

**NOTA:**

La primera parte se trata de la canción cuando muere Eponine , las palabras en negrillas es Marius .

Gracias por leer!

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¿NO VOLVER despertar?**

_La lluvia que te trae es bendición_

_No llueve mas y puedo descansar_

_A un suspiro estoy de ti _

_Al fin viniste a mi _

_No temáis M´sieur Marius _**_No hables mi Eponine_**

_Mi herida es de amor _**_no sientas más dolor_**

_Es hoy mi sufrir _**_las gotas al caer_**

_No siento más dolor _**_te acariciaran_**

**_Aquí_**

_Me encuentro junto a ti_

_Tú me protegerás _**_Cuidare tus sueños_**

_Aliento me darás __**hasta que duermas** _

_Así el amor sabrá …._

**_Así el amor sabrá crecer_**

En ese momento ella se desmayó , mas Marius ya la creyó muerta pero Eponine para sorpresa de todos los espectadores se despierta y dice su última frase : "Y M'sieur Marius puede ser que allá estado un poco enamorada de usted" , y con sus últimas fuerzas Eponine se acerca a Marius para robarle un beso más murió antes de llegar a él , más bien Marius le beso la frente y se lamentó la pérdida de su mejor amiga , quien a pesar de estar ya inconsciente tenía una sonrisa en los labios que apareció desde el instante en que Marius posó un beso en su frente .

* * *

-¡Eponine! , vamos Eponine despierta – dijo una adolescente tan solo 2 años menor que Eponine .

Al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos , cosa que no pensó volver a hacerlo .

Despertó y vio rostros muy familiares excepto por 2 , - Où suis-je? (¿dónde estoy ?) - pregunto muy desconcertada .

Entonces un niño unos 4 años menor le dijo , - basta hermana todos sabemos que eres muy buena hablando francés , pero basta , en el instituto ya tenemos clases de francés , ya aburre Eponine -.

-Parles vous? (¿de qué hablas?) , nosotros siempre hablamos así – en ese momento Eponine se sorprendió desde que momento ella sabía otro idioma; - que bueno que volvieras a hablar en forma entendible – dijo la adolescente de cabello café oscuro y ondulado llamada Alzelma ; - si ya era hora- dijo el niño de unos 13 años aproximadamente llamado Gavroche .

\- Pero ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Eponine ; - vaya el dormirte te dejo con amnesia ,estamos en el auto de papá de camino al instituto – respondió Gavroche ; - niños ya dejen de hacer ruido – dijo una voz más gruesa a la que Eponine reconoció como a la de su padre , - niños ya llegamos bajen para la escuela – dijo la señora Thenadier , a Eponine le dieron ganas de llorar porque no recordaba la última vez que había escuchado la voz de su mamá , ella solo oculto sus sentimientos y estaba a punto de bajar cuando Alzelma la agarró del brazo y le dijo - ¿A dónde vas?- , - a la escuela - respondió la mayor de las Thenadier ; - Eponine aquí se bajan los más pequeños nosotras hace bastante que terminamos la escuela - ; entonces Eponine vio bajar a los 2 rostros que no había reconocido , los vio irse e inconscientemente dijo – hasta más tarde Alexandre y Ethan . Ella no sabía cómo recordó esos nombres (puesto como ya debe suponer el lector Eponine solo recordaba lo que se ha visto en las películas , musicales y más o menos en el libro y en ninguno de estos medios se había hecho mención de alguna de que si ellos se acordaban de entre sí ).

El siguiente en bajar fue Gavroche en el instituto , mientras que Alzelma y Eponine bajaron en el instituto superior , estando ya Eponine en el último año ; en el transcurso hasta el instituto superior Eponine leyó su diario para ponerse al día de cómo era la vida que no recordaba , pero encontró una similitud con su otra vida y fue que casi en todas las hojas había un nombre que se repetía demasiado ; el dueño de ese nombre era alguien a quien ella describía como apuesto , inteligente , un ser noble , humilde y a quien admiraba demasiado , más bien , ella amaba , esa persona era su querido : "MARIUS"

Bajo de lo que llamaban automóvil, pensando solo si lograría ver quien ella tanto amaba , al único hombre que la dejaba ser ella misma , su mejor amigo ,a aquel que fue el último que vio antes de dormir en sus brazos , MARIUS .


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 :QUERIDA PONINE**

Eponine paso toda la mañana sin prestar atención a clases porque leía su diario para ponerse al día en cuanto su vida , descubrió que en el instituto superior que ella y su hermana estudian es gracias a que están becadas ; ella por ser muy buena en francés y Alzelma porque logro obtener la mejor nota en el examen de admisión ; y que gracias a las excelentes notas de todos los Thenadier habían logrado estudiar durante toda su vida a las mejores instituciones . Sus padres eran según lo que leyó gente ordinaria los cuales eran franceses pero por razones que no conocían inmigraron de Francia , que habían logrado matricular a ella , su primogénita , en esa institución porque un ancestro de ellos había sido cofundador de esa unidad educativa pero a pesar de eso tenían que sacar sus mejores notas si querían seguir estudiando ahí .

Eponine quería seguir leyendo hasta que – hola Eppy , ¿ vamos a Francés ? – una chica castaña , pelo lacio , más alta que ella se había acercado , - hola – respondió , - me parece bien - , - genial Eppy – dijo la chica castaña ; durante toda la mañana Eponine había estado adivinando donde eran los salones así que le agradeció al cielo que allá aparecido aquella chica .

Durante todo el día estuvo con ella y descubrió que se llama Caroline , era muy buena chica y aunque había notado que Eponine estaba distinta no lo comento , era su mejor amiga y estuvo tentada a preguntarle por Marius pero callo ; pero de esa misma manera en que tenía en su mente en que quería volver a ver a Marius , también había otra duda que le rondaba en la cabeza .

Solo durante el receso volvió a pasar con Alzelma , la cual se sorprendió que no esté con sus amigas , - Eponine ¿Cómo así sola? – dijo Alzelma , - Caroline se fue a tutorías así que quise venir a este sitio (se encontraba en un asiento debajo de un árbol) - , - ¿hermana algo te pasa? – pregunto la segunda de las Thenadier , - tenga una duda , Alzelma ¿en nuestra vida existe alguien llamada Cossete? – dijo Eponine , - ¿Cossete? No tengo idea de quien hablas - ; aunque trato de disimularlo Eponine sintió un rayo de esperanza se encendió dentro de ella ; - no por nada – contesto con una sonrisa .

El resto de clases Eponine solo paso pensando que si Cossete no existía en esta realidad , entonces solo tal vez existía la posibilidad de que pueda haber un ¿Marius y Eponine? .

Ya habían terminado las clases y ese día le habían mandado bastantes deberes , iba conversando con Caroline y con Alzelma ; cuando llamaron al móvil de Alzelma sus padres para avisarles que no podrían irlas a ver .

-Papá y mamá no podrán venir a vernos , debes estar feliz Eponine , nos toca pasar por la universidad- dijo Alzelma en tono de querer reírse , a lo que Caroline siguió con una sonrisa ; -¿de qué hablas?- dijo la primogénita de los Thenadier , -si finge no entender – dijeron Alzelma y Caroline al mismo tiempo .

Por motivo de que aún no aceptaba totalmente la realidad que ahora estaba viviendo , Eponine se quedó atrás pensando en cuan cambiado está el mundo , (puesto que ella recordaba el mundo en el siglo XIX , cuando en esta realidad ya estaban el 2007) , ella siguió divagando solo medio escuchando que su hermana y su amiga se secreteaban algo , pero aun estando así pudo reconocer fácilmente la voz de cierto chico que la llamo por su apodo :"Ponine"

En ese instante ella sabía que solo podía ser una persona , se voltio inmediatamente y al verlo ahí parado a solo unos pasos de distancia , no supo en que momento su cuerpo tomo voluntad propia y cuando menos se percató ya había ido a abrazar a ese muchacho que en sus recuerdos había sido quien le dio felicidad en sus últimos momentos , aquel que hasta ese entonces solo la muerte le había permitido dormir en sus brazos y ser atesorada por el hombre que más amaba en este y cualquier otro mundo ;-MARIUS- dijo Eponine con los ojos llorosos y él le contesto – Hola mi querida Ponine -.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Thenadier :

-Ya es hora de que pongamos en marcha el plan- dijo la voz de un hombre lleno de ambición ; - pero dijimos que esperaríamos a que ella cumpliera 18 , aún tiene 17 – dijo la señora ahí presente ; - no , es ahora que debemos efectuar el plan , para cuando ella cumpla 18 ya se habrá graduado y la idea es casarla con un hombre rico , ¡ No me he matado alimentándola todos estos años por gusto ! ; - porque no esperas al niño el podría sernos más útil, el solo es una escoria que deberá pagar por la veces que no ha obedecido-.

-No , tiene que ser ella , ya estoy harto de esta vida ¡quiero ser ya un hombre rico!- dijo el señor Thenadier ; - está bien pero al menos deberá ser de verdad un pez gordo – dijo la señora Thenadier ; - descuídate de eso mujer ya tengo en la mira a un pez muy gordo y no dejare que se me escape -.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: UNA TARDE JUNTO A TI**

\- Hola mi querida Ponine - ; dijo Marius , - ¿te sucede algo? - , Eponine quien recién se fijo que había abrazado a Marius lo soltó rápidamente , se ruborizo y se voltio ; - no nada me pasa Monsieur Marius - ; en ese instante ella sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban ; - ¿Monsieur? Desde cuándo tanta formalidad Ponine – dijo Marius hablándole al oído , Eponine estaba roja como un tomate , mientras su hermana y amiga se reían en voz baja ; - bueno como que estorbamos aquí Caroline , ¿no lo crees? – dijo Alzelma ; - creo que si – contesto Caroline ; - nosotras nos vamos , la dejamos en tus manos Marius – dijo Alzelma ;- vale – contesto Marius.

Cuando se fueron las 2 adolescentes dejando solos a Marius y Eponine ; ella dijo – Monsie.. Marius ya puede soltarme - ; Marius paso a soltarla y le comento a Eponine - ¿de verdad no te sucede nada? , actúas un poco distinta - ; - bueno siendo sincera tuve un sueño extraño , puede ser eso -.

-¿Qué soñaste?-(dijo Marius).

-Soñé que estábamos en el siglo XIX , en una revolución francesa y que yo moría salvándolo de una bala , moría durmiéndome en sus brazos.-(contesto Eponine); mientras decía esto una lagrima rodo por el rosto de Eponine , la cual Marius seco y dándole un beso en la frente de Ponine volvió a abrazarla solo que en esta ocasión de una forma más fraternal , como un padre le da un abrazo a su hija después de lastimarse.

-No Ponine , tu sueño ha sido eso , solo un sueño , un muy mal sueño por cierto , porque prefiero morir yo primero a ver que sales lastimada por mi culpa , sería algo que nunca me perdonaría – dijo Marius mientras seguía dándole delicados besos en su frente .

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver – dijo Eponine.

-Aquí estoy- respondió Marius .

-Es todo lo que necesito saber- contesto Eponine.

_Esta era una escena tan conmovedora que las personas que pasaban por ese sitio , juraban que veían a 2 enamorados prometiéndose estar siempre para el otro._

-Bueno dejemos por un rato estos malos recuerdos , Ponine hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte ¿vienes?- pregunto Marius .

"_contigo a donde sea" _pensó Eponine ; - si Marius – contesto.

Entonces Marius se llevó a Eponine a su automóvil , fueron conversando un rato de cosas sin sentido , pero Eponine en un momento pregunto lo que tanto necesitaba saber : - ¿Marius y tu novia? . A lo que Marius respondió : - en algún lugar del mundo -.

Eponine sintió que su mundo se desmorono y no pudo evitar demostrarlo en su rostro ,"¿Por qué_?" _, ella pensaba que si en esta realidad no existía una Cossete entonces ella podría estar con Marius pero se equivocó . Marius al ver su expresión no pudo evitar reírse , lo cual sorprendió a la primogénita de los Thenadier , - Eponine tu sabes muy bien como nadie más en este mundo que la única mujer con que paso , es contigo , que tontita Ponine , no tengo novia no se preocupe – comento Marius.

Eponine sintió nuevamente esperanza dentro de su ser y le dijo – No me preocupo de que tenga enamorada , solo es curiosidad -, a lo que Marius dijo – pues tu rostro no decía lo mismo -.

Marius iba a decir algo mas pero llegaron al lugar que la invito , le tapo los ojos a Eponine , le tendió una mano y le dijo –sígueme- , ya era tarde por lo cual estaba cerca el atardecer , cuando dejaron de caminar Marius le descubrió los ojos y ella los abrió.

No podía ser mejor lugar para Eponine , Marius la había llevado a un prado lleno de flores y desde ahí se podía ver perfectamente el bello atardecer.

-Es hermoso- , gracias- dijo Eponine ; - de nada – respondió Marius .

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando , parecían 2 niños corriendo detrás uno del otro , hasta que en un momento tropezaron y ambos cayeron al suelo solo que uno debajo de otro , Marius estaba encima de Eponine solo riendo , mientras que ella trataba de levantarse , en ese intento en vano comenzaron a dar vueltas y volvieron a la posición anterior solo que ahora sin risas . Y ambos estaban a escasos milímetros del otro viéndose de una manera mas sentimental.


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTE CAPITULO SON LOS PUNTOS DE VISTA DE EPONINE Y MARIUS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR , LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS MISERABLES NO ME PERTENCEN PORQUE SINO EPONINE Y MARIUS QUEDARIAN JUNTOS EN TODO . **

**CAPITULO 4 : ACERCAMIENTOS ENTRE TÚ Y YO**

POV Eponine

Estamos corriendo , él es más veloz que yo pero aún no ha logrado atraparme , parecemos unos niños jugando hasta que en un momento me atrapa y me tropiezo.

-Suéltame Marius- le digo tratando de levantarme , él está encima mío pero aun así hay una distancia prudente entre nuestros rostros , el solo sigue riendo y me dice : - Y perderme la oportunidad de hacerte reír , jamás - , comienza a hacerme cosquillas , mientras pataleo y trato de empujarlo pero lo único que logro es que demos vueltas , -basta – le digo pero solo nos detenemos después de dar unas 5 vueltas , estamos nuevamente en la posición anterior pero con una diferencia nuestros rostros están demasiado cerca , casi puedo sentir como respira a través de su boca , lo único que atino a hacer fue cerrar los ojos esperando que algo más suceda pero al poco tiempo que no sucedió nada abro los ojos ; y lo que vio fue a un Marius ruborizado que parecía estatua .

POV MARIUS

Desde que comenzamos a correr no la he podido alcanzar, bueno en realidad no quiero que el juego acabe tan rápido por eso aún no la atrapo , pero ya me estoy cansando así que la atrapo pero nos tropezamos.

-Suéltame Marius – me dice mientras trata de hacer que me levante puesto que estoy encima suyo , viéndola intentar en vano me causa risa por lo cual comienzo a reír y digo : Y perderme la oportunidad de hacerte reír , jamás – comienzo a hacerle cosquillas porque sé que es muy cosquilluda y en los intentos de zafarse de parte de ella damos vueltas hasta que volvemos a estar en la posición inicial pero en esta ocasión la cercanía entre nosotros es muy pequeña , ella es mi mejor amiga pero no por eso no había notado lo guapa que ella es , tuve indecisión entre acercarme o no acercarme , la vi cerrar los ojos , la observe completamente y pensé "es mi mejor amiga , los amigos no se besan" , pero a pesar de eso y de que sabía que no debía hacerlo no tuve la suficiente voluntad de pararme ; la vi abrir los ojos y entonces supe que el momento había pasado .

Después de lo relatado lo único a que atino a hacer Marius fue a levantarse y brindarle la mano a Eponine para ayudarla a levantarse ; ninguno de los dos comento algo sobre lo sucedido , más bien por la hora Marius procedió a dejarla en su casa ; en el camino solo pasaron riendo de otros temas .

Al llegar lo único que paso es que abrazo desde la espalda a Eponine y le dijo – Buenas noches mi querida Ponine – e inmediatamente le dio un beso en la mano ; a lo que ambos rieron .

Eponine se voltio para despedirse de él dándole un beso en la mejilla pero en ese mismo instante él se voltio ; por lo cual hubo un roce entre sus labios ; ante tal acto ambos se sonrojaron . Marius se iba a acercar cuando :- ya era hora que regresen – dijo Gavroche , - disculpa habértela robado tanto tiempo , bueno me retiro , buenas noches - dijo Marius , - ¡buenas noches cuñado! – grito Gavroche al ver lo rápido que se iba Marius.

Eponine se ruborizo , hizo un ademan de despedida e inmediatamente entro a esa casa , volvió a sentirse extrañada puesto que su casa no era como una casa cualquiera , era de 3 pisos ; en la planta baja estaba la sala , un cuarto para el mayordomo , un baño y algunos retratos de toda la familia ; en la primera planta se encontraba la cocina con el comedor , un cuarto de juegos , una mesa con asientos cerca de una computadora y unos 3 cuartos pequeños para cualquier huésped , en la segunda planta se encontraban los dormitorios habían 7 pero solo se usaban 6 porque Alexandre y Ethan no quisieron dormir en cuartos diferentes . Y el último piso era una terraza .

Para Eponine esa casa era como el de una burguesa , pero cuando salió al jardín más bien le pareció la casa de una princesa había un hermoso pequeño prado de flores , una piscina y un columpio que por la noche habían prendido pequeñas luces a su alrededor . Ella quería seguir maravillándose por su casa hasta que la mamá se le acerco y dijo - ¿has hecho los deberes? , sino es así ahora mismo vas -. Eponine ni espero responder ya se estaba retirándose a su cuarto cuando la señora Thenadier le dijo – espera , olvidaste este libro en el auto esta mañana - , le recogió y dijo –GRACIAS- .

Fue a su cuarto que pudo reconocer según lo que había leído en su diario , se ducho , hizo lo más rápido que pudo sus deberes , se acostó ; cogió su diario y el libro que su mamá le entrego , un libro titulado : " LOS MISERABLES".


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 : ME GUSTAS**

Eran las 10 pm cuando Eponine se había acostado pero no podía quedar dormida pensando en todo lo que había vivido esa tarde con Marius ; -MARIUS- dijo en suspiro , por motivo del insomnio se levanto , agarro su diario y se dirigió al columpio del jardín , al llegar se sentó y comenzó a escribir todo lo vivido en ese día .

Cuando pensó , "_en mi ser pretendiendo que él está a mi lado" _, suspiro porque a pesar de todo lo sucedido en ese día ella tenía bien en claro que si en su vida llegaba a aparecer Cossete seguramente ambos terminarían enamorados , una lagrima se deslizo por sus mejillas y antes de comenzar a llorar decidió entrar a su habitación.

Al ya estar en el piso de los dormitorios pudo escuchar claramente los ronquidos de sus padres lo cual le pareció cómico , siguió caminando hasta su cuarto pero se detuvo al frente del cuarto de Gavroche , entro lo más sigilosamente al cuarto de su hermano menor y se sentó cerca de él , se lo quedo observando un buen rato y se puso feliz ; feliz porque en sus memorias su hermano vivía en las calles pero aquí todos estaban juntos como una familia , se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo : - buenas noches mi pequeño héroe - , se disponía a salir cuando escucho : - buenas noches futura señora Pontmercy - , Eponine se sonrojo , se acercó nuevamente para abrazar a su hermanito y dijo – ojala tuvieras voz de profeta -. Y salió de esa habitación .

Ahora ya con sueño , Eponine entro a su habitación , se acostó ya se estaba quedando dormida cuando de su cómoda vio prenderse una luz y que algo comenzó a sonar con una melodía que le parecía familiar , se acercó y vio que era lo que había visto a Caroline y Alzelma usar , aquello a que llaman celular , lo agarro y vio que decía : - LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE MARIUS - , Eponine no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y después de algunos intentos logro contestar .

\- Halo - dijo un poco somnolienta .

\- Halo Ponine disculpa , ¿ya estabas durmiendo? - .

\- Marius son la 1am ya me estaba quedando dormida – contesto .

\- ¿Quedando dormida? , es decir aun no te habías ¿dormido? – dijo Marius .

\- No , aun no , he tenido un poco de insomnio – dijo Eponine agradeciendo a los cielos que no la pueda ver en ese instante porque estaba sonrojándose.

-Bueno yo también he tenido un poco de insomnio es por eso que te llame para ser 2 sin dormir- dijo entre risas Marius.

-Que malvado Pontmercy , bueno ya que no me va a dejar dormir de que desea hablar– dijo un poco molesta.

-Bueno que te parece salir este sábado al malecón – dijo ya en un tono serio Marius .

-Bueno le aviso a Alzelma y Caro…-

-¡No! , disculpa solo tú y yo – dijo un poco temeroso Marius.

-Ah – dijo sorprendida , trago fuerte y dijo – encantada -.

-¡Bien! , eh disculpa no sé qué me pasa estoy gritando jaja , bueno Ponine solo te llamaba para eso , buenas noches , chao – y colgó inmediatamente.

A Eponine nuevamente se le había ido el sueño , estaba demasiado feliz para dormir recordando cada palabra de lo que conversaron y en ese momento recién se dio cuenta de la última frase de Marius :"solo te llamaba para eso" , entonces una pregunta se sembró en su mente : ¿me llamo para invitarme a una cita?, pero al rato lo descarto y entonces por el insomnio se le ocurrió a leer el libro de "LOS MISERABLES".

Desde que Marius había abandonado la casa de los Thenadier no pudo evitar pensar el roce que hubo entre sus labios y los de Eponine , también las 2 veces donde casi la besa (una vez interrumpido por el mismo y la segunda vez por Gavroche).

Marius siempre había visto a Eponine como su mejor amiga pero no por eso él no había notado lo hermosa que es ella, hace poco tiempo él ya había admitido a si mismo que le gusta Eponine pero ¿lo suficiente para pedirle ser enamorados? , sus amigos lo molestaban con ella puesto que era la única mujer que él se permitía tener cerca , y aunque Eponine lo desconocía entre los amigos de él , ella es conocida como la "futura señora Pontmercy" .

En ese instante también recordó como Gavroche se despidió de él , "buenas noches cuñado" , cuando ese adolescente grito eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse y por eso no se voltio hasta después de un rato , Marius sabía perfectamente que Gavroche estaba enterado del apodo que sus amigos le habían dado a su hermana y suponía que como ella jamás le ha preguntado algo era porque él no se lo había dicho .

Marius era uno de los chicos más adinerados del país , y su casa lo demostraba , solo vivía con la ama de llaves , una tía solterona y su abuelo ; sus padres solo iban a esta casa de vez en cuando como para su cumpleaños , navidad y fin de año ; Marius se llevaba bien con todos los que vivían en su casa su único inconveniente con ellos era que no les gustaba que llegara tarde lo cual era muy difícil para él porque como su casa era demasiado grande para solo 4 personas no le gustaba estar ahí .

Llego e inmediatamente se dirigió a su cuarto a lo que escucho que la ama de llaves dijo : - la señorita Thenadier acaba de llamar a casa - , lo cual hizo que casi resbalara , -¿en serio?- pregunto ; - en realidad no – dijo entre risas la ama de llaves , - pero con ella acaba de estar ¿verdad?-, a lo cual solo supo sonrojarse y callarse , se dirigió a su habitación mientras oía la risa de la ama de llaves ; no era la primera vez que le tomaba el pelo pero aun así el siempre caía en sus bromas.

Entro a su habitación donde le esperaba ya su merienda , comió , se ducho e inmediatamente se puso a hacer sus deberes de la universidad , cuando termino de hacerlos , se acostó y recordó una conversación de hace un año atrás cuando recién comenzó la universidad.

_**FLASHBACK **_

"_-Marius por aquí – dijo Enjolras._

_-Buenos días Enjolras – dijo Marius saludando a su mejor amigo _

_-Ey Marius que te parece si al terminar la casa abierta de la universidad nos vamos con el resto de los muchachos a jugar futbol – dijo Enjolras tratando de convencer a su amigo ._

_-No lo creo , como hoy es la casa abierta es muy posible que venga Eponine y quiero pasar rato con ella porque desde que comenzamos las clases en la universidad no he podido pasar ningún rato con ella – dijo Marius._

_-Ah cierto , entonces la futura señora Pontmercy vendrá hoy , ella está en segundo de instituto superior , ¿verdad?- dijo Enjolras ._

_-Sí , aún le faltan 2 años, para ese entonces estaremos en tercer año y como falta mucho , quiero pasar tiempo con ella cada vez que pueda- contesto Marius._

_-Es una niña la futura señora Pontmercy , pero debo admitir que a pesar de que tiene edad de niña , en cuanto sus sentimientos es muy madura , te quiere como nadie más te ha querido – dijo serio Enjolras._

_-¿De verdad? , bueno es mi mejor amiga supongo que por eso me quiere bastante – respondió Marius._

_-Marius , solo tú crees que ella te ve como su mejor amigo , solo tú sigues con los ojos vendados , cuando vas a admitir que a ella le gustas , que la futura señora Pontmercy no te mira como a un amigo , los chicos y yo nos hemos cansado de decírtelo , la única duda aquí es ¿y a ti te gusta ella?- contesto Enjolras._

_-Tú y los chicos solo quieren tomarme el pelo es muy difícil que algo como que a ella le guste yo suceda – dijo Marius._

_Enjolras iba a replicar cuando una voz de un adolescente de ese entonces 12 años dijo :_

_-Pero no imposibe , ¿verdad? – dijo Gavroche ._

_Los 2 adultos presentes Marius y Enjolras se quedaron sin habla jamás pensaron que alguien los escucharía y menos un hermano de la susodicha, entonces al ver que no le respondían Gavroche dijo :_

_-Eponine me mando a decirte que ella vendrá después de clases, ¡cuñado! –, hizo una pausa y prosiguió , - si desde hoy te llamare cuñado , porque como escuche mi hermana es la "futura señora Pontmercy " entonces eres mi futuro cuñado pero como es más largo decir eso solo te diré cuñado-._

_-Ese apodo le pusieron mis amigos yo no tengo que ver con eso – dijo Marius._

_-Pero en ningún momento escuche que dijeras que ya no le digan así , lo cual significa que estás de acuerdo , mire Pontmercy solo le diré que no haga llorar a mi hermana ella es muy buena y lo quiere , y le vuelvo a repetir pero no imposible , ¿verdad?, bueno vine con el instituto deben estar buscándome , chao cuñado y disculpen por escuchar su conversación-._

_Entonces el niño se fue lo más rápido posible , lo único a que Marius reacciono a hacer fue a regañar a Enjolras :_

_-Enjolras te voy a matar esto paso porque hablas cosas que no son – dijo Marius._

_-¿Tú crees Marius? , acabas de escuchar al niño pero no imposible ¿verdad?._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Marius se había quedado con esa duda , que le quería decir ese niño , ¿le quería decir que Eponine si siente algo por él? ; cuando menos se dio cuenta marco el número de Eponine y la llamo , ella se demoró en contestarle estaba a punto de colgar cuando :

\- Halo - dijo Eponine un poco somnolienta .

\- Halo Ponine disculpa , ¿ya estabas durmiendo? - .Estaba temblando no sabía exactamente porque la había llamado.

\- Marius son la 1am ya me estaba quedando dormida – contesto .

\- ¿Quedando dormida? , es decir aun no te habias ¿dormido? – dijo Marius .

\- No , aun no , he tenido un poco de insomnio – dijo Eponine.

-Bueno yo también he tenido un poco de insomnio es por eso que te llame para ser 2 sin dormir- dijo entre risas.

-Que malvado Pontmercy , bueno ya que no me va a dejar dormir de que desea hablar– . En ese instante Eponine lo cogió infraganti no sabía que decir , piensa , piensa se dijo a sí mismo y solo atinó a decir lo primero que se le paso por la mente.

-Bueno que te parece salir este sábado al malecón – dijo ya en un tono serio Marius mientras agradecía al cielo que no estuvieran frente a frente porque aparte de estar temblando se había sonrojado.

-Bueno le aviso a Alzelma y Caro…-

-¡No! –grito, - disculpa solo tú y yo – dijo un poco temeroso Marius.

-Ah – dijo sorprendida , trago fuerte y dijo – encantada -.

-¡Bien! , eh disculpa no sé qué me pasa estoy gritando jajá , bueno Ponine solo te llamaba para eso , buenas noches , chao – y colgó inmediatamente sin darle tiempo a contesta a ella porque no quería que se arrepintiera .

No podía creer lo que había hecho había invitado a Eponine a una cita , después de unos ratos de dar vueltas logro dormir pero su ultimo pensamiento fue :"me gustas Eponine Thenadier"


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6 : NO ESTAS MINTIENDO**

Marius después de lo sucedido esa noche , no se atrevió a volver a llamar a Eponine , en su mente se repetía la palabra_ "cobarde" _, muy seguido , el único contacto que tenía con ella eran en las noches cunado él le escribía : Buenas noches mi querida Ponine. A lo que ella contestaba : Buenas noches Marius .

La casa de ambos no estaban muy lejanas , el para ir a la universidad pasaba todas las mañanas por ahí , el tenía que salir más temprano porque sus clases inician a las 7am cuando los de instituto a las 7:20 am , pero cuando el pasaba por la casa de los Thenadier , ya veía las luces encendidas y en muchas de esas ocasiones trataba de imaginarse cuál era la de la habitación de la primogénita .

Como él le pidió salir el sábado y recién era miércoles aun le faltaba que pasaran los días jueves y viernes ; lo cual le parecía demasiado , estaba inquieto , acelerado e impaciente lo cual sus amigos no pasaron por desapercibido pero solo Enjolras hizo alguna acción para descubrir lo que sucedía.

-Ey mundo llamando a Marius , mundo llamando a Marius , ¿hay alguien ahí? – dijo Enjolras.

-Ah , ¿de qué hablas? - , contesto Marius.

-Vamos Marius a mí no me engañas a ti te sucede algo , has estado inquieto desde el miércoles y hoy es viernes si fuera algo de no preocuparse el miércoles mismo se te hubiera pasado - , respondió Enjolras.

-No , créeme no me sucede nada en absoluto , solo estoy algo hiperactivo- , dijo Marius y aprovecho para comenzar a tomar un jugo para según el terminar la conversación.

-Ah , bueno entonces no es nada y yo que te iba a preguntar si tenía algo que ver con cierta chica a que le hablaste al oído el día martes , ah por cierto ayer, Eponine vino a verte y dijo algo que no logro recordar , pero como no quieres hablar no más me voy – dijo Enjolras y mientras ya se disponía a moverse sintió que un brazo lo agarro .

Al voltearse Enjolras vio a un Marius ruborizado que mantenía la mirada al piso y que le comento : - ayer vino y ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? , - hizo una pausa y pregunto algo más , - ¿desde cuándo sabes que su nombre es Eponine?-.

-No te lo dije porque aproveche la oportunidad para salir a pasear con ella y pedirle que sea mi enamorada y su nombre me lo sé porque como te acordaras nosotros 3 siempre hemos estado en las mismas instalaciones , además es la chica que me gusta- , dijo Enjolras muy serio.

Marius no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando , quedo atónito y lo único que supo decir fue : - ¿y que te dijo ella , acepto o no ser tu enamorada? -, dijo un triste.

-Me dijo que está enamorada de ti y no quiere nada con alguien que no seas tú - , respondió Enjolras.

Marius no sabía cómo reaccionar iba a decir algo cuando Enjolras lo interrumpió diciendo : - y todo lo que te acabo de contar es tan real como que estamos estudiando medicina , Marius reacciona yo nunca haría eso-.

Marius se puso alegre , quería golpear a Enjolras por tomarle el pelo pero se dio cuenta de algo de la conversación.

-¿Cómo es eso de que le hable a alguien al oído?- , dijo rojo Marius.

-Los muchachos y yo te vimos , solo que no quisimos interrumpir después seguro nos ganábamos el odio de esa chica - , contesto Enjolras , - pero lo que te sucede tiene que ver con ella , ¿verdad?- pregunto .

A Marius no le quedó otra que aceptarlo , prosiguió a contarle todo lo sucedido el día martes que Eponine y él se quedaron solos , omitiendo las partes donde casi se besaban.

-La futura señora Pontmercy seguro también está impaciente a que sea sábado pero Marius me has sorprendido , ya estas tomando acciones sobre el asunto , te felicito – dijo Enjolras , - pero hay algo que no me has contado , ¿verdad?.

Marius odio en ese instante que lo conociera tanto y solo dijo : - no quiero que nada haga que nuestra amistad se rompa -, dijo de manera nostálgica.

-Marius su amistad hace tiempo que quedo atrás ahora lo único que falta es que des el primer paso – contesto Enjolras.

En ese momento un amigo llamado Grantaire se les acerco y a manera de broma dijo :

-Pero si aquí está el grupo cero mujeres -.

Dijo esto porque ambos no se permitían el contacto con el género femenino , claro con su excepción que en ambos casos era Eponine.

-Marius ya quiere dejar el grupo , me estaba hablando eso justo ahorita - , contesto Enjolras.

Marius todo sonrojado solo dijo : - no tengo tiempo para sus ridiculeces , me retiro - , mientras se iba solo pudo escuchar la risa de Grantaire pero que después él y Enjolras se pusieron en un secreteo que hizo que sus semblantes pase a serios.

POV Enjolras

Después de que Marius se marchó todo ruborizado y que Grantaire se parara de reír, el me pregunto : - ¿descubriste lo que le sucedía a Marius? , ¿de verdad va a dejar de pertenecer al grupo 0 mujeres?.

-Bueno si , como todos los suponíamos se trataba de Eponine , por eso parece que ya por fin va a dar el siguiente paso Marius - , conteste.

-¿Y cómo lograste sacarle toda esa información? – pregunto confundido Grantaire.

-Bueno le dije una mentira , le dije que Eponine vino a verlo ayer pero como no estaba ya el , aproveche la oportunidad para salir a pasear con ella y pedirle que sea mi enamorada porque ella es la chica que me gusta , claro está que para calmarlo después le comente que todo lo que le acababa de contarle era tan real como que estamos estudiando medicina , cuando pronuncie eso pareció que su alma volvió a él y aun más cuando le dije Marius reacciona yo nunca haría eso – conteste serio.

-¿Pero no mentiste totalmente Enjolras , lo sabes? – pregunto Grantaire.

-¿Por qué lo dices? , pregunto tratando de parecer confundido.

-Le dijiste a Marius que a ti te gusta la chica y eso no es mentira- , contesto muy seguro.

-Hablas cosas que no son- dije

-¿Seguro? , solo sé que tanto tu como Marius a la única chica que tratan es a ella , solo que de maneras distintas , Marius le habla mientras tu no , tu solo te la quedas admirando , además solo al frente de Marius le dices la futura señora Pontmercy , pero mira ahora por ejemplo durante todo este rato , solo le has dicho por su nombre , ella te gusta solo que prefieres que se quede con Marius – respondió Grantaire .

-Pensé que ocultaba bien mis sentimientos , ¿los demás lo saben? – lo admito puesto que ya he llevado demasiado tiempo ocultándolo.

-No , solo yo , al menos que yo sepa , pero bravo lo has reconocido es algo admirable – contesto.

-No sé qué a hacer cuando pronuncie ella es la chica que me gusta en mi mente y corazón sabían que no estaba mintiendo , ella se hizo amiga de Marius y como siempre estuvimos en las mismas instalaciones ella también se hizo mi amiga pero sé que ella ama a Marius , ella una vez me lo admitió- conteste.

-Tu caso es trágico- contesto Grantaire.

-Si es la cruz que debo llevar y que ya he aceptado llevar – respondí .

Enjolras y Eponine eran amigos , más bien Eponine fue amiga de él antes que de Marius , se conocieron en la escuela porque iban al mismo club de teatro , él sabía todo sobre ella , Eponine sabía mucho sobre el hasta que el término la escuela y fue al instituto , se dejaron de comunicar y para cuando ella ya entro al instituto , ella ya estaba enamorada de Marius y no le presto mucha atención a Enjolras por lo cual el aprendió a cuidarla en silencio , a quererla en silencio , hasta que poco a poco se volvieron casi dos desconocidos , Marius no recordaba que ellos dos se hablaran antes del día que el la presento a todos sus amigos en el café ABC pero no por eso Marius no se había dado cuenta que había un lazo especial entre ellos dos.


	7. Chapter 7

**hi , aca el nuevo capitulo , normalmente suelo subir 2 capítulos pero por motivos de estudio no he podido terminar el capitulo 9 , asi que espero terminarlo pronto y tener tiempo para escribir algunos , este esta cursi y estoy reuniendo información en mi mente para ya no hacerlo tan cursi , ya quiero su lado triste jiji , sin mas que decir el capitulo 7**

**CAPITULO 7 : TE LO PROMETO**

Durante el transcurso de esos días hasta el sábado Eponine no había pasado tan inquieta porque desde que había comenzado a leer el libro :"Los Miserables" , no había podido despegarse de ese libro le encantaba la historia de Hugh Jackman de cómo fue un esclavo , como un obispo le cambio la vida y como se convirtió en un hombre de bien ; también como el inspector Russell era un hombre que creía en la justicia sin la piedad y la conmovedora historia de Anne que era una pobre mujer que trataba de seguir adelante por su hija Amanda.

Durante todo ese tiempo si pensaba en Marius pero como no quería darse falsas ilusiones mejor seguía en la lectura y por eso en las noches solo le respondía a Marius con un : Buenas noches Marius ; Alzelma y Caroline trataron de sacarle información sobre lo que sucedió cuando la dejaron sola con Marius pero fue en vano porque Eponine no les conto nada , pero no por eso no se enteraron , Alzelma una noche leyó el diario de su hermana y después de enterada le conto todo a Caroline , solo que ellas no estaban enteradas de la cita.

Ya viernes en la noche a pesar de que la lectura se le había vuelto interesante porque se sentía identifica con Samantha Barks , una chica pobre que robaba junto con su hermana , que estaba enamorada de un imposible como lo era Eddie Redmayne y que su vida era cruel , no podía dejar de pensar en Marius , así que cogió su celular para llamarlo pero justo antes de marcar el ya la estaba llamando.

Hola Ponine - parece Marius.

-Halo Marius – contesto muy suave Eponine.

-Tanto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz , ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto Marius tratando de alargar la conversación .

-Bueno he estado leyendo un libro que me encanto se llama "LOS MISERABLES" – contesto Eponine.

-¿Aun no lo terminas , hace como una semana me habías dicho que ibas por más de la mitad , recuerdas? – pregunto Marius.

-La verdad he estado un poco distraída , disculpa pero parece que lo olvide ,¿bueno cuál es el motivo de esta llamada? – dijo Eponine queriendo que él le diga algo relacionado a la cita.

-Bueno es que no coordinamos la hora ni donde nos encontraríamos así que llame para ser más exactos y no perdernos , ¿te parece si paso por ti a las 3pm ?- pregunto Marius esperando que ella no le dijera no.

-Encantada pero debo volver antes de las 10pm disculpa – comento Eponine muy sonrojada.

-Entonces eres como la cenicienta solo que tu hora de queda es las 10pm – dijo Marius tratando de aguantar la risa.

-No te me burles puede que parezca cómico pero conozco un montón de cosas, ¡lo hago! – dijo Eponine.

-Pobre Eponine, las cosas que sabes You wouldn't find in books like these. no encontrarás en situaciones como estas – comento Marius .

-Me gusta la forma en que hablas – dijo Eponine siendo sarcástica pero al mencionar la frase "me gusta" se sonrojo aun más.

-Me gusta la forma en que siempre se burla – comento entre risas Marius.

-Bueno Monsieur Marius hasta mañana – respondió Eponine tratando de terminar la conversación.

-¿Tan rápido? , no nos hemos visto durante toda la semana y ¿ya no quieres hablar? – pregunto un poco resentido Marius.

-No es eso , pero estoy un poco cansada , disculpe – dijo Eponine .

-Bueno entonces hasta mañana mi querida Ponine – comento Marius pronunciándolo de la forma más suave posible.

-Hasta mañana mi querido Marius – y colgó inmediatamente Eponine , no sabía porque lo había dicho .

Durante esa conversación ya se le habían escapado 2 frases que jamás creyó decir tan libremente y esperaba que él no lo allá notado : "me gusta" y "querido" ; se durmió pensando en cómo involuntariamente sus sentimientos querían darse a conocer . "_Que poco sabe , que poco ve" _fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedar dormida.

Mientras tanto Marius también estaba muy inquieto Eponine le acababa de decir "mi querido Marius" , jamás pensó que algo tan simple como esas 3 palabras lo podían hacer tan feliz ,que gracias a ella pudiera sentir que ¡los cielos están cerca!.

Durante esa noche ambos pasaron pensando en el otro , deseando que sea mañana y que el otro no temiera en demostrar lo que de verdad siente.

A la mañana siguiente no solamente este par de enamorados estaban felices porque por fin era sábado sino también los señores Thenadier. Porque ese día iban a empezar su plan , Eponine ya les había dicho que iba a salir pero como no querían que ella se enterara de lo planeado la dejaron irse con la única condición que antes de las 10pm ya debía estar en casa.

Durante la mañana y tarde Eponine estuvo por todos los lados de su cuarto , no tenía idea de que ponerse , su mamá la ayudo a elegir un lindo vestido blanco sin mangas pero igual se tenía que poner una blusa mangas largas por debajo , unas medias panti blancas con una botas cremas ; se dejó el pelo suelto pero se puso una diadema de brillitos , se maquillo de tonos muy suaves , se la veía preciosa y su mamá suponía que iba a salir con un chico y a pesar de los planes que tenían para Eponine no quería quitarle la satisfacción de tener una cita con alguien que le guste.

Marius fue muy puntual 15:00 ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de los Thenadier , estaba con un pantalón jean , una camisa negra de tela y unos zapatos de suela negros ; cuando vio a Eponine tuvo que calmarse porque se la veía tan preciosa que no podía dejar de verla.

-Hola Marius – dijo Eponine toda ruborizada.

-Hola mi querida Ponine – dijo Marius también ruborizado.

Marius procedió a abrirle la puerta del carro del lado de copiloto , mientras que en casa de los Thenadier cada uno de ellos por excepción de los 2 más pequeños observaban la escena.

**Gavroche y Alzelma **

-Viste eso Gavroche los dos estaban bien colorados , puede ser que hoy por fin dejen de ser amigos , ¿Qué opinas tú? – dijo Alzelma.

-Pues yo digo que ya es hora , el cuñado me estresa y mi hermana siempre ha deseado que suceda ya merece que pase – opino Gavroche.

**Los señores Thenadier**

-¿Quién es ese chico? – pregunto el sr. Thenadier.

-No me acuerdo como se llama pero es amigo de Eponine desde un poco antes que inicie el instituto- contesto la sra. Thenadier.

-¿Y por qué permitiste que ella saliera con ese chico? – pregunto furioso el papá de Eponine.

-Esta será la única vez que ella saldrá con alguien porque le gusta , a pesar de los planes que tenemos no podemos arrebatarle eso – contesto la mamá de Eponine.

-¿Y qué pasa si se enamoran? – pregunto más calmado el progenitor de los niños Thenadier.

-Se nos ocurrirá algo – respondió la progenitora de los niños Thenadier.

**Eponine Y MARIUS**

Marius la llevo a la parte de juegos a Eponine , parecían dos niños al comienzo disputándose por quien ganaría , de ahí decidieron subir al cerro que prosigue del malecón donde Eponine se burló de Marius porque ella le gano a subir los tantos escalones que son para la cima del cerro ; desde ahí podían ver claramente todo el malecón , el rio que rodea el malecón y el centro de la ciudad.

Decidieron irse a comprar unos helados , entonces mientras probaban los sabores del helado del otro:

-Está muy bueno el tuyo – dijo Eponine.

-El tuyo tampoco queda atrás , en la próxima cambiamos y vemos cual nos gusta más – comento Marius.

Cuando de repente unos niños que iban jugando por el malecón se tropezaron con Eponine , haciendo que a ella se le caiga al suelo su helado , los niños se disculparon y se fueron de acto seguido .

-Ponine toma el mío , ten quédatelo – dijo Marius.

-Es el tuyo , quédatelo tu – comento Eponine.

-Entonces los 2 , ¿te parece? – pregunto Marius.

Eponine acepto , ambos se pusieron alegres , entonces al mismo tiempo los dos de dispusieron para probar el helado y cuando menos se dieron cuenta solo el helado era que sus rostros no se tocaran ; del asombro Marius hizo caer el helado , los dos se quedaron a esos escasos centímetros del otro cuando sonó el celular de Marius.

Se alejaron sus rostros , Marius vio que tenía una llamada perdida de Enjolras y pensó: "si hubieras sabido lo que casi pasa y que no paso porque tú nos interrumpiste te volverías loco" , entonces para evitar que algo parecido vuelva a suceder apago su celular.

Cuando ya atardeció se fueron a comer , al acabar quisieron dar una última vuelta, pasaron hablando un buen rato sin darse cuenta de la hora , cuando se dieron cuenta de que se hacía tarde , se disponían a salir cuando de repente comenzaron a aparecer fuegos artificiales , al comienzo ambos veían el hermoso espectáculo en el cielo nocturno pero después sin que se dé cuenta el otro , empezaron a contemplar al otro hasta que sonó el celular de Eponine.

-Si ya es tarde - , -si ya no demoro - , -lo siento no volverá a suceder - , eran las respuestas que alcanzaba a escuchar Marius que daba Eponine.

-Disculpa Marius pero ¿ya puedes dejarme en mi casa? – pregunto Eponine.

No, por favor no, Aun no - DIJO Marius como un suplicante.

-Hay algo que mis padres quieren decirme tengo que ir – contesto Eponine.

Marius no sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento que algo malo iba a suceder

¿Por qué favorecer a las vallas, la estancia Aun - Marius respondió.

-No te metas en esto , déjame ir- contesto Eponine.

-Pero Ponine ... - DIJO Marius

Eponine iba a decir algo cuando de repente vio un hombre que parecía burgués con una señorita de pelo rubio, entonces pensó : "Cossete" y recordó lo siguiente:

Flashback de Eponine. _"No te metas en esto. __\- Dije._

_-Pero Eponine ...- menciono Marius._

_-Estarás en problemas aquí , no es su preocupación – comente._

_(Trato de alejarme pero Marius me agarra) _

_-¿Quién es ese hombre? – pregunto Marius no dejándome ir. _

_-¡Déjame en paz! – le digo y salgo corriendo._

_-¿Por qué está aquí__? Hey, Eponine! – escucho que dice Marius , trata de seguirme pero escucho que se tropieza y para cuando me volteo él se ha perdido en la hermosura de una chica rubia."_

Puede que no sea exactamente igual pero eran casi lo mismo que él y yo estábamos diciendo y lo que planeaba decir y en este instante juro haber visto a Cossete y pienso: "tengo que hacer algo o los dos se verán" ; entonces solo reacciono a abrazarlo , oculto mi rostro en su pecho aspirando su aroma y digo:

-Me quedo pero prométame estar siempre para mí , prométame que me mantendrá cerca , que me cuidara porque sin usted… - no logro terminar la frase porque los nervios me ganan.

El me separa de su pecho , trata hacer que lo vea , alza mi rostro y dice :

-¿Tus palabras no hablaban solo de amistad? , tus palabras ¿son ciertas? , prometo todo lo que me pediste .

Quiero llorar pero de felicidad , me acerco le doy un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios diciéndome en la mente cobarde por no atreverme a besarlo.

POV Marius

Después de lo que hizo Eponine no sabía cómo reaccionar , dije lo primero que se me cruzo por la mente , cuando de repente ella me beso la mejilla , entonces cuando ella termina el beso , yo le beso la frente y digo :

-Me gustas Eponine Thenadier – y cuando menos me doy cuenta beso en los labios a mi querida Ponine.

Al separarnos está muy roja y supongo que yo también porque siento que me arde el rostro y ella dice : - Tú también me gustas Marius Pontmercy – esas palabras son música para mis oídos.

-Puede que me allá saltado el orden de las cosas pero , ¿quieres ser mi enamorada? – digo , veo que se le ilumina el rostro y responde ; - sí , sí quiero- .

Entonces nos volvemos a besar pero con más intensidad.

Ese mismo día , un poco más temprano en la casa del joven heredero más rico de la ciudad , hablaban el heredero con su padre:

-Hijo , pronto herederas todo y hay algo que debes saber – digo el padre del muchacho.

-Dime – dijo muy cortante el joven.

-Tienes prometida , desde antes de nacer , estaba concordado que iban a estar juntos – dijo el progenitor del otro.

-¡¿Qué?! , me niego rotundamente – dijo el muchacho.

-Si te niegas no tendrás derecho a la herencia , vamos cálmate , no es tan malo , además aun debes esperar a que ella cumpla 18 para conocerla y 22 para que se casen – dijo el mayor de los 2 presentes.

-No hay una forma de que no haiga compromiso alguno , no deseo un casamiento de esta manera – dijo el joven.

-Vamos ni siquiera te intriga saber si es bonita , bueno lo único que se dé su familia es que se apellidan Thenadier.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8 : ¿JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE?**

"_Vamos ni siquiera te intriga saber si es bonita , bueno lo único que se dé su familia es que se apellidan Thenadier." – _Esa frase paso todo el día en la cabeza de un rubio , Thenadier , él había escuchado ese apellido pero ¿dónde? .

Después de la conversación con su padre descubrió como fue su compromiso , su bisabuelo era muy amigo del sr. Thenadier , ellos se habían prometido que sus primogénitos se casarían , pero con los hijos de los mencionados no se pudo porque sus primogénitos fueron varones , estos varones también tuvieron varones como primogénitos pero esta generación ya tuvo primogénitos de sexos opuestos en su familia claro está el y en los Thenadier una niña que a estas alturas tendría unos 17 ; como es de suponer este joven deseaba que su comprometida desconocida haga algo para romper este acuerdo porque era la única forma en que el no perdiera su herencia y no hubiera problemas entre ambas familias ; él estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su herencia porque él no deseaba una boda concertada ya había visto el ejemplo de sus padres y no deseaba algo similar para sus futuros hijos pero si el renunciaba ahorita a su herencia no podría terminar de estudiar y de ayudar a la casa de niños huérfanos que el auxiliaba.

Luego de tanto pensar supo donde había escuchado ese apellido y se dijo a sí mismo : "_por favor no , no la futura señora Pontmercy"._

**EPONINE Y MARIUS**

Después de despegarse por falta de oxígeno , ambos estaban muy sonrojados , se quedaron frente a frente cuando Marius la alza a Eponine y dice:

-Jamás pensé que unas palabras y estos actos me hicieran feliz , gracias Eponine me has muy feliz-

-De nada , Marius tú también me has hecho inmensamente feliz , temo que sea un sueño , dígame que no estoy soñando y que no despertare en mi cama sola sabiendo que todo esto solo paso en mi mente , dígamelo – dijo Eponine rodeando el cuello de Marius con sus brazos.

-No es un sueño , mi querida Ponine , de verdad está pasando , ¡de verdad! – dijo Marius posando otro beso en los labios de Eponine solo que esta vez más pequeño que el anterior.

Marius y Eponine enlazaron sus manos , siguieron caminando , se sentaron en un pasto cercano estando Marius detrás de Eponine para poder abrazarla , se veían como dos tortolos olvidándose totalmente del tiempo hasta que el celular de Eponine volvió a sonar , lo cual los hizo volver a la realidad , Eponine agarro su celular , lo apago y volviéndose nuevamente a Marius dijo :

-Sé que dije que si me prometía lo que le pedía me quedaría pero igual ya es hora que vuelva a casa-

-De acuerdo – dijo Marius , volviendo a entrelazar sus manos.

Los dos se subieron al carro de Marius , no hablaron mucho puesto que sus miradas se encontraban y solo con ellas se comunicaban ; llegaron a la casa de Eponine y Marius se despidió de ella con un beso en la mano y dijo : - Buenas noches señorita enamorada - ; a lo que ella contesto – Dulces sueños enamorado mio - , los dos se alejaron pero cada dos pasos volviendo a mirar hacia el otro , hasta que ella entro a su casa.

Cuando Eponine se adentró a su casa solo el mayordomo se encontraba en la sala el cual le dijo : -señorita Eponine sus padres recién se fueron a acostar así que yo en su lugar trato de no hacer ruido , sus hermanos Alzelma y Gavroche la están esperando en su habitación los otros están durmiendo y si sus padres preguntan usted llego hace rato- .

-Gracias – respondió Eponine muy bajito se disponía a subir a su cuarto cuando el mayordomo culmino con : - De nada Srta. y felicidades hoy por fin se hizo enamorada del joven Pontmercy , ¿verdad? -.

Eponine no necesitaba responder ese mayordomo era como un verdadero padre para ella , la conocía mejor que nadie en esa casa ; cuando llego a su habitación Alzelma y Gavroche ya se habían quedado dormidos , su hermana mayor solo se rio lo más bajito posible , se acostó a lado de ellos y se entregó al mundo de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente en la casa de los Thenadier ni bien se despertaron Alzelma y Gavroche despertaron a Eponine.

-Eponine despierta , despierta hermana – decía Gavroche mientras la sacudía.

-Dejen dormir es domingo , debo dormir – dijo Eponine.

-Bueno entonces le diremos al joven Pontmercy que se marche – comento Alzelma.

Cuando escucho Pontmercy , Eponine se sentó inmediatamente y dijo : - en serio , ¿ dónde , donde esta? –

-Mentí , supongo que debe estar en su casa – contesto Alzelma entre risas.

-Bueno , bueno eso ahorita no es lo que importa , lo realmente importante es , ¿cuñado , por fin ya se hizo nuestro cuñado? – dijo Gavroche.

Eponine se puso toda roja y viendo hacia el piso dijo : -si -.

-¡Viva! - , - ¡ ya era hora ! , fueron los comentarios de Alzelma y Gavroche.

-Bueno yo las dejo , solo quería enterarme de eso no necesito detalles , eso se lo dejo a ustedes – dijo Gavroche.

\- Si cuéntame , ¿Cómo fue? , cuéntame todo – decía Alzelma.

\- No nada que ver ambos se van de mi habitación – comento Eponine empujando a sus hermanos.

No vio a sus padres hasta la hora del almuerzo a quienes con mucha valentía dijo : - discúlpenme por no llegar puntual , no volverá a suceder – callo un pequeño instante y dijo – mamá , papá tengo enamorado , es el chico con quien salí ayer , se llama Marius Pontmercy y recién desde ayer comenzamos a salir - .

La sra. Thenadier no sabía que decir estaba alegre de que su hija fuera amada pero sabía que eso no le gustaba para nada a su esposo , el sr. Thenadier tenía una expresión de enojo pero porque estaba el mayordomo se controló y solo dijo : - tu mamá y yo tenemos algo que decirte -.

Eponine estaba atónita no esperaban que sus padres fueran tan comprensivos y mucho menos su papá , sus hermanos también lo estaban y todos cuatro estaban detrás de la puerta del comedor escuchando lo que decían.

-Eponine como es de tu conocimiento , tu mamá y yo somos franceses pero tuvimos que venir a este país , dejando todos nuestros bienes en Francia , mis padres tus abuelos nos dejaron una herencia a todos nosotros , la cual no hemos podido tocar porque hay una condición – dijo el papá Thenadier.

-Durante todos estos años hemos sobrevivido con los ahorros que tenía mi familia y el trabajo que hacemos acá pero ya está pronto a que podamos tocar esa herencia – dijo la mamá Thenadier.

-¿ Y cuál es esa condición ? – pregunto Eponine.

-Tu bisabuelo el sr. Thenadier hizo un trato con un muy buen amigo suyo , ellos se habían prometido que sus primogénitos se casarían , pero con los hijos de los mencionados no se pudo porque sus primogénitos fueron varones , estos varones también tuvieron varones como primogénitos pero esta generación ya tuvo primogénitos de sexos opuestos en la familia del amigo de tu bisabuelo claro está un muchacho y en la nuestra claro esta tú – comento el papá de Eponine.

-No , no lo acepto , hemos vivido bien sin esa herencia durante 13 años , no nos hace falta- dijo Eponine.

-No te vamos a pedir que termines con tu enamorado, recién conocerás a tu prometido el día de tu cumpleaños 18 y para casarse debes cumplir 22 , si para ese entonces aun sigues con tu enamorado veremos que hacer , pero si no , tendrás que seguir con tu compromiso – dijo la mamá de Eponine-.

El sr. Thenadier no estaba de acuerdo pero el temía a su esposa por eso no replico , mientras Eponine sintió que ella podría romper ese absurdo compromiso , durante el resto del domingo no volvieron a tocar el tema.

Llego el lunes , Marius tuvo que ir a la universidad donde Grantaire lo esperaba con una sorpresa , al terminar las clases Marius telefoneo a Eponine para ir a recogerla , salía cuando :

-Ey Marius no vas a contarnos la nuevas buenas – dijo Grantaire quien estaba a lado de Enjolras.

-¿ De qué hablas ? – dijo Marius.

-Te vi Marius no trates de engañarme Pontmercy , pero juro que a nadie le he contado lo que vi el sábado entre una parejita en pleno malecón cuando salían los fuegos artificiales – dijo Grantaire.

-¿ Dónde estabas , jamás te vi ? – pregunto Marius.

-Eso no importa tengo mis medios y bien Pontmercy – comento Grantaire.

-Bueno Eponine y yo somos enamorados desde ahora – dijo ruborizado Marius.

De repente todos sus amigos del café ABC aparecieron y le gritaron FELICIDADES , todos menos Enjolras. Marius estaba feliz pero no quiso dar más detalles y se fue a ver a Eponine.

Llego al instituto de Eponine y le dijo : -Tanto tiempo sin verte mi querida enamorada -.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos mi querido Marius – respondió Eponine.

No quiso contarle sobre su compromiso arreglado , no quería preocuparlo , se fueron juntos hasta la casa de Eponine y así fue su noviazgo tierno , sano y lindo.

Mientras que Enjolras durante ese tiempo desde que se enteró del noviazgo de ellos , se apartó un poco de Marius pero trato cada vez más acercarse a Eponine puesto que a pesar que ella no lo sabía , ella era la chica que le gustaba , a quien cuidaba en silencio , su prometida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno por motivo de mi inactividad subí 2 , además que un amigo me dijo que hice más que obvio quien era el prometido , vuelvo y digo Marius y Eponine como los demás personajes de los miserables no me pertenecen solo en esta historia aparecen porque los adoro**

**CAPITULO 9 : ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

Durante el primer mes de enamorados Eponine y Marius se veían los días de clases porque a la salida él iba a recogerla , platicaban de todo , se profesaban lo tanto que se querían , era un sufrimiento para ambos el momento en que el tenia que dejarla en su casa porque a pedido de los señores Thenadier ella no podía llegar más tarde de lo normal y no podían telefonearse hasta que ella terminara sus tareas del instituto superior , por eso aprovechaban cada segundo que tenían juntos.

El sr. Thenadier no estaba en lo absoluto de acuerdo con la relación sentimental que tenía Eponine con _ese chico_ (como él lo llamaba a Marius) , pero su esposa lo había logrado convencer que seguramente ese noviazgo no duraba pero a pesar de ello el papá de los Thenadier ya estaba ideando un plan para alejar para siempre a _ese chico._

Enjolras por su lado se había mantenido al margen de la relación de sus amigos pero solo Grantaire se dio cuenta esto , el cual no le pregunto nada porque suponía que lo que necesitaba Enjolras era tiempo para adaptarse.

Durante todo ese primer mes , Enjolras fue testigo del inmenso querer que se profesaban la parejita y cuando veía eso no podía evitar sentir envidia de Marius , en muchas ocasiones pensaba: "_ ella no es mía , es mi prometida pero de seguro ella buscara la manera de terminar nuestro compromiso " , _pero a pesar de ello no podemos culpar a Enjolras de guardar la esperanza de que tal vez , solo tal vez si él estaba en el momento , lugar y tiempo adecuado pudiera hacer que ella no solo viera como el amigo de su enamorado sino como a un hombre , como al hombre con quien compartiría su vida el resto de sus días.

Lógicamente al ser un hombre de hechos y no de ilusiones Enjolras no esperaba que de verdad llegue a pasar , : ¿pero eso era lo que el destino tenía preparado para Enjolras y Eponine?.

Eponine y Marius habían quedado verse un sábado para celebrar su primer mes de enamorados , en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad , por motivo de que Eponine no decidía que ponerse le dijo a Marius que ella iría por su cuenta , que se encontrarían en el restaurante ; entonces Marius había aprovechado la oportunidad para arreglar la sorpresa de Eponine , tenía todo listo cuando ella lo llamo para decirle que ya estaba cerca.

Cuando Eponine finalmente llego vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia , pensó :"Cossete" , de todos los lugares del mundo justamente ella tenía que aparecer ahí y en ese momento ; Eponine alcanzo a ver a Marius quien iba todo apresurado hacia ella sin darse cuenta de la chica de cabellera rubia , casi corría en dirección a Eponine cuando de repente él se tropezó con la rubia , Eponine al observar lo sucedido pensó que todo se acabaría ahí , que ellos se enamorarían al verse , que su cuento con Marius había terminado , se quedó parada observando la escena hasta que unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro.

Salió corriendo cuando de repente unos brazos la rodearon y le dijeron: - tranquila todo está bien – era Enjolras que también había ido a ese restaurante.

-¿Enjolras? – pregunto Eponine porque de las tantas personas del mundo él era uno de los que no se planeaba encontrar.

-Jamás pensé que nos volveríamos a hablar de esta forma – dijo Enjolras tratando de sonar lo más tierno posible.

Eponine aún no recordaba totalmente su vida , aun tenía dudas de porque recordaba su vida como si fuera un musical y no la vida que leía en su diario , pero como ella era muy organizada ya había leído sobre la época donde los dos eran inseparables , sintió sus brazos tan acogedores y solo oculto su rostro en el pecho del joven no quiso llorar , no , de cierta forma ella sabía que Cossete aparecería en su vida y se llevaría de su lado a Marius.

-Aun no sabes abrazar , sigues siendo una estatua de mármol – trato de sonar cómica Eponine.

-Bueno no he tenido con quien practicar – dijo Enjolras quien callo un instante y prosiguió diciendo: - la he extrañado demasiada señorita -.

-¿De qué hablas? , hemos sido amigos desde la escuela y hemos ido a las mismas instalaciones educativas – dijo Eponine.

\- Es verdad , de vernos , nos hemos visto pero sientes que en todos estos años nos tratamos igual que cuando simplemente éramos dos niños en el club de teatro , dime ¿de verdad piensas que nos tratamos igual que en aquella época? – pregunto Enjolras.

Eponine se puso a reflexionar le hubiera encantado responderle si pero sabía que eso sería mentirle , como seguían abrazados ella solo se acercó más a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla , a lo cual él se sonrojo y ella le dijo:

-Lo siento de verdad todo ese tiempo e descuidado nuestra amistad -.

-No , no te preocupes – comento titubeante Enjolras , la abrazo más fuerte y le dijo viéndola a los ojos : - Hay algo que debo decirte Eponine…-

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque escucharon como a solo unos pasos un chico grito :"Ponine" , era Marius quien estaba todo sudado de haber estado corriendo.

Eponine a veces llegaba a hacer muy ingenua , en algunas ocasiones Marius lo había comprobado , en una oportunidad Marius le había preguntado si ella no se había dado cuenta de que el a veces estaba nervioso a su lado , a lo cual ella respondió que ella durante toda su vida jamás había sido buena para ver que alguien se fijara en ella , que cada vez que alguien demostraba señas de quererla como algo más que una amiga ella era la última en enterarse. Y nuevamente estaba sucediendo , como no es desconocido para el lector Enjolras está enamorado de Eponine ; en este momento la tenía abrazada muy cerca de él , el está sonrojado y ella oculta entre su pecho ; para cualquier persona ese cuadro no sería solo de amigos y Marius no fue la excepción de pensar mal a verlos tan juntos , la única que no se había fijado de la situación era como ya deben suponer Eponine.

-¿Por qué están tan juntos? – pregunto Marius mirando hacia el piso.

Eponine que recién se dio cuenta de que las personas que pasaban rumoraban que entre ellos había "_un triángulo amoroso"_ ,se zafó de los brazos de Enjolras (porque durante todo ese tiempo ella no le había devuelto el abrazo) y comenzaron a volver a aparecer lágrimas en sus ojos.

-La encontré llorando – comento Enjolras mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Eponine.

Entonces los celos se esfumaron de Marius , se sintió como un idiota al no haberse dado cuenta que su enamorada tenía señas de haber llorado ; entonces lo único que supo hacer fue acercarse a ella e invitarla a sus brazos , - Perdóname – pronuncio Marius.

Eponine jamás rechazaría una muestra de afecto de Marius por lo cual dejo que él la abrazara , quería seguir llorando pero se aguantó las ganas y beso a su enamorado.

Enjolras era espectador de tal acto , quería salir corriendo , el ver esa muestra de afecto entre los dos le dolía en el corazón pero su amor hacia ella no lo permitía irse , no , él no iba irse hasta saber que la Srta. Eponine está bien.

-¿Por qué lloras Ponine? – pregunto Marius.

-No sé , creo que me sentí insegura , vi como corrías hacia mí pero te chocaste con una rubia , vi cómo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro y no pude evitar pensar que lo nuestro se acabaría – dijo Eponine mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Mi corazón te pertenece Eponine Thenadier , tu eres mi enamorada , si es verdad me quede viendo a la rubia pero es contigo con quien yo quiero estar – dijo Marius.

Enjolras quería pegar a Marius porque el jamás le hubiera hecho sentir insegura a Eponine pero se contuvo al ver que Marius también comenzaba a llorar.

-Perdóname , lo siento , perdóname – eran las únicas palabras que salían de la boca del Pontmercy presente. Eponine al ver esto le seco las lágrimas a Marius y le respondió : - no hay nada que perdonar , más bien perdóname tú por ser insegura , es que sin ti mi mundo perdería su brillo , sin ti …. Marius la callo con un beso y dijo : -TE QUIERO EPONINE -.

Los dos se rieron después al verse , ambos estaban con los ojos rojos , un poco desaliñados el día de su primer mes junto pero Eponine aun así quería saber que había pasado.

-Marius ¿Por qué te demoraste en buscarme? , ¿De qué hablaste con esa chica?- pregunto Eponine.

Enjolras se disponía a irse pero al escuchar esas preguntas decidió quedarse , él también quería saber por qué Marius no había salido inmediatamente detrás de Eponine.

**POV MARIUS**

Veo llegar a Eponine , se la ve tan hermosa , salgo lo más rápido posible diciéndome no correr para no sudar pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía , todo mi ser quería abrazarla porque cuanto la he extrañado pero cuando menos me doy cuenta me choco con alguien.

-Disculpa no te vi – digo.

La ayudo a recoger sus cosas y siento que me observa.

-Vamos a encontrarnos siempre chocándonos – dijo la muchacha , alzo la vista y digo.

-Eufrasia – dije atónito pensé que jamás la volver a ver.

-Cossete , ya no Eufrasia estoy a pocos días de cumplir 18 por lo cual cambiare mi nombre- dijo Eufrasia.

Me quede viéndola ya no era aquella niña que fue mi compañera en la escuela , era toda una mujercita , la vi y algo extraño paso en mi ser pero ¿Qué era?

-Eufrasia tanto tiempo sin vernos , supe que te fuiste a Francia a estudiar , te fuiste sin despedirte – digo tratando de no sonar triste por aquellos recuerdos.

-Discúlpame por aquello la verdad quería decirte sobre mi viaje pero no encontraba las palabras , fue muy triste el día en que me marche , mi madre se había vuelto a casar y por eso nos tuvimos que marchar , pero basta de recuerdos tristes , hoy debería ser de alegrías jamás pensé encontrarte , volví al país hace poco pero no sabía cómo hallarte.- dijo Eufrasia.

-De acuerdo , no hablemos de aquellos recuerdos hoy ya somos adultos y hace mucho que terminamos la escuela , ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?- pregunte deseando desde lo más profundo de mi ser escuchar su respuesta.

-Voy a hacer mis estudios universitarios aquí , cuando los termine quizás regrese a Francia pero solo tal vez- callo un momento – Marius hay algo que deseo decirte , pero será en otra ocasión – se acercó a mí , - te he extrañado más de lo que te puedes imaginar- dijo viéndome a los ojos , me abrazo y yo se lo devolví.

-También te he extrañado mi querida Ponine- dije disfrutando de su aroma.

-¿Ponine? , ¿Quién es Ponine? –

Entonces recordé hoy era mi primer mes de enamorado con Eponine y me había olvidado por un momento , alejo a Eufrasia por instinto .

-Mi enamorada , la vi llegar , estaba a solo unos pasos , hoy tenemos una cita , disculpa tengo que buscarla – dije disponiéndome a correr pero siento que me agarran del brazo , me volteo y Eufrasia dice :

-No seas mal educado y al menos despídete –

-Chao Eufrasia-

-Cossete no Eufrasia , chao Marius – entonces ella se empina y me da un beso en la mejilla que hace que algo dentro de mí ser se inquiete pero no le prestó atención y me voy .

Corro pero no la encuentro , me regreso al restaurante y ella no está , vuelvo a correr , grito su nombre esperanzado que me escuche pero sigo sin verla y cuando por fin la encuentro , la veo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Enjolras , los celos se apoderan de mí y lo único que atino a decir es : Ponine.

Marius conto todo lo sucedido claro está omitiendo sobre lo que esa chica había despertado en él.

Y Enjolras dijo: - Eufrasia , jamás creí volver a escuchar de tu primera enamorada.

Al escuchar esto Eponine sintió como que un balde de agua fría callo encima suyo , ellos ya habían sido enamorados , por lo cual Eponine bajo la mirada. Enjolras se dio cuenta y no lo había dicho por dejar mal a Marius , no , él no era así claro que él deseaba estar con Eponine pero él era un hombre de principios , nunca usaría métodos que desprestigiara a su amigo o que hicieran hacer sentir mal a la señorita presente.

Entonces volviéndose a ella dijo : - no te acuerdas de ella , yo te la presente , ella iba al mismo curso que el tuyo hasta que en el último año se mudó a Francia.

Eponine no había leído sobre alguna Eufrasia así que no tenía idea , solo dijo : no , no la recuerdo.

Marius escuchaba perplejo , su noviazgo con Eufrasia había sido solo uno infantil del cual no planeaba dar explicaciones , el solo suponía que Eponine estaba enterada que ella no era su primera enamorada.

Enjolras no se creyó toda la historia pero en problemas de dos un tercero sale sobrando él después de que Marius termino de contar se despidió y se marchó sin voltearse porque si lo hacía le seria más difícil irse de ahí.

Después de todo lo explicado Marius entrelazo la mano de su enamorada y se fueron al restaurante .

No volvieron a tocar el tema , solo pasaron entre risitas , pequeños besos hasta que llegó el momento de la sorpresa.

-Eponine ahora te daré mi regalo – dijo Marius mientras sacaba una cajita .

Eponine la agarro y al abrirla vio un dije y 2 collares : era un corazón con sus iniciales una M y una E , Marius el saco y dividió el corazón.

-Nuestros corazones no estarán en un mismo cuerpo , pero juntos los 2 son uno , te entrego mi corazón Eponine Thenadier porque cuando no estas cerca él se impacienta por verte , así que ahora lo cuidaras – dijo Marius.

Marius puso en el cuello de Eponine la cadena de una mitad del corazón con una M , a lo que ella solo sabía llorar de la felicidad y respondió : - mi corazón ya te pertenecía desde el primer momento en que nos vimos pero ahora te lo entrego formalmente – , a lo ella cogió la otra mitad del corazón con la E y la puso en el cuello de su enamorado.

Los dos se profundizaron en un beso , su velada había acabado regresaron a sus hogares sin tener la más mínima intención de separarse pero lo hicieron deseando que llegue el lunes lo mas pronto posible .

Esa noche ambos pensaban en el otro pero Marius al acostarse su último deseo fue poder volver a ver a Cossete . El corazón de este muchacho sabio a quién amaba , hacía mucho que lo sabía y también que había sido entregado pero ¿Marius estaba enterado? , puesto que Marius estaba entre el amor de su vida y su alma gemela. Porque el amor de tu vida puede llegar a ser tu alma gemela pero tu alma gemela no necesariamente puede ser el amor de tu vida , Marius ya conocía a su alma gemela y al amor de su vida pero ,¿sabría reconocer cual es cuál?


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: RECUERDOS**

Después de lo relatado en la velada Eponine llevaba a todas partes el collar que le había regalado su Marius , él por su parte lo llevaba puesto pero para que no lo molesten sus compañeros en la universidad se lo ocultaba entre la ropa , las cosas entre esa parejita seguían iguales , nada hacía que no pudieran pensar el uno en el otro.

Cossete no había vuelto a aparecer en la vida de ellos por lo cual ninguno de los tortolos la había vuelto a mencionar entre ellos. Por su lado Enjolras al conocer a su amigo sabía que había partes que Marius había omitido , así que un día que se reunieron para hacer un proyecto de la u , quería aprovechar para hablar sobre el tema.

Estaban en el café ABC , todos los amigos de los mencionados , Grantaire estaba bebiendo por su lado , Courfeyrac estaba con el pequeño Gavroche que le gustaba fugarse de la casa para ir a escuchar los chistes agrios de Courfeyrac; mientras Enjolras , Marius y Joly hablaban de su proyecto pero Joly noto que Marius no estaba en mente ahí:

-Marius ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma- dijo Joly en voz alta haciendo que todos los presentes lo escucharan.

-Bebe un poco y cuenta lo que pasa – dijo Grantaire.

-Un fantasma dices , un fantasma tal vez ,ella era como un fantasma para mí , un minuto la vi y se esfumo- dijo Marius sin miedo a ser reprochado sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Gavroche.

-¡Estoy emocionado! ¡Estoy horrorizado! , ¿Será que el amor te tiene así Marius? , nunca te he oído decir un " ooh " y " aah' – se mueve hacia Enjolras - ustedes hablan de las "batallas" que ganar , pero aquí él viene como un Don Juan , ¡esto es mejor que una opera! – dijo Grantaire.

Enjolras se para y se pone intermedio de Marius y Grantaire : - es hora que decidas , ¿luchas por una noche de opera? , ¿Es simplemente un juego tu noviazgo para un joven rico? , ¡No! , la señoritas no son un juego- dijo eufórico.

-Si la hubieras visto , podrías saber lo que se siente , ser golpeado hasta los huesos , ¡tener un momento de placer sin aliento! , si hubieras estado allí ,podrías haber experimentado cómo se te cambia el mundo . ¡En un sólo estallido de luz! ¡Y lo que era correcto parece mal y lo que estaba mal parece correcto!- respondió Marius.

Todos los presentes no creían lo oían , a su entender Marius paso a tener a alguien más que su enamorada , estaba con dos , Gavroche que oía todo no decía nada jamás creyó oír eso , solo no podía moverse del asombro.

-¿Estas entre dos mujeres? – pregunto Grantaire.

-¡No! , Le fiel soy un mi Ponine - replico Marius.

Enjolras le hervía la sangre , Marius había reconocido que le gustaba alguien más que Eponine y el ya sabía que era Eufrasia.

-¿Pero te gusta alguien más? – pregunto Joly.

-Es Eufrasia , ¡¿verdad?! – grito Enjolras.

Todos murmuraban Eufrasia , sin excepción alguna de los presentes sabían la historia de Marius y Eufrasia.

Marius parándose dijo: - Eufrasia volvió a aparecer en mi vida y me ha movido muchas cosas pero yo estoy con Eponine , la quiero y la respeto-.

\- Marius, ya no eres un niño , no dudamos de ti ,pero los hechos hablan por sí mal contra ti , si sigues indeciso en tu corazón créeme que conozco a más de uno que quisiera estar con la señorita Eponine – dijo Grantaire.

Enjolras no aguanto más y golpeo a Marius en la cara haciendo caer al suelo, -si no lo hacías tu pronto lo hacía yo- dijo Gavroche.

Marius recién se fijó de la presencia del jovencito estaba atónito pero dijo: - no es lo que crees -.

-Mi hermana es bellísima y tiene más de uno atrás de ella , te juro que si la haces llorar , yo mismo ayudare a quien si sepa respetarla y quererla –callo un instante , -y yo conozco a uno que preferí no ayudar para que tu salgas con mi hermana – dijo Gavroche.

En ese salón del café ABC más de uno sabia de quien hablaba Gavroche , poco a poco cada uno se había dado cuenta de quien se hablaba era Enjolras , ellos habían ido a ver las obras en que se presentó Enjolras en la escuela y desde ahí sabían de la existencia de la jovencita Thenadier pero como era obvio que ella quería a Marius se hicieron de "la vista gorda" , solo Marius no estaba totalmente seguro de quien se hablaba pero lo sospechaba.

-Yo la quiero como a nadie más he querido en este mundo , no me malinterpretes , Eufrasia es solo mi primer amor , me a traído recuerdos pero ella sola es parte de mi pasado , jamás me perdonaría perder a Ponine- dijo Marius mientras se paraba.

-No le contare nada a mi hermana si es lo que te preocupa pero no callare para siempre si ella un día decide dejarte se lo contare para que sepa lo que deja- dijo Gavroche.

Courfeyrac agarro a Gavroche para llevárselo y dijo : -Marius nosotros somos tus amigos y te respetaremos siempre y cuando elijas lo correcto , tu eres el primer amor de tu enamorada y aunque el primero siempre marca no siempre es el definitivo , cuídate-

Joly y Grantaire calmaron a Enjolras y se fueron dejando solos a Marius y al ya mencionado.

-Disculpa , eres muy buen amigo al hacerme darme cuenta de lo que puedo perder – comento Marius.

-A mí no es a quien tienes que disculparte , Marius conozco tu historia con Eufrasia sé que ella te marco pero las señoritas no merecen ser tomadas a la ligera , no son objetos a los que debas elegir con quien quedarte - dijo más tranquilo Enjolras.

-Gracias por tus consejos , cuando te enamores seguro serás el hombre más enamorado y fiel del mundo , si no fuera porque eres mi amigo podría jurar que ese golpe no es solo por lo que dije pero creo que no es así , quiero a Eponine , ella es mi enamorada lo sé , lo recuerdo y espero que todos también lo recuerden – dijo Marius.

Después de eso se rieron de lo ocurrido , volvieron a tratarse normalmente pero el destino no quería que su triángulo amoroso termine ahí.

Paso el tiempo y llego el día de graduación del instituto superior de Eponine , ella se graduaba con aun 17 años pero por motivo de preocupación Eponine se había dispuesto que en unos días le contara a Marius sobre todo lo relacionado con su compromiso.

Como es de suponer Marius llevo al baile de graduación a Eponine , se rieron , bailaron y pasaron una noche hermosa mientras hablaban de su tiempo junto.

-¿Marius a tu baile de graduación con quien fuiste? – pregunto titubeante Eponine.

-La verdad con nadie , los muchachos y yo hicimos una apuesta para ver si éramos capaces de ir al baile sin pareja ; resulto que solo Enjolras y yo lo cumplimos , así que estuve aburrido al inicio y me fui , no me interesaba pasar con nadie – respondió Marius – y ¿a tus bailes anteriores con quien fuiste? - ahora pregunto curioso Marius.

-Bueno siempre busque la forma de invitarte pero no tenía la valentía de decírtelo así que al baile del instituto fui sola , como era un baile de disfraces no me parecía mal , al llegar la pase sola hasta que un chico desconocido se me acerco , baile con el toda la noche pero solo supe que él me conocía , al terminar el baile me fui con unas amigas y él se despidió de mí , jamás supe quien fue ; y en el "baile de graduación de la escuela" fui con Enjolras – contesto Eponine.

-Un chico desconocido y Enjolras , espera ¡Enjolras! , si a él no le gusta salir con chicas y menos bailar , ¿desde cuándo ustedes son amigos? – pregunto intrigado Marius.

-Él y yo estábamos en el mismo club de teatro en la escuela , en una obra hicimos de hermanos y como justamente ambos entramos el mismo año al club nos hicimos amigos ; más o menos un año antes de que él termine la escuela. –

\- ¿Y cómo termino el llevándote al "baile"? –

-Es que él me invito a su "baile" , recuerdo que como él no tiene amigas acepte gustosamente y cuando ya fue mi "baile" lo invite y acepto –

-¿Fuiste a el baile de graduación de mi generación? –

-Sí , yo si te vi , ese día me presentaron a Cossete ahora que lo recuerdo , poco después descubrí que era compañera mía de curso-

-Ah sí , yo fui con Eufrasia pero solo como amigos –

-Marius , ¿tu recuerdas como nos conocimos? – pregunto Eponine un poco desilusionada.

**-**Sí , fue una tarde en que iba sin rumbo alguno , no cogí el expreso , me sentía desanimado , cuando pase por un valle llamado "La alondra" y te vi , bueno más bien escuche que estabas cantando , me acerque para escucharte mejor y me resbale cayendo solo a unos pasos de ti-

-Si solía ir a ese valle fantaseando que tal vez algún día tendría la valentía de hablarte- dijo Eponine un poco sonrojada.

**FLASHBACK MARIUS**

"_Hoy es 2 de abril, el primer día de clases , hoy empiezo mi segundo año en el instituto no tengo la intención más mínima de ir a clases , pero hoy vuelvo a ver a mi enamorada Eufrasia , la última vez que la vi fue hace una semana que obligue a mi ama de llaves que me lleve al parque que queda cerca de la casa de ella , hoy es el último año de la escuela de ella y deseo que pase rápido el tiempo para poder volver a estar en la misma institución juntos" – _esos eran los pensamientos de Marius esa mañana.

Me levante , desayune e hice otras cosas hasta que llego el expreso , al subir siempre siento que alguien me observa pero imagino que solo pasa en mi mente , estoy aburrido del expreso , hace unos años que voy en él , todos aquí aún son de escuela por lo cual primero dejan a los de la escuela , lo único bueno es que por lo general Eufrasia se las ingenia para poder vernos mientras bajan los demás.

Llegamos a la escuela , veo bajar a los demás mientras yo busco con la mirada a Eufrasia , pero en su lugar veo a una de las niñas de mi expreso , es medio samba , castaña , ojos pardos ; puede que sea una niña pero se la ve linda , la he visto con los del club de teatro al que perteneció Enjolras se me queda mirando y yo a ella , se sonroja y se va , busco a Eufrasia pero el expreso se va , al llegar al instituto le hago acuerdo al chofer del expreso que me recoja en la escuela en vez del instituto.

La mañana entera fue aburrida en el instituto , mis amigos me saludan nuevamente estoy en el mismo salón con ellos a la primera y a la última hora , cuando Enjolras se me acerca:

-Hola Marius-

-Hola Enjolras-

-¿Vas a ir a la escuela hoy?-

-Eso espero , ¿Dónde te vas siempre que me acompañas?-

-A saludar a unos amigos- dijo algo nervioso.

Por ser primer día salimos más temprano así que Enjolras y yo fuimos a la escuela , me encuentro con Caroline , una de las compañeras de curso de Eufrasia.

-Hola Marius- me saluda Caroline.

Respuesta -Hola Caroline-.

-¿Cómo así por aquí?- me pregunto.

VI para ver Eufrasia, ¿estás aquí? -Pregunte.

Caroline me mira confundida y dice -¿Qué no estas enterado?-

-¿De que no estoy enterado?-

-Eufrasia ayer se fue a Francia, se mudó a vivir allá- me dijo , de repente algo dentro de mí se rompe , quiero llorar pero no me atrevería.

-De verdad lo siento- me dice y se va.

Veo a mi expreso pero no subo , no sé qué se habrá hecho Enjolras solo sé que no quiero estar ahí , me voy sin rumbo fijo , ¿Por qué? , ¿Por qué? Es lo único en que pienso , porque se fue sin despedirse , me dirijo al valle la alondra porque así la apodaban a Eufrasia , cuando de repente escucho a alguien cantar puedo jurar que su canto es muy hermoso , me acerco , pero me resbalo y caigo a tan solo unos pasos de una niña.

-Disculpa , no quería molestarte- dije mientras me levantaba.

-No , no se preocupe , solo me sorprendió- dijo la niña tímidamente.

Al ya estar levantado , veo a la niña pero ella tiene su cara perdida entre sus cabellos viendo hacia el suelo.

-Mis disculpas igualmente , me presento soy Marius Pontmercy , mucho gusto –

-Soy Ponine Thenadier , mucho gusto- escuche.

-Ponine , muy lindo nombre-

-Eponine , no Ponine , Eponine- dijo en un tono más alto.

Entonces ella alza su rostro y la reconozco , es la chica de mi expreso , la chica de esta mañana , solo que ahora no está con uniforme , uniformada se la ve como una niña pero sin el uniforme se la ve como una jovencita , no puedo evitar pensar que se la ve preciosa.

-¿Estas En mi elenco, ¿verdad? - Pida cerciorarme.

-Si Sr. Marius-me dados.

-Disculpe que la allá espiado pero canta precioso- dije tratando de elogiarla.

-Gracias- dice totalmente roja como un tomate.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Marius recordó todo eso con exactitud pero no conto el motivo porque llego al valle y por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que el mismo día que Eufrasia se fue de su lado , llego a su vida Eponine.

-Recuerdo con exactitud ese día , ¿Cómo olvidaría el día en que por fin entre en tu vida?- dijo Eponine.

-¿En serio? , ¿entonces como llegaste tú ahí?- pregunto Marius.

**FLASHBACK Eponine**

"_Hoy es 2 de abril , el primer día de clases , hoy empiezo mi último año en la escuela no tengo la intención más mínima de ir a clases , pero hoy vuelvo a ver al joven Marius, la última vez que la vi fue hace unos días porque nuestras casas no están lejos caminando son unos 5 minutos , hoy por ser mi último año de la escuela de ella deseo que pase rápido el tiempo para poder volver a estar en la misma institución , el me gusta desde la primera vez que lo vi y espero poder hablarle pronto."-_esos eran los pensamientos de Eponine esa mañana.

Me arreglo lo más rápido posible para el expreso peleo con Alzelma por el baño y con Gavroche por el plato de desayuno , hoy Alexandre y Ethan comienzan su vida escolar pero por ser de jardín entran más tarde.

Al llegar el expreso no puedo evitar emocionarme , subo y lo veo , como siempre está en el primer puesto a lado de la ventana , a pesar del viento su cabellera no se despeina , tiene la cara con la ligera sonrisa que da del buenos días en general que da cada vez que sube alguien , lo miro y deseo sentarme a su lado porque esta vacío pero no me atrevería , hace 2 años que el coge el expreso y no me he atrevido así que voy al fondo.

Llegamos a la escuela , me bajo y lo veo buscar algo afuera , he notado que el habla con alguien en las mañanas y en las tardes pero no me he fijado quien es con quien habla , unas niñas casi me hacen caer por lo cual busco un lugar donde no pase tanta gente , cuando noto que la mirada del joven Marius y la mía se han encontrado , no es la primera vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran , se me queda mirando y yo a él , me arde la cara y me voy , busco a Caroline para comenzar mi día escolar.

-Hola Caroline-le digo mientras la abrazo la he extrañado bastante.

-Hola Eponine y ¿Eufrasia? –

Eufrasia y Caroline son muy amigas , yo me llevo con Eufrasia pero solo lo normal.

-No la he visto me sorprende ella siempre es muy puntual , tal vez por primer día se le pegaron las sabanas-

Comienzan las clases cuando nuestra maestra nos cuenta una noticia importante.

"Niños y niñas , hay algo que debe ser de su conocimiento , la niña Eufrasia se acaba de mudar a Francia y va a seguir sus estudios allá , el viernes pasado mientras eran las matriculas ella vino y me pidió informarles que se fue pero que llevara en su corazón todos los momentos que paso junto a ustedes".

Ese mensaje hizo que más de uno se ponga triste , Eufrasia era muy querida por el curso.

-¿Me pregunto cómo lo habrá tomado su enamorado?- dijo Caroline al aire.

Enamorado -¿Tenia? FUE Seguros difícil- respondió.

-Ahora la única pareja a que puedo molestar es a ti y a Enjolras- dijo en son de burla Caroline.

-¿Qué pareja? , Enjolras y yo solo somos amigos , entre nosotros no hay nada más- replico.

-Tal vez para ti pero para el no creo- dijo en un tono más serio.

Termino la conversación porque no le encuentro sentido. Terminan las clases y como es de costumbre encuentro a Enjolras en el patio con un semblante alegre , sabe que es mi último año pero no donde es mi aula por lo cual lo encuentro de espaldas.

-Buenos días Enjolras , ¿Cómo has estado?-

Se voltea y su semblante se alegra más , me abraza pero bruscamente y dice – muy bien ahora que la veo señorita-

-Me asfixias , sigues abrazando como una estatua de mármol – digo lo que hace que me suelte.

Sigo conversando con el mientras escucho los murmuros que hay de que somos pareja pero no les prestó atención , me acompaña cerca del expreso pero por motivos que no entiendo siempre me deja desde un lugar donde los del expreso no pueden vernos.

-Chao Enjolras hasta la próxima-

Señorita -Chao en vemos-

Voy al expreso y al subirlo busco al joven Marius pero no lo veo , se me decae el ánimo pero sigo hasta mi puesto donde Alzelma ya me espera. Llego a casa , almuerzo y por ser primer día no hay deberes , mis padres están entretenidos con las fotos de Alexandre y Ethan por lo cual aprovecho para ir al valle. Me encanta este valle porque es donde juego que hablo con el joven Marius y comienzo a cantar hasta que de pronto escucho que alguien se tropieza y cae a unos pasos de mí , es el joven Marius por lo cual busco esconder mi rostro.

-Disculpa , no quería molestarte- dice mientras se levantaba.

-No En preocupes, suelo sorprendió- digo tímidamente.

-Mis disculpas igualmente , me presento soy Marius Pontmercy , mucho gusto –

-soja Eponine Thenadier, gusto- Mucho

-Ponine , muy lindo nombre-

-Eponine , no Ponine , Eponine- digo en un tono más alto.

Entonces alzo el rostro y se me queda viendo , el aun esta con el uniforme pero eso no hace que por mi cabeza no pase el pensamiento de lo guapo que se lo ve.

-¿Estas en mi expreso , verdad? – pregunta.

-Si Sr. Marius-

-Disculpe que la allá espiado pero canta precioso-.

-Gracias- digo mientras siento que me rostro arde.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Eponine conto todo sin omitir nada pues ella no quería tener algún secreto con Marius. Marius por su parte le molestaba la idea que Enjolras aparezca en muchas partes de su vida pero se hizo el desinteresado.

-Al día siguiente te pedí que te sentaras conmigo-dijo Marius.

-No sabes lo feliz que me sentía por eso , nos sentábamos juntos desde ese día para ir y venir , solo que tú ya no ibas a la escuela-

-Si después de ese día le pedí al expreso que me recoja en el instituto-

-Me sentí muy triste el día en que dejaste el expreso-

-Pero eso fue cuando inicie la U-

-Si como mis padres compraron un carro también lo deje –

Ya iba a terminar el baile cuando los dos se profundizaron en un beso , mientras no muy lejos de ahí más de una persona observaba lo sucedido entre los tortolos , más de un corazón roto pero también más ánimos por luchar por aquello que ante aquel panorama parecía imposible.

El baile acabo a las 4:00 am , Marius y Eponine se disponían a ir a sus casas , Eponine ya iba más dormida que despierta en la parte trasera mientras que Marius luchaba con el sueño , al ya estar al frente de la casa de la mayor de los Thenadier , Marius fue hacia a Eponine quien se encontraba ya dormida. La sacudió para despertarla , pero fue en vano ella apenas abrió los ojos e inmediatamente después los cerro.

Ante tal acto Marius la cargo en sus brazos le asombro lo tan poco que pesaba , en esos momentos ya estaba toda despeinada , sin zapatos porque los había dejado en el carro y su maquillaje ya ni se notaba , para cualquier mujer ser vista así le habría causado vergüenza que su ser querido la vea "en esas fachas" pero a Marius no le importaba , para él , Eponine había llegado a su vida en el momento indicado , hoy lo había recordado , ella era su gran amiga y ahora su enamorada , ni en sus más preciados sueños de juventud creyó tener a ella como su enamorada , no , en muchas ocasiones creía que soñaba pero al sentir la respiración de ella , sabía que no soñaba.

El jamás había entrado a esa casa pero para su buena suerte el mayordomo de la casa ni bien iba a tocar a la puerta , la abrió.

-Buenos días Señor Pontmercy , le sugiero que no haga ruido si es que no desea encontrarse con los señores de la casa- dijo el mayordomo.

-Buenos días – callo un rato puesto que ya era muy tarde para traerla – gracias , la despierto y me retiro- comento Marius.

-Le debo advertir que eso será casi imposible la señorita Eponine no es muy fácil de despertar , así que mejor déjela en su cuarto , venga sígame , lo guio-

Ante la idea de ir al cuarto de Ponine , Marius se puso rojo como un tomate jamás había entrado a su casa , menos aún a su cuarto. Siguió al mayordomo repitiéndose en la mente "solo la dejare acostada y me iré" , "Marius no pienses mal , ella no te lo perdonaría". El mayordomo guio a Marius y lo dejo en la puerta del cuarto , le entrego unas llaves para que pueda abrir la puerta trasera y se retiró.

Ya dentro del cuarto de Eponine , Marius la recostó , la acobijo y comenzó a ver su cuarto , tiene una cómoda que estaba llena de fotos de los dos por lo cual se sonrojo , había un espejo con unas pequeñas dedicatorias a los lados que le habían escrito amigas de Eponine , tenía sus cosas ordenadas , vio que tenía escrito entre unos cuadernos su nombre , encontró sus diarios y aunque dijo que no los leería , leyó una página que decía :"Hoy las clases fueron aburridas , no veo la hora que se acabe el año para poder pasar más tiempo con mi querido Marius , lo quiero mucho a él , deseo pasar cada día del resto de mi vida con él LO …." , Marius dejo de leer , iba a salir por lo cual fue a darle un beso en la frente a Eponine y dijo "Dulces sueños mi querida Ponine".

Cuando de repente lo agarraron del brazo , era Eponine que estaba "despierta" y dijo:

-No Te vayas-

Marius no sabía qué hacer , la cordura le decía vete ella está dormida , su subconsciente es lo que dice eso pero su cuerpo no le reaccionaba.

-No te vayas- volvió a repetirlo solo que ahora lo jalo hacia ella quedando los dos en la cama , ella lo beso pero inmediatamente después , ella se durmió. Marius estaba todo ruborizado y no sabía cómo escaparse de esta , pensaba y pensaba cuando en menos de lo que pensaba perdió la lucha contra Morfeo y los dos durmieron esa noche junta.


	11. Chapter 11

**hi queridos lectores , lo siento mucho el hecho de no haber actualizado la historia pero estoy en exámenes , ni bien los termine , escribiré mas capítulos , no me pertenecen los personajes sino a Victor Hugo , sin mas que decir el capitulo 11**

**CAPITULO 11:"FELIZ" CUMPLEAÑOS**

Eran las 9 am cuando la pareja se despertó ante un grito. Era nada menos que Gavroche que por pedido de sus padres fue a ver porque Eponine aún no se levantaba , porque según lo que había dicho el mayordomo ella había llegado a las 12 tal y como lo había prometido , para la buena suerte de los tortolos en esa casa se podía hacer ruido en una habitación y nadie que no esté en el mismo piso podría oírlos. Gavroche estaba atónito jamás pensó encontrar a su hermana con su enamorado en una cama de la casa. Eponine y Marius que recién se percataban de la situación solo supieron alejarse el uno del otro , haciendo que Marius del asombro se parara rápidamente sin medir su velocidad por lo cual se golpeó contra el closet que anteriormente no se había fijado que estaba ahí ; Gavroche se acercó a Marius y dijo:

-¡Pontmercy! , ¿Qué estás haciendo acostado con mi hermana en nuestra casa? , por favor la casa se respeta ,¡ sabía que debía ayudar a mi amigo en vez de a ti! – decía eufórico Gavroche.

-No es lo que piensas , mira tanto ella como yo estamos vestidos , no pasó nada , la traje en la madrugada a que duerma pero nos quedamos dormidos – trataba de explicarse Marius.

-¡Más vale Pontmercy! , ¡Más te vale! , o sino créeme que me arrepentiré de apoyar su relación y ayudare a otro que si respetaría a mi hermana-

Eponine que no recordaba cómo habían llegado ante tal situación y no sabía qué hacer , solo supo acercarse a su hermanito , abrazarlo y decirle:

-Gavroche no te preocupes , todo está bien , nosotros nos quedamos dormidos y estuvo mal así que discúlpanos , no se volverá a repetir , gracias hermanito por preocuparte tanto por mí , eso demuestra lo mucho que me quieres y me pone muy feliz , yo también te quiero mucho- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Marius no sabía como pero Eponine había logrado domar a Gavroche , vio como el jovencito presente demostraba amor a su hermana y como ella también se lo demostró , lo único que logro pensar Marius fue : "será buena madre" .

Gavroche ya más tranquilo dijo:

-ok , que no se vuelva a repetir pero la pregunta ahora es ¿Cómo te sacamos de la casa?-

Los tres pensaron en cómo salir de la situación , llamaron al mayordomo quien dijo:

-No hay problema , en unos minutos vienen los padres del prometido de la señorita y sus padres hablaran con ellos , en ese rato puedo sacarlo-

-¿Prometido?- pregunto Marius.

Ante tal situación el mayordomo salió de la habitación llevándose a Gavroche para que la pareja solucione sus asuntos.

-¿Tienes prometido? , ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? – dijo Marius con un tono mezclado de tristeza y enojo.

-Sí , resulta ser que estamos comprometidos desde que nací pero no lo conozco , te juro que te lo quería contar pero aun comienzo no le quise prestar atención , creí que lograría zafarme de ese compromiso absurdo pero en los últimos días mis padres me insisten en que te termine y claro que no lo voy a hacer , yo te quiero , jamás terminaría contigo pero mi padre es el que menos entiende y temo que quiera cometer una locura-

-Igualmente me lo habrías dicho , junto podemos buscar una solución , pero juntos , no cada uno por su lado-

-Discúlpame , ¿me perdonas?-

-Te perdono , juntos buscaremos una solución no nos separara un absurdo compromiso- dijo Marius acercándose a Eponine para besarla pero Ponine rechazo el beso , lo cual asombro a Marius -¿Qué pasa?-

-Estamos dentro de mi cuarto es extraño- dijo toda sonrojada.

Entonces Marius le beso la frente , en ese momento entro el mayordomo y dijo:

-Señor Pontmercy es hora vámonos-

Se despidió y se fue pero pudo escuchar la voz de los "suegros de Eponine" y le pareció que había escuchado esas voces antes.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA**

-Señores Thenadier , no me gusta mucho el palabrerío así que voy ir al grano , planeo hacer venir en el cumpleaños número 18de su primogenita a mi hijo para que conozca a su hija-dijo el señor presente.

-Me parece bien , va a ver una fiesta de cumpleaños por sus dieciocho años y ahí se conocerán pero mi hija quiere que su fiesta sea de blanco y negro con antifaz- dijo el señor Thenadier.

-Esos pequeños detalles los arreglaremos hasta ese día-dijo la mamá de Enjolras.

-Bien para terminar , volveremos a leer los reglamentos:

1\. Los primogénitos de ambas familias se casaran cuando el menor de ellos cumpla 22 y ahí se hará entrega de la primera mitad de la herencia.

2\. Al cumplir 18 el menor de los primogénitos de la familia , ese mismo día , se conocerán aunque no hay problema que se conozcan antes.

3\. Si alguno de los prometidos desea romper el compromiso inmediatamente la parte de la fortuna que heredaría esa familia se va a la otra familia.

4\. Si ambos prometidos por razones de amor se casan antes de los 22 la herencia queda para sus familias(pero esto deberá ser confirmado) y en caso de que solo uno de ellos se case por amor con otra persona igual se esperara hasta que el menor cumpla 22 pero la herencia se dividirá a la mitad otorgándosela a la familia del aun soltero.

5\. Si ambos comprometidos terminan el compromiso la mitad de su fortuna va a donarse a niños huérfanos.

6\. El plazo de matrimonio es a los 22 años del menor de la pareja pero si por razones de estudio desean aplazarlo , se lo puede aplazar hasta un día después de la graduación del varón.

7\. Una vez casados tienen un plazo de 18 meses para quedar embarazados y se entregara totalmente la fortuna (solo por problemas de infertilidad se puede posponer el plazo y entregar su fortuna).

-Sabiendo todas las clausuras no hay más que decir nos procedemos a retirar- dijo la mamá de Enjolras.

-Un gusto haberlos conocido , el mayordomo los escoltara- dijo la señora Thenadier.

**DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Eponine ya se había graduado del instituto superior con las mejores notas , para esa ocasión tuvo una cena familiar a la que invito a Marius , aunque él se sentía incómodo no dejo de demostrar su afecto hacia ella. Su fiesta de cumpleaños ya era mañana y no estaba enterada de que mañana conocería a su comprometido , ella planeaba escaparse de la fiesta para poder pasar con Marius a quien sus padres le habían prohibido invitar pero igualmente él iba a venir. Pero Eponine recibiría más de una sorpresa.

Ya en su fiesta estaba en la entrada esperando ver a Marius cuando uno voz por su espalda le dijo:

-Eppy años sin verte- era Cossete.

Eponine se petrifico solo supo que de repente Cossete la abrazaba y le dijo :FELIZ CUMPLE EPPY.

-¿Cómo llegaste a mi fiesta?-

-Bueno Caroline me invito- , - te dejo sé que tienes que recibir a todos los invitados me voy a buscar a Caroline, cuídate-

Eponine no se la creía justo ese día tenía que volver a aparecer en su vida ella , quería salir corriendo cuando alguien la agarro , "Marius" pensó.

-Hola señorita tanto tiempo sin verla -

-Usted , usted es el chico del baile del instituto-

-Sí , soy el mismísimo , ah por cierto FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-

-Jamás pensé volverte a ver y gracias-

-Yo sí , te veo muy seguido , fui a tu baile de graduación pero estabas con tu enamorado por lo cual no me acerque-

-¿Por qué no me dejas conocerte sin el antifaz?-

-Porqué siendo sincero soy un cobarde , sin el antifaz veraz mi rostro , me reconocerás porque me conoce y no se portara igual conmigo como se porta ahora-

-¿Por qué te trataría distinto? , solo quisiera poder ser tu amiga fuera de una fiesta-

-Porque mi tesorito ya somos amigos fuera de este baile pero deseo ser más que su amigo en este baile , en la vida afuera y en todo lugar- dijo ruborizándose el muchacho.

-Tengo mi enamorado , lo quiero mucho y lo estoy esperando-

-Sé de tu enamorado , sé que lo quieres con esta ya sería la segunda vez que me lo reconoces , ¿pero dígame como le hago entender eso al corazón?-

Eponine dio por terminada la conversación , seguía buscando a Marius , mientras que el chico enmascarado al saber lo que hacía Eponine también se puso a buscar a Marius ; este chico no solamente de había disfrazado con el antifaz , se había puesto lentes de contacto para confundir su color de ojos , se cambió por esa noche el color de cabello y hasta se lo había planchado ; el "enmascarado" encontró a Marius pero lo encontró besándose con Eufrasia.

Él se acercó a Eufrasia y la cogió : - señorita el joven presente tiene enamorada dese a respetar y joven su enamorada lo está buscando –

Los dos jóvenes Marius y Cossete estaban rojos y no entendían quien les hablaba pero al escuchar las palabras del joven presente se separaron.

-No es lo que cree – dijo Marius.

-¿Quién es usted? – dijo Cossete.

-Soy el comprometido de Eponine , hoy día vine a conocerla y ver cómo ponerle fin a ese compromiso absurdo porque ella no sería feliz con una boda concertada , porque la quiero iba a dejarla ir pero ya es la tercera ocasión en que usted joven Pontmercy comete un error , así que luchare por ella – dijo sonando lo más seguro posible.

Inmediatamente después de pronunciadas estas palabras golpeo a Marius y se fue. Marius por su parte se sentía vil , peor que la escoria pero no sabía qué hacer , Cossete se acercó a él y dijo : -Marius vámonos - , a lo que el respondió : -No , lo siento Cossete pero lo que paso no debió pasar , quiero a Eponine - , después de dicho esto se fue en su búsqueda.

Mientras tanto Eponine seguía buscando a Marius cuando sus padres se acercaron y le dijeron: - hay personas a quienes debes conocer - , por lo cual el acompaño hasta una mesa donde estaban sentados 3 personas.

-Eponine te presento a tu prometido y a su familia ; la familia Lasserre –

Eponine había escuchado ese apellido pero no recordaba donde , estaba atónita ella no estaba enterada que justamente ese día conocería a su "prometido".

-Somos los señores Lasserre – dijo la señora presente señalando también al esposo.

-Eponine , Eponine Thenadier –

-Y él es tu prometido , nuestro hijo único En… - fue interrumpido el señor Lasserre.

-Por ahora deseo que mi nombre sea privado dijo el joven-

-¿Tu? – dijo Eponine.

\- Si querida señorita , yo soy su prometido –

-¿Ya se conocían? – dijo el señor Thenadier.

-Sí , nos conocemos hace mucho pero ella no me recuerda ni me reconoce sin el antifaz-

-Nosotros procedemos a dejarlos solos – dijeron los señores presentes , dejando solos a Eponine y su prometido.

-Usted está enterado de que tengo enamorado , si de verdad me quiere puede por favor romper el compromiso –

-No estoy enterado de cómo se puede anular el compromiso , esperaba que usted lo supiera (puesto que ninguno de los dos conocía los reglamentos para la herencia)- , - se dé su enamorado pero me puede permitir un baile -.

Temerosa porque sus padres igual estaban cerca Eponine acepto , bailaron un buen rato hasta cansarse.

-Si es mi prometido ¿puede decirme su nombre? –

-No , aun no , pero le aseguro que en la próxima vez que me vea sin el antifaz y me reconoce lo aceptare o sino tendrá que esperar hasta que puede tener la suficiente valentía para decírselo –

\- ¿Desde cuándo usted sabía que yo era su prometida? –

\- Si lo que quiere saber es si lo sabía cuándo bailamos en su graduación del instituto pues no , no lo sabía , recién me entere un poco antes de que usted tenga enamorado – callo un momento, - respóndame , ¿recuerda nuestro baile anterior?

FLASHBACK EPONINE

Llegue al baile , Caroline me trajo pero ella se fue con unos amigos y me ha dejado sola , que bueno que es de disfraces porque así no me reconocen , me vestí de Cleopatra mi rostro esta al descubierto pero como todos están ocupados en otras cosas ni se percatan de mí , deseo que Marius aparezca pero él no tiene por qué venir , camino disponiéndome ir donde los jardines para estar sola cuando :

-Joven Cleopatra ¿a dónde se dirige? – un chico disfrazado de príncipe pero con antifaz me agarra del brazo.

-Disculpe pero ¿lo conozco?-

-Me conoce si , seguro no me reconoce pero al menos por ahora deseo que mi identidad sea un misterio-

-¿Entonces como de verdad puedo saber si me conoce?-

-Fácil señorita Cleopatra , sin este disfraz se llama Eponine , es su último año en el instituto , asiste a un expreso hace algún tiempo-

-Eso lo puede saber cualquiera , si no me va a decir quién es , no le voy a creer y me retirare–

-La seguiré- callo un instante y dijo – señorita tiene 4 hermanos 3 de ellos son varones y una hermana , sus padres los señores Thenadier son de origen francés y usted es de nacionalidad francesa es por eso que es muy buena hablando francés , es amiga de Caroline quien la trajo aquí , en su expreso siempre se sienta a lado de un chico del instituto superior , no te gusta el café ni él te pero te encanta un chocolate caliente en una noche helada , prefieres la playa a la montaña y en tu ropa siempre buscas ponerte algo azul o blanco –

\- Bueno le creo , pero ¿Cómo sabe tanto de mí?-

-Siempre la estoy cuidando aunque usted no me vea- , -podemos ir afuera-

Los dos nos dirigimos afuera , por fiesta los jardines están decorados con lucecitas , en los caminos hay rosas en hilera señalando la diferencia entre piso y césped ; nos dirigimos hasta un columpio que está adornado sus cuerdas con florecitas y lucecitas , mientras es sostenido por un árbol que también está decorado con lucecitas(parecido al del video porqué de floricienta) , me siento en él y mi acompañante se sube al árbol pero no sube mucho y se me queda observando.

-Joven príncipe me dirá su nombre si adivino ¿quién es?

-Posiblemente-

-Si le hago preguntas ¿me las contestara?-

-Por esta noche si , si no adivina esta noche tendrá que esperar a que me atreva a decirle mi identidad-

\- 1Pregunta ¿estudias en este instituto?-

-Sí y no , estudie pero ahora voy al instituto superior-

-2Pregunta ¿Alguna vez fuiste presidente del instituto?-

-No, pero si estuve en lista del consejo de un presidente , bueno ahora yo quiero hacer una pregunta ,¿bailaría conmigo?-

-Pero no hay música-

-No importa , la música la ponemos en nuestra mente- se baja del árbol , se dirige hacia mí y extiende su mano – me permite-

-De acuerdo-

Cuando de repente aparecen unos muchachos con violines y guitarras a tocar.

-¿Esto lo tenía planeado?-

-Esa fue tu 3Pregunta y sí , yo lo hice-

Bailamos durante un buen rato , él se me acerco cuando tocaron una canción lenta.

-Sí , nos hemos visto antes ¿por qué no te reconozco?-

-Porque tal vez me has visto pero no detenidamente-

-5Pregunta ¿te quedaras toda la noche?-

-Sí , hasta que usted se tenga que ir-

Dejamos de bailar y el agarra mi mano y la besa , yo me ruborizo totalmente y solo atinó a decir : -vamos adentro- , ya adentro mis compañeras de curso se me quedan viendo cuando ven que él no para de bailar conmigo. Ponen una canción lenta y él se me acerca tanto que estamos bailando mejilla con mejilla que solo porque es la última canción de la noche permito su cercanía , no sé porque pero me inspira confianza y concordancia.

Al terminar la canción todos los presentes aplauden porque ha sido una noche espectacular , pero él no se despega de mí .

-Ya podemos despegarnos –

-No solo un minuto más señorita , atesorare esto por el resto de mi vida-

Cuando ya me suelta , él se me acerca tanto que parece que va a darme un beso , no sé porque pero no logro moverme , por un instante pensé que pasaría pero en el último momento se mueve y me besa muy cerca de los labios.

-A mí me gusta alguien más- fue lo primero a que reaccione decir.

-Sí , lo sé , como le dije siempre la estoy cuidando y aunque quisiera no verlo , no admitirlo , no soy ciego y se perfectamente quien le gusta-

Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente , el en ese momento no había admitido que yo le gusto pero lo dio a entender , acerco mis manos a su rostro con la intención de quitarle el antifaz pero él no me lo permite.

-No logro adivinar quién es , pero deseo saber quién eres-

-En una próxima ocasión será- me besa la mano , me coge de la mano y me guía hasta donde mis amigas y dice: -señorita Eponine , fue un gusto mucho mayor que cualquier otra cosa en esta Tierra haber pasado con usted esta noche , nos veremos y si al verme sin antifaz me reconoce , aceptare con mucho gusto mi identidad pero claro esta físicamente no me reconocerá porque me pinte el cabello y tengo puesto lentes de contacto así que deberá darse cuenta en mi forma de actuar , cuídese-

-Chao joven-

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Eponine le conto eso con lujo de detalles , ella no había leído de eso en su diario así que no tenía idea de cómo lo recordaba.

-Siendo sincera me sorprende acordarme todo esto , no hace mucho mi enamorado me pregunto de mi baile del instituto y la verdad que no me acordaba mucho de esto-

-Me parece que yo le hago recordar , ¿eso es bueno verdad?-

-Supongo –

En ese instante las personas a mi alrededor me empujan por lo cual el me abraza manteniéndome segura de cualquiera que trate de empujarme pero cuando ya no pasa nadie , no me suelta , me mantiene cerca de él , me muevo un poco tratando de verle el rostro ahora que estamos tan cerca pero quedamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro y nuevamente pasa lo de hace años , se me acerca lentamente hacia mis labios , no puedo moverme , bueno él también me tiene cogida , estamos demasiado cerca y deseo que él se vuelva a mover pero no , no lo hace , en esta ocasión si se atrevió a besarme.

Eponine se había perdido entre el beso pero ni bien se despegaron lo cacheteo y más serena dijo: - Si mi enamorado no existiera posiblemente me gustara usted pero el existe y lo quiero así que por favor ayúdeme a terminar este compromiso-

-No sé cómo hacerlo pero por ahora lo único en que puedo ayudarla es llevándola donde está el-

Me agarro de la mano y me llevo hasta Marius que estaba todo sudado e hinchando.

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Nada , me resbale-cosa que no le creí.

El joven Lasserre no se iba así que aunque fue raro proseguí a presentarlos.

-Marius él es …-no pude seguir hablando porque mi "prometido" me puso un dedo entre mis labios en señal que me calle.

-Señorita Eponine yo ya lo conozco y el también ya me conoce – me dijo viéndome , y ahora se dirigió viendo a Marius , -le dejo a mi prometida en sus manos , ella lo quiere mucho a usted y solo porque ella me lo ha pedido buscare la forma de terminar nuestro compromiso pero no significa que me retracto de mis palabras , si algo pasa , ahí estaré yo- después de eso prosiguió a irse.

-¿De qué palabras no se retracta? y ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

-Después te explico , ¿entonces has estado toda la noche con tu "prometido"?-

-Si- prosiguió a callarse y se puso roja – el , el , él se atrevió a besarme-

Marius se puso histérico , quiso desquitarse por lo cual dijo:

-¡Y tú lo permitiste!-

-No , ni bien pude lo cachetee-

-Pero te trajo cogida de la mano , ¡te gusta la idea de estar entre 2 hombres!-

\- No , nada que ver , sé que lo que paso no fue correcto y por eso mismo te lo cuento no deseo que haiga secretos entre los 2-

Eponine empezó a derramar lágrimas y salió corriendo , Marius que recién reaccionaba de lo que había hecho pensó:"_que vil soy , es el día de su cumpleaños y la hago llorar y peor aún , no le he deseado un feliz cumpleaños". _Marius salió corriendo pero ya era tarde al menos con la vista no encontraba a Eponine. Cuando de repente volvió a aparecer a su vista el prometido quien se acercó y le dijo:-le reclamaste algo que ella siendo valiente te confeso y tu ¿te crees hombre? , que ni siquiera le dijiste sobre tu beso con Eufrasia –

Y de ahí el prometido se fue , Marius no se rindió de buscar pero Eponine se encontraba dentro de su casa donde no podía el entrar , cuando de repente alguien más pequeño le golpeo y dijo:-hiciste llorar a mi hermana , a partir de ahora no apoyare la relación de ustedes-.

El prometido había visto la discusión y solo no se acercó porque alguien detrás suyo se acercó y dijo : -hola Enjolras ,-¿Cómo has estado?-

Enjolras se quedó atónito era Eufrasia quien lo había reconocido.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo , Eufrasia?-

-¡Cossete! , y es fácil saber que eres tú a pesar de tu cambio en el cabello y tus ojos , además desde la escuela me di cuenta que te gusta Eppy , la verdad cuando volví esperaba encontrarlos a ustedes 2 de enamorados-

-Y qué ¿te decepciono que este Marius?-

-Solo me sorprendió , si esperaba que Marius tenga enamorada pero ella no.

-Y ¿por eso te quieres meter en esa relación?-

-No , no me malinterpretes , lo que viste no fue algo planeado , me siento apenada Eppy es mi amiga y estoy enterada que ella no sabía la que fue mi relación con Marius , pero al igual que tú , no me quiero rendir sin siquiera haberlo intentado-

-Yo no soy como tú –

-Te vi , el día que volví a ver a Marius él se fue corriendo pero mi curiosidad de ver quién es su enamorada lo seguí y te vi , también te vi en el baile de graduación , vi como observabas a Marius y Eponine y hoy día te vi besándola-

-Yo no busco destruir su relación solo he estado para Eponine cuando ella me ha necesitado , en cambio tú , has estado cuando las cosas entre ellos van bien-

-No busco pelear contigo , antes éramos amigos , aunque tal vez no me creas pero te he extrañado-

-Bueno si le creo , el ambiente cambio cuando usted apareció en nuestras vidas y volvió a cambiar cuando se fue , usted trae los cambios consigo-

-Mi mama dice lo mismo , tú y ella se llevarían bien-

-Tal vez-dice con una sonrisa.

Siguieron platicando hasta que justo al frente de ellos paso Eponine llorando.

-Ve tras ella-

-No , esto deben solucionarlo los 2-

De ahí volvemos a la actual Marius después de haber sido golpeado por Gavroche siguió intentado entrar pero fue en vano , se fue y mando un mensaje a Eponine justo a las 11:59pm diciendo :"solo quería ser el último en desearte feliz cumpleaños"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disculpen las tardanzas , aquí esta el 12**

**CAPITULO 12: "FELIZ" CUMPLEAÑOS PARTE 2**

Eponine se encontraba en su cuarto llorando , no quería salir de ahí pero era conciente de que pronto llegaría el momento de apagar las velas , esperaba que nadie venga a buscarla hasta que escucho que alguien le tocaba a la puerta , -No quiero hablar con nadie- dijo esperando que sea quien sea detrás de la puerta se retirara.

Su puerta igual se abrió , escucho unos pasos hacia ella , sintió como se sentaron en su cama y de repente unos brazos la rodearon y comenzaron a consolarla diciéndole :-No llores , todo esta bien- era Ethan , Eponine se sento y abrazo a sus hermanitos puesto que Alexandre también se encontraba ahí , lloro entre los delicados brazos de sus hermanos pero cuando escucho que comenzaban a llorar sus pequeños hermanos con ella , dejo de llorar , les seco las lagrimas a sus hermanitos y dijo : -Son los mejores hermanos que cualquier hermana puede pedir , gracias - , les beso su frente y sonrio para ellos.

Los niños se restregaron los ojos y Alexandre dijo : - nosotros te queremos hermana , no lo olvides -.

-Lo se , yo también los quiero – dijo secándose sus lagrimas , - ahora hoy es mi cumpleaños asi que basta de tristezas , muy pronto será el momento de repartir el pastel , bajen o se lo perderan , yo ya bajo –

-Pastel – dijieron al unísono ambos niños – pero seguro bajaras – dijo Ethan.

-Seguro –

-Lo prometes – añadió Alexandre.

-Os lo prometo-

Ambos niños creyeron a su hermana , ambos al mismo tiempo le dieron un beso en sus mejillas y bajaron a esperar la hora de la torta.

Cuando sus hermanos se fueron , ella aprovecho para limpiarse el rostro puesto que el maquillaje y lagrimas no hacen buena combinación , se volvió a maquillar , bajo pero no se atrevio a ir a la fiesta , la celebración se estaba llevando a cabo en el patio (el cual al ser grande no había problema de albercar a todos los invitados) asi que por el momento se dirigio al portal.

Se encontraba ya mas tranquila , ella ya no estaba molesta con Marius , no ella pensaba: "Marius a traido mucha felicidad a mi vida , me a dado tantos buenos momentos entonces ¿Por qué lo único que a hecho mal tendría algún valor en nuestra relación?" , seguía solo pensando cosas similares hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-¿Por qué tan sola en su cumpleaños señorita? – era Enjolras.

\- Pensaba en algunas cosas – callo un instante - ¿en que rato llegaste? – dijo esperando desviar el tema.

\- Hace rato pero no tuve oportunidad para verte por cierto feliz cumpleaños –

-Gracias -.

Eponine estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había fijado que su "prometido" y Enjolras llevaban la misma vestimenta , solo que ahora Enjolras se había quitado el antifaz , los lentes de contacto y se puso una gorra para poder disimular los cambios que tenia en su cabello.

Enjolras se acerco a Eponine y ella puso su cabeza en el hombro de el . Enjolras se sonrojo ante tal acto de Eponine pero disfrutaba del aroma de ella.

-¿Te peleaste con Marius?-

\- Si –

\- Ay Marius , ese bobo no sabe ver lo que tiene al frente si yo tuviera una señorita enamorada como usted , jamas le haría algo asi – dijo tratando de sonar lo mas tierno posible.

\- Gracias , pero el no es un bobo , bueno tal vez un poco – dijo entre una pequeña risa , -pero bobo y todo lo quiero –

\- Todos lo sabemos , Marius también te quiere , a su manera pero te quiere –

\- Enjolras jamas te enamores , es mejor asi – dijo entre risitas , - pero si te llegas a enamorar que no sea de alguien como yo –

\- Yo ya estoy enamorado – dijo rojo como un tomate

\- En serio , ¿de quien estas enamorado? – dijo sacando su cabeza del hombro de el , quedando solo a unos escasos centímetros pero ella no se inmuto , mas Enjolras estaba nervioso.

\- Estoy , estoy , estoy enamorado de una señorita de cabellos ondulados color cafeses que ante la puesta del sol juraría que se tornan aun mas claros , sus ojos color pardos que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que cambian de color según su estado de animo , parecen miel cuando esta alegre , cafeses cuando esta triste , hasta verdes cuando esta con sueño ; su sonrisa es la mas maravilloso que puedes ver , su risa es contagiosa si ella esta alegre su alrededor esta alegre , si ella esta triste hasta el mundo llora de tristeza , es delgada que cabe perfectamente entre mis brazos cada vez que la abrazo , su voz , oh su voz no hay nada que se le pueda comparar a su voz hasta el canto de la aves le queda corto , es buena hermana , buena persona que puedo prometer que será la mejor mama del mundo cuando tenga hijos , es adinerada pero jamas le veras u oirás presumir su dinero , no , ella es humilde e integra desde los dedos de su pies hasta su cabeza de terciopelo – dijo Enjolras viendo directamente a los ojos a Eponine , sonrojado hasta mas no poder.

\- Enjolras estas muy enamorado , ella es muy afortunada , ¿le has dicho sobre tus sentimientos? , ¿y la conozco?-

\- La conoces mejor que nadie – dijo acercándose aun mas a ella , - y se acaba de enterar de mis sentimientos – dijo mas bien susurrando.

Eponine no había entendido muy bien las ultimas palabras de Enjolras , si habia notado que Enjolras se estaba acercando cada vez mas a ella pero no se inmutaba porque durante su amistad con el no era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca , con Enjolras ella se sentía muy comoda.

Enjolras se acerco tanto que sus frentes ya se tocaban , solo era un pequeño movimiento para que se besaran pero Enjolras no se atrevio , el ya no estaba con su antifaz , en la ocasión anterior se sintió como un traidor al besar a la enamorada de su amigo y ahora donde ella le veía el rostro ya no era tan valiente , se quedaron asi un rato hasta que Eponine se acerco pero moviéndose en el ultimo instante cuando solo 1 milimetro los separaba y le besa la frente : -gracias por ser tan buen amigo -.

En ese instante se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba viendo.

-Enjolras tus padres te están buscando – dijo Grantaire.

-Ok , ahí voy – dijo Enjolras parándose y brindándole la mano a Eponine.

-Se acerca la hora de cantar el feliz cumpleaños asi que no se vayan – dijo Eponine.

Grantaire y Enjolras se fueron por su lado , Grantaire vio la ropa de Enjolras y juro que ya había visto esa ropa , hasta que Enjolras se puso el antifaz , unos lentes de contacto y se quito el gorro.

-¡Entonces eres tu! – dijo Grantaire.

-Claro que soy yo , quien mas puedo ser-

-No , no me entiendes , eres el prometido de la futura señora Pontmercy , perdón , la señorita Eponine –

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?-

-Te vi , vi cuando fueron presentados y la señorita Alzelma me dijo que eras el prometido , los segui lo mas que pude para poder contarle todo a Marius , hasta vi su….beso , Enjolras la verdad estoy atonito , jamas pensé que hicieras eso y enantes casi se besan lo vi , pero esto no es de la forma correcta-

-No , no es correcto , lo se , pero al menos una vez quería saber como se siente besar a alguien que quieres , ella no me quiere me pidió que la ayude a terminar el compromiso - , - ella jamas debe enterarse que su prometido y yo somos la misma persona-.

-Despues de lo visto no estaría muy seguro , pero no te preocupes de mis labios jamas saldrá la información que se –

Enjolras se retiro y fue donde sus padres , Grantaire se reunio Courfeyrac y Joly , quienes le contaron sobre haber visto a la futura señora Pontmercy llorando y a Marius siendo golpeado por Gavroche , la interrogante de ellos era el motivo de esa situación.

Eponine por su parte se fue donde Alzelma y Gavroche , -¿han visto a Marius?- pregunto.

-Pense que después que se pelearon no querias saber de el- dijo Alzelma.

-Hermana , el se fue después que no le permiti entrar a la casa- dijo Gavroche molesto.

-Ok- dijo mientras pensaba :"se fue sin desearme un feliz cumpleaños".

Los señores Thenadier se acercaron al pastel y dijieron :-es la hora de cantar el cumpleaños feliz-

Eponine se acerco mientras que los demás se acercaron a ella , estaban presentes sus amigos del ABC , Caroline con Cossete , sus hermanos , su "prometido" y su familia , con las demás personas a quien sus padres había invitado.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI , FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI , FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUERIDA EPONINE , FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI-.

Eponine procedio a apagar las velas mientras deseaba que Marius aparezca , cuando de repente algo inesperado paso , su celular comenzó a sonar , lo agarro y vio un mensaje que justo llego a las 11:59pm diciendo :"solo quería ser el ultimo en desearte feliz cumpleaños" , era de Marius y las luces se apagaron , sin nadie tener conocimiento de lo que pasaba , hasta que un reflector dejo ver como alguien salía de la oscuridad y una canción comenzaba a sonar.

POV MARIUS(desde el inicio de la fiesta)

Marius le había costado poder entrar a la fiesta , Alzelma lo había ayudado a entrar haciéndolo pasar cuando la gente se acumulo en la entrada.

-GRACIAS , te debo una- le dije.

-No me debes nada , solo has feliz a mi hermana- me dijo con una sonrisa.

La busco en la fiesta pero veo como los señores Thenadier se pasean cerca de Eponine sin darme la oportunidad de acercarme , veo como Eponine habla con una muchacha y sus padres dejan de seguirla , cuando la muchacha se va perdió con la vista a Eponine , me muevo para buscarla pero no la encuentro , cuando el momento menos pensado siento que alguien me abraza desde atrás.

-Eponine –digo mientras me volteo pero me doy cuenta que una chica de caballera rubia es la que me a abrazado , -Eufrasia- me corrijo.

-Cossete- me corrije.

-Hola Marius-

-Hola Cossete , ¿Cómo asi usted aquí?

-Ya te explico , ven vamos a sentarnos-

Me coge del brazo y me lleva hasta una mesa un poco apartada de las demás.

-Bueno y ¿Qué te trajo aquí?

-Que descortes Marius , si no te acuerdas fui compañero de Eppy asi que tenemos amigas en común y Caroline me invito a venir con ella-.

-Cierto - , callo sin saber que decir , -Cossete debo buscar a Eponine- dije tratando de irme.

-Lo se , ella es tu enamorada , pero no creo que haiga algo de malo que 2 amigos se hablen o ¿si?-

-No , no lo creo-

-Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos , porque yo si , recuerdo estar en el malecón cuando de repente un jovencito se tropezó conmigo-

\- Claro que lo recuerdo , después de eso te pedi disculpas por no haberte visto , al día siguiente descubri que íbamos a la misma escuela-

-SI , en ese entonces pensaba que era raro porque siempre que trataba tener una conversación contigo tartamudeabas o estábamos nervioso y eso que ya estabas en ultimo año , no se como tuviste la valentía para pedirme ir al "baile de graduación" contigo-

-Bueno mis amigos me dijieron que si no lo hacia yo lo iban a hacer ellos , poco después de pedírselo descubri que ellos ya habían invitado a otras personas –

-Debo agradecerle a sus amigos , esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida , pensándolo esa noche conoci a su actual enamorada , ella y yo habíamos sido compañeras de curso todos esos años pero jamas ninguna de la dos se dio cuenta-

-Cossete disculpa pero quiero buscarla – pero ella me agarra del brazo.

-Recuerdas que ese día me pediste ser tu enamorada 3 veces- dijo viendo hacia el piso.

-Claro me rechazaste las 2 primeras-

-Era una niña , no sabia que era tener enamorado , hasta que lograste convencerme al sostener mi mano- dijo posando su mano encima de la mia , acto que no supe pedir que no lo hiciera.

-Si eras bastante infantil- dije tragando fuerte, - jamas me dejaste besarte – dije viendo hacia otro lado porque sentí como si me ardiera la sangre.

-Si , vuelvo y digo era una niña , recuerdo que en mas de una ocasión lo intentaste pero a pesar de que te quiero me parecía extraño , nuestro amor fue de niños porque jamas tuvimos una cita mas bien eran encuentros en el parque o cuando tu expreso se quedaba en la escuela que nosotros teníamos un tiempo para estar juntos pero cuando se caso mi mamá y vi su expresión de amor hacia mi ahora papá , supe que no tenia a que temer – dijo entrelazando su mano con la mia , - supe que yo también quería besarte y lo intente pero siempre pasaba algo , estuvimos cerca que una vez nuestros labios se rozaron pero me fui sin siquiera terminar nuestra relación –

Se me acerco con la intención de besarme pero me movi , pero a pesar de eso nuestros labios se rozaron , ambos nos pusimos rojos , sentí como una electricidad recorrio en todo mi cuerpo y dije : - lo siento - , y la bese.

No puedo decir que no disfrute del beso , todo iba según mi mente tan bien , cuando el corazón me dijo "ella no es Eponine" , iba a terminar el beso cuando siento que alguien nos separa.

Alguien a quien no conozco se acerco a Cossete y la cogio : - señorita el joven presente tiene enamorada dese a respetar y joven su enamorada lo esta buscando –

Tanto Cossete como yo estabamos rojos y no entendíamos quien nos hablaba pero al escuchar las palabras del joven presente nos alejamos parándose ella.

-No es lo que cree – dije

-¿Quién es usted? – dijo Cossete.

-Soy el comprometido de Eponine , hoy día vine a conocerla y ver como ponerle fin a ese compromiso absurdo porque ella no seria feliz con una boda concertada , porque la quiero iba a dejarla ir pero ya es la tercera ocasión en que usted joven Pontmercy comete un error , asi que luchare por ella – dijo sonando lo mas seguro posible.

Inmediatamente después de pronunciadas estas palabras me golpeo y se fue. Por mi parte me sentía vil , peor que la escoria pero no sabia que hacer , Cossete se me acerco y dijo : -Marius vámonos - , a lo que le respondi : -No , lo siento Cossete pero lo que paso no debio pasar , quiero a Eponine - , después de dicho esto me fui en su búsqueda.

La busque pero no la encontraba según algo entendí de Alzelma , sus papas tenían planeado dejarla con su prometido en algún lugar donde ningún varon pudiera pasar por lo cual creo que esa fue la razón de no encontrarla , veo como Grantaire seguía con la vista a alguien pero supongo que es alguna señorita , Courfeyrac esta charlando con Gavroche y Joly esta con Prouvaire quienes trataban con sus palabras lograr convencer a una jovencita a bailar.

Si no fuera porque tengo planeada una sorpresa para Eponine me habría ido pero lo siguiente que veo me hace desear haberme ido. Eponine aparece cogida de la mano de su "prometido".

-¿Qué te paso?- me pregunto ella.

-Nada , me resbale-

-Marius el es …-no pudo seguir hablando porque su "prometido" puso un dedo entre sus labios en señal que se calle , acto que me puso furioso.

-Señorita Eponine yo ya lo conozco y el también ya me conoce – dijo viéndola , y ahora se dirigio viendo a mi , -le dejo a mi prometida en sus manos , ella lo quiere mucho a usted y solo porque ella me lo a pedido buscare la forma de terminar nuestro compromiso pero no significa que me retracto de mis palabras , si algo pasa , ahí estare yo- después de eso prosiguió a irse.

-¿De que palabras no se retracta? y ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

-Despues te explico , ¿entonces has estado toda la noche con tu "prometido"?-

-Si- prosiguió a callarse y se puso roja – el , el , el se atrevio a besarme-

Me puse histérico , quise desquitarme por lo cual dije:

-¡Y tu lo permitiste!-

-No , ni bien pude lo cachetee-

-Pero te trajo cogida de la mano , ¡te gusta la idea de estar entre 2 hombres!-

\- No , nada que ver , se que lo que paso no fue correcto y por eso mismo te lo cuento no deseo que haiga secretos entre los 2-

Eponine empezó a derramar lagrimas y salio corriendo , recién reaccione de lo que había hecho y pense:"_que vil soy , es el día de su cumpleaños y la hago llorar y peor aun , no le e deseado un feliz cumpleaños". _Sali corriendo pero ya era tarde al menos con la vista no encontraba a Eponine. Cuando de repente volvió a aparecer a mi vista el prometido quien se me acerco y dijo:-le reclamaste algo que ella siendo valiente te confeso y tu ¿te crees hombre? , que ni siquiera le digiste sobre tu beso con Eufrasia –

Y de ahí el prometido se fue , no me rindió en buscarla pero Eponine se encontraba dentro de su casa donde no podía entrar , cuando de repente alguien mas pequeño me golpeo y dijo:-hiciste llorar a mi hermana , a partir de ahora no apoyare la relación de ustedes-.

Era Gavroche que se puso entre la puerta y yo , me quede tendido en el suelo y dije : -Lo siento , déjame arreglar las cosas –

-No hay nada que arreglar mi hermana estará mejor sin ti , me lo has confirmado-

\- La quiero mucho , no me perdonaría perderla –

-Pues no parece , aléjate y deja que alguien que si la quiera como ella se merece la quiera-

Queria seguir intentando pero Alzelma apareció para ayudar a Gavroche y dijo : - será mejor que te vayas por ahora no eres bien recibido aquí –

Me levante y me fui de esa casa , sali sintiéndome muy mal , había puesto mi relación en peligro por reclamarle algo que ella tuvo la valentía de contarme y ¿yo? , yo no me atrevi a contarle lo que había pasado antes , no. Tenia la intención de irme a mi casa pero recuerdo "no le dicho feliz cumpleaños" ; por lo cual me doy vuelta y regreso a la fiesta , los señores Thenadier estaban en la entrada , me movi hacia otro lado y vi al mayodormo de la familia asi que lo llame.

-Sr , sr – en este momento como desee que me prestara atención.

Me vio y abrió la ventana de la cocina y dijo : -Sr Marius , usted no es bienvenido , no debo hablar con usted y no puedo dejarle entrar si es lo que desea y por eso mismo "no" dejare abierta esta ventana ni le dire que la señorita Eponine esta en su habitación y que no hay nadie que le pueda obstaculizar a que puedan hablar – me dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo , cogio una bandeja y prosiguió a retirarse.

Entro a travez de la ventana y me dirigo al cuarto de Eponine pero ella no esta ahí , veo que estuvo ahí porque se ve mojada su almoada asi que supongo que aquí estuvo llorando , me dirjo hacia la ventana que hay en su cuarto y la veo aunque esta de espaldas , tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su "prometido". Me enojo pero el ya me había dicho que el lucharía por ella y mi enojo no iba a hacer que pierda , no , yo no voy a dejar que el se lleve a mi Eponine.

Me disponía a salir cuando escucho las pisadas de alguien , me atemorizo por lo cual me escondo en el closet , al entrar veo que eran Gavroche , Alexandre y Ethan ; quienes al no ver a Eponine se van , igual me quedo un rato en el closet por temor a encontrarlos y solo me atrevo a salir cuando escucho la melodía de la canción de feliz cumpleaños , salgo del cuarto , logro salir de la casa y le mando un mensaje a Joly recordándole que tanto el como Prouvaire me iban a ayudar en la sorpresa de Eponine.

Ya en el patio le mando un mensaje a Eponine justo a las 11:59pm diciendo :"solo quería ser el ultimo en desearte feliz cumpleaños" , la veo sacar su celular y leer el mensaje , pone cara de estar decepcionada y al mismo tiempo de estar un poquito alegre , se apagan las luces , sin nadie tener conocimiento de lo que pasaba excepto Joly , Prouvaire y yo ; hasta que un reflector me deja salir de la oscuridad y una canción comenzaba a sonar mientras veo como Eponine me mira desconcertada y como su prometido tambien.

-Hay muchas cosas que debo hacer , todas estas distracciones, nuestro futuro se acerca. Estamos siendo buscados en cien diferentes direcciones pero pase lo que pase se que te tengo a ti.

Estás en mi mente, estás en mi corazón , no importa dónde estemos vamos a estar bien, aunque estemos separados por millas-

Veo como ella a lo lejos por conocer la canción también canta asi que la pasan el micrófono.

_**Todo lo que quiero hacer es estar contigo , estar contigo.**_

_**No hay nada que no podamos hacer , solo quiero estar contigo, solo contigo. **_

_**No importa dónde nos lleve la vida ,nada nos puede separar , sabes que es verdad , solo quiero estar contigo. Si, si , solo estar contigo**_

Sabes como la vida puede ser, cambia cada noche, está soleado después lluvioso, pero está todo bien. **Un amigo como tu siempre lo hace fácil, yo sé que me tienes dentro tuyo , todo el tiempo.**

_**En cada alegría, en cada tristeza ,sabes que siempre estaré alrededor , en cada cosa puedes contar conmigo.**_

_**Todo lo que quiero hacer es estar contigo , estar contigo.**_

_**No hay nada que no podamos hacer , solo quiero estar contigo, solo contigo. **_

_**No importa dónde nos lleve la vida ,nada nos puede separar , sabes que es verdad , solo quiero estar contigo , solo estar contigo**_.

En eso Eponine viene a mi lado.

**El sol siempre brillará eso es lo que me haces sentir, se va a estar bien, hacer lo que tenemos es real y será siempre juntos.**

**Todo lo que quiero hacer es estar contigo , estar contigo.**

**No hay nada que no podamos hacer , solo quiero estar contigo, solo contigo. **

**No importa dónde nos lleve la vida ,nada nos puede separar , sabes que es verdad , solo quiero estar contigo , solo estar contigo.**

**Solo estar contigo , es todo lo que quiero.**

**Todo lo que quiero hacer es estar contigo****.**

Terminamos de cantar y la señora Thenadier dice : - le agradecemos al muy buen amigo de Eponine por ayudarnos a que ella cumpla su sueño de cantar esta canción , gracias por cumplir con el favor que te pedi-

Entonces el sr Thenadier me coge y dice : - si sabes ser sensato nos siguiras la corriente-

Asi que digo : - de nada señores Thenadier todo por mi querida Ponine –

FIN POV MARIUS

Los señores Lasserre no se creían eso , veian claramente que Eponine y ese muchacho no se miraban con intenciones de amistad , asi que cuando ya procedieron a retirarse le dijieron a los señores Thenadier : -recuerden que si cancela el compromiso por su hija su parte nos pertenece-

Ya los invitados uno por uno prosiguieron a irse hasta que solo quedaron a la vista Marius y Eponine.

-Lo siento – dijo Marius.

-No te preocupes , me diste un buen cumpleaños , gracias – dijo Eponine.

Marius abrazo a Eponine y le dio delicados besos en su frente , quería besar sus labios pero no se atrevia porque en ambos casos se habían besado con alguien mas.

-Te tienes que ir , mis padres pueden aparecer-

-De acuerdo , adiós-

-Cuidate –

Ambos se separaron de su abrazo y se pusieron en direcciones contrarias sin atreverse a voltearse al ver al otro , ese día algo en su relación se había roto y aunque ninguno de los dos quería aceptarlo no seria algo que pueda ser tan fácil de reconstruir y tanto Cossete como Enjolras se habían dado cuenta de eso.


	13. Chapter 13

**aquí el capitulo 13 , aproveche el feriado para escribirlo , este capitulo muy posiblemente será mas largo que el proximo y aumente un personaje que de verdad no planeaba poner pero es que tenia que hacerlo jijiji , disfrútenlo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo , dulce lectura**

**CAPITULO 13: UNA CONEXIÓN **

Eufrasia Tholomyés Fauchelevent hija de Fantine Fauchelevent y Félix Tholomyés había sido criada en un hogar con mucho amor pero a su corta edad de 30 meses de vida su padre cayo en una terrible enfermedad haciendo que su familia pasara de tener las comodidades que habían disfrutado durante ese tiempo al pasado puesto que pasaron a ser indigentes y justo un día antes del tercer cumpleaños de Eufrasia , su padre , Félix Tholomyés murió.

Eufrasia no recordaba casi nada de su padre, solo recordaba que a pesar de todo el amor que su papá le había demostrado en vida jamás le escucho decir: "Eufrasia, te amo". Era el quien le puso por nombre Eufrasia y también fue la última palabra que escucho decir a su padre antes de no volver a despertar por lo cual escuchar su nombre le provocaba melancolía y a pesar de que antes los demás hacia parecer que no le importaba, era la razón principal por la cual quería cambiarse de nombre. Pero no, eso no significaba que ella tuviera algún resentimiento hacia su padre biológico, no, ella lo amaba muchísimo, su mamá se encargó que Eufrasia supiera todas las cosas que en vida su progenitor había hecho por ella.

Su mamá Fantine Fauchelevent era muy joven , la había traído a la vida con tan solo la edad de 18 años , ella se había enamorado profundamente de su eterno enamorado , Fantine era huérfana jamás había conocido a los seres que la trajeron a este mundo por lo cual desde los diez años había trabajado , ella trabajo para vivir , y después amó también para vivir , por lo cual descuido su trabajo y paso solo a ser la mujer de Tholomyés , la familia de su "marido" no estaba de acuerdo con la unión ilegítima de estos dos por lo cual ni aun en su lecho de muerte dieron su ayuda.

Fantine era una joven hermosa, tenía un rostro deslumbrador, ojos azul oscuro, cutis blanco y una bonita cabellera rubia. Se podría decir que Eufrasia era la copia exacta de Fantine , quienes la conocían le solían decir "mini Fantine" pero a la muerte de su marido no la podrían haber reconocido , como había abandonado su trabajo , para poder mantener con vida a su hija busco empleo la fábrica del Monsieur Madeleine pero al ser descubierta por sus superiores que tenía una hija bastarda fue despedida inmediatamente , luego ella vendió su pelo y hasta dos dientes , ya no sabía que más hacer Fantine para mantener con vida a Eufrasia , todo ese tiempo la había mantenido oculta en un departamento donde ellas vivían ahora , iba a vender lo único que le quedaba que era ella misma , cuando a su vida entro Jean Valjean.

Este Monsieur le dio trabajo a Fantine cuando ella ya se dirigía a las calles , él había visto como paso de ser de una bella joven a una joven miserable , él sabía que no tenía por qué ayudarla pero no podía seguir viendo a una alma inocente sufrir , le dio el trabajo de costurera , Fantine le estaba muy agradecida y aunque temió no le oculto el hecho de tener una hija a lo que él le respondió : "los hijos son un regalo de Dios , no soy quien para juzgarla por su pasado".

Para este tiempo Eufrasia ya tenía 7 años de edad y no había recibido educación, ni por parte de su mamá porque ella era analfabeta lo único que sabía leer y escribir era su propio nombre pero su empleador el Monsieur Jean contracto maestros particulares para Eufrasia pero tanto deseaba la niña aprender que a la edad de 9 años ingreso a una escuela en el grado de los niños de su edad.

Fantine le estaba sumamente agradecida al señor Jean puesto que no solamente con darle trabajo , ayudar a Eufrasia , también la ayudo a ella , en sus ratos libres el señor Jean le enseño a leer y escribir y así poco a poco Jean Valjean se ganó el corazón de Fantine.

Jean Valjean no había conocido lo que era el amor antes de que Fantine y Eufrasia entraran a su vida, tenía como familia a su hermana y sus sobrinos pero ellos eran gente interesada, su amor hacia él era por conveniencia. No hay que mentir cuando Jean Valjean le dio trabajo a Fantine no le parecía nada más que un alma inocente miserable , la había visto en su época de abundancia pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar al verla que era fea pero al pasar el tiempo en ella encontró un hombro amigo a sus problemas , encontró amor fraternal en los brazos de ella y poco a poco comenzó a preocuparse más por el bienestar de ella y su hija , al comienzo creía que lo hacía porque la quería como la hermana que no encontraba en su verdadera hermana pero su corazón no opinaba lo mismo.

Desde el cumpleaños número 8 de Eufrasia, Jean se dio cuenta de que quería de una forma más sentimental a Fantine desde ese entonces el comenzó con el cortejo a lo que Fantine le agradaba bastante pero se sentía culpable de salir con alguien más que no fuera su Félix, eso dificulto un poco el avance de su relación pero ya en el cumpleaños número 9 de Eufrasia:

-Hoy es el día – dijo en voz baja para sí mismo Jean.

Hoy era el cumpleaños número 9 de Eufrasia, hoy le pediría a Fantine su mano en matrimonio, al no conocer a los padres de Fantine, con Eufrasia habían llegado al acuerdo que le pediría su mano a su hija, le parecía gracioso el tema de pedirle a una niña la mano de su mamá pero Eufrasia así lo deseaba y ella era en parte quien más había ayudado a que su relación con su mamá avanzara.

Mientras caminaba por las calles recordaba cuando hace un año atrás le pidió formalmente a Fantine salir como pareja:

Estaban en la silla del patio de la casa que él les había regalado en Rue Plumet, Eufrasia estaba dormida en los brazos de Jean Valjean.

-Es hora de que la pongamos en la cama, si no va a hacer aún más consentida- dijo Fantine.

-Solo permíteme un rato más, Eufrasia es una de las personas que ha dado sentido a mi vida y hay algo que le prometí a ella que haría en su presencia aunque será más fácil ahora que está dormida- dijo Jean.

-Una promesa y no estoy enterada, ahora tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué es?-

-Bueno, es algo que jamás pensé que me pasaría a mí, un hombre ya entrado de años, me parece difícil de creer pero lo más difícil de creer es que esta dulce señorita se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba aun antes de que yo mismo me diera cuenta-

-Mi hija es muy inteligente eso lo saco de su padre – dijo Fantine poniendo una expresión de tristeza en su rostro al recordar al padre de Eufrasia.

-Pero saco la dulzura de su madre- dijo Jean con una sonrisa, -¿Aun lo mantiene en su presente?

-¿A quién? –

-A su esposo – pregunto Jean , pues esa una pregunta que hace mucho quería hacer , tenía dudas sobre confesar sus sentimientos porque al final y cabo Fantine ya había elegido al hombre con quien quería pasar el resto de sus días aun cuando él se fue de este mundo antes de lo esperado.

-A Félix… Bueno a él lo recuerdo casi todos los días , lo recuerdo al ver a Eufrasia aunque ella se parece físicamente a mí , en su actitud , en su forma de darme apoyo o consuelo , su forma de reír y muchas otras cosas ella es idéntica a su padre , a él aun lo llevo en mi corazón y jamás lo sacare de ahí pero no puedo engañarme él fue mi hermoso pasado y por eso el amor que él y yo teníamos jamás desaparecerá pero él no es mi presente ni futuro eso lo tengo bien en claro.

Jean ya no sabía si decirle o no sus sentimientos a Fantine ella hablaba de su difunto marido con un amor que él no creía que ella pudiera volver a sentir por ningún otro hombre, Jean decidió que mejor se callaba pero…

-Bueno pero nos desviamos del tema ¿Cuál es la promesa ente Eufrasia y tú?-

\- De revelar mis sentimientos hacia el otro ser que le ha dado sentido a mi vida- Jean se sonrojo mientras Fantine puso una cara de melancolía.

-Entonces debe estar apurado a encontrar a su doncella ya es tarde debería apurarse – comento Fantine mirando al piso.

\- No, no hay apuro porque ella está hablando conmigo en este instante-

\- Jean… - soltó Fantine pero Jean le poso un dedo en sus labios en señal de que calle.

\- Por favor primero escúcheme – suspiro – cuando la conocí la única familia que tenía era mi hermana y mis sobrinos que solo estaban conmigo por interés pero usted aun siendo una persona necesitada no quería aceptar mi dinero , demostró ser una mujer de principios , Fantine tú y tu hija me demostraron el verdadero amor de familia , pensé quererla como a una hermana , pero su hija me saco esa venda y me hizo dar cuenta que mi corazón late a mil por minuto cada vez que la veo , que me ha dado una razón para vivir , no se sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí , sé que su esposo siempre estará en su corazón pero si me puede aunque sea dar un pequeño lugar en su corazón me conformare , le daré alegrías no solamente a usted sino también a Eufrasia seré el padre que no recuerda pero jamás robare el lugar de Félix , la quiero y no deseo perder nuestra hermosa amistad –

Fantine lo miraba y examinaba sus expresiones hasta que por fin dijo:

-Usted me ha ayudado mucho, fue como un ángel protector cuando llego a mi vida para salvarme cuando más lo necesitaba, no diga eso de su familia ellos lo quieren solo que tal vez no saben cómo expresarlo, Félix le estaría muy agradecido si él estuviera en vida por cuidar de ambas, nunca dejare de amarlo pero… no hay lugar en mi corazón desocupado, porque usted ya está dentro de él.-

Jean y Fantine estaban sonrojados, entonces Jean sin soltar a Eufrasia entrelazo una mano suya con la de Fantine, se acercó a ella con las ansias de probar los labios de su añorada pero Eufrasia quien todo ese rato había estado fingiendo dormir dijo.

-Ya era hora, ya me estaba cansando de la posición en que estaba-

\- Pensamos que dormías- dijo Jean.

-Y perderme esto, ¡JAMÁS! –

Jean se reía en sus adentros al recordar ese día , su primer beso con Fantine se dio a esperar mucho ya tenían 3 meses de enamorados cuando por fin se besaron , su relación no había sido para nada estable durante el año que había pasado ellos estuvieron a punto de terminar en algunas ocasiones pero ninguno de los dos dejo de luchar por lo que sentían , ellos no permitieron que se acabara , para Jean había sido más difícil porque había habido ocasiones en que Fantine lo llamo Félix o en sus citas ella lo nombraba , Jean sabía que al ser su "contrincante" un muerto jamás podría cometer un error y que Fantine solo recordaría lo bueno que paso a su lado , lucho por ello hasta el día en que :

Era una noche tranquila pero no en la casa de Fantine y Eufrasia.

-Me volviste a llamar Félix – dijo Jean con cara de estar molesto y triste.

-Lo lamento pero es la fuerza de la costumbre, Félix es el papá de Eufrasia y el amor de mi vida – dijo un poco molesta Fantine porque ella suponía que Jean debía entender que eso era algo normal.

-El amor de tu vida… y ¿yo? … no, no necesitas responder-

-No lo quise decir así, en el corazón no se manda disculpa-

-En el corazón no se manda, en eso tienes mucha razón, me iré y no perturbare mas en tu vida – dijo Jean con lágrimas en sus ojos que no permitió dejar escapar.

Fantine solo lo vio irse y aunque ninguno había dicho la palabra terminar sabían que si él se iba todo acababa ahí. De pronto comenzó a llover y Eufrasia salió de su habitación acercándose a su mamá.

-El mundo llora porque tú mami y Jean se han enemistado, Jean tenía en sus ojos lágrimas y entonces mami ¿Por qué tú no lloras mami?-

-No lloro por fuera pero me siento muy mal por dentro siento que con él se me fue algo muy importante pero no me retracto de mis palabras, si Jean de verdad me quiere deberá aprender que tu papá fue, es y será el amor de mi vida-

-Eso él ya lo entiende mami, pero mami ponte en su lugar si Jean te hablara de otra mujer tu estuvieras tranquila –

-No pero es distinto para que lo entiendas –

-¿No entenderlo? , según veo tú lo quieres pero lo haces sufrir , él te quiere y valla que te quiere en sus discusiones anteriores él es quien ha dado su brazo a torcer , el acepta tu pasado mami , pero eres tu quien no acepta tu presente ni futuro sin papá , mami yo estoy aquí por papi así que yo seré el amor de tu vida mami ya no papi el ya no está aquí – dijo Eufrasia llorando , - pero no te permitas vivir en el pasado , el hombre de tu vida se está yendo , se va con el tu corazón mami , se va tu felicidad así que mami ve , ¡síguelo!-

Fantine con lágrimas en los ojos dijo: - Eres igualita a tu padre, el me habría dicho lo mismo, Te amo Eufrasia y dile a papi esta noche en tus sueños que lo amo pero que ya no quiero vivir en el pasado, ya no soñare con él, lo dejo libre-

Poso un beso en la frente de su hija quien solo le respondió: - Le diré, ahora ¡ve tras Jean!

Fantine salió de su casa bajo la lluvia sin idea de dónde encontrarlo , fue a la casa de él , a su trabajo , a los lugares que él la había llevado pero no lo encontraba , corrió por las calles , se sentía cansada , cuando creía que no podía más aún bajo lluvia grito: ¡Jean!

Se puso a llorar aunque por la lluvia no se notaba la diferencia entre las gotas de lluvia y sus lágrimas, abrazo a sus pies hasta que de pronto la lluvia ya no caía encima suyo pero aun la escuchaba así que alzo la vista y vio a Jean Valjean con un paraguas.

-¡¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia?! , ¡Podrías enfermarte! Levántate te llevare a casa –

Fantine se levantó pero no camino.

-Fantine sígueme deja de ponerte bajo la lluvia –

-Jean deja de ser tan bondadoso, te he tratado mal y solo sigues siendo amable, dije que mi difunto marido es el amor de mi vida sin importarme tus sentimientos, te he llamado Félix, te he dado a entender que Félix aún sigue presente en mi vida, pero aun así aquí estas para salvarme, ¡¿Por qué?! –

\- Fantine no es momento para hablar hablaremos al llegar a casa –

\- ¡No! , soy una egoísta porque a pesar de todo no quiero que te vallas de mi lado, ¡Eres el hombre de mi vida y TE AMO!

\- ¿Qué has dicho? –

\- Lo que escuchaste TE AMO Jean Valjean –

Acto seguido Jean soltó su paraguas fue hacia Fantine el tomo entre sus brazos, acerco sus labios a su oreja y dijo: -No planeo separarme de ti Fantine, TE AMO y lo que más deseo es pasar cada día del resto de mi vida a tu lado haciéndote feliz –

Y en ese momento bajo la lluvia Fantine y Jean se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana.

Después de ese día no volvieron a discutir, ganaron una fuerte gripe pero eso era lo de menos. Jean habría seguido en sus pensamientos si no hubiera sido porque se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la casa de Fantine.

Al ser cumpleaños de Eufrasia habían unos cuantos niños más, fue una celebración sencilla pero con mucho cariño hasta que cuando todos los invitados se fueron Jean saco a bailar a Fantine su canción, ni bien terminaron de bailar apareció una entrega de una docena de flores blancas con una frase distinta cada una, Eufrasia salió con unos globos de corazones y dijo: ¡Ya es hora!

Entonces sentaron a Fantine y Eufrasia se puso al frente de ella dándole la espalda , Jean se arrodillo y dijo : mi querida Eufrasia en este le prometo que viviré para hacer feliz a su madre el resto de mis días , para que cuando necesite consuelo o consejo estar ahí , para respetarla , para serle fiel , para demostrarle que el amor no es solo una palabra sino un sentimiento que pienso demostrar a cada minuto y que no temería jamás si se trata de defenderla o de gritarle al mundo entero que nuestro amor será grande hasta el final y que seré yo quien su corazón estaba esperando , entonces princesita Eufrasia ¿me concede la mano de su madre?

-Solo si me dan hermanitos estará bien-

Fantine con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una sonrisa en sus labios dijo:

-Sí, acepto-

Ese momento fue sellado con un beso del amor más puro y noble que pudo haber existido. Los planes de la feliz pareja era casarse lo as pronto posible pero la sobrina de Jean se murió , ella era la más apegada a Jean también la más inocente , lo que hizo que el señor Valjean no estuviera en todos sus sentidos , Fantine y Eufrasia fueron al funeral , ese día fue descrito por Eufrasia como : "- uno de los angelitos del Creador nos ha dejado , ha vuelto con Él pero aun así los cielos se ven tristes , tan triste que parece que las nubes lloraran , la pequeña ángel parece también una princesa su cabello se parece al mío , su vestidito blanco como la nieve , en su rostro no se ve pesar así que me atrevería a decir que se fue en paz , ella y yo nos conocíamos pero solo de vista siempre me pareció alegre y trataba que los demás estén alegres con ella pero aquí todo el mundo llora hasta Jean , estoy segura que ella no abre los ojos porque no quiere ver llorar a toda esta gente , ella es una princesa ángel tiene su corona de flores , se fue de nuestro lado pero permanecerá en nuestros corazones -". Eso fue escrito en el diario de Eufrasia.

La niña era la menor de tres hermanos , era solo dos años menor que Eufrasia y ya no existía en este mundo ,Jean estaba destrozado aun cuando siempre le pareció que su familia era una interesada jamás habría querido que sus seres queridos( porque a pesar de que lo negaba , para el si eran sus seres queridos ) , el cuñado de Jean dejo a su mujer con sus dos hijos , ni los niños ni su mamá querían seguir viviendo donde lo habían estado haciendo porque cada parte de esa casa les recordaba a la pequeña por lo cual Jean la puso en alquiler y donó a su hermana y sobrinos la casa donde estaba viviendo .

Fantine al enterarse de este acto le ofreció que él se fuera a vivir con ella puesto que la casa al final y cabo era de Jean pero eso no le parecía correcto a Valjean así que se negó pero aun así Fantine recogió las cosas de Jean y las puso en su dormitorio y mudo las cosas de ella al de Eufrasia , desde ese día en adelante Jean vivió con ellas , además desde ese día a pesar que Fantine jamás se sacó su anillo de compromiso no se volvió a tocar el tema hasta dentro de un año después.

La hermana de Jean no le gustaba Eufrasia porque cada vez que la veía le recordaba a su angelito , a pesar de ello trato la mayor parte del tiempo llevarse bien con ella y su mamá , antes del año la señora Valjean ( la han de Jean Valjean) se volvió a casar pero solo por papeles puesto que aun guardaba el luto , sus dos hijos ( uno mayor por 4 años y el otro solo mayor por meses que Eufrasia) , no les gustaba la idea pero el nuevo marido de su madre era amable con ellos y nueve meses más tarde volvieron a tener a otra hermanita con ellos , una bebe que se parecía bastante a la anterior con diferencia que su cabello no era rubio sino castaño y que sus ojos no eran cafés sino verdes iguales al padre de ella , esa niña trajo nuevamente vida a esa familia y en cuanto a Jean pues desde que se enteró que su hermana estaba embarazada volvió a hablar sobre la boda con Fantine.

Habían resuelto casarse un poco antes que Eufrasia iniciara su último año de primaria.

\- Por fin es el gran día - dijo Fantine.

\- Mami te ves hermosa - comento Eufrasia.

Estaban en una habitación esperando el momento en que les tocara salir, Eufrasia iba a ser quien tirara las flores y cargaba un vestido similar al de su mamá.

\- Ya es el momento, ya van a tocar la marcha nupcial - dijo la muy pronto cuñada y madrina de bodas de Fantine.

Salieron de esa habitación Jean estaba que no veía la hora de ver a Fantine porque una semana antes de la boda su hermana se lo había llevado con ella porque - "no debes ver a la novia"- , desde ese día su hermana lo mantenía vigilado, aun ya este día su hermana estaba en la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Fantine y no lo dejaba pasar.

En ese momento se iban a casar tanto por civil como por eclesiástico, cuando por fin escucho la marcha nupcial se le acelero el corazón, vio primero a su hermana con su nuevo cuñado seguido por Eufrasia que tiraba pétalos en el camino con su sobrino de la misma edad de Eufrasia que llevaba los anillos y por último y por supuesto más importante la novia.

El vestido de Fantine era un corset que dejaba notar su espléndida figura, Fantine le había aumentado mangas que llegaban hasta su dedo medio pero esas magas fueron hechas con un material transparente, cargaba un velo del mismo material de las mangas y una tiara, su ramo era de flores blancas y la verdad todos esos detalles pasaron desapercibidos por Jean porque a pesar de que parecía una reina, su corazón latía a mil por hora solo cuando aún debajo del velo la vio sonreír.

A Fantine la llevaba el sobrino mayor de Jean, el adolescente se la entregó a su tío, quien le descubrió el rostro y aunque aún no era la hora la beso, el juez aclarándose la garganta los regreso a la realidad y comenzó su parte en la ceremonia; aunque los invitados (todos amigos, empleados o socios de Jean) eran los únicos que escuchaban al juez porque los novios era que se miraban y reían al hacerlo lo más callado que pudieron.

Cuando llego el momento de los anillos el sobrino de Jean se acercó a la pareja y Jean fue el primero:

\- Yo Jean Valjean juro solemnemente amarte y respetarte porque mi querida Fantine mi amor te soñó tantas veces y ya te reconocí , mi amor te soñó desde siempre estas aquí y así será para los dos un gran amor para siempre que nadie ni nada podrá separar un gran amor que mi corazón tanto te espero y sigo sin creer que estemos aquí pero en tus ojos veo los míos destinados para mí , no hay dudas Te amo y esto será para siempre - y puso el anillo en el dedo de Fantine junto al de compromiso.

\- Yo Fantine Fauchelevent juro llenar tus días de alegrías , darte todo el amor que una mujer puede brindar porque tú me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo al brindarme de tu amor , mi amor te espero tantos años lo supe cuando te vi , mi amor te ideo tantas veces llegaste a mí , nuestro amor es tan dulce y diferente pero creció de repente y siempre dice que sí , porque nuestra vida esta entrelazada , la vida se me detuvo en tu mirada y tus ojos me dejan como hipnotizada y de a poco hemos creado nuestro lugar para amarnos , Te amo Jean y es un Te amo por siempre y para siempre este anillo lo simboliza - dijo colocando el anillo a Jean.

\- Ahora ya puede besar a la novia -

Se besaron con un beso tan casto que no duro mucho pero ese sería un beso que nunca olvidarían puesto que era su primer beso de esposos. Jean inmediatamente después la alzo entre sus brazos y fueron a la recepción, hubo algunos llantos de alegría pero lo que más hubo fue baile, Fantine no tenía idea de cuantos hombres le habían pedido bailar pero Jean los espanto a la mayoría porque lo que más quería era estar con su esposa después de todo no la había visto en una semana. Bailaron el vals y Eufrasia se les unió después de un rato pero su "primo" le pidió bailar y paso toda la noche con él.

Eufrasia estaba más que feliz por su mami pero una parte de ella estaba triste había deseado que Marius hubiera estado ahí. Paso toda la noche con su primo bailando, riendo, conversando y hasta jugando a pesar de ya estar cerca a cumplir 11 años, su primo ya tenía 11 años y era con quien se llevaba mejor porque el mayor de 15 años la trataba bien pero no era lo mismo y la bebe era muy pequeña aun para saber si la quería como prima o no a pesar de no tener lazos de sangre.

\- Eufrasia ¿qué sucede? - pregunto el niño de 11 años.

\- Nada... Bueno en realidad pensaba si no les molestaría a ti y tus hermanos que los llamen primos -

\- Por mi hermano no te preocupes tengo enterado que le agradas solo que él se comporta así con todos, por Antonie estoy seguro que desde los cielos ella estaría feliz si la llamaras prima y por Marie bueno ella es una bebe, ella seguramente crecerá pensando que son primas -

\- ¿Y en cuanto a ti? -

\- En cuanto a mí... - el niño bajo la mirada - bueno eres una amiga para mí así que no me molestara si me dices primo pero preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre -

\- Entonces si serás mi primo - se lanzó hacia él a darle un abrazo - Erwan -

La boda termino y los novios se fueron de luna de miel aunque solo sería por dos semanas a Francia , Eufrasia quedo a cuidado de sus tíos y primos , como fueron noches con lluvia y truenos a pesar de que a Eufrasia le habían arreglado el cuarto de huéspedes , ella se iba a dormir con Erwan quien a pesar de que aun comienzo no quería porque -'jamás una chica dormirá en la misma cama que yo' - termino aceptando todas las noches que paso en esa casa aunque si le molestaba que cuando despertaba Eufrasia lo tenía abrazado como si fuera un peluche.

Una semana había pasado desde que sus padres se habían ido , las noches de lluvia se hicieron presentes todos esos días pero afortunadamente los truenos ya no se hicieron presentes aun así Eufrasia se iba a dormir con su primo Erwan , como sus dos primos eran varones su tía le permitía que saliera al parque a jugar con las niñas de la vecindad y como su casa no era lejana se encontraba con sus amigas de su vecindad aunque también era días de encuentro con Marius a quien Eufrasia torpemente intento besar pero solo la última vez logro un roce de labios. La siguiente semana Marius ya no pudo ir por lo que Eufrasia dejo de salir y comenzó a jugar y disfrutar la compañía de su primo Erwan.

Al regresar de la luna de miel ahora sus papas (porque desde que se casaron Eufrasia le decía a Jean papá), le contaron que iban a ir a vivir a Francia y que se la llevaban a ella. Eufrasia se puso muy triste y solo su mamá sabía que esa tristeza tenía nombre 'Marius'.

Eufrasia fue a su escuela primaria esperando que algo pasara para poder ver a Marius pero no fue así, le aviso a su maestra que se mudaba y necesitaría sus papeles para inscribirse en su nueva escuela.

Un domingo por la noche se fue hacia Francia con la única grata sorpresa que Erwan también venía con ella, se fue sin despedirse de nadie y llego sin conocer a nadie.

Los primeros días lloraba recordando a sus amigos de la primaria, extrañaba mucho a Caroline, a Enjolras y a otros pero especialmente extrañaría a Marius. El martes inicio clases con Erwan en su mismo curso lo cual le agradaba mucho , ellos no se presentaban como primos puesto que en el aeropuerto una niña que viajo con ellos no les quiso creer al escuchar que no tenían ni un apellido en similar , Eufrasia se hizo amiga rápidamente de sus compañeros de curso especialmente de una niña llamada igual que su pequeña primita Marie , los chicos en la primaria no fueron problema porque la veían como una ilusa que no sabía bien francés pero igual la veían bonita y trataban bien , además aun cuando ella no se había dado cuenta Erwan espantaba a los chicos que trataban acercársele.

Durante todo su último año de primaria Erwan y Eufrasia compartieron habitación dormían en una litera aunque en realidad la cama de arriba no era utilizada , cuando ya entraron al instituto Fantine los separo de cuarto porque -'una adolescente necesita su espacio' pero aun así de vez en cuando Eufrasia iba donde Erwan a desvelarse jugando cualquier cosa hasta que quedaban profundamente dormidos la mayoría del tiempo sosteniendo la mano del otro , en todos sus años en el instituto estuvieron en los mismos curso claro que ahora Erwan tenía chicas que se le declaraban como Eufrasia chicos que se le declaraban , pero ambos se habían prometido que no tendrían ninguna pareja y por ese motivo a los bailes que asistían siempre eran pareja del otro.

Para las navidades y cumpleaños de la familia directa de Erwan, él viajaba a verlos por eso él llegaba a ser el segundo mejor estudiante en sus clases siendo solo superado por Eufrasia , cuando Erwan regresaba a su tierra natal Eufrasia quería ir pero no le daban permiso sus padres.

Durante todo ese tiempo Fantine había intentado quedar embarazada pero esa tarea cada vez más parecía imposible, había ido a algunos médicos y problema de fertilidad no era pero aun así no lo lograba.

Cuando Erwan y Eufrasia ya tenían que ir al instituto superior Jean los mando a un internado, así que el último viernes antes de ir al internado fue la última noche en que ellos se desvelaron juntos, recordaron las cosas divertidas que les había pasado, jugaron y a escondidas de la cocinera se trajeron dulces, papitas saladas y otras golosinas; de verdad casi no durmieron esa noche.

\- Recuerdas cuando a la maestra de historia uno de los gemelos le hizo caer una lagartija -

\- Claro que lo recuerdo - dijo Eufrasia entre risas - fue muy chistoso pero mi mano sufrió con las planas que nos mandaron a hacer -

\- Ah detalles, detalles; y cuando en la competencia de deletreo el representante del año superior se le cayó el micrófono -

\- Pero eso no fue gracioso, yo también estaba nerviosa y cuando vi eso temí que me pasara lo mismo -

\- A ti no te pasarían cosas así, además yo te estaba dando todo mi apoyo con tío Jean y tía Fantine -

\- Es verdad pero aun así no gane -

\- Un segundo lugar no es algo malo -

\- Lo sé, extrañare tanto el instituto, no quiero ir a ese internado -

\- Si se lo pides a tío Jean, seguro te cambia al que tú quieras -

\- Y quedarme sola, no, solo voy porque tú vas, recuerdas tú y yo juntos por siempre o ¿que no me extrañarías? -

\- La verdad no - dijo entre risas a lo que Eufrasia hizo un puchero - bromeo, claro que extrañare molestarte -

\- Te burlas de mí, eres un primo malo pero seguro que estuvieras feliz si Marie fuera a nuestro instituto superior - pronuncio con una sonrisa pícara Eufrasia.

\- Por enésima vez que ella no me gusta -

\- Pero harían linda pareja, si es por la promesa de no tener parejas no te preocupes mereces ser feliz con alguien que te guste -

\- No molestes Eufrasia, no es por la promesa es porque ella no me gusta, lo único bueno del internado es que ya no podrás molestarme con ella -

\- Este bien, está bien pero la extrañare mucho a ella, me pregunto si podré hacer amigas en cada una de las clases -

\- Si las harás, no te preocupes pero en literatura te alejaras de ellas y estarás conmigo -

\- Una orden acaso pero de acuerdo ya que es la única clase en que nos encontraremos -

\- Bueno Eufrasia ya son las 5:00 am a las 7:00 se levanta tío Jean y sabes que a los tíos no les gustara saber que nos desvelamos -

\- No me importa pasare todo el tiempo que pueda contigo -

\- Suenas como novia, por eso ya no necesito una porque te tengo a ti -

\- ¿Que dices? , claro que necesitas a alguien que te quiera mucho -

\- Eso me lo dices porque tú tienes a tu tal Marius, sabes que él puede ya tener alguien que le guste o hasta enamorada -

\- Lo sé y es lo que espero que sea feliz pero cuando regrese yo luchare por estar de vuelta en su corazón -

\- Bueno si es lo que deseas, ya tengo sueño así que vamos a dormir -

La litera había desaparecido hace algún tiempo, así que los dos se acostaron en la misma cama. Eufrasia se tiro encima de Erwan y al poco tiempo fue al revés, tuvieron una pelea de almohadas hasta que a Eufrasia ya le llego el cansancio.

\- Erwan voy a extrañar jugar así contigo -

\- También yo Eufrasia -

\- En poco nos levantan, ten un muy corto dulces sueños -

\- Lo mismo para ti -

Eufrasia fue la primera en caer en los brazos de Morfeo y como siempre entrelazadas sus manos pero una sensación nueva la despertó. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que su primo la estaba besando demandándole abrir la boca para que pase de un roce de labios a algo más.

Ella iba a empujarlo cuando el con los ojos cerrados se alejó y dijo: - Cossete -

Se dio cuenta que él estaba dormido, planeaba irse pero su curiosidad por saber quién era Cossete le ganaba así que lo despertó y pregunto

\- En realidad nadie, es solo un nombre que me gusta -

\- No puede ser -

\- Pregunta si quieres, no encontraras a alguien llamada Cossete -

\- Me es difícil de creer - bajo la mirada y avergonzada pronuncio -después de todo me besaste pensando que era ella -

Erwan se puso rojo como un tomate en cualquier otra ocasión habría dicho - Pues es algo sin importancia, solo fue un mal juego de Morfeo - y habría seguido como si nada hubiera pasado pero en su lugar.

\- Bueno hay algo que debo decirte, esta no fue la primera vez que nos besamos -

\- Estas bromeando, jamás ha pasado algo así lo recordaría -

\- Recuerdas que en una ocasión te desperté y pregunte quien era Marius -

\- Por supuesto, después de eso lo nombrabas cada vez que podías para fastidiarme -

\- De acuerdo - respiro profundo - en esa ocasión paso exactamente lo mismo pero ahora la dormida eras tú y pronunciaste Marius -

Eufrasia no creía lo que estaba escuchando, estaba atónita pero sobre todo avergonzada.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? , ese no va a contar como mi primer beso porque ni lo recuerdo y no se volverá a hablar más sobre el asunto -

\- De acuerdo aunque estamos a mano tú no recuerdas el primero y no recuerdo el segundo -

\- Deja de hablar sobre el asunto a mí me gusta Marius -

\- No lo dudo, ahora si no es mucho pedirte sal de la habitación -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- Porque estoy muy avergonzado para verte a la cara -

Eufrasia se dirigió a su habitación y ambos cumplieron en no hablar sobre aquello , su primer año en el internado seguían las cosas entre ellos como siempre , en su segundo año las cosas cambiaron a dos meses de terminarlo , unas chicas quisieron hacerla caer en una trampa con un chico que la acosaba prácticamente , Erwan no se había enterado de esto hasta el último minuto donde una de las chicas del complot se arrepintió y le conto los planes , ese día Erwan corrió como loco para encontrarla y cuando por fin lo hizo la cogía entre sus brazos tapándole el rostro porque estaba llorando y grito :

\- Ella es mi novia y quiero que la dejen tranquila -

Acto seguido a esto la beso como para dejarle en claro a los presentes pero para asombro de él, ella correspondió el beso, él sorprendido lo único que supo hacer fue llevársela a la habitación de ella.

\- ¿Estas bien? -

\- Pensé que no me libraría, que ellas... Que él ... - dijo entre lágrimas.

\- Porque no me lo dijiste, los habría puesto en su lugar o ¿que ya no confías en mí? -

\- No es eso, solo no quería meterte en problemas -

\- Ya no llores - dijo secándole las lágrimas - recuerdas tú y yo juntos por siempre -

\- Esa fue una promesa de niños, sabes bien que el próximo año regreso a nuestra tierra natal mientras tú vas a seguir tus estudios universitarios acá -

\- Detalles, detalles; jamás te dejare sola, ven aquí - la abrazo y no la soltó hasta que dejo de llorar.

\- Gracias, de verdad no sé qué haría sin ti primo -

\- Eufrasia, te he pedido que me digas por mi nombre no primo además lo que paso enantes es algo que no pienso olvidar -

\- Erwan - dijo roja como un tomate - lo que paso...

Él no le permitió terminar la frase porque le volvió a robar otro beso, Eufrasia le pego pero el sostuvo sus brazos no permitiéndole escapar hasta que ella al igual que él se perdieron en ese beso.

\- Me gustas, no sabría decirte desde cuando solo sé que me gustas por favor se mi enamorada -

\- Eres mi primo, nuestra familia no estaría de acuerdo -

\- No somos primos de verdad, ¡ACÉPTALO! , por favor se mi enamorada, te quiero y creo que aunque sea en alguna parte de ti no me quieres como un primo -

\- No sabría decirte eso, déjame hacer algo pero no te muevas absolutamente -

\- De acuerdo -

Ahora Eufrasia fue la que se le acerco y poso sus labios encima de los suyos, él como había prometido no se movió en lo absoluto, ella se alejó y pronuncio:

\- Aun así no estoy segura pero sé que si me gustas así que... acepto ser tu enamorada -

Al escuchar esas palabras Erwan sin pedir permiso beso a Eufrasia, en realidad a Eufrasia si le gustaba Ethan pero aun así no estaba segura.

\- Pero a nuestra familia no se lo diremos -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- Somos familia política, además cuando regresemos a casa no tendrás permitido entrar a mi habitación ni nada de enamorados -

\- Pero si eres tu quien entra a mi habitación pero está bien sé que algún día lograre convencerte de contarle a la familia -

\- Además si terminamos seguiremos como primos de acuerdo -

\- No pasara eso porque no terminaremos pero de acuerdo - con una sonrisa - enamorada mía.

Después de ese día Erwan y Eufrasia vivieron un noviazgo puro , cuando termino su segundo año y volvieron a su casa se notaba una atmosfera distinta en ellos pero los señores Valjean (Jean y Fantine) creyeron que era solo cercanía por el internado , a pesar de que habían prometido no ir a la habitación del otro la primera en romper la regla fue Eufrasia , no entro pero desde la puerta ambos conversaban , eso se volvió una rutina puesto que intercambiaban un día Eufrasia iba otro día Erwan iba , hasta que a las dos semanas de haber regresado Erwan toco la puerta de Eufrasia y al salir ella le robo un beso.

\- Nada de enamorados en la casa -

\- Lo sé pero me moría de ganas de besarte -

\- Pues aguántate -

\- Eres muy estricta -

\- Alguien podría descubrirnos -

\- Están durmiendo no pasara nada -

\- Ve a tu habitación -

-Solo si me dices que me quieres -

\- Te quiero, listo, ve -

\- Así de frio no -

Eufrasia sabía que él no se iba a ir así que salió de su alcoba, lo abrazo y le dijo:

\- Te quiero - beso su frente, - Me gustas - beso su barbilla, - Me encantas - beso una mejilla, - Te adoro - beso la otra mejilla, entonces estando frente con frente, - para mí también es difícil - y beso sus labios.

Después de ese día al menos se besaban una vez al día aunque casi fueron descubiertos en un par de ocasiones, antes de ingresar a su ultimo año Fantine les conto que por fin había quedado embarazada, esa noticia fue un balde de agua fría para Eufrasia porque hasta ese momento ella y Erwan no tenían una conexión sanguínea pero este bebe seria hermano/a de Eufrasia y primo/a de Erwan. A partir de ese día Eufrasia volvió a nombrar a Marius puesto que sí, si pensaba en el muy seguido pero por respeto a Erwan no lo nombraba.

Durante el internado ellos de vez en cuando recibían llamadas para enterarse como estaban las cosas en la casa y ahora él bebe aunque normalmente les llegaba una carta donde describía mas como iba progresando el embarazo, por lo que ninguno de los dos se enteró que casi Fantine pierde él bebe y que ella había caído enferma lo que ponía aun en más peligro al bebe.

Fantine en sus último mes de embarazo paso en el hospital tenía una fiebre que no se le bajaba, los médicos ya le habían dicho a Valjean que seguramente él tendría que escoger entre su esposa o él bebe, pero Jean tenía una fe inquebrantable a su esposa y sabía que ambos saldrían de ese problema. Entonces un día en que Fantine sufría de alucinaciones por la fiebre ella dijo:

Eufrasia, se volvió tan frío  
Eufrasia, se pasa tu hora de dormir  
Usted ha jugado todo el día  
Y pronto será de noche.  
Ven a mí, Eufrasia, la luz se desvanece  
¿No ves la estrella de la tarde que aparece?  
Ven a mí y descansa en mi hombro  
Los minutos se van volando y cada minuto más frío.

Jean Valjean que había escuchado a escondidas se acercó y pronuncio: Querida Fantine, Eufrasia estará aquí pronto  
Querida Fantine, ella va a estar a tu lado.

**Fantine:** Ven, Eufrasia, mi hija, ¿dónde estás?

**Jean Valjean:** tranquilízate, por favor

**Fantine:** Mi Eufrasia...  
**Jean Valjean:** vivirá bajo nuestra protección.

**F****antine:** Traigala ahora.

**Jean Valjean:** Nuestra hija no va a necesitar nada.

**Fantine:** Querido Jean, has venido de Dios en el cielo.  
Diile a Eufrasia que la amo  
Y la veré cuando me despierte...

A Fantine se le paro el corazón, Jean desconsolado llamo al médico, quien le volvió a preguntar a quien quería salvar y le dijo: - él bebe –

Los doctores practicaron la cesárea más rápida que habría existido en la historia de ese hospital, él bebe nació sin problemas a pesar de haber estado enferma Fantine él bebe no lo estaba. Fantine ya había sido dada por muerta pero Jean entro eufórico a la sala de parto y comenzó a hacer un RCP, las enfermeras con lágrimas en los ojos veían como un esposo desesperado no dejaba a su esposa irse y cuando ya él se iba a derramar en llanto lo inesperado paso, nuevamente comenzó a haber pulso, los médicos decían que era un milagro, la examinaron y ella no hablaba hasta que vio a su nuevo hijo.

-Bebe, soy tu mamá –

Él bebe no hacía más que quejarse por hambre, Fantine entendió y le dio de lactar, Jean se acercó y con lágrimas en los ojos – Fantine, no me vuelvas a asustar así – ahora viendo al bebe – bebe soy tu papá- .

-Ve a traer a Eufrasia –

\- Enseguida -

Ese día Jean los saco del internado y los llevo al hospital a encontrarse con el nuevo integrante de la familia.

\- Hola hermanito, soy Eufrasia -

\- Hola primo soy Erwan -

En ese momento ambos se miraron era algo incómodo su situación. Ese mismo día se le notificó a Eufrasia que ella no se graduaría con los demás de su generación tendría dos semanas que pasaría en casa para estudiar para los exámenes finales. Eufrasia y Erwan regresaron tristes por esa noticia al internado pero a pesar de ello vivieron su ultimo día juntos , ese día no les importo las reglas y estuvieron hasta tarde fuera de sus habitaciones mejor dicho durmieron en un campamento que ellos armaron y se entrelazaron las manos ahora si a propósito. Al día siguiente se despidieron, no se vieron en dos semanas que para Erwan parecía interminable, Eufrasia solo estuvo dos semanas en exámenes y con él, hasta el último día.

\- Erwan no me odies pero quiero que seamos solo primos -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo también el llorando.

\- En dos días regreso a mi verdadera casa, mañana me entregan el título y no volveré, por favor olvídame -

\- No, no te olvidare, recuerdas tú y yo juntos por siempre -

\- Pero que podemos hacer mi hermanito crecerá y tú serás su ¿cuñado primo? , tú y él si tienen lazos sanguíneos él no se merece este crucigrama en su cabeza -

\- Igual eres mi enamorada espérame, iré por ti, mi primito y el resto de nuestra familia entenderá -

\- ¿Y si no? , no deseo problemas familiares ni para ti ni para nadie -

\- Juntos podemos averiguarlo, será más fácil juntos -

Eufrasia respiro profundo, se secó las lágrimas y dijo: - basta, yo regresare y buscare a Marius, disculpa me gustas pero a él jamás lo saque de mí corazón ni mente, a él lo quiero más, disculpa haberte ilusionado ódiame si quieres no me importa - pronuncio aguantándose las ganas de derramar alguna lágrima, tratando de sonar segura de lo que decía.

Erwan se acercó la beso y ambos derramaron lágrimas en ese su último beso, ese beso fue largo ninguno de los dos quería terminarlo pero la urgencia de aire los hizo separarse, Erwan pronuncio: - no te creo - , la abrazo y puso sus labios en su oreja y como un susurro pronuncio: - Te amo -.

Ella le beso la frente y dijo: - Adiós - se iba pero él la agarro de la mano, - iré por ti - , ella lo soltó siguió llorando y sin voltearse se fue de la vida de él.

Cuando regreso a su casa en Rue Plumet se sintió como una desconocida casi 7 años sin estar ahí, su habitación parecía de una niña, ordeno sus cosas y suspirando pensó: -" De verdad las últimas palabras que te dije no eran totalmente mentiras, te quiero Erwan pero desde un inicio de nuestra relación pensaba en Marius más que en ti Erwan perdóname" -

Un día recibió un mensaje de Erwan diciendo: seguiremos como primos de acuerdo.

A lo que respondió: de acuerdo.

Pero desde ese mismo día ella les pidió a sus padres cambiar su nombre de Eufrasia a Cossete. Al poco tiempo se encontró con Caroline quien fue la que le confirmo que Eponine y Marius ahora eran enamorados aunque llevaban poco tiempo. Después de eso con Cossete pasaron las cosas relatadas anteriormente, era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eponine, ella regresaba con solo el pensamiento que ese día por fin había logrado besar a Marius, sabía que él no había terminado con Eponine por los sucesos que después pasaron pero ella juraba que además Enjolras, Eponine los había visto pero no podía ser porque si hubiera sido así si hubieran terminado.

Llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue sacarse el antifaz, prendió la luz y encontró a su mamá dando de lactar a su hermanito.

\- A estas horas despiertas a nuestra madre, que malo -

\- Eufrasia tú me despertabas aun más tarde -

\- Cossete no Eufrasia, estoy cansada iré a mi habitación a dormir, los amo -

\- No tan rápido señorita - comento Jean quien acaba de aparecer.

\- Papá, ¿qué sucede? -

\- Hoy su mama, su hermanito y yo ya le dimos esta nacionalidad a su hermanito -

\- Que bueno -

\- Eso no es todo ya logramos cambiarte el nombre pero hubo un pequeño problema -

\- Por motivos que quien te inscribió fue tu papa Félix y por facilidad de los del registro civil ahora te llamas Cosette Eufrasia Tholomyés Fauchelevent, es decir solo te aumentamos un nombre - dijo Fantine.

\- Gracias mamá, papá, hermanito; no me molesta por fin me llamo Cossete -

\- No Cossete es Cosette - dijo Jean.

\- Esta bien Cosette -

Los cuatro se fueron a dormir y Cosette pensó: -"ni con el nombre podemos tener una conexión"


	14. Chapter 14

**HI! , disculpen que hace tiempo no actualizaba, tenia varias cosas que hacer pero no iba a dejar atrás mi historia, planeaba publicarla el25 pero mas vale tarde que nunca, que tengan un hermoso feliz comienzo de año, pasen muy bonito, aquí trate mas sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos :), bueno sin mas que desearle una hermosa lectura.**

**CAPITULO 14: QUIEN CUIDA DE MI**

Enjolras Lasserre era hijo único, él vivía prácticamente con su abuelo y los empleados porque sus papas los señores Lasserre pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en viajes de negocios y cuando por fin estaban en casa se ocupaban de cualquier asunto menos de su hijo.

El abuelo Lasserre era un hombre de carácter fuerte pero cuando falleció la abuela Lasserre se volvió más blando, él engreía a Enjolras le daba todo lo que deseaba por eso Enjolras de pequeño era travieso y un poco malcriado pero la ama de llaves de la casa le enseño todo lo que de verdad vale en la vida como es el amor, la amistad, gratitud, solidaridad, etc. aparte de buenos modales tanto en el diario vivir como a la hora de comer. Enjolras la quería al ama de llaves como si fuera su abuela puesto que ya era una señora pasada de años, ella falleció unos días antes de que el cumpla 8 años, ese fue el día más triste de la vida del pequeño Enjolras pero el siempre recordaba las últimas palabras de su 'abuelita':

\- Sigue tus sueños mi querido niño, sé que te espera un gran imperio empresarial en tu familia y más siendo el único heredero pero si a ti te apasiona algo más, no lo dejes ir -

\- Si abuelita -

\- La vida no siempre da segundas oportunidades así que aprovecha cada oportunidad que se te presente -

\- Lo hare abuelita -

\- Mi preciado niño puede que aún no tenga edad pero algún día conocerá a una jovencita que cautivara su corazón, así que usted tendrá que cautivar el corazón de ella, siempre sea caballeroso, respetoso, amable y gentil; las mujeres nos fijamos como un chico trata a las demás chicas así que hágala sentir especial, nunca mienta y sobre todo aun si algún día llega a tener un corazón roto no pierda la esperanza que el que persevera la consigue -

\- Esta bien - lloro Enjolras

\- No llore mi pequeño , no vale la pena llorar aun , solo llore cuando de verdad lo necesite y nunca valla a pensar que los hombres no lloran , es de valientes llorar porque no cualquiera puede hacerlo con ganas de mejorar o de superarse , Te amo Enjolras siempre lo hare y te llevare en mi corazón -

\- Abuela no me deje -

Pero su abuela ya no podía escucharlo lo había dejado diciendo lo que a su parecer era lo más importante.

Enjolras un año después se unió al club de teatro de su primaria donde siempre los nuevos tenían más tiempo de practica ahí fue donde conoció a Eponine. Desde el primer momento en que la vio supo que algo dentro de él era diferente, no sabía porque pero quería pasar tiempo con ella, como era todavía un niño obedeció inconscientemente lo que su corazón pedía. Enjolras desde que entro a la primaria se hizo amigo de Marius puesto que ellos ya se conocían en las fiestas de la alta sociedad, pasado el tiempo comenzaron a aumentarse el grupo. Enjolras no sabía porque pero siempre le entraba el temor de que Marius y Eponine se hablaran, ellos iban en el mismo expreso y a pesar de que Eponine era una niña se notaba que tenía una forma distinta de mirar a Marius, por su lado Marius solo la describía como la niña con muchos hermanos. Eponine y Enjolras en su primer papel hicieron de hermanos, su rol no era largo solo aparecían en la parte intermedia de la obra, los amigos de Enjolras desde ese día se dieron cuenta que a Enjolras le gustaba la pequeña niña castaña excepto Marius que se quedó dormido un poco antes de que salgan a escena.

\- Termino nuestra parte - dijo Enjolras.

\- Si y salió muy bien, la verdad temía quedarme callada en media escena - comento Eponine.

\- No podría ser posible, practicamos mucho y se nota que te encanta la actuación -

\- De verdad, gracias -

\- Nos tomamos una foto -

\- Por mí no hay problema -

Enjolras saco una cámara y le pidió a alguien que pasaba que les tomara la foto, él paso una mano suya detrás de la cintura de ella, la acerco.

\- Listos, 1, 2 y 3 - dijo un muchacho.

Pero en el 2 Enjolras beso un lado de la cabeza de Eponine , a lo que ella se sorprendió pero pensó que solo era por la foto , desde ese día hasta cuando Eponine termino la primaria los del club de teatro los molestaban con que eran enamorados , aunque no eran los únicos porque Caroline y Prouvaire los vieron , Caroline molestaba a Eponine mientras que Prouvaire le conto al resto del grupo los cuales sin excepción lo molestaban solo que le decían la castaña porque Enjolras no quiso revelar su nombre y Marius cuando le señalaron a Eponine la confundió con una niña de su mismo año solo que de otro salón.

Desde ese día en adelante Enjolras ejerció lo que su abuela le dijo , fue un amigo fiel de Eponine y claro que a los dos le decían que hacían bonita pareja pero Enjolras no creía que era la hora de confesar sus sentimientos porque después de todo Eponine era una niña en todos los sentidos.

El año que vino Eponine y Enjolras interpretaron a unos viudos que eran muy amigos, sus roles eran más extensos que del año anterior y no siempre salían en las mismas escenas pero en la final aparecían juntos entrelazados de las manos dando a entender que quedaban juntos y nuevamente Marius fue a la obra pero se quedó dormido antes de que Eponine salga a escena. Al igual que el año anterior Enjolras se tomó una foto exactamente igual a la del anterior con la diferencia del vestuario.

Eponine ya llegaba a pasar más tiempo con Enjolras en los recesos que con Caroline, lo que hizo que hasta Alzelma hable de vez en cuando en la casa del niño rubio. En el ya último año de Enjolras el primer día de clases conoció a Eufrasia, ella no sabía cómo llegar a su salón y ya iba tarde así que Enjolras la guio con mucha gentileza

\- Esta es su aula, ahora con su permiso me retiro a mi salón -

\- Gracias por cierto me llamo Eufrasia Tholomyés un gusto conocerlo -

\- El gusto es todo mío, disculpe mis modales me presento soy Enjolras Lasserre -

Procedió a marcharse después de eso aunque que noto que Eufrasia y Eponine estarían en el mismo curso , tiempo después noto que la amiga de Eponine , Caroline , se hizo muy amiga de Eufrasia y aunque jamás lo dijo estaba agradecido de eso porque antes le tocaba por así decirlo luchar con Caroline para pasar con Eponine.

Eufrasia y Enjolras se volvieron a ver en las inscripciones para el club de teatro pero fue rechazada al ya tener los cupos suficientes para la obra, Enjolras por su parte le brindo una sonrisa a Eufrasia.

\- El club pierde al no dejarte entrar -

\- ¿De verdad piensas así? -

\- Por supuesto, tu audición fue muy buena -

\- Gracias -

A partir de ese día Eufrasia y Enjolras todos los días se saludaban y de vez en cuando conversaban sobre cómo les iba porque hasta ese momento solo Enjolras sabía que Eufrasia había estudiado con maestros particulares anteriormente , su amistad era la de dos niños , como ambos son rubios se corrió el rumor de que eran familia , a Eponine le llego ese rumor pero ella podía llegar a ser tan despistada que en su salón sabía que había una niña Tholomyés solo por la lista pero jamás le había prestado atención y no era difícil que ninguna de las dos supiera de la existencia de la otra porque se sentaban demasiado lejanas , no participaban mucho en clase y aunque Caroline era amiga de las dos , jamás se habían tropezado.

Casi ya a intermedios del año escolar Eufrasia fue presentada por Marius a sus amigos incluyendo a Enjolras que para sorpresa de todos ya la conocía.

Con la forma de actuar de Marius hacia Eufrasia hizo que sus amigos se dieran cuenta que le gustaba ella y por consiguiente fue el nuevo blanco de bromas hasta que vino la obra de ese año, a Eponine y Enjolras le toco hacer de pareja lo que hacía que en los ensayos el resto de actores molestaran y querían hacerlos besar antes de la escena, Enjolras por su parte la idea de besar a Eponine lo intranquilizaba, Eponine solo pensaba que era parte de la actuación y no le preocupaba. Cuando por fin ya llego la escena del beso, todo el público estaba pendiente a la escena, especialmente los amigos de Enjolras (hasta a Marius que lo habían despertado), Caroline y Eufrasia (quien había sido invitada por Enjolras), Eponine estaba dándole la espalda al público así que Marius no la podía ver pero sentía la extraña sensación de querer saber quién era esa niña pero cuando se fijó que Eufrasia estaba cerca dejo de prestarle atención a esa sensación.

\- Mi querida Antonie no puedo creer que por fin estaremos juntos - dijo Enjolras.

\- Si Gabrielle mi corazón no lo cree, mi corazón se muere por tenerte y ahora que estas aquí me parece un sueño - dijo Eponine.

\- No es un sueño pero si lo fuera seria el sueño más hermoso que podría haber existido, existir o que existirá -

\- Contare los segundos que viviremos juntos, cada segundo será un siglo a tu lado -

\- 1 - dijo Enjolras moviendo a Eponine para que Eponine quede de perfil al público mientras entrelazaban sus manos, en el público tanto Eufrasia como Marius sabían que habían visto a esa niña en algún lado pero no sabían donde.

\- 2 - prosiguió Eponine acercándose a Enjolras.

\- 3 - Enjolras se acercó se dio cuenta que tanto como él estaba nervioso también lo estaba ella, así que cuando ya estaban muy cerca él se movió besándola muy cerca de sus labios pero para el público parecía que si se habían besado. Se cerró el telón y el seguía besándola, cuando los demás se iban a acercar para dar el agradecimiento final se alejó y susurrándole al oído le dijo: - nuestro primer beso, no será de mentiras -.

Eponine entendió perfectamente lo que había dicho pero supuso que él sabía que jamás ella había besado y por eso no la beso, en la mente de ella jamás paso de que él hablaba que el quería tener no solo uno sino varios besos con ella llenos de amor. Los demás actores se les unieron para dar el agradecimiento final se abrió el telón y en ese momento Eufrasia supo donde había visto a Antonie pero Marius a pesar de ahora verla no supo reconocerla. Enjolras le volvió a pedir una foto a Eponine como los años anteriores pero en esta ocasión quien fue sorprendido fue Enjolras porque Eponine le beso una mejilla y dijo:- como despedida por tu última obra de primaria -. Ese día Enjolras supo que ya debía confesar sus sentimientos. Paso el tiempo y ya era la 'fiesta de graduación' de la generación de Enjolras, el llevo a Eponine.

\- Esta es una vista al futuro, así seguro también será la mía - pronuncio Eponine.

\- Seguramente es menos aburrida - comento Enjolras.

\- ¿Y tus amigos? -

\- Bueno uno de ellos vino con su prima, los demás creo que recién están viendo con quien estar -

\- Entonces eres el único que vino con alguien -

\- Te dije que uno vino con su prima -

\- Eso no cuenta -

Enjolras y Eponine estaban riéndose, ese día solo fue plática hasta que Enjolras vio a alguien.

\- Ven conmigo -

El siguió a una muchacha de cabellera rubia y dijo: - Hola ¿cómo así por aquí? -

\- Tu amigo me invito - dijo Eufrasia.

Eponine permaneció a un lado mientras ellos hablaban pero Enjolras al notar que Eponine no sentía cómoda prosiguió a presentarlas.

\- Disculpen mis modales, Eufrasia ella es mi amiga Eponine y Eponine ella es una amiga llamada Eufrasia-

\- Un gusto conocerla - dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo a los que les provoco una pequeña risa.

Los tres hablaron un pequeño rato hasta que Eufrasia muy educadamente se retiró. No sin antes murmurarle al oído a Enjolras:- a mí no me engañas yo sé que ella es quien te gusta, Antonie de la última obra - , haciendo que Enjolras se ponga muy rojo, lo cual solo confirmo lo que creía Eufrasia.

Ya el día de entrega de diplomas Marius le conto a su grupo de amigos que él era enamorado de Eufrasia.

Enjolras deseaba ver a Eponine pero no conocía su casa y en las vacaciones a penas la vio como en dos ocasiones en la calle pero ella iba con su familia. Durante ese tiempo hasta entrar a clases el decidió que sería un poco más atrevido.

Al iniciar en el instituto superior escucho de Marius que el iría a primaria para visitar a Eufrasia así que Enjolras se ofreció a acompañarlo.

\- Sabes hoy descubrí que tu amiga Eufrasia ha estado en el mismo curso que yo - dijo Eponine.

\- Pensé que lo sabias, las presente por educación pero después me di cuenta que iban al mismo salón -

\- Como ya no estás en los recesos, volví a pasar con Caroline, ella me dijo que volvió la hermana prodiga y ahí la vi a Eufrasia, parece ser que ellas pasaban los recesos juntas, me sentí incomoda pero ella es buena persona, estuvimos juntas en receso y bueno tal vez los próximos también -.

\- ¿Hermana prodiga? - dijo entre risas - creo que te queda bien -.

\- Muy chistoso, ¿qué se siente estar en instituto? -

\- La verdad como en las clases me encuentro aunque sea con uno de mis amigos, no se siente tanto la diferencia - callo un momento como pensando si decir lo siguiente o no - pero los recesos son muy tristes sin ti - la abrazo - te extraño, crece rápido y ve al instituto -

Eponine correspondió el abrazo, era la primera vez que hacia el eso, y entre risas dijo:

\- Abrazas como estatua de piedra pero eso se perderá con practica - pero ahora ya más seria dijo - yo también te extraño, ¿vendrás a la obra de este año? -

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo -

Así fueron los días de Eponine durante su penúltimo año de primaria con Enjolras visitándola a la salida sin falta alguna, siempre con una sonrisa para ella y abrazándola, muchos la molestaban con que eran pareja pero Eponine hacia oídos sordos a esos comentarios. Eponine y Eufrasia de vez en cuando compartían a Caroline, Eufrasia o Eponine a veces pasaban con otra amiga. Como había prometido Enjolras fue a la obra de teatro de ese año. Marius por su parte suponía que Enjolras estaba con sus amigos del club de teatro todas las veces que iban.

Pero el último año de primaria de Eponine se fue Eufrasia a Francia, Marius ya no iba a la primaria más que en su expreso y cuando Enjolras iba a visitar a Eponine ella estaba muy apurada por ir al expreso y con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que era por Marius, hasta la obra de ese año fue Marius para ver a Eponine, lo cual hacia nacer celos de parte del rubio. Enjolras y Eponine fueron juntos a la 'fiesta de graduación' de la generación de Eponine pero Enjolras no fue muy bueno porque ella paso toda la noche hablando de Marius , por lo cual no era necesario la pregunta para saber que Eponine se había enamorado de Marius.

Cuando ya fue el primer día del último año del instituto para Enjolras se llevó la sorpresa de que Marius presento a Eponine a su grupo, quien solo se presentó y dio un saludo en general, los del grupo se presentaron uno por uno, Marius fue a comprar por lo cual no se dio cuenta cuando, - Soy Enjolras Lasserre gusto en conocerla señorita –

\- Enjolras basta de formalidades, a ti es a quien más conozco de este grupo, me alegra que volvamos a tener algo en común –

-Si mi señorita – dijo con expresión de aguantarse una risa, quiso ir a abrazarla pero apareció Marius en ese instante, haciendo que la atención de Eponine volviera a ser únicamente para él. A los del grupo les parecía que la habían visto en alguna parte hasta que Grantaire en voz baja dijo: -la castaña- , lo que paso desapercibido por Marius pero no para Enjolras, todos los del grupo vieron a Enjolras quien solo se dignó a sonreír. Los chicos ahí presentes también se dieron cuenta que Eponine se había enamorado de Marius y que posiblemente a Marius también le gustaba ella solo que ahora el seguía dolido por Eufrasia, así que al inicio prefirieron no tocar el tema hasta un día en que Marius llego tarde al encuentro de sus amistades por estar con Eponine.

\- Marius acaba de llamar, llegara tarde dijo - comento Joly.

\- ¿Con quién estará para demorar tanto? - pronuncio Grantaire aunque nadie respondía porque de verdad eso no era una incógnita.

\- Seguramente con la señorita Eponine Thenadier - dijo Enjolras, por lo cual se ganó una mirada de todos los presentes de pena.

-¿Por qué esas miradas? - dijo Enjolras.

\- No te molesta, todos aquí sabemos que Eponine es la castaña de tus obras, la chica que te gusta solo creo que Marius no se ha dado cuenta - expuso Prouvaire.

\- Porque me molestaría, ustedes eran los que iniciaron todo ese romance entre ella y yo, que me acuerde jamás acepte que me gustara - comento Enjolras.

\- Vamos Enjolras estas entre amigos, no tienes que fingir - dispuso Courfeyrac.

\- No finjo, además aun si fuera así es obvio que a la señorita Eponine está enamorada de Marius y bueno Marius solo necesita tiempo para darse cuenta de que la quiere más que una amiga -

\- Pero...- pronuncio Grantaire.

\- Pero nada, en vez de pensar en cosas sin sentido deberíamos ver cómo ayudar a que Marius vuelva a sentir -

Sus amigos sin creer en las palabras de Enjolras dejaron ahí el tema, Marius al poco tiempo llego y los encontró cada uno en su mundo leyendo algún libro, lo cual era extraño pero no dijo nada porque si Grantaire que no era amante a la lectura estaba leyendo algo de lo que nadie quería hablar sucedía.

Pero cuando ya salía de ahí Enjolras se topó con el pequeño Gavroche, lo saludo y tenía la intención de seguir su camino hasta que el niño dijo:

\- Así que te gusta mi hermana mayor -

\- No es cortes escuchar conversaciones ajenas, además a tu hermana le gusta Marius así que no hay porque hablar de ello -

\- No te preocupes, entiendo que quieras ver feliz a mi hermana así que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo -

\- Yo no te e confesado nada -

\- No es necesario amigo Enjolras -

Enjolras vio correr al niño y sonrió al tener a alguien que supiera su secreto pero que no podría hacer nada porque él no había confirmado nada.

Volvió a llegar su fiesta de graduación pero por una apuesta con todo su grupo no llevaron pareja aunque solo Enjolras y Marius cumplieron la apuesta (a decir verdad fue un plan de Grantaire para que ni Enjolras ni Marius invitaran a Eponine).

Fue una noche larga para Enjolras porque Marius se fue después de un rato, el solo pensaba en Eponine y aunque había decidido ayudar a Marius y Eponine era algo que le partía el corazón.

Pasó el tiempo y volvió a ver una fiesta de graduación solo que ese año fue de disfraces, era de la generación de Eponine y por una broma de Joly se le ocurrió una idea a Enjolras:-como es de disfraces podríamos ir a esa fiesta y nadie sabría que estamos ahí -

Eso fue lo que le dio ánimos a Enjolras se disfrazó, espero a Eponine, ella fue de Cleopatra y pensó:" hasta Cleopatra sintiera envidia de tu belleza". Esa noche se había llenado de valentía para estar con Eponine aunque no la suficiente para besarla , se despidió de ella esperando que lo reconozca cuando lo vuelva a ver sin disfraz pero eso no paso , lo único que se entero es que ella no le había contado a Marius sobre lo sucedido esa noche.

Cuando Eponine entro a su primer año en instituto superior recibió cartas todos los días que al inicio creyó que eran de Marius pero comparo letras y se dio cuenta que no era él, también cuando olvidaba su abrigo y hacia frio le aparecía un abrigo, cuando llovía había algún paraguas con una nota diciendo: Eponine Thenadier.

Jamás comento eso con Marius porque se dio cuenta que aun cuando Marius faltaba eso sucedía, pues aparte de quien hacia eso había alguien que sabía quién era el autor de tantos detalles, era Grantaire. En el día de frio se dio cuenta que de repente Eponine aparecía con un abrigo que se lo había visto a alguien pero no recordaba, hasta que el día de lluvia se percató que Eponine aprecio con un paraguas rojo, y dijo en voz baja: -Enjolras-.

Un día a la salida lo siguió y se fijó que dejaba una carta , se acercó para ver a quien era dirigida y vio claramente Eponine Thenadier , a pesar de que lo descubrió jamás lo comento , le gustaba la idea de saber algo de ni el mismo Enjolras presentía que él tenía bajo su conocimiento. Pero todo eso acabo cuando en una reunión días antes de iniciar la universidad.

\- Adiós mi querida Ponine - dijo Marius a través de teléfono.

\- Escucharon eso muchachos Marius dijo mi querida Ponine - grito Joly en el café ABC

\- ¡Joly! Era un llamada telefónica personal - replico Marius.

\- La futura señora Pontmercy ya ha comenzado a ganarse el corazón de nuestro Marius - dijo Courfeyrac

\- ¿Futura señora Pontmercy? - pregunto Marius.

\- Claro, ese es el apodo que le hemos puesto a ella - dijo Enjolras con una sonrisa falsa.

Aun cuando Marius no se dio cuenta las miradas de sus amigos intercambiaban miradas primero mirándolo y después a Enjolras, hasta que Grantaire decidió romper ese segundo de miradas.

\- Esa señorita te tiene en las nubes, ¿te gusta verdad? -

Sonrojado hasta ya no poder Marius dijo: -ustedes hablan porque tiene boca, ella es mi amiga y jamás se fijaría en mí -

\- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, la futura señora Pontmercy se muere por ti - comento Joly.

\- Déjenme en paz - pronuncio Marius saliendo de la cafetería.

\- Se dieron cuenta que no contesto mi pregunta - expuso Grantaire con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Nuestro Marius está creciendo - dijo Combeferre fingiendo secarse lagrimas que no tenía.

\- Mejor debiste preguntarle si está enamorado de ella - pronuncio Courfeyrac.

\- A él si le gusta la señorita Eponine pero no aún no está enamorado de ella pera ya casi, un poquito más y ellos dos estarán juntos - dijo Enjolras viendo hacia el techo - solo espero que la haga muy feliz - con una sonrisa pero sus ojos demostraban que le dolía hablar de ello.

\- Brindemos por ellos - expuso Joly que al igual que los demás se sentían mal al ver como a pesar de todo Enjolras apoyaba a Marius.

\- Paso - dijo Enjolras.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Grantaire.

\- Porque ya no quiero más chocolate - sonrió ahora si de verdad Enjolras.

Enjolras salió y vio a Eponine pasear con su hermano Gavroche, el niño lo vio pero con una sonrisa desapareció antes de que ella lo viera.

\- Eponine, eres muy disputada por los chicos -

\- No lo creas, yo a nadie le gusto -

\- Eso dices tú pero yo sé de alguien que prefiere tu felicidad a la suya -

\- ¿De qué hablas? -

\- Es un secreto -

El primer año universitario de los chicos paso rápido, la única vez que Enjolras vio a Eponine fue en la casa abierta, ella estaba con Marius, la veía hablar, reír y hasta casi tropezarse, cuando Gavroche le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda.

\- Si sigues viéndola así vas a delatarte tu solito -

\- No sé de qué estás hablando pero ¿por qué estas aquí? , ya viniste en la mañana -

\- Cualquier excusa para escaparme de casa es buena, además Eponine me pidió que te diera algo -

\- Me estas tomando el pelo, ella seguro ya no se acuerda de mi -

\- Bueno entonces no te entregare este sobre -

\- Dámelo -

Lo cogió para darse cuenta que en efectivo era la letra de Eponine pero era una lista de compras.

\- No es para mí, niño ve a molestar a alguien más -

\- De acuerdo fue una mala broma pero si tú quieres a mi hermana porque no luchas por ella -

\- Ella es más feliz así acaso no la vez -

\- De que es feliz es verdad, ¿pero cómo puedes saber que es más feliz así que en otra situación? -

\- Porque Marius es a quien su corazón eligió -

\- Cuñado Marius parece buena gente, respetare la decisión de mi hermana pero me encantaría decirte algún día cuñado Enjolras después de todo tu eres mi amigo, Marius solo me es un conocido -

\- Quien sabe tal vez en otra vida - dijo mientras se retiraba.

\- Eso no tiene sentido - protesto Gavroche.

Paso el tiempo y con Eponine no se veía, a Gavroche lo veía muy seguido se había vuelto un miembro más del café ABC, hasta lo relatado anteriormente, el día en que Enjolras se enteró que tendría que presentarse como el prometido se sentía nervioso y agradecía a los cielos que allá sido una fiesta de blanco y negro con antifaz, a su familia no le conto que ya la conocía no le parecía necesario. Ese día gracias al antifaz fue más valiente en cuanto sus sentimientos pero igual se sentía cobarde al no revelar aun abiertamente lo que siente, claro ese día le había Grantaire lo había visto con Eponine, pero sabía que en él podía confiar, pero se sentía mal de no tener el valor de confesárselo al resto de su grupo, algo que según él pensaba sus amigos lo habían dejado en el olvido porque dejaron de molestarlo con ese tema, el creía que los había logrado engañar a cuanto sus sentimientos, que ellos ya estaban convencidos que nunca la quiso de verdad pero ¡oh cuan equivocado podía el estar!

Ya terminada la fiesta el vio la última escena de Marius y Eponine, se fue pensando que se notaba que algo se había roto esa noche, cuando ya llego a su habitación no podía creer que él se había atrevido a besarla por una parte se sentía mal porque es la enamorada de un amigo además porque siempre había deseado que ella supiera que era él pero por otra parte se sentía tan bien por fin había hecho algo que deseaba hace mucho tiempo.

La mañana siguiente uno de los empleados de la casa le dijo que tenía una visita en la sala, cuando el bajo no creía lo que veían sus ojos.

\- Buenos días joven Enjolras -

\- Buenos días señora Thenadier, siéntese siéntase como en su casa -

\- Muchas gracias yerno -

Ante la palabra yerno Enjolras se sonrojo hasta ya no poder más lo que causo una pequeña risa a la señora Thenadier.

\- Su hija ya tiene un enamorado, no se preocupe no se lo he contado a mis padres -

\- Gracias joven, es verdad ya tiene enamorado y sé que ustedes se conocen desde la primaria y que usted está enamorado de mi primogénita -

\- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso? -

\- Sería una mala madre si no estuviera enterada pero le compartiré el secreto porque usted será el padre de mis nietos así que escuche - dijo acercándose - diarios -

\- ¿Diarios? -

\- Si desde que mis hijos empezaron a escribir les inculque que escriban diarios, de ahí leí de usted desde el punto de vista de los tres más grandes -

\- Eso es invadir la privacidad -

\- Tal vez pero es de gran ayuda cuando tus hijos no te quieren contar todo pero fuimos cambiando de tema yerno , es verdad mi hija quiere a su enamorado pero ella misma ha escrito tanto para Enjolras como para el disfrazado que si no existiera Marius posiblemente estuviera enamorada de usted -

\- Pero aun no entiendo a qué quiere llegar – dijo sonrojado pensando tanto el disfrazado como yo, él lo había escuchado pero cuando estaba fingiendo ser su "príncipe azul", pero como si mismo no y aun cuando no quería aceptarlo eso le dio esperanza.

\- No sea apresurado yerno, quiero contratarlo como guardaespaldas de Eponine -

\- ¿Por qué de guardaespaldas? -

\- Bueno creo que si pasa más tiempo con ella, ella tal vez lo comenzara a mirar de otra forma -

\- Sabe que aun así puede que eso no pase -

\- Lo sé pero intentando no perdemos nada, deseo que mi hija se case con alguien a quien ella ame, querido yerno en sus ojos no veo gusto ni simplemente un enamoramiento sino que veo amor hacia mi hija - suspiro - cuando me case con mi marido no sabía de la herencia ni del acuerdo, mi marido desea la herencia y bueno no negare que también yo pero usted y ella se casaran pasara inevitablemente así que deseo que ella se logre a enamorar de usted yerno -

\- No estoy de acuerdo con su raciocinio, Eponine merece ser feliz -

\- Y usted cree que ella será feliz, se de la existencia de Eufrasia y sé que ella esta rodeando en la vida de Marius y no quiero que él la haga sufrir, sé que usted y él ya han peleado, no se los motivos y prefiero no enterarme - callo - si usted es su guardaespaldas puede estar ahí para protegerla y apoyarla, por favor acepte -

Enjolras analizo la situación y dijo: - ella sabe que no tengo necesidades económicas -

\- Le podemos decir que usted quería valerse por sí mismo, ganar su dinero trabajando -

\- ¿Cómo me contrata si no nos conocemos? -

\- Iba por la calle y escuche su discusión con su abuelo, así que como me gusta la gente que se vale por si misma decidí ayudarte pagándote lo suficiente para tus estudios universitarios y solo después de clases además usted vivirá en la casa -

\- Y cuando por ser su amigo ella desea que la deje sola con Marius -

\- Cada vez que estén afuera llamara mi esposo o yo cada hora y pediremos que nos la pases, por eso ella no podrá ir a algún lado sin ti -

Suspirando resignado pronuncio Enjolras - ¿cuándo inicio? -

\- Bueno ya hable con su abuelo y el quedo de acuerdo con este plan, el último día de vacaciones vendré para acá, tenga listas sus cosas, ahí lo presentare como su guardaespaldas -

-¿Mi abuelo está de acuerdo? -

\- Con lo que él sabe claro está, omití a Marius de todo esto, su abuelo es un señor agradable dijo que se ira de viaje por si acaso uno de sus amigos viene a reclamar que lo allá echado -

\- Mi abuelo se prestó para esto, muy digno de él, de acuerdo, en unos días nos vemos -

\- Entonces yerno tenemos un trato nos veremos, me retiro, adiós –

Paso el tiempo tanto Enjolras como Marius ya habían iniciado sus clases como ya estudiantes de tercer año , los de primer año aun no iniciaban , ellos entrarían unos días después , las cosas entre Marius y Eponine no marchaban bien por un tiempo Marius no trato de solucionar la situación por vergüenza , no se creía capaz de ver a la cara a Eponine cuando no le había contado lo que había pasado con Eufrasia , pero cuando ya se dignó a hablarle por teléfono intento tener alguna cita romántica y solucionar las cosas así según él creía pero Eponine estaba castigada por lo de la canción en su cumpleaños y sus hermanos no planeaban ayudarla a encontrarse con él , además aun cuando ella no quería admitirlo una parte de ella no deseaba verlo no por vergüenza como él sino porque ella seguía lastimada de lo que Marius le dijo.

El grupo de los amigos del café ABC estaban reunidos en el sitio ya mencionado y también Gavroche, todos estaban presentes menos dos: Enjolras y Marius.

-No van a venir esos dos, Enjolras dijo que tenía algo importante de familia y Marius que su abuelo lo necesita hoy en casa – pronuncio Grantaire.

\- Ahora encontrarlos a los dos es casi imposible – comento Joly.

\- Ellos son amigos y rivales aunque Marius creo aún no se ha dado cuenta – dijo Gavroche.

\- Ellos no son rivales, ellos son solamente amigos – explico Combeferre.

\- ¡Vamos chicos! , no hay nadie en este salón que pueda negar el hecho de que a ambos les gusta mi hermana – protesto Gavroche.

\- Enjolras jamás nos ha aceptado que le guste tu hermana, es amiga de la srta. Thenadier pero más que eso no podemos confirmar – dijo Grantaire maldiciéndose por dentro por mentir a sus amigos casi hermanos pero él sabía que a Enjolras no le gustaría que se hable del tema.

\- Es correcto el hecho que ellos son amigos pero ustedes aún más que yo debieron darse cuenta de cómo mira a mi hermana, que en el tiempo en que dejaron de hablarse él se contentaba con solo mirarla de lejos, que prefiere su felicidad a la de él mismo y que posiblemente por eso es que no ha tomado acciones sobre el asunto – propuso Gavroche.

\- No tiene sentido hablar sobre solo suposiciones de sentimientos de un amigo y peor aún si de la señorita de quien se habla ya tiene enamorado que por cierto es nuestro amigo también – explico Combeferre.

\- Se de eso, entiendo que solo dejen que las cosas pasen porque no quieren traicionar a ninguno pero a mi parecer han estado más del lado de Marius – expuso Gavroche.

\- No hemos estado más de lado de alguien, cualquiera que tiene ojos ve que a la señorita le interesa Marius, entonces si dos personas se gustan es normal que sus amigos apoyen la situación – comento Joly.

\- Pero hubo un tiempo en que la llamaban "la castaña" – dijo Gavroche mientras que todos en la sala se exaltaron ante ese apodo , unos dando un pequeño salto en sus puestos y otros mostrando una sonrisa a medias que demostraba que su mente viaja al tiempo en que decían ese apodo.

\- "La castaña", hace tiempo que no la llamábamos así – se aclaró la voz -, ¿pero cómo tu sabes sobre ese apodo? –dijo Grantaire que se incorporó a la conversación después de haber bebido un trago.

\- Bueno digamos que a pesar de que no he estado desde el principio con ustedes porque son mayores que yo me he informado casi por completo de todas sus historias – pronuncio Gavroche mientras todos los presentes miraban a Courfeyrac que se hacia el desentendido viendo hacia el techado – pero aun así creo que es hora de apoyar a Enjolras , Marius ya le ha hecho llorar algunas veces , además esta Eufrasia quien se sabe está detrás de Marius , por cierto ahora que recuerdo vi a esa jovencita besarse con alguien en la fiesta del cumpleaños de mi hermana , de los que fueron a la fiesta de este grupo todos fueron vestidos con la misma manera entre esos Marius -

\- ¡Fui yo! – dijo parándose de inmediato Prouvaire.

\- No lo creo, ella está interesada en Marius – menciono Gavroche.

\- Por supuesto, no lo negare pero fue un poco ilusa no supo reconocer que yo no era Marius – comento Prouvaire.

\- Eso es un poco más creíble pero aun así no lo creo – expuso Gavroche, suspiro – los dejo muchachos piensen en lo que les he mencionado – dicho esto el tercer hijo del matrimonio Thenadier se retiró.

Hubo un momento de silencio, cada uno de los presentes se puso a analizar lo que aquel adolescente menciono, hasta que…

-En este salón nadie negara las palabras de ese adolescente , todos aquí sabemos que Enjolras y Marius están enamorados de la señorita Eponine , sabemos que en un inicio apoyamos a Enjolras cuando solo la conocíamos como "la castaña" hasta no debemos negar Enjolras dejo pasar su oportunidad y Marius se hizo su amigo , nos dimos todos cuenta aun Enjolras que la señorita Eponine se interesó por Marius , nosotros vimos el progreso de esa relación y también vimos como Enjolras fingía sonreír para nosotros para que dejemos de hablar del tema , él solo dejo que Marius y Eponine se hicieran pareja pero como amigos jamás dimos nuestro hombro amigo a Enjolras , lo dejamos sufrir , ahora es tarde para apoyarlo , no creo que debamos meternos en esto ; Marius está entre Eponine y Eufrasia no hay que negarlo , Eponine entre Enjolras y Marius , como se solucione no sé , esto terminara con un final feliz para unos y para otros su final feliz será buscar otro amor , ellos y cada uno de ellos merecen quedarse con el amor de su vida – suspiro – no puedo seguir hablando no es correcto que hablemos de ellos a sus espaldas – comento Combeferre.

Nadie en el salón iba a refutar las palabras de Combeferre, todos los presentes sabían que Combeferre era el más imparcial; porque tanto Joly como Prouvaire estaban de lado de Marius; Grantaire del lado de Enjolras; Courfeyrac del lado de Gavroche que en estos momentos era como estar del lado de Enjolras; Laigle, Feuilly y Bahorel eran también imparciales quienes solo se dispusieron a escuchar hasta que...

-Solo hay algo aquí que no hemos aclarado – comento Laigle.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Prouvaire.

\- A la fiesta fueron Joly, Prouvaire, Grantaire, Courfeyrac y Marius vestidos iguales – explico Feuilly.

\- ¿Y? – interrogo Prouvaire.

\- Ustedes cinco contaron lo que hicieron en esa fiesta y tu Prouvaire jamás dejaste a Joly, así que no tuviste tiempo para besar a la señorita Eufrasia- pronuncio Bahorel.

\- Claro que lo hice – dijo nerviosamente – ella me confundió con Marius – dijo Prouvaire.

\- No te creo – dijeron al unísono Laigle, Feuilly, Bahorel y Combeferre – eso no es verdad – volvieron a decir al unísono viéndose los cuatro simultáneamente, hasta que Combeferre dijo: - aquí quien quiera creer eso, lo crea pero estoy tan seguro como que uno más uno es dos que Marius beso a Eufrasia, sigo que las cosas deben fluir por su cuenta pero si en algún momento la señorita Eponine elige a Enjolras no la juzgare y no me interferiré-

-Opino igual – dijeron Grantaire, Bahorel, Courfeyrac, Laigle, Feuilly. - Si Marius se equivoca no estamos para juzgarlo sino para ser quienes lo ayuden a enmendarse – dijo Joly.

-Nadie planea dejar de ser amigo de Marius o de juzgarlo pero ya una vez dejamos a Enjolras cargar su cruz solo, a Marius no le haremos eso pero si la señorita Eponine se llega a interesar en Enjolras lo cual tampoco sería bien visto desde un punto de vista externo, bueno aunque eso no importa, también dejaremos que las cosa fluyan – dijo Combeferre.

En ese salón cada uno era amigo del otro nadie quería estar dividido , ellos no estaban eligiendo entre un amigo y otro , porque cada uno se querían como hermanos , todos querían ser imparciales pero hay veces en que no se puede , no elegían entre amigos , ¡NO! Ellos solo deseaban que todo el grupo termine unido donde que en algunos años pudieran reunirse felizmente casados y con hijos sin remordimientos ni pesares ni conflictos entre ellos.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Marius**

-Papá no creo que deba estar presente, usted es más que suficiente para poder relacionarse con su nuevo cliente – dijo Marius a su abuelo.

\- Eso claro que es más que obvio pero ya estoy anciano y ya está haciéndose tiempo de que te encargues de los asuntos familiares – explico Monsieur Gillenormand.

\- Pero papá yo deseo formar mi gabinete de abogados, eso usted ya lo sabe, mis padres podrán seguir con su deseo aún son jóvenes ellos – replico Marius.

\- Nada de peros hijo mío , a tu padre no le dejare nada mío , lo único bueno del matrimonio de mi hija eres tú , esos dos se van y aparecen cuando desean , jamás han estado una semana entera en casa pero tu Marius siempre has estado conmigo , tú te mereces todo lo mío – comento eufórico –

\- Papá escúcheme por favor , no les guarde rencor a mis padres sabe bien que ellos viajan abriéndole otros negocios en otras partes , además no puede dejarme todo a mí , esta mi tía y su sobrino nieto Teódulo Gillenormand –

\- Mi hija ya tiene su negocio y le va muy bien, ya he hablado con ella y le parece bien que seas mi heredero, ya sabes así es tu tía independiente y mi sobrino ya tiene cobrada su herencia de mi difunto hermano, si le daré una porción pero tu tendrás casi todo –

\- ¿Casi? –

\- Claro dividiré mi fortuna en tres, tú serás dueño de todos mis bienes y de dos de las tres partes de mi fortuna, la tercera parte un 20% será para Teódulo y el 80% restante será para tus hijos, sé que parece poco pero cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro que sabrás repartir tus bienes entre tus hijos –

\- ¿Hijos? – Dijo sonrojado – papá no estoy casado para tener hijos aunque agradezco su gesto –

\- Pero eso se puede arreglar – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – ya lo veras – y justo en ese instante sonó el timbre.

El Monsieur Gillenormand era un hombre de caminar lento pero en esta ocasión no fue así, casi se podría decir corrió a la puerta, lo cual dejo maravillado a Marius.

-Buenos días, pasen siéntanse como en su casa –

\- Es usted muy considerado – dijo un hombre alto que llevaba sombrero alto, con un abrigo largo hasta sus pantorrillas desabrochado, que dejaba ver su camisa blanca con mangas largas y su pantalón negro con sus zapatos bien lustrados , a su lado una muchacha llevaba también un abrigo largo pero solo le llegaba hasta las rodillas , como estaba abrochado solo se notaba sus medias panti negras con sus botas y su boina con pequeños brillitos pero lo que más se notaba era su larga cabellera rubia puesto llevaba suelto su cabello.

\- Marius ven acá – dijo el Monsieur Gillenormand , Marius obedientemente estuvo lo más pronto a saludar.

\- Marius te presento a unos socios son el Señor Jean Valjean y su hija Cossete –

Marius con cara de asombro saludo a las dos personas presentes, - Mucho gusto soy Marius Pontmercy –

-Es el placer todo nuestro – dijo Jean.

\- Bueno yo me presentare debidamente soy Cosette pero descuide hasta hace poco no me llamaba así y mi verdadera intención era llamarme Cossete-, dijo sonriendo, hasta que dirigió su mirada a Marius, - un hermoso placer volverte a encontrar Marius –

\- ¿Ya se conocen? – preguntaron Jean y Gillenormand

\- Claro, en la primaria conocía a Eufrasia –

\- ¿Quién es Eufrasia? –

\- Soy yo pero prefiero me llamen Cosette – menciono amablemente.

A Jean no le gustaba la escena como Cosette miraba a Marius y como Marius miraba a Cosette, por su parte Gillenormand estaba encantado, pasaron al jardín donde había un techado lo suficiente grande para cubrir una mesa con cuatro hermosa sillas, ahí tuvieron un delicioso desayuno, donde para nadie fueron desapercibidas las miradas de Marius y Cosette nuevamente.

-Bueno señor Jean vallamos a mi despacho a hablar sobre el negocio en que queremos invertir-, Jean iba a decir algo hasta que – Marius por favor hazle compañía a la señorita Cosette, y por favor niña siéntase como en casa (deseando que no en un tiempo no muy lejano sea así). Prácticamente arrastro Jean dejando a Marius y Cosette solos.

-Me agrada tu abuelo –

\- No creas que siempre es así, por lo general espanta a las mujeres de mi alrededor, "todo sea por proteger el patrimonio familiar" usa como excusa –

\- Entonces gozo con suerte y ¿a Eppy como la trata? –

\- No la conoce, aquí solo mi ama de llaves conoce que tengo enamorada –

\- Marius… - respiro profundamente – quiero disculparme –

\- ¿Disculparte? Cosette si alguien debe disculparse aquí soy yo, jamás debí besarte – pronuncio sonrojado.

\- Pero igual parte es mi culpa, yo estaba buscando eso, pero no es correcto, Eppy jamás supo que tú y yo fuimos enamorados, ella jamás traiciono nuestra amistad pero yo lo estoy haciendo, estoy traicionándola, además me fui por mucho tiempo ni tu ni ella ni yo misma sabía exactamente cuándo regresaría hasta unos pocos meses atrás, tu tenías todo el derecho de enamorarte –

\- Cosette, yo lo siento tanto, tal vez de alguna manera alimente tus esperanzas, cuando te fuiste quede destrozado, fui a la escuela y Caroline me lo conto no miento cuando te digo que sentí que mi mundo se volcó, fui al valle la alondra y fue ahí cuando Eponine entro a mi vida, la escuche cantar, su canto es magnífico, íbamos al mismo expreso nos hicimos amigos inseparables, los muchachos me molestaban con ella pero hace menos de un año acepte que ella me gustaba, ella es todo lo que quiero ahora, deseo que puedas sentir lo mismo por alguna persona, ¿o es que acaso no te enamoraste durante el tiempo que te fuiste? –

\- Marius se puede decir que te fui infiel antes que tú a mí…. (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa) , si tuve un enamorado él me quiso como nadie me ha querido, pero mi corazón jamás le perteneció totalmente a él, aun antes de iniciar la relación que tuve él sabía de tu existencia y que mis planes eran volver por ti, cuando fui enamorada de él no volví a hablar de ti pero un poco antes de regresar me di cuenta que lo nuestro no podía ser, le termine y no creas que un corazón despechado es lo que me hace venir hacia ti, para nada –

\- Si te enamoraste debiste intentarlo, aun cuando tu corazón aun no sea completamente entregado –

\- Lo intente, pero eso no tiene sentido hablar ahora, tanto él como yo decidimos quedar como era antes, el sigue en Francia estudiara allá y muy posiblemente no lo vea en un largo tiempo –

\- No te comprendo Cosette, entiendo que hallas querido seguir tu vida, tuviste una relación, entonces ¿Por qué venir por mí? , muy bien podías seguir adelante sin mí –

\- Porque a pesar que lo intento mi corazón no entiende, no me escucha, no me obedece , te quiero más de lo que imaginas y no, no es un capricho, deseo verte feliz y daré mi mejor esfuerzo para volver a enamorar a tu corazón – dijo Cosette permitiendo escapar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

\- Pero acabas de decirlo no es correcto, Ponine es tu amiga y mi novia –

\- Lo sé, me disculpo por mis actos de traición y por no ser más que una vil mujer atrás del novio de otra – se secó las lágrimas pero aun así se le corrieron más por sus mejillas – pero no me daré por vencida, enamorare a tu corazón, pueda que pierda pero estoy preparada para una honorable perdida –

Marius no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Cosette estaba diciendo cosas que le llegaban a lo más profundo de su ser, así que solo supo acercarse a ella cogerla de los hombros y decirle:

-Si tan solo hubiera regresado un poco antes, podría corresponder a tus sentimientos, discúlpame y no llores más – le seco sus lágrimas y la abrazo – no eres una vil mujer tranquila, en tu lugar haría exactamente lo mismo –

Cosette lloro en el pecho de Marius, Marius se aguantó las ganas de llorar, estuvieron un buen tiempo así.

-Gracias, eres tan amable –

\- No hay de que –

Ellos se separaron pero Cosette se resbalo, como acto reflejo Marius la logro coger a tiempo pero aun así terminaron los dos en el suelo, Marius abajo y Cosette arriba.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Marius.

\- Esa debería ser mi línea –

\- ¿Estas bien si o no? –

\- Si lo estoy y tu –

\- Perfecto, no hay nada que pueda hacerme daño –

Los dos se rieron aun tendidos en el piso sin darse cuenta de la cercanía que tenían el uno del otro, hasta que al moverse Cosette terminaron aún más cerca, ambos estaban sonrojados, ninguno de los dijo algo, solo se dignaban a mirarse esperando que el otro hiciera algo, se quedaron así unos minutos a lo que ambos parecían eternos, Cosette se acercó y le beso muy cerca de los labios, aunque para cualquier espectador hubiera jurado que si se besaron, Cosette se paró y solo supo decir.

-Te dije que hare que tu corazón se vuelva a enamorar de mí, no te besare ni dejare que tú me beses hasta que eso ocurra –

Marius todo sonrojado no sabía que responder por lo cual solo se le escapo un monosílabo de su boca: - ok-

Marius le presto el baño a Cosette y luego pasearon por los alrededores de la casa, hablaron como si fueran dos amigos, hablaron de estudios, sobre las cosas que durante la ausencia del otro hicieron, se tomaron fotos, se reían, se apenaban, parecía por un instante que el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, volvieron a ser esos dos niños que se conocieron en primaria.

Cuando Jean y Gillenormand terminaron de hablar de negocios, buscaron a los jóvenes quienes estaban muy felices entre el jardín de rosas blancas de la casa, Marius tenía una en su mano y se la puso en la oreja derecha de Cosette, ella se sonrojo y abrazo para tomarse la única foto que Marius permitió que fuera juntos.

Cosette se despidió del señor Gillenormand y Marius, solo que al segundo le dijo al oído "gracias por este hermoso día", Jean se despidió de los dos hombres y se llevó inmediatamente a Cosette. Marius no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Cosette mientras que el señor Gillenormand se sentía maravillado al ver la reacción de Marius estaba feliz hasta que:

-Señor Gillenormand siempre lo he creído un hombre decente, ¿Cómo es que puede permitir que esto ocurra?-

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa Matilde?, usted es la ama de llaves y yo su jefe tráteme con respeto –

\- Durante todos mis años de trabajo lo he tratado con respeto pero no puedo creer lo que sucedió hoy –

\- Marius ya tiene edad para tener una enamorada, si es a eso lo que se refiere, esa jovencita que vino me parece una muy buena candidata para ser la señora Pontmercy además no permitiría que ellos se casen antes de que Marius termine sus estudios universitarios –

\- Pero señor se está escuchando, el joven Marius ya tiene una señorita enamorada y usted le está permitiendo tener otro amorío –

El señor Gillenormand no creía lo que escuchaba, su Marius tenía enamorada y él no estaba enterado. En cambio Marius solo escuchaba la conversación sin saber que decir.

-¡Marius! –

\- Si padre –

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes enamorada y no la has presentado aún a la familia? , es imperdonable que el servicio doméstico se entere antes que la misma familia –

\- Padre, disculpe mi falta de comunicación, la señora Matilde está enterada porque ella es como parte de mi familia, puede que no tenga lazos sanguíneos y que sea un poco entrometida pero para mí es como otra tía, así que por favor no tome represarías contra ella –

\- Hijo – suspiro – de acuerdo dejaremos eso aun lado, quiero que la presentes a la familia, ¿Cómo se llama la jovencita? –

\- Eponine Thenadier –

\- ¿Eponine Thenadier? , pero esa no es la prometida de esa familia de entrometidos –

\- Padre usted le dice entrometidos, a casi todos los de su círculo de amistades, podría ser un poco más específico – en ese momento lo que más deseaba Marius era poder saber quiénes eran, Eponine jamás le había dicho el nombre de su prometido, necesitaba saberlo para poder enfrentar a ese hombre.

\- No me acuerdo sus nombres pero juro que el prometido es uno de esos chicos de tu edad, entonces es verdad ¿no?, ella ya tiene prometido –

\- Es un compromiso concertado, ella no lo ama y se enteró del compromiso un poco después de que empecemos a salir y luchare para terminar ese compromiso –

Tanto el señor Gillenormand como Matilde estaban asombrados por las palabras de Marius, Matilde estaba gozosa pero Gillenormand no, según él esto les traería males a su compañía, así que en su astucia pregunto:

-¿Pero te gusta la joven Cosette?, no me lo vallas a negar con mis propios ojos los vi –

\- Cosette fue mi primer amor, siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón eso es todo –

\- Lo dejaremos por hoy así, tienes que invitarla a cenar, ah y por cierto no contestaste mi pregunta, Matilde sigue con tu trabajo – pronuncio mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa triunfante, pensando en lo que podría pasar si el daba un pequeño empujoncito a la situación.

**CASA LASSERRE**

En esa casa todos estaban armando maletas, el abuelo Lasserre había mandado a los del servicio doméstico que se guardara todo con excepción a los muebles que solo iban a ser cubiertos por sábanas blancas, después de ese día se desconocía el día en que volvieran a desempacar los trabajadores solo seguían ordenes, la mayoría de ellos se iba con el patrón a una casa que tenían en sur del país, donde Enjolras jamás había sido permitido invitar a alguno de sus amigos porque esa casa era la favorita de su difunta abuela y su abuelo había puesto la orden que solo la familia podía ir a parte del servicio doméstico.

Los padres de Enjolras no entendían lo que iba a pasar, solo el abuelo Lasserre les había dicho que Enjolras se quedaría pero no en la casa y que donde ellos intervengan o regresen antes de que el mismo regrese los desheredaría, por lo cual ellos no preguntaron más, además no es como ellos pasaran mucho tiempo en esa casa.

Todos se dirigieron al aeropuerto donde iba a ser la despedida, los papas de Enjolras se acercaron a él y le entregaron un presente, era un reloj que él les había pedido de niño pero ahora casi 10 años después se lo entregaban.

-Sé que ya no eres un niño pero queríamos darte esto antes de nuestra partida, puesto que no sabremos si estaremos para tu cumpleaños, será el primero que no pasaremos juntos, lo que sea que tú y tu abuelo tienen planeado espero que sea para tu bien – pronuncio la mamá de Enjolras.

\- Pero ¿por qué darme esto ahora? –

\- Para que recuerdes que siempre serás nuestro niño aun cuando te cases – dijo su papá.

Los tres no se veían muy seguido pero había alguna clase de amor entre ellos, se abrazaron y como en las otras despedidas su mamá le beso una mejilla dejándole labial en ella, su papá le froto el cabello con una sonrisa y ambos al unísono dijeron: - eres nuestro bebé, cuídate te amamos –

Por su parte Enjolras vio a sus padres marcharse con una sonrisa conteniendo una lagrima que se quería escapar de su ojo derecho, el abuelo Lasserre al igual que todos los sirvientes que se iban con ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a esa despedida, les causaba ternura , claro está que cada uno de ellos alguna vez les recrimino a los señores por no hacerse a cargo de su hijo pero sabían que si algo pasaba estarían ahí, los señores Lasserre no estaban en los momentos cotidianos y a veces ni siquiera en algunos felices pero estaban para los cumpleaños, en navidad y fin de año, y alguna otra ocasión donde Enjolras fue homenajeado por su esfuerzo estudiantil pero cuando Enjolras se enfermaba llegaban lo más rápido posible, cuando el los llamaba llorando aparecían con una historia nueva para él porqué él amaba sus historias, claro como se había dicho anteriormente cuando ellos por fin estaban en casa se ocupaban de cualquier asunto menos de su hijo pero aun así en las noches Enjolras se metía en su cuarto a dormir con ellos, era como una tradición de ellos a pesar de que estaba próximo a cumplir 20, al comienzo cuando era niño era por las pesadillas pero cuando estas dejaron de aparecer en sus sueños lo hacía solo por sentir ese amor fraternal que añoraba en muchas ocasiones sentir. Enjolras amaba a sus padres, de niño si les tuvo resentimiento porque durante el día vivían para y por el trabajo o por ellos por lo cual nos lo veía y a veces llego a creer que solo era un objeto para sus padres, algo de que solo en las fiestas de alta sociedad podían presumir pero no servía para algo más, hasta que un día en un ataque de asma que solía darle de pequeño, lo llevaron grave aún hospital fue exactamente el mismo día en que murió su "abuelita" que sus padres llorando le dijeron: - papá y mamá te aman, por favor no te nos vayas –

Después de escuchar eso se acostumbró a la forma en como demostraban su amor por él.

-Enjolras, dejo todo para que seas feliz, así que más te vale serlo –

\- No puedo prometerlo abuelo, pero daré lo mejor de mí –

\- Más te vale –

Enjolras abrazo a su abuelo, le arreglo el sombrero y lo vio irse. Se despidió del personal doméstico y mando un mensaje a la sra. Thenadier: "_estoy listo nos vemos en la puerta de mi casa"_

**CASA THENADIER**

Era el último día sin clases de Eponine, se sentía nerviosa, mañana ya sería una estudiante universitaria, paseaba por todo su cuarto hasta que Gavroche entro.

-Eponine vas a hacer un hueco en el piso, quédate quieta –

\- Es que mañana no es un día cualquiera, mañana inicio clases universitarias, tendré amigas nuevas o eso espero, será más la competencia, será un mundo nuevo de emociones –

\- Solo tú puedes emocionarte por entrar en clases –

\- Vamos tú también te emocionaste ahora que estas en primer año de instituto superior cuando te enteraste que tu novia también siguió en la misma instalación –

\- ¡Que no es mi novia! – dijo todo colorado.

\- Si lo es, no lo niegues –

-¡No, no lo es! , bueno solo vine a decirte que no hagas un hueco en el piso así que distráete con algo más, no se ve al jardín, lee un libro o yo que sé, pero ocúpate en algo para ver si así no dices ridiculeces –

\- Esta bien, está bien – dijo entre risas

Al salir Gavroche hizo caso a su petición de dejar de andar por un lado y otro de su cuarto, su cómoda estaba llena de ropa que había tirado, así que para poder leer alguno de sus libros ordeno su ropa, la doblo y guardo, pero al terminar esto se dio cuenta del estado de su cuarto y lo ordeno, al finalizar cogió el primer libro que encontró en su cómoda que estaba justo a lado de una foto que ella tenía de Marius y en ese momento se fijó que casi todo lo que había en su cuarto lo recordaba a él, sabía que muy posiblemente mañana lo viera pero aun así quería evitar tener pensamientos desagradables así que cogió su libro LOS MISERABLES y se dirigió al jardín.

En su casa su papá estaba jugando con los dos más pequeños y Gavroche estaba con Alzelma conversando.

-¿Dónde está mamá? –

\- Salió con el mayordomo desde temprano dijo algo como que quería despejar la mente, el almuerzo está en la cocina si deseas comer – respondió Alzelma.

\- Ok, gracias –

Comió su almuerzo en la cocina, dejo su plato en el lavadero y fue a la hamaca que hay en el jardín, en ese lugar se podía apreciar muy bien el olor de las flores por eso le encantaba, soplaba suficiente viento para no sentir calor y si prestabas atención podías ver a un picaflor de vez en cuando. Ese día su relato empezó desde la muerte de Samantha Barks, ella normalmente lloraba en sus lecturas o eso había leído anteriormente pero se preguntaba si ese pesar, dolor y angustia que sentía en ese momento era normal, lloro un buen rato hasta que pudo por fin avanzar el libro, de tanto llorar le había dado sueño así que lucho muchas veces para no quedar dormida pero al final Morfeo gano, satisfactoriamente para ella eso solo paso hasta que termino el libro.

_Veo una matanza gente a mi alrededor muriendo en un tiroteo pero nadie me ve a mi aunque no estoy oculta de repente todo se me oscurece y veo a alguien correr hasta otra persona pero no directamente hacia la otra persona sino a una pistola. El muchacho al que salvo no se ha dado cuenta hasta que la persona ensangrentada lo llama: - Marius - , me sorprende escuchar ese nombre y más cuando veo que la persona ensangrentada soy yo y el muchacho efectivamente es Marius. No puedo creer lo que veo. Esa muchacha parecida a mi muere y Marius lo deja, así que me da coraje él la deja o mejor dicho me deja después que los dos comparten palabras. Nuevamente todo se oscurece y yo solo estoy llorando a lado de mi difunto cuerpo hasta que desaparece y me veo con una sonrisa resplandecer al frente mío, me toco el hombro, me seco las lágrimas y me digo:- sígueme -._

_No me atrevo a hacer preguntas a pesar de lo extraño que me parece estar siguiéndome, cuando de repente veo a Enjolras refugiarse en la tienda de vinos. __He alone is left untouched by bullets and wounds, but with no other weapon in hand except for the barrel of his carbine.__Lo veo sin heridas de riesgo pero pisando sus pasos van guardias.__ Enjolras mismo le dijo a los guardias nacionales que le dispararen, cruzó los brazos y presentó su pecho.__ Justo antes de que los guardias estaban a punto de dispararle, Grantaire, despertando de su borrachera, pide que se le dispare junto a Enjolras con las palabras: __"¡Viva la República!".__ Enjolras toma de la mano a Grantaire y ya que están rodeados solo se limitan a sonreír.__ Los soldados los ejecutan a ambos.__ Enjolras, atravesado por ocho balas, permaneció se apoyado contra la pared, como si las balas lo clavaron allí.__Su último movimiento fue cuando inclinó la cabeza._

_Nuevamente todo se oscurece y no puedo parar de llorar, "ver mi muerte" fue triste pero ver la muerte de Enjolras me dolió más, me golpeó la cabeza queriendo olvidar todo lo que he visto, escucho unos pasos hacia mi dirección pero tengo mi cabeza en mis piernas y no quiero parar de llorar así que sigo en la misma posición hasta que siento que alguien toca mi hombro. Levanto el rostro y veo a Enjolras y a mí, Enjolras me sonríe, me da la mano y me ayuda levantarme, me seca mis lágrimas y nuevamente aparezco ante mi misma._

_-No hay mucho tiempo así que iré al grano – "me digo a mi misma", - en mi realidad yo también conocí a Marius y a Enjolras, ame mucho a Marius pero mi amor nunca fue correspondido, ahora el tuyo si lo ha sido, pero corres el riesgo que termine como solo un amor de jóvenes, hay dos hombres que te quieren deberás elegir entre uno de ellos, a los dos te enseñe en esta ocasión, elige sabiamente –_

_\- Marius de nuestra realidad no sabe lo que está pasando ahora en tu época, se lo hemos mantenido oculto pero está comenzando a darse cuenta de que hay algo raro, puede ser que él sea el motivo por lo cual la cosas en tu época están cambiando – puso sus manos sobre mis dos hombros – en cambio yo jamás me enamore, te vi en algunas ocasiones, me parecías atractiva pero nada más hasta el día en que falleciste en los brazos de Marius y supe que tenías más cosas en común de lo que parecía, de que debí conocerte, él yo de tu realidad es distinto él si se ha enamorado así que no seas tan mala y dale una oportunidad – pronuncio Enjolras._

_Sigo sin creer lo que me pasa, comienzo a gritar y de repente el suelo desaparece, voy cayendo pero logro ver que Enjolras y Marius van a la misma dirección que yo con la intención de cogerme, estiro mis brazos esperando que alguno de los dos me agarre pero no me alcanzan, grito sus nombres y en el momento menos pensado siento que uno me agarro el brazo, dejo de caer, lo abrazo y escucho que alguien me llama desde lo lejos._

Cuando abro los ojos veo que no estoy en la hamaca sino que he caído pero no en el césped, estoy sentada sobre unas piernas de varón, uno de mis brazos esta agarrado por el brazo de este varón mientras que el otro está ubicado en señal de que lo abrace, busco su rostro y encuentro una sonrisa de este varón.

-Enjolras – digo más como un susurro pero noto que si logro escucharme.

\- ¿Señorita está bien? – mientras me acaricia mi cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

\- Porque te encontré en esta hamaca gritando, te vi a punto de caer así que corrí a cogerte pero lo único que logre agarrarte del brazo y hacerte caer encima mío, decías mi nombre sin cesar, sentí que me abrazaste y ahí te despertaste –

Me lo quedo observando como queriendo saber si esto también es parte del sueño pero por el su calor corporal, sus respiraciones sincronizadas con la mía sé que no es un sueño, veo sus ojos y por un momento me pierdo en ellos hasta que el olor de flores me devuelve a la realidad y me doy cuenta que sigo sentada en sus piernas, siento como mis mejillas se tornan de rojo, me paro lo más rápido posible y miro al piso.

-Gracias por todo, pero ¿cómo así estas aquí? –

Él se sonroja más de lo que ya estaba sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro como buscando que decirme hasta que Gavroche llega.

-Mamá nos quiere a todos en la sala -, él se nos queda viendo con una sonrisa pícara y se nos adelanta.

Camino con Enjolras hasta la sala y veo a toda la familia reunida además del mayordomo. Me siento en un mueble y le brindo asiento a Enjolras.

-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos hay algo que deseo comunicarles- dispuso mi mamá.

\- Eponine vas a ir a la universidad y habrá ciertos cambios que experimentaras y no te preocupes cuando tus hermanos también vallan a la universidad pasaran por lo mismo – dijo mi papá.

\- Tu papá y yo hemos decidido contratarte un guardaespaldas, este solo en clases no estará contigo, aun aquí en casa deberá pasar contigo, si te escapas o algo el salario de tu guardaespaldas será disminuido eso mes así que prácticamente deberá estar contigo en todos lados – dijo mamá.

-¿Pero por qué?, no soy una niña –

\- Eso es algo que tu mamá y yo hemos estado pensando, es solo por tu bienestar así que no queremos reproches –

Cruzo de los brazos molesta y digo: -¿Quién será él?-

-Él – dijo mi mamá señalando a Enjolras.

\- Señorita, daré lo mejor de mí para cuidarla -

\- ¿Pero por qué?, tu familia que opina de esto –

\- No vamos a entrar en detalles pero digamos que su familia lo boto de la casa, yo presencie todo y quise ayudar –

Todos me miran no puedo creer lo que está pasando al igual que en mi sueño Enjolras es quien cuida de mí.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15: PERDIENDO**

**Punto De Vista Eponine **

No sé cuántas vueltas he dado en mi cama y lo peor del caso es que no se si este sentimiento que tengo es porque mañana inicio clases universitarias o porque en el cuarto de a lado duerme mi mejor amigo, era el cuarto de uno de los pequeños pero como ellos duermen en la misma habitación mis padres le dieron ese cuarto a Enjolras. Veo el reloj son las 3:00 am, salgo de mi cama y me dirijo hacia la cocina, logre no hacer ruido, abro la refrigeradora y saco leche y galletas, me dispongo a comer hasta que alguien me enciende la luz.

-Ya es muy tarde mi niña – me dice el mayordomo

\- Lo mismo le digo –

\- ¿Qué le quita el sueño? –

\- No estoy segura –

\- Mañana será un día importante debe ir a dormir mi niña, las emociones a veces nos traicionan pero sea prudente –

\- Gracias – lo abrazo

\- De nada – mientras me acaricia el cabello

Nuevamente en mi cuarto no puedo dormir, prendo la luz y llamo a Marius.

-Halo – me responde somnoliento

\- Halo, tiempo sin escucharte –

\- Nerviosa por lo de unas horas –

\- Demasiado, disculpa que te allá despertado –

\- No hay problema, las 24 horas de mis días son para ti – me dice mientras bosteza

\- Desearía poder verte – sigo molesta con el pero lo quiero y no puedo estar así por mucho tiempo.

\- Eso se puede arreglar – dice y cuelga.

Por un momento me dieron ganas de gritar pero nuevamente la pantalla de mi celular se prende y acepto la opción que me sale.

-Listo ahora nos podemos ver –

\- Que listo joven Pontmercy, una video llamada –

\- ¿Cómo que joven Pontmercy? – me rio.

\- Marius -

Hablamos aproximadamente una hora, me agrado que fuera como antes. Cuando por fin ya puedo conciliar el sueño alguien toca mi puerta. Somnolienta voy a abrir la puerta, es Enjolras, quien al verme se sonroja y dirige su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Enjolras, ¿Qué sucede? –

\- Vamos a salir, alístate como si ya fueras a la charla del primer día, te esperare aquí en la puerta –

\- Pero es a las 10 la charla –

\- Lo sé –

\- ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? –

\- Es un secreto, te va a gustar solo alístate – y me cierra la puerta.

Me alisto lo más rápido que puedo pero aun así me demoro unos 30 minutos pero sé que en verdad Enjolras está en la puerta porque en el piso se podría apreciar la luz del pasillo pero él no lo permite.

Al abrir la puerta lo veo sentado en el piso, él me sonríe y al pararse entrelaza su mano derecha con mi mano izquierda, siempre he pensado que el espacio entre mi cuarto y la puerta principal de la casa es grande pero mientras caminamos así me parece que el espacio es aún más grande, en uno de mis diarios una vez anote que la mano de Enjolras es cálida pero ahora también podría acotar que el sostiene mi mano como si llevara algo delicado que quiere proteger, lógicamente no es el único hombre que a entrelazado su mano con la mía pero Marius sostiene mi mano de manera distinta, sostiene mi mano como si temiera que lo soltara.

Hemos llegado a la puerta principal por tener que abrirla Enjolras me suelta y en cuanto él lo hace me lleno de remordimiento porque ¿qué hace una chica dejando que alguien que no sea su enamorado entrelace su mano con la suya?

Al salir se para al frente mío y ahora como pidiéndome permiso acerca su mano a mi como esperando que yo sea ahora la que acorte la distancia entre nuestras manos, lo veo sonrojado hasta ya no poder más, me pregunto cómo reaccionar.

-¿Por qué tan sonrojada mi señorita? –

\- ¿Mi señorita? – digo como un susurro, - no hable de sonrojos que usted lo está también –

Al decirlo Enjolras pone su otra mano en la cara como tratando de cubrirse, lo cual me provoca una pequeña risa, el baja sus ambas manos y a pesar de que estoy sonriendo me siento mal porque lo deje con la mano extendida.

Nos dirigimos al garaje pero ahora estoy un paso atrás de él. Al abrirlo a pesar de estar oscuro él me pide que cierre los ojos, dudo pero aun así acepto.

-Ya puedes abrirlos –

Hay un automóvil rojo al frente mío.

-Feliz comienzo universitario –

\- Enjolras, ¿y este auto? –

\- Es tuyo, me encantaría decirte que yo te lo doy pero estoy desfinanciado por ahora así que el auto te lo compraron tus padres –

\- Es increíble pero aún sé que tu debiste elegirlo porque solo a ti te he dicho que justo este auto me gusta – me acerco a él y lo abrazo, -gracias- , estamos abrazados por un pequeño instante pero eso fue porque él me sorprendió al atreverse a besarme la frente.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto mientras siento mis mejillas arder.

\- Nada, disculpa eso fue…, ¡ah! –, se inclina, - disculpa no debí hacerlo –

\- No, no debiste hacerlo, no se ve bien que tenga ese tipo de afectos con alguien que no sea mi enamorado –

\- Lo sé, debió disgustarte –

\- No me disgusto – pienso y Enjolras me sonríe.

Se acerca hacia mí y repite: "No me disgusto", sonríe triunfante y me agarra del brazo. No replico porque no se me ocurre que decir, estoy un paso atrás de él aun cuando me sostiene pero puedo ver claramente en su perfil que está un poco ruborizado.

El me explico que este auto es mío pero como no se manejar y él es mi guardaespaldas el manejara, me dice que primero iremos a ver un lugar que sabe me gustara y que el resto me enterare mientras vallamos, por lo que no he dormido bien muchas veces cabecee y bostece por lo cual no entendí totalmente todo lo que hablamos en el transcurso del viaje.

En algún momento me quede dormida y al despertar tengo una venda en mis ojos, Enjolras no me permite quitármela y me guía con su voz, por tener los ojos vendados no sé exactamente donde estamos pero hay un olor muy agradable y no es el olor de Enjolras porque su olor es como a chocolate recién preparado mientras que si no me falla la nariz juro oler distintas flores.

-Siéntate justo donde estas ahora –

\- De acuerdo ¿pero ya me puedo sacar la venda? –

\- No, yo te la quitare a su debido tiempo –

-¿Qué es lo que planeas? –

\- Bueno espero hacerte dormir y secuestrarte –

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

\- Descuide mi señorita solo bromeo, en unos instantes le quitare la venda y vera algo que supongo no ha visto –

\- No bromees de esa forma, ¿dónde estás? –

\- Estoy unos pasos a su derecha, descuide – escucho sus pasos venir hacia mí, - aun cuando usted no me quiera cerca siempre estaré cerca para usted – me dijo como un secreto a mi oído.

Nos callamos un momento, lo único que puedo apreciar son los aromas y la respiración de Enjolras que por algún motivo es rápida.

-Eponine – dice a lo que giro mi cabeza hacia donde proviene su voz y me quita el vendaje, cuando por fin mis ojos pueden volver a apreciar imágenes lo primero que veo son los ojos de Enjolras que me están mirando de una manera como deseosa de algo más, estamos unos cortos segundos así donde nuestros ojos eran los que hablaban pero con sus manos el rompe el contacto, dirige mi mirada hacia al frente y veo un hermoso amanecer.

Impulsivamente elevo mi brazo hacia al frente queriendo poder tocar ese panorama. Cuando ya todo el lugar en donde estamos se alumbra me asombro porque este lugar se me es muy familiar a otro.

-Gracias por traerme a este hermoso prado de flores a ver el amanecer –

\- De nada, es tan hermoso ¿es tu primera vez viendo uno, verdad? –

\- Bueno si es la primera vez que veo un amanecer –

\- Claro es obvio que cierta amiga mía ama su cama –

\- Es cierto pero sabes este lugar me recuerda a otro –

\- En serio, ¿cuál? –

\- Bueno una vez Marius me llevo a un prado de flores como este pero en esa ocasión vimos el atardecer –

\- Ah ... ok -

Seguimos charlando un rato sobre cómo fue su charla del primer día y entre otras cosas, trato de tocar el tema de su familia pero él lo evita por lo cual supongo que es un tema que le produce disgusto. Con mi celular tomo fotos que planeo mostrarle a Marius cuando lo vea, camino por algunos lados mientras Enjolras sigue sentado como perdido en sus pensamientos, lo único que hace es tomarme por sorpresa y tomarse una foto conmigo.

-Aún hay algo que quiero mostrarte, es algo que nadie sabe qué hago –

\- ¿Acaso tienes una doble vida? – digo en tono de burla.

\- Algo así, pronto sabrás –

Volvemos a viajar pero ahora no hay conversa lo cual hace aún más fácil que Morfeo me vuelva a engatusar entre sus brazos.

_Nuevamente estoy en el barrio de ese raro sueño, camino a lado de algunas personas pero nadie me ve hasta que aparezco al frente mío, me sonrió y me jalo hacia una casa que esta oculta y me encuentro con la persona que menos me esperaba encontrar Cosette._

_-Hola Eponine 2 – _

_\- ¿2? –_

_\- Claro de alguna forma debo poder diferenciar a la Eponine de mi época y ti –_

_\- ¿Por qué estoy contigo? –_

_\- Bueno me entere que la vez anterior que viniste a visitarnos solo viste a Eponine, Marius y Enjolras de mi realidad –_

_\- ¿Pero para que deseas tu verme? –_

_\- Vamos al jardín -, me agarra el brazo y lo entrelaza con el suyo, - disculpa si Eponine y Enjolras han hecho enbrollos en tu realidad, ellos solo desean que sus reencarnaciones tengan más oportunidades que ellos -, nos sentamos en un banco, - Marius solo sabe sobre las reencarnaciones pero estaría en contra de lo que hemos hecho, sí, yo si estoy enterada, pero no pienses mal de mí Marius cuando te vio quiso ayudarte y por eso se tiro –, miro hacia el piso, - solo está registrado hasta un poco después de nuestra boda pero él supo apreciar a Eponine a su manera, siempre oraba para que su alma este en paz -_

_\- No entiendo mucho de lo que me hablas -, busco su mirada, - al final solo es un sueño esto –_

_\- ¿Un sueño?, con que un sueño, bueno nunca te has preguntado por qué no recuerdas muchas cosas de las que están escritas en tus diarios o por qué a pesar de no haber vivido en esta época este lugar aparece en tus recuerdos o por qué en tus recuerdos aparece la muerte de Eponine como si fueras ella –_

_\- Si, en el anterior sueño vi la muerte de Eponine y Enjolras, fue muy triste pero es la primera vez que me pongo a pensar que mis recuerdos no son míos ¿acaso usted lo sabe por qué? –_

_\- Si pero no soy la apropiada para decírtelo en su momento te lo explicaran -, me agarra las manos, - Eponine 1 y tu han tenido sentimientos muy grandes por Marius pero en el caso de ella no fueron correspondidos, ella cuido de nosotros desde acá me dijo Enjolras en una ocasión, Marius fue el primero en partir según lo que me conto, Eponine 1 estuvo todo el tiempo con él, sus amigos del café ABC le dieron una bienvenida y bueno cuando yo llegue no fue tan querida por todos porque Marius quería pasar conmigo pero Eponine hizo que todos me aceptaran, le estoy muy agradecida por eso y esa es la razón por la cual he querido hoy hablar contigo –_

_\- Pero si quieres agradecerle, ¿por qué hablar conmigo? –_

_\- Porque aprovechare la ocasión para ayudarte -, me suelta las manos, - mi época fue distinta yo no conocí el amor hasta que papá Jean llego a mi vida, así que tampoco conocía el odio, pensándolo bien esa es una de las razones porque no odiaba a Eponine a pesar de la forma en que vivimos en la niñez -, suspira, - pero mi reencarnación a conocido el amor desde siempre no digo que ella te odie pero opino que debes tener un poco más de cuidado con ella –_

_\- ¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto? –_

_\- En la ocasión anterior que viniste se te fue dicho que tu amor con Marius 2 puede pasar a ser solo un amor de jóvenes, así que estoy dando mi granito de arena para ayudar –_

_\- ¿Pero por qué?, no lo entiendo, no sería más lógico que ayudes a Cosette a estar con Marius –_

_\- Cosette -, se ríe, - disculpa es extraño que digas mi nombre refiriéndote a otra persona, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta sí, seria más lógico ayudarla pero en tu lógica porque en mi lógica espero que mi reencarnación encuentre a su amor verdadero y eso no quiere decir que será Marius 2, nuestras vidas no están escritas además las cosas no pasan dos veces iguales –_

_\- Pero si tú amas a tu Marius, él no desearía que su reencarnación pase también con tu reencarnación –_

_\- Y es por eso que a él le mantenemos todo oculto, en tu época cada una de las reencarnaciones ha vivido por cosas distintas que sus antepasados por lo cual han tenido más oportunidades y con eso también hablo en el ámbito sentimental, como ya una vez se te explico nosotros no podemos influir en sus sentimientos así que el hecho que Marius 2 sea actualmente tu enamorado es algo que su corazón solito decidió –_

_\- Pero Cosette y Marius ya fueron enamorados, eso puede hacer que ellos se vuelvan a interesar en el otro –_

_\- Ellos fueron enamorados de niños, eso no cuenta y te acabo de decir que las cosas no pasan dos veces iguales, - suspira mientras se soba la cabeza, se pasa su mano por toda su cabellera rubia y dirige firmemente su mirada a mis ojos, - bueno al final todo depende de sus acciones para saber cómo resultara todo pero más te vale dar lo mejor de ti mira que te estoy ayudando, ¡no me hagas arrepentirme! – _

_No sé cómo reaccionar en cierta forma me parece tierno el hecho que me quiera ayudar porque aunque lo niegue en sus ojos se ve que tiene la esperanza de que Cosette y Marius estén juntos pero también sus ojos reflejan que nada de lo que me ha dicho es mentira, ahora entiendo porque ella pudo quedarse a habitar en el corazón de su Marius y no Eponine._

_Nos levantamos del banco donde estábamos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, ninguna de las dos hablamos. Al llegar a su puerta deseo despedirme y agradecerle pero ella se me adelanta colocando sus manos en mis hombros y diciéndome con una sonrisa:_

_-Más te vale ser feliz, Eponine así lo desea y ella será aún más feliz si tú lo eres –_

_Le sonrió a cambio y cuando iba a hablar ella me tapa con su mano mi boca, su sonrisa resplandece más en cuanto unos pasos se escuchan más cercanos._

_-Eponine -, al haber sido llamada dirijo mi mirada hacia el autor de esa voz, quien con su cautivadora sonrisa me mira, le sonrió quiero acercarme a él pero sigo escuchando que alguien me llama y sin darme cuenta todo desaparece._

-Eponine, despierta –

\- ¿ENJOLRAS? -

\- Sí – me sonríe.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? –

\- En un orfanato –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Solo sígueme –

Ni bien entramos al establecimiento observo como Enjolras es quien llama la atención de todos los presentes, unas jovencitas que supongo trabajan aquí ni bien lo vieron entrar no lo han dejado de mirar, unas señoras chismean al vernos juntos con una sonrisa pícara y si no fuera porque nunca he venido aquí podría jurar que una de ellas dijo mi nombre.

Entramos a un salón donde hay unos niños de entre 8 a 12 años, que al ver Enjolras en su mayoría salen a abrazarlo, es una encantadora escena porque Enjolras se arrodillo para que ellos puedan alcanzarlo, le alborotan su cabello, algunos les muestran dibujos, otros les enseñan sus notas de la primaria, estoy tan absorta con lo que veo que no escucho nada más que las risas que comparten.

-¿Quién es usted señorita?- me pregunta un niño mientras me jala la falda.

\- Hola amiguito mucho gusto en conocerte, me llamo Eponine y ¿usted? – al decir mi nombre el rostro de este niñito se ilumina.

\- Me llamo André -, me dice sonriéndome, - muchachos, muchachos miren hoy Enjolras trajo a su novia –, grito el niñito así que todos los niños de esa habitación se ponen a mi alrededor, todos gritan de felicidad, todos me abrazan los pies, pero lo más hermoso es que todos tienen una expresión de alegría en su rostro.

-¿Te gusta ser novia de nuestro hermano?- me dice una niña con coletas.

\- Ah, esperen creo…. –

-Aquí todos sabemos sobre ti, es un honor conocerte – me comenta una niña con trenzas.

\- Esperen ¿Cómo? - , - ¡Enjolras! –

Enjolras estaba con el niño más pequeño en sus brazos, vino hacia mí con toda su cara sonrojada.

-Niños, no molesten a Eponine –

\- No la estamos molestando, solo nos encantaría saber más sobre ustedes por boca de ella – dijo André.

\- Yo no les he dicho que tenga enamorada –

\- Pero tu dijiste: "estoy enamorado de una señorita de cabellos ondulados color cafeses que ante la puesta del sol juraría que se tornan aún más claros , sus ojos color pardos que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que cambian de color según su estado de ánimo , parecen miel cuando esta alegre , cafeses cuando esta triste , hasta verdes cuando esta con sueño ; su sonrisa es la más maravilloso que puedes ver , su risa es contagiosa si ella esta alegre su alrededor esta alegre , si ella está triste hasta el mundo llora de tristeza , es delgada que cabe perfectamente entre mis brazos cada vez que la abrazo , su voz , oh su voz no hay nada que se le pueda comparar a su voz hasta el canto de la aves le queda corto , es buena hermana , buena persona que puedo prometer que será la mejor mama del mundo cuando tenga hijos , es adinerada pero jamás le veras u oirás presumir su dinero , no , ella es humilde e integra desde los dedos de su pies hasta su cabeza de terciopelo" – dijo André tratando de imitar la voz de Enjolras.

\- Pero eso no dice que tenga enamorada –

\- Pero podría jurar que ella es la descripción exacta – comento una niña con pecas, ella se me acerca, me arrodillo para estar a su altura y con ojos suplicantes me pregunta: - ¿Usted es novia de nuestro hermano? –

Todos los pequeños me miran suplicantes, hasta Enjolras me mira de esa forma, así que respondo:- Sí –

Las niñas vienen a abrazarme, los niños abrazan a Enjolras, hasta que una de las jóvenes que trabajan aquí entra.

-Sr. La…-

-¡Enjolras! , Solo dígame ENJOLRAS -

\- De acuerdo Sr. Enjolras tenemos que pedirle un favor a usted y a su joven acompañante –

\- Prosiga hare todo lo que este a mi alcance –

\- Sr. Enjolras en este orfanato cada cierto tiempo solemos pedirle a fundaciones que vengan y hagan un pequeño show para los niños pero los que iban a venir hoy nos cancelaron recién así que le pedimos por favor que hagan algo –

\- Por mi está bien – digo.

\- De acuerdo, haremos lo mejor que podamos, tomen estos trajes iban a presentar a Peter Pan, usted Sr. Enjolras será Peter Pan y Srta. usted será Wendy, los del personal ayudaremos con los demás personajes y gracias –

Nos fuimos a cambiar a otra aula, la ropa de Wendy es un pijama así que fui la primera en regresar al aula de los niños.

-Se te ve preciosa – me dice André

-Con razón nuestro hermano está enamorado de ti- dijo una niña con coletas.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de nuestro hermano?- me pregunto la niña de las pecas.

\- Ah, pues diría que todo él me gusta, es muy servicial, siempre ha estado para mí cuando más lo necesito a pesar de que hubo un tiempo en que no éramos tan unidos, sabe decirme exactamente lo que necesito, es fuerte en muchos sentidos pero también es sensible para entender mis sentimientos, jamás piensa en su bien sin poner mi bien antes, es todo un caballero, no me imagino persona más gentil y amorosa que él, estoy muy segura que cuando sea padre sus hijos serán muy afortunados –

-¿Sus? , querrás decir nuestros hijos – dice Enjolras apareciendo desde la puerta. Los pequeños al escuchar eso se ríen y nos abrazan a los dos: - desde ahora tú también eres nuestra hermana – dice André.

Comenzó la actuación y la verdad mis diálogos como los de Enjolras son improvisados.

-Peter quiero darte un beso – digo como Wendy.

\- De acuerdo – dice Enjolras mientras estira su mano hacia mí.

\- No sabes lo que es un beso –

\- Lo sabré cuando me des uno-

Me agacho y le doy un dedal, el por su parte una bellota de juguete pequeña la cual le pongo un collar para usar como cadena, estaba por ponérmela cuando él es que me la pone en el cuello.

-Entonces Peter ahora te daré un dedal –

Me acerco a él y estamos muy cerca pero no estoy nerviosa porque Campanita me jala antes de que nuestros labios estén en contacto. Hay ciertas escenas que ponen diapositivas y donde Enjolras y yo leemos los libretos para hacer más rápida la historia, en un momento bailamos para terminar peleando porque Peter no quiere aceptar que tiene sentimientos de amor hacia Wendy, voy a una especie de barco donde saltamos a la escena donde se me es capturada con mis hermanos y los niños perdidos.

Peter me salva de que tiren de la plancha y aunque no quería Peter me sostiene en sus brazos, estamos en una lucha a espadas con los piratas cuando Peter es vencido por Garfio me interpongo entre ellos y viene la escena que me tenía más preocupada.

-¡No! – digo corro hacia Peter pero Garfio me agarra.

\- Es hora de un cuento – dice Garfio.

\- Había una vez un muchacho que era distinto a los demás porque todos los niños crecen excepto él –

\- Ahórranos el prólogo, ve al grano –

\- Él era un amante de los cuentos, algunas noches se ocultaba en la ventana de una familia para poder escucharlos –

\- ¿Cuentos, cuáles cuentos? –

\- La bella durmiente, cenicienta, la sirenita… -

\- Cuentos de amor –

\- Cuentos donde el bien le gana al mal –

\- Cuentos donde hay un beso de amor –

Los niños perdidos y los piratas murmuran algunas cosas.

-No lo puedo creer Peter Pan está enamorado de ti, Wendy, y tú de él, ¡que hermoso! , pero que infortunio porque lo veras morir – dice Garfio acercándose a Peter con señal de querer usar su garfio para matarlo, me interpongo entre él y Peter por lo cual al empujarme caigo a su lado.

-Silencio, la dulce Wendy se va a despedir –

\- Peter lo siento debo crecer pero esto te permanecerá a ti – a lo que Garfio me agarra, - es solo un dedal -.

\- Ah las niñas con sus niñerías –

Me acerco a "Peter" y a su oído digo: - esto será tuyo por siempre -.

Los niños del orfanato gritan en coro beso, beso, pero yo solo planeo darle un beso en la mejilla, no sé qué hacer pero "Peter" me atrae a sus labios.

El resto de la obra la seguimos igual, al terminar nos cogimos de las manos y fuimos a cambiarnos. Mis labios los siento con un hormigueo, impulsivamente pongo mi mano en ellos y me pregunto si los pequeños se habrán dado cuenta que "Peter" tenía una cinta en la boca. Por razón tiempo solo les dije un adiós a lo lejos a los niños desde el auto.

Enjolras y yo nos fuimos hacia la charla del primer día y aunque estuvimos conversando durante el viaje, ninguno de los dos comentamos algo sobre el beso con cinta.

Llegue con las justas a la charla, Enjolras me dejo en la puerta y se fue a sus clases que por cierto ya debía tener siquiera falta en 2 de ellas, al entrar al auditorio los asientos ya estaban todos llenos pero Caroline me llama y veo que me ha reservado un puesto, estoy feliz de verla me encantaría que ella estudiara lo mismo que yo pero mientras voy a ser maestra de niños de primaria ella va ser maestra de jóvenes de instituto.

Al acercarme a sentarme veo que no ha estado sola así que saludo a su acompañante: - Hola Cosette -, ella me saluda y por un rato su sonrisa me recuerda al sueño que tuve pero no tengo mucho tiempo en pensar en aquello porque comienza la charla.

**POV ENJOLRAS**

Llegue con las justas a mi tercera clase, en este momento estoy agradecido de que cada clase dure una hora y media. Entro solo un poco antes del profesor y veo que Joly y Marius me miran intrigados de la hora en que llego.

Puedo jurar que trate de prestar atención a la clase pero los sucesos de ese día pasaban muy seguido en mi mente.

**FLASBLACK **

"No sé cuántas vueltas he dado en esta cama y lo peor del caso es que tengo unas enormes ganas de ir donde Eponine. Veo el reloj son las 3:00 am, escucho a ella salir de su cuarto y la sigo hasta la cocina, logre no hacer ruido pero bajo a buscar al mayordomo.

-Sr Lasserre ¿Qué hace a estas horas fuera de la cama? –

\- Disculpe que lo allá despertado pero Eponine se ve nerviosa, sé por ella que usted es como un padre para ella así que creí que podría ayudarla –

\- Muy considerado de su parte -, me sonríe, - Eponine estará en buenas manos –

Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina pero yo solo me quedo lejos para que no me vean, los escucho conversar y ella se va después de un abrazo con el mayordomo.

-Listo joven, si me disculpa que tengas buenas noches –

\- Gracias sr y no necesita ser tan formal conmigo, al igual que usted soy un trabajador de esta casa –

\- No joven, usted es mucho más que un trabajador, usted es el prometido de mi niña –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? –

\- Todos en esta casa lo saben, solo Eponine lo ignora –

\- Buenas noches -, es todo lo que se me ocurre decir por el sonrojo.

\- Buenas noches -, me dijo con una sonrisa.

Al regresar a las habitaciones escucho que Eponine está conversando con alguien y puedo jurar que es Marius sin temor a equivocarme, me quede en su puerta hasta hubo silencio, así que toque a su puerta.

-Enjolras, ¿Qué sucede? –

\- Vamos a salir, alístate como si ya fueras a la charla del primer día, te esperare aquí en la puerta –

\- Pero es a las 10 la charla –

\- Lo sé –

\- ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? –

\- Es un secreto, te va a gustar solo alístate – y cierro la puerta.

Me senté afuera de su puerta esperando seguramente el momento en que vea salir a una princesa de esa puerta, bueno aun sin estar arreglada ella es una princesa. Al abrir la puerta le sonrió y al pararme entrelazo mi mano derecha con su mano izquierda, pensé que ella no me dejaría que me haría soltarla pero no fue así, debes en cuando con el rabillo del ojo la miro y ella por algún motivo tiene la vista a nuestras manos.

Lamento el momento en que llegamos a la puerta principal porque para abrir esa puerta la suelto, al dejarla pasar por esa puerta veo que su rostro ha cambiado de expresión, tiene remordimiento pienso lo que me hace sentir mal pero aun así jamás podría olvidar el bello recuerdo de nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Me paro al frente de ella y le extiendo mi mano porque si hay algo que no me perdonaría es hacer algo que ella no quiere.

-¿Por qué tan sonrojada mi señorita? –

\- no hable de sonrojos que usted lo está también –

Al decirlo pongo mi otra mano en la cara como tratando de cubrirme, lo cual provoca una pequeña risa en Eponine, bajo mis ambas manos y a pesar de que estoy sonriendo me siento mal.

Nos dirigimos al garaje pero nuevamente esta ella un paso atrás de mí. Al abrirlo a pesar de estar oscuro le me pido que cierre los ojos.

-Ya puedes abrirlos –

Hay un automóvil rojo al frente de ella.

-Feliz comienzo universitario –

\- Enjolras, ¿y este auto? –

\- Es tuyo, me encantaría decirte que yo te lo doy pero estoy desfinanciado por ahora así que el auto te lo compraron tus padres –

\- Es increíble pero aún sé que tú debiste elegirlo porque solo a ti te he dicho que justo este auto me gusta – se acerca y me abraza, -gracias- , estamos abrazados por un pequeño instante pero eso fue porque me atreví a besarla en la frente.

-¿Qué haces? –

\- Nada, disculpa eso fue… -, no sé qué responder - ¡ah! –, me inclino, - disculpa no debí hacerlo –

\- No, no debiste hacerlo, no se ve bien que tenga ese tipo de afectos con alguien que no sea mi enamorado – esas palabras me hieren más de lo que parece.

\- Lo sé, debió disgustarte –, pero ella me mira de una manera que cuando me paro impulsivamente pronuncio -No me disgusto- , sonrió, la agarró del brazo y siento mis mejillas arder.**"**

**Fin del FLASBLACK**

Tengo seguramente una sonrisa boba en mí cara recordando esas cosas, no puedo evitar desear reírme lo más bajo que pueda hasta que:

-Sr Lasserre siga por favor con la lectura –

\- A llegado el día en que el número uno del salón no sabe dónde vamos – dijo Prouvaire en voz baja haciendo reír a Combeferre.

\- Pagina 20, párrafo final – me ayudo Bahorel.

Comencé a leer esa página y seguí hasta que el profesor me interrumpió diciendo:

-Sr Lasserre en una próxima ocasión este en clase y no pensando en seguramente su enamorada –

\- ¿Enamorada? – cuestiono Laigle.

\- Pero seguramente si será en una mujer – pronuncio Grantaire.

Mis compañeros del salón al igual que mis amigos que para mala suerte mía justo en esta clase me topo con todos, me molestan un rato hasta que el profesor los mira de manera de advertencia. Lo cual me regresa nuevamente en los recuerdos que pase ese día con mi "prometida".

**FLASBLACK**

Mientras íbamos al prado que planeo llevarla ella se quedó dormida, cuando estacione el auto por unos segundos me quede observándola y desee que ese rostro sea lo primero que vea todas mis mañanas al despertar y lo último que vea en mis noches al dormir, le coloque una venda en sus ojos de la forma más delicada que pude, se movió al sentir mis manos colocarle la venda pero aun así no despertó, otra vez me la quede viendo y vi sus labios rosas, desee besarla y me acerque a ella.

**Fin FLASBLACK**

Un ruido no muy lejano de mi puesto me vuelve a la realidad pero no por mucho tiempo.

**FLASBLACK**

-Siéntate justo donde estas ahora –

\- De acuerdo ¿pero ya me puedo sacar la venda? –

\- No, yo te la quitare a su debido tiempo –

-¿Qué es lo que planeas? –

\- Bueno espero hacerte dormir y secuestrarte –, lo dije en tono de broma pero no negare que por un momento la idea no me pareció tan descabellada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

\- Descuide mi señorita solo bromeo, en unos instantes le quitare la venda y vera algo que supongo no ha visto –

\- No bromees de esa forma, ¿dónde estás? –

\- Estoy unos pasos a su derecha, descuide – me acerque y cerca de su oído le digo, - aun cuando usted no me quiera cerca siempre estaré cerca para usted –, después de pronunciar eso me puse tan emocionado que mi respiración se hizo con cada segundo más rápida.

-Eponine – al llamarla mueve su cabeza hacia mi dirección lo que provoca que cuando le quite el vendaje nuestros ojos se crucen, en ese momento sentí como si compartiéramos un momento cósmico donde nuestros ojos hablaban por si solos, desee besarla pero nuestro beso anterior no fue correcto por lo cual aun con mi pesar pongo mis manos en su rostro para que ella mire en otra dirección.

-Gracias por traerme a este hermoso prado de flores a ver el amanecer –

\- De nada, es tan hermoso ¿es tu primera vez viendo uno, verdad? –

\- Bueno si es la primera vez que veo un amanecer –

\- Claro es obvio que cierta amiga mía ama su cama –

\- Es cierto pero sabes este lugar me recuerda a otro –

\- En serio, ¿cuál? –

\- Bueno una vez Marius me llevo a un prado de flores como este pero en esa ocasión vimos el atardecer –

\- Ah… ok –, no quise ser demasiado obvio pero en este momento en quien menos quería pensar era en Marius.

**Fin del Flashback**

Por primera vez desde que entre a la universidad no estoy prestando para nada atención a lo que pasa a mi alrededor, el profesor fue llamado a rectorado en algún momento así que aprovecho y saco mi celular, veo mis últimas fotos donde sin que Eponine supiera hice que le tomaran fotografías como Wendy y la foto de cuando vimos el amanecer.

-Estás pensando en una señorita supongo por la sonrisa que traes- dice Combeferre.

\- Seguro piensa en cuanto desea poder besarla – menciona Joly.

Ahora han ganado mi atención así que lo único que digo es: - tal vez si, tal vez no, pueden conocerme todo lo que quieran pero hay un solo lugar donde puedo escapar de ustedes y es mi mente –

Escucho unas risas pero las últimas palabras de Joly me vuelven otra vez a la mañana.

**Escena retrospectiva**

-¡No! –

\- Es hora de un cuento – dice Garfio.

\- Había una vez un muchacho que era distinto a los demás porque todos los niños crecen excepto él –

\- Ahórranos el prólogo, ve al grano –

\- Él era un amante de los cuentos, algunas noches se ocultaba en la ventana de una familia para poder escucharlos –

\- ¿Cuentos, cuáles cuentos? –

\- La bella durmiente, cenicienta, la sirenita… -

\- Cuentos de amor –

\- Cuentos donde el bien le gana al mal –

\- Cuentos donde hay un beso de amor –

Los niños perdidos y los piratas murmuran algunas cosas.

-No lo puedo creer Peter Pan está enamorado de ti, Wendy, y tú de él, ¡que hermoso! , pero que infortunio porque lo veras morir – dice Garfio acercándose a mí con señal de querer usar su garfio para matarme, pero Wendy se interpone entre él y yo por lo cual cae a mi lado.

-Silencio, la dulce Wendy se va a despedir –

\- Peter lo siento debo crecer pero esto te permanecerá a ti – a lo que Garfio la agarra, - es solo un dedal -.

\- Ah las niñas con sus niñerías –

Se acerco a "Wendy" y dice a mi oído: - esto será tuyo por siempre -.

Los niños del orfanato gritan en coro beso, beso, pero no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, la veo indecisa sin saber que hacer así que la acerco a mi rostro y nos damos un beso con cinta.

El resto de la obra la seguimos igual, al terminar nos cogimos de las manos y fuimos a cambiarnos. Aun siento como si la cinta estuviera en mi boca pero no es así, me la saque tan pronto término el "beso" y por razón tiempo solo les dije un adiós a lo lejos a los niños desde el auto.

**Fin del FLASBLACK**

Está a sido la hora y media más corta de mi vida, me apresuro a guardar mis cosas, aún tengo otras clases pero por hoy día tengo permiso con el resto de maestros, cuando ya estoy listo y me dispongo a salir son mis amigos los que no me permiten irme.

-Enjolras estas raro el día de hoy, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Grantaire.

\- No hay nada extraño en mí, solo que ahora tengo otra responsabilidad que debo cumplir –

\- Hay cosas que nos estas ocultando, no trates de engañarnos – cuestiono Joly.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, pero les explicare de una forma muy breve – suspiro porque lo siguiente que voy a decir es una mentira y para mi estos chicos son como mis hermanos por lo cual oído mentirle a mi familia, - en pocas palabras tuve una discusión con mi abuelo y me boto de la casa, actualmente tengo un empleo que es de lo que estoy viviendo –

Las caras de mis amigos me hace sentir peor, por un breve momento hubo un silencio.

-¿Cuándo paso todo esto?, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste inmediatamente? – cuestiono Grantaire.

\- Paso ayer y bueno disculpen que no les contara inmediatamente pero no quería estar de arrimado en ninguna de vuestras casas o que por ser su amigo me ofrecieran un trabajo donde casi no haga nada o la paga sea exagerada para el empleo –

\- Es entendible eso pero somos tus amigos hubiéramos hecho de todo para hacer entrar en razón a tu abuelo o para apoyarte y bueno ¿Por qué se han disputado?, es un poco difícil de procesar tu abuelo te adora – pronuncio Courfeyrac.

\- Los entiendo y nuevamente me disculpo por no poder contestar todas sus preguntas, ahora tengo otra responsabilidad que cumplir así que debo salir si no quiero ser multado, en cuanto a mi abuelo y nuestra discusión es algo de lo que no deseo hablar por favor-

\- Esta bien Enjolras te entendemos, espero que tu abuelo recapacite en poco y bueno solo para dejarnos más tranquilos dinos ¿en que trabajas? – dijo Marius siendo la primera vez que habla desde que iniciamos la conversación.

Me siento encima de un escritorio, siendo sincero una parte de mi si quiere divulgar mi empleo, sonrió pero no con mi típica sonrisa y respondo: - pues mi empleo no es difícil ni tampoco es fácil, me llego como caído del cielo, una señora que la verdad es conocida mía pero en su momento no la reconocí, ella vio mi discusión con mi abuelo y se me acerco diciéndome cosas que admira a las personas que quieren valerse por sí mismos y que justo estaba buscando alguien que pueda ser guardaespaldas de su primogénita –

-¿Guardaespaldas?, entonces debe ser una señora adinerada, hoy en día solo personas con un status social alto tienen guardaespaldas, pero si puedes con ese empleo – comento Prouvaire.

\- Claro que puedo no por gusto estuve en karate, bueno pero lo cómico de todo es que ella me llevo a su casa y ahí supe de donde la había visto y bueno no me van a creer pero soy el guardaespaldas de la señorita Eponine Thenadier-

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron en unísono todos los presentes.

\- Si yo también me sorprendí, bueno muchachos es hora de que me valla -, me pare y ya estaba saliendo cuando Marius se paró en la puerta y aunque trato bloquearme el camino no lo logro y ni una palabra me dijo.

**Punto De Vista Marius**

Después de que Enjolras salió nadie dijo una sola palabra por un corto instante.

-Marius entiendes que es su trabajo, ¿verdad? – me pregunto Grantaire.

\- Si -

\- Vamos muchachos a clases y cuando terminen vamos a la casa de Enjolras a hacer entrar en razón a su abuelo- dijo Joly.

\- Si y si no quiere escucharnos le obtendremos un empleo mejor a Enjolras – dijo Prouvaire –

\- SI – gritamos todos.

\- Disculpen muchachos pero yo iré a buscar a Eponine –

**POV ENJOLRAS**

Salí corriendo hacia el auditorio donde deje a Eponine, ella ya me había escrito que ya estaba saliendo pero que me iba a esperar, pero lo extraño es que no la encuentro por ningún lado, la llamo al celular pero no me contesta, algo me deja intranquilo por un momento pensé que Eponine se fue con Marius pero descarto ese pensamiento cuando veo correr a Marius gritando su nombre, lo cual me pone más intranquilo, no puedo dejar de pensar en que tal vez algo malo le ha ocurrido.

-Enjolras ¿Dónde está Eponine? – me cuestiona Marius.

\- No se me escribió diciendo que me esperaría pero no la encuentro -

\- Caroline me dijo que ella estuvo no hace mucho aquí, la iré a buscar, pero si la encuentro solo si ella lo propone te avisare que la encontré –

\- Me ganaste las palabras –

Cada uno de nosotros dos subió a un coche y fuimos a buscar a Eponine, la verdad no sabía dónde encontrarla, llame al orfanato por si acaso y no, a su casa y tampoco no, estuve recorriendo por lugares donde estuvimos en la mañana y nada, este día no podía ser peor pensé hasta que comenzó a llover y pienso que mis pensamientos me castigaron por un momento pensé llamar a Marius hasta que a mi mente recuren unas palabras que ella dijo esta mañana.

Llego al lugar donde espero que la pueda encontrar y ella está ahí bajo la lluvia sin buscar refugio.

-Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo pero solo en mi ser – escucho que ella está cantando.

\- Aquí has estado –

Me mira y se ve en sus ojos que ha estado llorando, se acerca a mí y un primer instante me abraza hasta que algún momento comienza a darme pequeños golpes en mis brazos.

-No se supone que tú me encontrarías, contigo no he venido a este lugar pero aun así, ¿Por qué siempre tú eres el que me encuentra? –

Ella deja de golpearme y aunque quisiera responder a su pregunta no creo que haga bien en responder.

-Enjolras puede ser que la vida me está diciendo que tú eres el indicado para mí -, me dice y la verdad que me quedo atónito, no puedo creer que ella este diciendo esto, ella sigue viéndome sin inmutarse, me acerco y le doy un beso en su frente y me doy cuenta que ella tiene fiebre.

\- Eponine – tanto Eponine y yo volteamos al oír su nombre pues no es mas ni nada menos que Marius observando como poco a poco la está perdiendo.

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Bueno disculpen mi tardanza en publicar la historia, el próximo capitulo ya lo estoy escribiendo asi que espero poder publicarlo la próxima semana, en cuanto este capitulo quise hacerlo tanto desde el punto de vista de Eponine y Enjolras porque al menos cuando yo leo me pregunto que pensara el otro.

En este ya quise dejar mas en claro la rivalidad entre Marius y Enjolras, pero aun se vera mucho de eso.

Puse una parte de Peter Pan y bueno cuando lo escribi no estaba encendido el internet para poner las líneas exactas asi que lo siento lo trate de poner como me acordaba.

Posdatta amo a mis personajes y bueno ahorita le quiero dar un rol mas protagonico a Enjolras y en el siguente a Cosette. Yo soy de dejar como pareja a Marius y Eponine pero bueno todo puede pasar, si hay alguna pregunta déjenme las

Con cariño


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16: POR SIEMPRE**

**POV EPONINE:**

La charla del primer día de verdad que es aburrida, mi mañana fue espectacular pero ahora tengo sueño, no sé cuántas veces he bostezado, de vez en cuando hablo con Caroline pero muy poco ya que se ha distraído con Cosette.

En algún momento una chica embarazada vomito por lo cual nos dejaron salir antes de tiempo, Caroline se fue al baño mientras le escribí a Enjolras de que ya voy a salir pero que lo esperare.

El auditorio se vacío hasta que de pronto aparece Cosette al frente mío.

-Eponine, disculpa pero deseo hablarte, ¿tienes tiempo?-

\- Sí, tengo que esperar a alguien -, Cosette me mira como con desilusión seguro pensó que a quien voy a esperar es a Marius.

\- Eponine perdóname – me dijo con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Estoy enamorada de Marius – dijo ya resbalándose por sus mejillas unas pequeñas lágrimas.

\- No sé qué decirte pero por lo que sientas no puedo culparte, a mí ya me gustaba Marius cuando ustedes dos fueron enamorados –

\- Pero es distinto, tú no sabías que Marius y yo éramos enamorados y bueno Marius no sabía que tú y yo éramos amigas –

\- Bueno tal vez en el tiempo en que estabas porque cuando te fuiste el descubrió que éramos amigas y bueno yo descubrí no hace mucho que ustedes fueron enamorados y bueno Cosette por tus sentimientos no te puedo culpar -, sé que suena extraño que diga esto pero de verdad es lo que pienso y siento aunque muy posiblemente la estoy tratando así por el sueño que tuve con la otra Cosette.

\- Eppy eres muy considerada al decir esto pero no te pido disculpas por mis sentimientos sino porque luchare por volver a ganar el corazón de Marius –

\- Pero de que me estás hablando, se supone que somos amigas y eso no se hacen las amigas –

\- Lo sé y por eso de verdad lo siento, ya hable con Marius al respecto de lo mal que estoy haciendo, le pedí disculpas por el beso que nos dimos en tu cumpleaños y bueno ahora también te vengo a pedir disculpas a ti, así que… -, no permití que termine lo que iba a decir, sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo se acercó hacia donde ella estaba y la cachetee.

\- Lo siento – me volvió a decir y la volví a cachetear.

\- No quiero que me digas que lo sientes cuando de verdad no es así –

Ella agacho la mirada hacia el piso, su cara estaba roja por sus lágrimas y bueno seguramente también por los dos golpes que le di.

-¡Mírame! – le exijo.

Titubeante alza la mirada y me dice: - Eppy de verdad que si hay algo que no quisiera es perder tu amistad pero sé que eso no será posible, discúlpame, mi corazón solo tiene espacio para Marius –

-Pero si te fuiste, lo dejaste sin decirle nada y ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿Qué al regresar las cosas estén exactamente iguales a cuando te fuiste?-

\- No, jamás espere que el corazón de Marius no hubiera avanzado, pero vine determinada a… -

\- Hacerlo retroceder -, la interrumpo.

\- ¡No!, solo hare que lo que alguna vez sintió por mi vuelva a aparecer pero ahora más fuerte –

\- Entonces has venido a hablarme para declararme la guerra –

\- He venido para darte la oportunidad de estar prevenida, daré lo mejor de mí –

\- ¡Lárgate!, no te quiero seguir escuchando o viéndote, ¡Vete! –

Cosette se va dejándome a mi apoyada en una pared llorando, no lloro por la declaración de guerra desde que ella apareció en mi vida supe que ella estaría detrás de Marius sino porque lo que sospechaba se hizo realidad. Llore bastante tiempo hasta que a lo lejos escuche que alguien me llamaba y bueno habría reconocido esa voz aun si hubiera un amplificador de música en mi oreja.

Salgo corriendo esperando no encontrarme con nadie, no deseo ser encontrada así que cojo un taxi para que me lleve al lugar donde en mis recuerdos comenzó todo.

El chofer del taxi me pregunta si estoy segura de quedarme en lugar que le pedí ya que comenzó una lluvia, le pague al chofer y aunque me insistió, baje del taxi con rumbo a uno de mis lugares favoritos.

-Por mi cuenta

pretendiendo que está a mi lado

sola camino con él hasta la mañana.-

-Sin él

siento sus brazos alrededor de mí

y cuando pierdo mi camino cierro los ojos

y él me encuentra-

-Bajo la lluvia el pavimento brilla como la plata

y todas las luces son de niebla en el río

en la oscuridad, los árboles están llenos de luz de las estrellas

y todo lo que veo es a él y yo por siempre y para siempre-

-Y sé que es sólo en mi mente

que estoy hablando conmigo misma y no con él

y aunque sé que él es ciego

aun así le digo que hay una manera para nosotros-

-Lo amo

pero cuando la noche termina

él se va y el río es sólo un río -

\- Sin él

el mundo a mi alrededor cambia

los árboles están desnudos y en todas partes

las calles están llenas de extraños -

-Lo amo

pero cada día estoy aprendiendo

que toda mi vida

sólo he estado fingiendo-

-Sin mí

su mundo seguiría girando

un mundo que está lleno de felicidad

¡Que yo nunca he conocido! –

-Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, pero sólo en mi ser-

\- Aquí has estado –, mire hacia la dirección de esa voz y era Enjolras que esta todo empapado por buscarme en esta lluvia, corro hacia él y en sus brazos lloro mientras siento que todos mis problemas quedan afuera de este abrazo, me siento protegida y en paz pero aun así me suelto de aquel abrazo y le golpeo en los brazos aunque me siento débil por lo que sé que no lo estoy hiriendo.

-No se supone que tú me encontrarías, contigo no he venido a este lugar pero aun así, ¿Por qué siempre tú eres el que me encuentra? – le dije mientras deje de golpearlo.

-Enjolras puede ser que la vida me está diciendo que tú eres el indicado para mí -, le comento al no haber recibido respuesta a mi pregunta anterior y le sostengo la mirada.

Enjolras se me acerca y no sé porque presentí que me iba a besar pero me equivoque no con lo de besarme sino en el lugar, el me beso la frente y después me miro preocupado.

\- Eponine – me voltee al oír mi nombre como pensé en otra ocasión aun si tuviera un amplificador de música en mi oreja reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, era Marius quien nos miraba con una mezcla de furia y de intriga.

En ese momento me fijo que Enjolras me ha agarrado ambos brazos, veo a Marius que esta todo empapado y veo claramente una pelea no hablada entre las miradas de Enjolras y Marius.

-Marius – es lo único que logro hacer salir de mis labios, quisiera acercarme a él, quisiera escucharlo y encontrar mentiras en lo que dijo Cosette pero al tratar de moverme Enjolras me sostiene aún más firme.

\- Tienes fiebre, es mejor que te lleve a casa –

\- No Enjolras, disculpa pero ahora necesito hablar con Marius, en casa explicare lo que paso y lo que sea que te descuenten de tu salario te lo recompensare –

\- Pero Eponine primero está tu salud -, mira al piso resignado, - si necesitas hablar con Marius al menos resguárdate de la lluvia –

\- Ponine es mejor que salgamos de esta lluvia, ven conmigo y hablaremos -, pronuncio Marius poniéndose en la conversación por primera vez.

\- No, me quedare aquí, aquí hablare contigo -, dirijo mi mirada a Enjolras, - espérame en el coche –

\- No yo me quedare junto a ti, ¿recuerdas?, aun cuando no me quieras cerca siempre estaré cerca para usted – dijo mientras solo se movió unos pasos atrás, donde seguramente podría escuchar lo que hablamos.

Marius se me acerca y me abraza mientras sus ojos se tornan un poco vidriosos, me soba el cabello y dice: - ¿Qué ha sucedido?, lo que sea que suceda lo podemos enfrentar juntos pero por favor no vuelvas a asustarme así –

-Marius -, me acerque y le pose un pequeño beso en sus labios, pero a pesar de ello ciento caer lágrimas por mis mejillas porque es el primer beso que nos damos desde nuestra anterior discusión y porque temo que sea el último.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ponine? -, me dice mientras me seca las lágrimas.

\- Marius hoy Co...se...tte me vino a hablar y dijo cosas que me encantaría que me puedas negar –, Marius me mira incrédulo, no me dice absolutamente nada así que prosigo hablando.

\- Marius disculpa si te pongo en tela de duda pero -, no pude seguir hablando las lágrimas caían, mi pecho me dolía y mi garganta no lograba dejar que mis palabras salieran, por su parte Marius solo seguía consolándome sin hablar, secándome mis lágrimas y tratando que lo mire.

\- Ma...ri..us en el día de mi cumpleaños, mi prometido me beso y discutimos, ese día Co...se...tte fue y la vi besándose con alguien cuando te fui a buscar, no supe reconocer quien era porque desde mi ángulo de vista solo la veía a ella y los pies de aquel hombre pero al final de mi cumpleaños cuando tú y yo nos despedimos creí ver labial en tus labios pero no quise creerlo porque pensé que seguramente era mi imaginación, mi conciencia que pedía a gritos algo para no sentirme mal por lo que había sucedido-, ahora alzando mi vista para verlo le pregunto: -¿tú y Cosette se besaron ese día?- pregunte como un susurro porque mi voz no podía salir, mis ojos derramaban lagrimas imprudentes y una mano mía esta sobre el pecho de Marius.

Marius me miraba fijamente donde sus ojos me revelaban que estaba buscándome que decirme en una primera instancia abrió la boca para decir algo pero sonidos no salían de sus labios, - lo siento – fue lo único que logro articularme pero ahora no me miraba.

En otra ocasión un lo siento posiblemente me habría bastado, hubiera tratado de buscar una solución con él pero en el día de hoy lo siento ha llegado a ser la palabra que más odio. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo cachetee.

-Lo siento- me volvió a decir y nuevamente lo cachetee.

\- No me digas que lo sientes cuando seguramente no pensabas en mí, hasta ahora no me lo habías contado y planeabas tenerme como una tonta sin saber, yo que me sentí mal porque un desconocido que tengo de prometido me beso y tú de seguro lo disfrutaste, ¡es a ti quien te gusta la idea de estar entre dos mujeres!-, me callo mientras me trago mis lágrimas y me alejo unos pasos de él, - pensé que me querías –

\- Ponine yo te quiero – pronuncio mientras se me acerco unos pasos.

\- No –

\- Te quiero – dijo ahora ya llorando.

\- Cállate Marius no te quiero escuchar decir mentiras – disminuí la distancia entre nosotros y lo volví a cachetear.- Pensé que serias el amor de mi vida –

\- Ponine lamento mucho lo que sucedió y aunque tal vez no me creas yo si pensé en ti, yo iba a terminar el beso cuando tu prometido me golpeo al verme besando a Cosette, de verdad lo siento, creo que ahora solo me queda aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos –

\- Por ahora te odio Marius, te odio –

\- Por favor no me digas eso, yo te quiero como a nadie más podre querer –

\- Pero si te sigo queriendo , no cambiara nada así que te prometo que te voy a arrancar de mi corazón Marius Pontmercy, me he cansado de quererte, perdona todo el tiempo en que te he molestado, no necesitas preocuparte por mí, disculpa por un breve instante me había olvidado que no lo haces –

\- Ponine por favor perdóname –

\- No te lo puedo prometer, pero si te diré que no planeo derramar ninguna otra lagrima por ti porque tú, Marius Pontmercy no te mereces nada de mí –

\- Ponine de verdad lo lamento mucho y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y poder volver a ser amigos –

\- Claro podremos volver a ser amigos –

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Por supuesto y cuando volvamos a ser amigos seré yo especialmente la encargada de que lo tuyo con Cosette dure – dije sarcásticamente.

\- Ponine puede que este sea el final entre nosotros pero quiero decirte que tú eres mi gran amor y que siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón –

\- Lo mejor es que cada uno siga su camino, ¿verdad?, eso es lo que deseas –

\- No, yo no lo deseo pero creo que eso es lo que deseas –

\- Tú eres el que traiciono la confianza entre los dos –

\- Entonces seguiremos siendo enamorados –

\- Sin confianza una relación no puede durar, creo que será mejor que nos demos un tiempo –

\- Ponine –

\- Por ahora vete, haz lo que quieras – dije sollozando – que tonta fui, no quiero verte ni tener algo relacionado contigo por un tiempo –

Marius llorando se fue aunque pare este momento la lluvia ya había parado, me dirijo hacia Enjolras quien ha estado sentado entre este prado de flores donde alguna vez vi el atardecer con Marius.

**POV ENJOLRAS**

-Nos vamos a casa –

\- Si –

\- ¿Qué pasa?, no tienes por qué contenerte conmigo – le digo mientras le acaricio el cabello.

Ella por su parte no logra formular una palabra, solo salen sollozos de sus labios hasta que una lágrima sale sin su permiso de sus hermosos ojos pardos, como esta triste es normal que sus ojos se hayan tornado cafeses pero hoy sus cafeses claros normales de tristeza se han tornado cafeses oscuros. Se muerde los labios como esperando que eso no deje salir sus lágrimas hasta que ya no lo aguanto más e involuntariamente me abrazo sin dejar de llorar al menos por unos 30 minutos antes de desmallarse por la fiebre.

Pero cuando ella recién comenzó a llorar entre mis brazos, me di cuenta de que Marius había regresado, nos estaba viendo y como deseando bajar del auto donde estaba, por un momento pensé que lo haría pero se fue un poco antes de que ella se desmayara.

La cargue en mi espalda y la recosté en los asientos traseros del auto, llamo al mayordomo de la familia de Eponine para que tenga un médico cuando lleguemos.

Al llegar su mamá inmediatamente la metió en una tina, la baño, la vistió y con ayuda de Alzelma la llevo a su cuarto donde el medico la examino.

-Solo es por cansancio y por haber estado bastante tiempo bajo la lluvia, parece que tenía inicio de influenza así que al haber recibido tanta lluvia provoco que aumentara, le dejare unos medicamentos, con eso y el suero que le deje estará bien, solo necesita por ahora descanso – comento el médico.

\- Gracias – dijimos todos los presentes.

\- Bueno sabes ¿Por qué Eponine no se desguardo de la lluvia? – me pregunto la señora Thenadier.

\- Lo sé pero creo que ella preferiría contárselos –

\- De acuerdo, por ahora tú serás el encargado en cuidarla porque como familia vamos a salir – dijo la señora.

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron Gavroche y Alzelma.

\- Si, hoy será un día donde Eponine y su prometido tienen que vivir unos momentos memorables – dijo mientras me guiño el ojo lo que me hizo sonrojar, - claro nuestro mayordomo será quien se quede para vigilarlos –

\- ¿Esta segura señora Thenadier? – pronuncie.

\- Por supuesto, si hay algo que necesites ahora es cuando porque cuando salgamos de esta casa no tendrás permitido salir – comento autoritariamente.

Un poco intimidado pero tratando parecer tranquilo le dije, - de acuerdo comenzare en un momento, con su permiso – me retire.

Gavroche y Alzelma me miraron un poco desconcertados, en sus rostros se notaba que estaban preocupados por su hermana mayor, me siguieron hacia el cuarto de Eponine con la diferencia que ellos entraron y yo solo me quede en la puerta.

-Hermana, mejórate vendremos lo más pronto posible – comento Gavroche.

\- No nos preocupes así, me tendrás que escuchar cuando despiertes mira que te lo estoy advirtiendo – pronuncio Alzelma con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, mientras que yo solo me la quede contemplando desde la distancia como siempre ha sido, tuve la iniciativa de acercarme pero lo dude así que no lo lleve a un hecho, la mire una última vez y dije al viento: - Eponine Thenadier no vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente, no vuelvas a creer que nadie en este mundo te cuida porque aun cuando tú me mantengas como tu amigo únicamente y no pase de eso, jamás pondría mi felicidad antes de la tuya -, con eso cerré la puerta.

Lo que no sabía Enjolras es que Eponine aun dormida logro escuchar sus últimas ocho palabras y que cuando el cerró la puerta ella pronuncio un - Gracias -.

**POV MARIUS:**

Cuando llegue a mi casa recibí una tremenda reprimenda de mi abuelo por llegar así, no pude escuchar ni media palabra de las miles de palabras que dijo, cuando al fin se dio cuenta que era por gusto que me hablara me marche a mi habitación.

Me senté en mi cama, estaba húmedo mirando a ningún especifico lado de mi cuarto, aun podía escuchar la voz de Eponine diciéndome que me odiaba, aun podía sentir en mis mejillas las veces en que ella me cacheteo, aun podía sentir en mis labios ese último beso casto que ella me dio aun conociendo la verdad y aun podía ver a Enjolras consolándola en mi lugar.

Me pare e histérico comencé a tirar al piso todo aquello que se podía romper en mi cuarto, Matilde poco después apareció y atónita no creía que había pedazos de retratos en el piso, la lámpara partida a la mitad, un cuadro de una pintura de un pintor reconocido sin marco y hecha añicos, los muebles de mi habitación volteados, unas pinturas que había para que pinten las paredes regadas por toda mi cómoda y algunas paredes y yo, que no estaba mejor que mi cuarto con las manos heridas de las cosas que había tirado y con sangre en una de mis mejillas porque me había raspado con un pedazo de la lámpara cuando me acosté conscientemente encima de sus restos.

Matilde estaba totalmente horrorizada pero aun así se puso en sus cabales y con una fuerza bruta que pensé había perdido con el paso del tiempo me metió en la ducha. Me grito una infinidad de cosas, mientras yo la miraba sin realmente mirarla y en ese momento me volví a permitir llorar.

Matilde que aún no sabía porque sufría me abrazo a pesar de que se mojó conmigo en esa agua helada, llore como un niño en sus brazos y comprendí que la vida no estaba obligada a concederme todo lo que quisiera.

Después de un rato Matilde me metía en la tina aun con ropa, pero me saco la camisa y comenzó a curar las heridas que encontró en mis brazos, mis manos, mi torso y mi rostro. Cuando finalmente termino de curarme me quito los zapatos y dijo: - necesita un buen baño y al menos que desee que lo desvista y lo bañe yo misma siga sin hacer nada más que parecer un muerto -. Sabía que ella sería capaz de bañarme así que comencé a desvestir y ella salió.

Fue uno de los baños más largos que recuerdo haberme dado en mi vida, escuchaba a Matilde barriendo en mi cuarto pero también la pesque abriendo la puerta unas tres veces pero estoy seguro que debió haber visto si de verdad me bañaba más veces. La última vez que la vi asomarse pude ver claramente en sus ojos que tenía el temor de que intentara quitarme la vida y por eso decidí que era la hora de terminar de bañarme.

Al entrar a mi cuarto vi lo que había hecho y me sentí mal porque al final y cabo la única persona del personal doméstico que había en la casa era Matilde y ya había barrido toda la habitación y aun le faltaban más por hacer.

-Yo limpiare mi desorden –

\- ¿Creía que yo lo iba a hacer?, solo barrí mientras lo esperaba, pero tenga bien claro que tendrá que sacar cada mueble de esta habitación, baldear los pisos, limpiar las paredes, pintar las paredes, quitarles las manchas a los muebles y dejar este cuarto lo más parecido a como estaba antes de que haga esta tremenda rabieta –

\- Pues parece que por un tiempo dormiré en un cuarto de huéspedes –

\- Joven Pontmercy ¿Qué sucedió entre usted y la jovencita Eponine? –

\- ¿Por qué supone que tiene que ver con ella? –

\- Porque solo haría algo así por alguien que quiera mucho –

Me senté en la cama y ella a mi lado y le conté absolutamente todo. Al terminar ella me miraba con una cara de decepción pero aun así me cogió entre sus brazos y dejo que desahogara todo lo que sentía.

-Aun no la ha perdido, ella dijo que se den un tiempo y bueno debe hacerlo, dele su espacio, demuéstrale que sus sentimientos hacia ella son sinceros pero especialmente durante el tiempo en que ella no quiera saber de usted no la obligue a verlo y mucho peor acompañado de esa señorita Cosette –

\- ¿No está molesta conmigo? –

\- Claro que lo estoy pero no gano nada con eso –

\- Gracias –

\- De nada y bueno no sé qué espera, comience a idear algún plan si la quiere recuperar-

Matilde salió de mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama, mire a ningún lado en particular y me decidí a salir.

Su casa y mi casa no están tan lejos en auto pero decidí caminar, no sabía exactamente que iba a hacer pero sentía la necesidad de ir a verla.

Para mi buena suerte cuando estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Eponine pude ver como todos sus familiares se iban, no sé si ella iba ahí pero estoy completamente seguro que ella después de lo vivido no hubiera querido salir de su habitación.

Al llegar a su casa el mayordomo se encontraba en la entrada.

-Joven Pontmercy disculpe que sea directo pero usted no es bienvenido en este hogar-

\- Buenas tardes señor y bueno lo no ser bienvenido eso ya lo sé –

\- ¿A que ha venido entonces? –

\- Quiero saber cómo se encuentra Eponine –

\- Toda la familia Thenadier ha salido –

\- Ella no, sé que no, no estaba muy bien que digamos –

\- Entonces sabe que podría perder mi empleo si le permito entrar, nadie en esta casa lo quiere pero… - lo dudo – mi niña merece equilibrio en sus decisiones, todos los Thenadier adoran al prometido de Eponine así que tienen favoritismo hasta yo tengo cierto apego por ese joven pero no soy yo quien decide sino la señorita Eponine así que entre, no hay nadie a parte del personal doméstico pero están en la sala si pasa sin hacer ruido no lo verán pero debo advertirle que el joven Enjolras no tarda en llegar –

\- Gracias –

Logre llegar a la habitación de Eponine sin que me viera alguien pero en la puerta dude entrar pero aun así debía entrar así que lentamente la abrí y la vi dormir con un suero puesto.

-Ponine, ¿Qué te ha pasado? -, la observe detenidamente no recuerdo que ella me allá dicho que se encontraba mal de salud y sin pensarlo dos veces me acosté junto a ella.

\- Sabes siempre pensé que nuestra relación de enamorados solo iba a terminar cuando se allá transformado en una relación de esposos, que cundo regresara del trabajo te encontraría con un mantel para cocinar que no podrías terminar de amarar porque tu pancita de embarazo no te lo permitiría, que te encontraría siempre con una sonrisa o que los encontraría a ti y a una mini tú con polvo de hornear en a cara el día de los padres en un intento fallido de hacer un pastel casero – suspire – no piense renunciar a aquellas visiones pero seguramente ahora me demorare más en que se hagan realidad –

\- Eponine, mi querida Ponine de verdad lo siento tanto, ahorita estas enferma y seguro que yo tengo que ver en esto, desearía quedarme aquí contigo siempre pero si te despiertas y yo sigo aquí muy posiblemente me golpearas, luchare por ti y sé que debo guardar mi espacio pero siempre estaré cerca –

Me levante tenia ya que irme pero antes de irme cogí su mano libre y le pose un pequeño beso donde intente trasmitir mis sentimientos hacia ella, salí solo con la sonrisa de que tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Salí lo más rápido que pude de esa casa pero extrañamente parecía que los del personal doméstico estaban ocupados con unas velas, unos manteles, unas luces como de árbol de navidad, me extrañaba todo eso hasta que me choque con una pared.

-Joven, creo que le pedí no haga ruido, el joven Enjolras ya llego y no le hará para nada gracia que usted se encuentre aquí –

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunte ignorando lo que anteriormente me ha dicho.

\- No debo porque responderle eso pero digamos que hoy habrá algo especial, ahora por favor retírese –

Me retire y vi a Enjolras dirigiendo todo eso.

-Enjolras ¿Qué sucede aquí? –

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Vine a ver a Eponine, descuida sigue dormida así que no está sobresaltada por verme –

\- Sé que sigue dormida ni bien llegue lo primero que hice fue buscarla -, hubo un silencio incomodo - Marius... –

Y habiéndome olvidado de nuestras diferencias me le había acercado pero cuando menos me di cuenta él me había golpeado haciendo caer y dándome cuenta de algo que ya lo había pensado pero ahora ya estaba seguro.

-Enjolras tu eres el prometido de Eponine ¿verdad? –

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? –

\- No vayas a tratar de negarlo, una vez me pegaste en el café ABC y el prometido de Eponine me pego el día de su cumpleaños y sabía que solo tú me habías pegado de esa manera pero no lo quise creer hasta ahora que lo volviste a hacer –

\- Bueno entonces no te lo negare yo soy el prometido de Eponine – me dijo mirándome de manera desafiante.

\- Sabes que se molestara contigo cuando se entere que la has engañado –

\- Pero no me odiara –

\- Ella no me odia, tú y yo lo sabemos y si se entera por alguien que no seas tú mismo que eres su prometido se demorara en perdonarte –

\- Y acaso ¿tú se lo dirás?, en estos momentos ella no te creerá, vete antes de que aparezcan los señores Thenadier –

Hice parecer que me iba pero antes de eso golpee a Enjolras y dije: - eso fue por el beso que le diste el día de su cumpleaños y para que tengas en claro que quiero que la cuides durante este tiempo que estemos distanciados pero solo como la novia de un amigo tuyo –

-Eso será un problema Pontmercy porque ella ya no es la enamorada de un amigo mío -

Me retire, fui a mi casa, a mi habitación porque sabía que era verdad Eponine no me creería y si lo hiciera seria mucho más fácil perdonar a Enjolras que a mí. Me fui quedando dormido con una idea que me atemorizaba pero cada vez que la repetía en mi mente me parecía que era más posible volverse realidad, de que en estos momentos Eponine estaba más cerca de ser la señora Lasserre que ser la señora Pontmercy.

**POV EPONINE**

Al abrir mis ojos me doy cuenta que estoy en mi habitación, no sé cómo abre llegado aquí, lo último que recuerdo es estar llorando mientras Enjolras me abrazaba. Por un instante creí que ese abrazo había impernado hasta ese momento el aroma de chocolate de Enjolras pero no había sido así. A un lado mío el sostenía mi mano dormido, veo que estuvo con pañitos húmedos refrescándome la cara por una ollita con agua que tiene remojado un paño.

No quise despertarlo parecía que además de cumplir de ser mi guardaespaldas estaba ahí como un ángel guardián para mí, un ángel protector, aquel que sosteniendo mi mano era mi mejor amigo, aquel que hoy había dejado de abrazar como estatua de mármol pero no se lo diría, aquel que me había encontrado por segunda ocasión antes que Marius y quien hasta en mis sueños cuida de mí.

-¿Te vas a quedar cuidando de mi toda la noche? – pregunte.

\- Y hasta miles de noches más si fuera necesario –

\- ¿Estabas despierto?, me has sorprendido, ¿Por qué fingías dormir? –

\- 1 si me dormí un instante pero desperté cuando usted se despertó, 2 si usted sabía que me había despertado seguro me alejaba y 3 porque si abría los ojos seguramente usted dejaba de contemplarme –

\- No te estaba contemplando solo te agradecía en mi mente – me apresure a decir.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo lo que usted diga mi señorita -, hasta ese momento parece que a ambos se nos había olvidado por completo que Enjolras sostenía mi mano.

Enjolras ahora cogió la ollita con un paño remojado, exprimió un poco el paño y me lo paso por el rostro mientras me hablaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, sé que mi pregunta puede sonar estúpida dadas las circunstancias pero estoy preguntando ahorita de tu salud.

\- Gracias ya no siento malestar y la fiebre se evaporo de mí, disculpa que te allá hecho pasar un susto –

\- Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer y estará todo bien –

\- De acuerdo, Enjolras ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? –

\- No fue difícil siendo sincero en la mañana mencionaste que Marius te había llevado en una ocasión a ver el atardecer así que supuse donde buscar y bueno si no hubieras estado seguramente te hubiera ido a buscar al valle Alondra –

\- Eres muy buen escuchante y pues el otro lugar donde quería ir también era el valle Alondra parece que estabas destinado a encontrarme –

\- Parecer ser que si –

\- Si estoy seriamente pensando en que eres mi ángel guardián –

\- O puede ser que… no mejor olvídalo –

\- ¿O puede ser que?, vamos hombre dilo que ahora me muero de curiosidad –

\- No es algo un poco ilógico, que muy posiblemente encontraras chistoso –

\- Entonces con más ganas dímelo, lo que más necesito ahora es una ración de humor –

\- Bueno entonces o puede ser que la vida te está diciendo que soy el indicado para ti, es decir que somos almas gemelas –

\- Enjolras yo dije esa frase anteriormente y bueno no lo dije en un momento en que allá estado con todos mis sentidos, imagínate que después que dije esa frase hasta pensé que me querrías besar en los labios, ¿ilógico no? –

\- Claro que en ese momento era ilógico, eras la enamorada de mi amigo, aunque si te he besado antes siendo la enamorada de él pero en ese momento no lo hubiera hecho –

\- Hablas del beso con cinta eso no cuenta –

\- Claro del beso con cinta…, llamare al mayordomo para que te quite el suero, con tu permiso –

Pero al salir de esa habitación Enjolras se arrimó a la pared y se puso a sacar cuentas que con el beso con cinta ya eran tres las veces que había besado a Eponine siendo la enamorada de Marius.

-Adelante – dije al escuchar que tocaban mi puerta.

\- Mi niña que gusto verla despierta –

\- Disculpa que te allá dado aquel susto –

\- No importa eso ahora, lo que importa es que se encuentra mejor, ahora mi niña procederé a sacarle el suero –

\- ¿Cómo así viniste solo? –

\- ¿Se siente incómoda estando sola conmigo mi niña? –

\- No es eso, eso ya lo sabes pero esperaba que mi familia te acompañara desde que desperté ni siquiera he escuchado sus voces –

\- Es que no se encuentran en casa –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Después de que el doctor la reviso toda su familia salió, no sé muy bien las razones pero aun cuando este haya sido normal tengo por enterado que la iban a dejar sola –

\- Esto es extraño, algo se traen entre manos mis padres seguramente –

\- Muy probable, bueno mi niña no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo siguiente pero tampoco es que me disguste, tiene que cambiarse de ropa, hay alguien esperándola abajo y bueno creo que le encantara la sorpresa –

\- Marius… - dije impulsivamente.

\- Él estuvo aquí, mientras usted dormía pero el joven Enjolras no le hizo para nada gracia verlo y lo boto –

\- Hizo bien por ahora no quiero tener nada relacionado con el –

\- Bueno mi niña en 10 minutos se la espera abajo, la ropa para esta noche esta en esa caja encima de su cómoda y tenga una muy buena noche –

Encontré en esa caja un hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas, era corset y su largo duro apenas llegaba a la mitad del camino para mis rodillas, tenía una cola transparente que salía desde mi cintura y en mi cintura un fino cinturón plateado.

Comencé por arreglar mi cabello, pero hoy era uno de sus días rebeldes así que lo deje suelto tratándolo de ponerlo lo más cepillado posible, me puse una diadema plateada con un pequeño corazón de brillitos, me maquille y me puse unos aretes de perlas que hacían juego con mi cadena. Iba a salir cuando me di cuenta que no llevaba zapatos, no sabía cuál ponerme hasta que a un lado de mi cama encontré una caja con una tarjeta diciendo: PARA MI TESORO.

Al abrir la caja vi unos zapatos blancos de bailarina con tiras que me llegaban un poco debajo de las rodillas. Ya estaba lista y por extraño que suene recién en ese momento me puse a pensar que para qué o quién me había arreglado así. Ya no iba a salir cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

-Han pasado 30 minutos es hora de que baje – dijo una empleada.

\- De acuerdo lo hare enseguida, puede retirarse –

\- Disculpe señorita pero tengo órdenes de no salir hasta que usted valla al frente mío –

Con eso no tuve más opción que salir para percatarme que había pétalos de rosas azules en el piso, seguí el rastro con incertidumbre hasta la puerta que permite al patio donde todo estaba oscuro, me voltee a ver a la empleada quien sacando un aparato raro que le permitía ver en oscuridad me cogió de la mano y me llevo hasta una silla.

-Va a tener una cena muy hermosa, está al frente de una mesa y con esto me retiro ah por cierto al frente suyo tiene un antifaz –

Por un momento estaba atemorizada no veía nada hasta que de repente por el camino que había venido luces de vela una por una se fue prendido por personas vestidas de negro y a mi cabeza unas luces azules navideñas se encendieron. Hasta ese momento no había entendido porque el antifaz pero después entendí, esta noche iba a tener una velada con mi prometido.

Y pensando justamente en el apareció con un traje de pingüino y su habitual mascara. Por un momento me pareció esta escena sacada de alguna película o libro pero no era posible con todas las cosas sucedidas en un mismo día.

El vino desde donde las velas comenzaron a ser prendidas, no camino apurado, él sonreía y sus ojos me miraban fijamente hasta que llego a mí.

-Buenas noches tesoro mío – dijo cogiendo mi mano derecha y posando un beso.

\- Buenas noches –

\- Hoy fue su primer día de universidad así que tenía que festejarlo con usted de alguna manera –

\- Pues de verdad no es un día que quisiera festejar –

\- Lo sé, le he dicho que siempre la estoy cuidando aunque usted no me vea –

\- ¿quiere decir que vio mi discusión con Marius? –

\- Se podría decir que sí, pero por esta noche tesorito por favor no hablemos de terceras personas –

\- ¿Usted que quiere conmigo? –

\- Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa pero era de esperarse no quiere que esté jugando con usted ¿verdad? –

\- No y si es un juego por favor pare –

\- ¿Tan mal muchacho parezco? –

\- En estos momentos no se en quien confiar ni que pensar –

\- La comprendo, esta tarde no ha sido fácil para usted y bueno respondiendo a su anterior pregunta lo quiero todo con usted, no planeo jugar con sus sentimientos porque para comenzar sé que su corazón no me pertenece así que seguiré como he estado desde antes, OBSERVARLA, cuidar de usted y aunque usted no vea o no me reconozca siempre estaré cerca –

\- Son muy bonitas sus palabras –

\- Mucho más bonita es usted –

\- Gracias – dije sintiendo a mis mejillas arder un poco.

\- Bueno tesoro comencemos a comer –

Comieron un rato entre pequeñas risas de comentarios del prometido de Eponine, ella por su lado apenas probo unos pequeños bocados de lo que se servía en su plato.

-Gracias – nuevamente pronuncie.

\- ¿Ahora por qué me agradece? –

\- Por lo que hizo el día de mi cumpleaños aunque no estoy 100% de acuerdo –

\- ¿Me agradece por haberla besado?, eso sí que es inesperado –

\- ¡NO! – Me apresure a decir viendo al piso, - no le agradezco por eso porque hizo mal yo tenía enamorado, en ese momento no era correcto, le agradezco por haber hecho entrar en razón a Marius cuando él... él... me fue infiel – una pequeña lagrima rodo por mi mejilla izquierda, - usted no tenia porque defenderme a parte de nuestro compromiso no tenemos nada que nos una, aunque esta claro que no estoy de acuerdo con que haiga golpeado a Marius, las cosas no se resuelven con golpes –

\- No tiene por qué agradecerme, bueno es verdad que a usted no la une a mi nada más que nuestro compromiso pero aun si nuestro compromiso no existiera igual hubiera puesto en su lugar a esos insensatos –

\- ¿Por qué hace esto por mí? –

\- ¿De verdad quiere que le conteste esa pregunta?- suspiro – porque desde la primera vez que la vi usted señorita Eponine Thenadier cautivo mi corazón, aunque claro éramos niños cuando la vi por primera vez así que en ese entonces no sabía cómo llamar a aquel sentimiento que solo usted despierta en mi –

\- ¿Me conoce desde niña? –

\- Claro, vi muy de cerca sus presentaciones en la primaria –

\- Es un poco injusto el hecho que usted me conozca a mí y yo no a usted –

\- Usted si me conoce, solo que no me ha sabido reconocer sin el antifaz y hablando de antifaces creo que ya es hora de que se ponga el suyo – dijo viendo un reloj que tenía en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Para qué debo ponerme el antifaz si usted ya sabe que soy yo? –

\- Vas a hacer que se pierda la magia, solo hazlo por favor – mientras él se me acercaba, - bueno ya que usted no lo hace yo lo hare por usted – cogió mi antifaz y me lo puso.

\- Gracias –

\- No hay de que, bueno nos deben estar esperando así que nos tenemos que mover – me comunico mientras entrelazaba nuestros brazos.

Llegamos a la entrada de la casa y de verdad que no me esperaba lo que vi, había una carroza al frente nuestro, era como la de los cuentos de forma con calabaza pero blanca con ventanas con adornos plateados, las ruedas también eran plateadas, adentro había unos plasmas y bueno toda la carroza era conducida por un hombre que vestía totalmente de blanco, quien arreaba a los corceles blancos.

-Es magnífico pero ¿Qué hace esto aquí? –

\- Pues vamos a dar un paseo – mientras me abría la puerta de la carroza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces subí a la carroza, él se sentó a mi lado mientras no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? –

\- Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que te ves –

\- Eres un adulador, seguro que a tus enamoradas les decías lo mismo –

\- ¿Cuáles enamoradas?, le dije desde que éramos niños usted me gusto, salir con cualquier otra chica no sería justo para ella –

\- Eso no me lo esperaba –

\- Seguro, es algo por lo cual mis amigos me molestan pero no importa y bueno cambiando un poco el tema hay algo que me encantaría saber, aunque no tengo ningún derecho a exigirle una respuesta –

\- Bueno siempre soy yo la de las preguntas así que adelante, pregunte lo que quiere preguntar –

\- ¿Su primer beso fue con Pontmercy? –

\- La verdad que no me esperaba esa pregunta me ha dejado sin habla pero bueno respondiendo a su pregunta es un sí pero no –

\- ¿si pero no? –

\- Bueno beso lo que se dice no solamente juntar los labios si pero antes que él una vez sin querer un muchacho que seguramente ni se acuerda de eso juntamos nuestros labios, éramos niños así que no cuenta –

\- ¿Quién era? –

\- Eso es lo más cómico ese muchacho y yo aún nos vemos y nunca hemos tocado ese tema ni cuando recién nos comenzamos a hablar, él actualmente es mi mejor amigo –

\- ¿yo? – dijo el joven Lasserre sin que Eponine lo escuchara.

\- Enjolras, un año antes de que entráramos al club de teatro, él era muy distinto, era antipático pero aun así algunas niñas de mi curso suspiraban por él, yo no entendía por qué, así que un día no tan afortunado en el que iba corriendo me choque con él, nos pegamos nuestras cabezas y él cayó encima mío y bueno ahí sucedió. Al comienzo pensé que me gritaría pero demostró no ser como todo el mundo creía, se disculpó conmigo y siguió su camino, después de eso me entere que su empleada doméstica no estaba muy bien de salud y supongo que con eso no habrá tenido tiempo para acordarse de ese accidente, al año siguiente cuando nos presentamos me trato como que fuera la primera vez que nos viéramos así que nunca tocamos el tema –

\- Yo diría que fue muy afortunado y si seguro lo olvido, discúlpelo –

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas por él? –

\- Llegamos es hora de bajar –

Llegaron a donde había unos músicos alrededor de una fuente de agua que cambiaba de color cada ciertos segundos, las personas que pasaban tomaban fotos a la carroza y de vez en cuando se podía escuchar a alguna mujer diciendo:que romántico.

El me cogió, me puso un ramillete en mi mano derecha y comenzamos a bailar, algunas personas nos tomaban fotos y creo que por eso en nuestros atuendos teníamos que usar antifaz, mientras bailábamos me fije en sus ojos, sé que en algún lugar los he visto con esa misma sensación de que esperan que yo de un paso al camino de algo más que amistad, bailamos 10 canciones lentas hasta que comenzó un vals en donde él se arrodillo sacando una cajita negra de su bolsillo.

-Eponine Thenadier, el Señor ha dicho que no es bueno que el hombre este solo por eso desde el inicio de la humanidad creo a la ayuda idónea del hombre, nuestro compromiso fue impuesto pero aun así tengo mi orgullo y tenía que pedírselo hoy mismo. Eponine – abriendo la cajita - ¿aceptarías esto como muestra del inicio de nuestra amistad? -

En la cajita si había un anillo pero no era de compromiso, era un anillo con una E grande plateada, por un momento volví en mí y solo llegue a decir a la expectativa de las personas que pasaban. – Si –

Me lo puso en mi mano haciendo parecer que realmente me estuviera comprometiendo con él y todos los presentes comienzan a decir _beso, beso _, él se me acerca pero deja una distancia prudente entre los dos y soy yo la que se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla sin dejar de pensar que es la segunda vez en el día en que un público me pide besar a alguien.

Subimos otra vez a la carroza y en esta ocasión no hablamos hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la casa.

-No te lo quites por favor, úsalo como si de verdad fuera un anillo de compromiso –

\- ¿Por qué me lo diste así?, podías simplemente dármelo en la cena –

\- Porque estaba ensayando espero algún día arrodillarme frente a ti y pedirte ser mi esposa pero no por nuestro compromiso impuesto –

\- Yo no te puedo prometer algún día quererte de la forma en que tú me quieres –

\- Lo sé pero por ahora que estas libre estaré mas cerca, me veras más seguido –

\- Eso no hace que pueda enamorarme de ti –

\- Lo sé pero lo último que se pierde es la esperanza ¿no?, buenas noches Eponine –

\- Buenas noches –

Y después de bajar, el junto a la carroza desaparecieron, en el patio ya no había nada de lo que antes de irme había, fui a mi dormitorio y con un profundo sueño me acosté en mi cama, sin poder creer que este día a pesar de haber sido tan tormentoso termino siendo especial gracias a Enjolras y "mi prometido".

Por un pequeño instante me pareció ver a Enjolras entrar a mi cuarto y decir aquellas palabras que en mis sueños me las había dicho el mismo: "jamás pondría mi felicidad antes que la tuya" y ahora aumentar otra palabras: - porque tu mi señorita eres mi tesoro, mi princesa esperando su _y vivieron felices por siempre –_

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**BUENO otra vez aquí con un nuevo capitulo que debo aceptar fue un poco duro hacer porque tuve muchos momentos en que debatia conmigo misma para escribir algo, si se habran fijado en el resumen aumente como personajes a Cosette y Enjolras y saque como relación a Marius y Eponine todo por motivo de algunas ideas que ya estoy buscando plasmar en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Agradezco mucho a mis lectores por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo para finalizar le doy créditos a mi hermana Maylin que me ayudo en un momento en que me debatia en como "terminar" la relación de Eponine y Marius.**

**GRACIAS**

**Dato curioso:**

**La idea original del anillo de Eponine no era la E sino que tuviera como insignia un gira-tiempo como el de Hermione porque siendo sincera a mi me encantaría recibir algo parecido pero no lo puse porque en ningún momento he declarado sobre otras historias aquí y porque no seria tan romántico, ya que la E lógicamente no significa Eponine sino Enjolras aunque lógicamente eso desconoce Eponine.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17: Una llamada imprudente**

**Cosette:** Qué extraño

Sentir que mi vida ha empezado por fin  
Este cambio

¿Se puede alguien enamorarse tan rápido?  
¿Qué te pasa, Cosette?  
¿Has estado demasiado tiempo sola?  
Tantas cosas confusas  
Tantas cosas desconocidas.

En mi vida  
Hay tantas preguntas y respuestas  
Que parecen equivocadas  
En mi vida  
Hay momentos en que en el silencio capto  
El suspiro de una canción lejana  
Y canta  
De un mundo que anhelo ver,  
Fuera de mi alcance  
a un suspiro de distancia  
¡Esperando por mí!

¿Sabe que estoy viva?  
¿Sé si él es real?  
¿Ve lo que yo veo?  
¿Siente lo que yo siento?

En mi vida  
ya no estoy sola

ya que el amor de mi vida  
Está tan cerca...  
Encuéntrame ahora,

¡Encuéntrame aquí!

**Valjean:** Querida Cosette,  
Eres una niña solitaria  
que pensativa, qué triste me pareces  
Créeme, si estuviera en mi poder  
llenaría cada hora que pasa  
qué vida tan callada,

Debe ser, lo veo

Con nadie más que yo aquí

**Cosette:** es tan poco lo que sé  
Que anhelo saber  
sobre el hombre que fuiste

Hace mucho tiempo

**Valjean: **Por favor Cosette  
**Cosette**:Hablas tan poco  
De la vida que has vivido  
¿Por qué eres tan reservado?  
¿Por qué siempre estamos solos?  
Tan oscuro, tan oscuros y profundos...  
¡Los secretos que usted guarda!

En mi vida  
por favor perdone lo que digo  
eres cariñoso, gentil y bueno  
Pero Papá, querido papá,  
para ti, aun soy esa niña  
perdida en el bosque.

**Valjean:** No más palabras  
No más palabras.

Esa época está muerta  
Hay palabras  
que es mejor no oír,  
Mejor no decir.

**Cosette:** En mi vida  
Ya no soy una niña y anhelo  
saber la verdad que tú sabes  
De hace años... ¡muchos años atrás!

**Valjean:** aprenderás  
que Dios nos da la verdad  
a todos en nuestro momento  
En nuestro turno.

[Cosette sale al portal de la casa en Rue Plumet. Mientras Marius y Eponine vienen del café ABC hacia la casa de Cosette sin saber que alguien los seguía.]

**Marius:** En mi vida  
Ella ha irrumpido como la música de los ángeles  
¡Como La luz del sol!  
Y mi vida parece detenerse  
Como si algo se terminara  
Y algo abrumador comenzara.  
Eponine, eres la amiga  
Qué me trajo aquí  
Gracias a ti, ¡estoy con los dioses  
Y el cielo está cerca!  
Y vuelo por un mundo nuevo y libre.

**Eponine:** Cada palabra que dice  
¡Es como una daga para mí!  
En mi vida  
No ha habido nadie como él en ninguna parte  
En ninguna parte, donde él está  
Si me lo pidiera... seria suya.

**Marius y Eponine:** En mi vida, hay alguien que toca mi vida...

**Marius:** ¡Esperando cerca!

**Eponine: **¡Esperando aquí!

[Marius y Eponine llegaron a la casa de Cosette. Marius se acerca al portal, dejando a Eponine olvidada. Mientras que en una distancia prudente Enjolras era solo capaz de ver a Eponine y de lo emocionado que estaba Marius lo lograba escuchar a él y a una voz desconocida.]

**Marius:**  
Un corazón lleno de amor.  
Un corazón lleno de una canción.  
Lo estoy haciendo todo mal.  
Oh, Dios, que vergüenza,  
Ni siquiera sé su nombre,  
Querida Madeimoselle.  
¿No me lo dice?  
¿Lo dirá?

**Cosette:**  
Un corazón lleno de amor.  
Sin miedo, sin arrepentimiento.

**Marius:**  
Mi nombre es Marius Pontmercy.

**Cosette:**  
Y el mío es Cosette.

**Marius:**  
Cosette, no sé qué decir.

**Cosette:**  
Entonces no emitas sonido.

**Marius:**  
Estoy perdido.

**Cosette:**  
¡He sido hallada!  
**Marius:**

Un corazón lleno de amor

**Eponine:**  
Nunca fue mío para perderlo.

**Cosette:**  
Un corazón lleno de ti.

**Eponine:**  
¿Por qué lamentar lo que no podría ser?

**Marius:**  
Una sola mirada y entonces lo supe.

**Eponine:**

Esas son palabras que nunca me dirá  
No a mí...

**Marius:**  
A partir de hoy...

**Eponine:**  
No a mí...

No para mí...

**Cosette:**Todos los días.

**Eponine: **Su corazón lleno de amor...

**Cosette y Marius:**  
Porque no es un sueño.

**Eponine:**  
Él nunca se sentirá así por mí...

**Cosette y Marius:**  
¡No es un sueño después de todo!

**POV EPONINE:**

Me desperté de aquel sueño donde era espectadora, las personas que vi las reconocí como a aquellas que solo veo en mis sueños. Sueños. Hasta mis sueños me recuerdan que desde un inicio Marius fue, es y será el alma gemela de Cosette.

**POV MARIUS:**

Al despertarme ahogo un grito, estoy en lo que alguna vez fue mi cuarto y siento una sola lagrima caprichosa pasarse por mi mejilla izquierda. En mi sueño era dos personas; un espectador y el que cantaba para Cosette. No puedo creer que tan imbécil puedo ser, ahora que Eponine y yo estamos distanciados debería soñar con que la tengo otra vez a mi lado y no como una amiga que me dirige a otra persona. Y aunque quisiera negarlo una duda queda en mí.

**POV COSETTE:**

Siendo sincera no quería despertarme, desperté con una sonrisa en mis labios aunque no me duro mucho porque mi cerebro se puso en mi contra al hacerme recordar por medio del dolor en mis mejillas lo sucedido. Ayer llegue a mi casa empapada porque no me resguarde de la lluvia, de la universidad vine caminando a mi casa, mis padres en lo que menos se preocuparon fue en el color de mis mejillas, como los padres amorosos que son no pidieron muchas explicaciones más bien se preocuparon por mi salud, mi mamá me tuvo una tina caliente y mi papá mi cama lista, me dieron una sopa de pollo tibia y me dejaron dormir.

Aunque sé que de hoy no me salvo de las explicaciones.

Pero no tengo tiempo para lamentarme, he tomado una decisión y no me retracto.

**POV ENJOLRAS:**

Me desperté de aquel sueño donde era espectador, las personas que vi las reconocí como a aquellas han hecho sufrir a Eponine en la realidad. Realidad. Hasta mis sueños me recuerdan lo que en la realidad es obvio, que desde un inicio Marius fue, es y tal vez siga siendo la persona número uno de Eponine.

Me fui al cuarto de Eponine y toque la puerta.

-Eponine-

\- Adelante –

\- No planeo pasar solo quería saber si vas a ir a clases –

\- ¿Por qué no iría a clases?, no soy una mujer cobarde, iré y ya casi estoy lista así que más te vale a ti apurarte -

Los demás días hasta el viernes fueron normales, mis amigos de alguna forma averiguaron sobre lo sucedido entre Eponine y Marius, pero al menos al frente mío no emitieron ni un comentario. Por su parte cada vez que alguno de ellos se topaba con ella la saludaban como siempre. Marius y Eponine no tuvieron contacto, nuestras facultades son cercanas y hay docentes que imparten tanto clases aquí en leyes como en educación, ellos si se vieron en un par de ocasiones, eso era inevitable porque hay ocasiones en que ella me espera a mí para irnos juntos pero solo Marius era capaz de saludarla porque ella lo ignoraba.

Mi deber como su guardaespaldas es estar cerca de ella en todo momento y con todo momento es explícitamente todo con sus obvias excepciones, las tareas las hacíamos en su cuarto, es relajante verla en esos momentos porque es como si se desconectara del mundo para mentalizarse completamente en su objetivo. Normalmente en la compañía del otro no conversábamos mucho pero no era un silencio incomodo, a nuestra manera apreciábamos las palabras dichas y no dichas.

Eponine tuvo que contar a su familia el hecho porque no se resguardo de la lluvia. Estuve a su lado todo el momento en que hablo, obviamente omitió detalles, lo que me sorprendió fue que dijo que Marius le había sido infiel, su familia le prohibió volver a tener algún contacto con él pero sé que si ella algún desea lo contrario su familia no será un impedimento. Eponine ese día no salió de su cuarto, no lloro pero se quedó sentada viendo a través de la ventana a ningún punto en específico.

**POV MARIUS:**

Ha sido la semana más difícil de mi vida, Eponine sonríe a sus nuevas amistades pero a mí solo me regala una mirada triste. No planeaba dar explicaciones de lo sucedido a nadie pero alguien me ahorro por así decirlo el tener que emitir un comentario siquiera.

**FLASCBACK **

Un día después de lo sucedido estaban con mis amigos en el café ABC para estar en días de clases ya estábamos más de lo habitual, todos se encontraban en ese momento con excepción de Enjolras aunque su ausencia no parecía que inquietara a alguno.

-¿Qué te trae tan "alegre" Marius? – pronuncio Grantaire.

\- Tu alegría irradia más que el sol al mediodía – comento Joly.

\- Les dije que…- no logre terminar la frase porque de repente te caliente estaba chorreando en mí. Iba a desquitarme con el ocurrido que tuvo la brillante idea hasta que vi que no era ninguno de los muchachos. Con una sonrisa triunfante y con una mirada como de que lo que había hecho era poco para su gusto se encontraba ella al frente mío.

-Al… -

\- No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre Pontmercy –

\- Señorita Alzelma – dijo Grantaire

\- Obviamente no he venido a felicitar el comportamiento de su amigo, vaya que tiene suerte nadie en este lugar me quiso dar más caliente el té.

\- Disculpe señorita pero no es correcto que usted una dama haga semejantes cosas – pronuncio Combeferre

\- No me importa lo que vayan a pensar ustedes de mis modales. He venido a dejarle bien claro a Pontmercy que no se acerque a mi hermana –

\- ¿Por qué usted prohibiría que Marius se vea con su enamorada? – pregunto Joly

\- ¿Cómo?, no saben que por culpa de la infidelidad de este hombre que es su amigo esa relación ya no existe –

\- Seño…- trate de hablar en la conversación.

\- No deseo escuchar tu voz Pontmercy, mi hermana no quiso contar detalles del porqué de su ruptura solo nos dijo que usted le fue infiel pero no se necesita imaginación para suponer con quien fue. Ella lloro mucho por usted canalla. Ella siempre lo quiso, de eso todos podemos dar testimonio, Eponine siempre lo ha puesto a usted primero que a ella misma –

\- Por favor cálmese Señorita – dijo Grantaire acercándose a ella y pasándole su brazo por los hombros de ella.

\- No me quiero calmar, me parece injusto que este haga sufrir a mi hermana, no sé si sepan pero mi hermana tiene un compromiso impuesto, mis hermanos y yo estábamos en contra de eso porque lo impuesto no es con amor pero después de esto me parece mejor que Eponine se quede con su comprometido – suspiro, - me voy de aquí –

Ella salió y ahora Gavroche apareció, los muchachos se quedaron viendo a Gavroche quien solo miraba con odio, se acercó a este y rompió un huevo en mi cabeza.

-Es lo único que iba a hacer y para avisarte que nadie en mi familia te quiere cerca de Eponine –

Al salir Gavroche, entro el camarero quien se acercó a los jóvenes y pronuncio:

-Disculpen señores pero la señorita que salió dijo que uno de ustedes pagaría el té –

\- Yo lo hare – comente.

-Ven Marius te acompaño a tu casa – dijo Joly

\- ¿Nadie va a emitir un comentario? –

\- No, somos tus amigos entendemos que cometes errores y creemos que lo que has vivido es suficiente – pronuncio Courfeyrac.

**FIN Flashback **

**POV EPONINE**

Es curioso cuanto una persona puede extrañar a otra, hoy viernes al regresar con Enjolras a casa me dormí, lo cual es gratificante, después del sueño que tuve no he podido conciliar sueño, únicamente me duermo cuando voy a la universidad y cuando regreso de ella.

Cosette y yo seguimos la misma carrera, irónicamente ambas queremos ser maestras de primaria, pero debo agradecer a la persona que hace los horarios porque en las dos únicas clases que comparto con ella también esta Caroline, quien estudia para profesora de instituto y son las dos únicas clases donde nos encontramos con los de educación en distintos grados.

Enjolras ha vuelto a ser mi mejor amigo, es mi apoyo constante, hasta ahora es el único que me ha hecho sonreír de verdad.

Cuando llego a casa saludo a todos, últimamente me parece ver a más personal doméstico, hoy quiero volver a encerrarme a mi cuarto y no permitir a nadie entrar aunque sé que sería injusto para Enjolras porque como un guardián mío siempre está detrás de la puerta a espera de cualquier cosa.

-El almuerzo está servido mi niña, por favor diríjase al comedor familiar –

De mala gana acepto porque es viernes y para los más pequeños el viernes es familiar, no se los voy a arruinar a los niños de esta casa.

Tenemos un almuerzo tranquilo entre risas de Gavroche sobre ocurrencias que ha hecho en el instituto superior(es verdad que el debería por su edad estar en instituto no mas pero en la primaria lo adelantaron un año, es de verdad inteligente sus notas siempre son las mejores pero no se puede decir lo mismo de su conducta), Alzelma lo molesta con su "enamorada" y Gavroche se sonroja, se calla hasta que termina su comida. Enjolras come con nosotros en la mesa, costo convencerlo porque él decía: "solo soy un empleado más", hasta que lo logre convencer.

-Hijos hay algo que vamos a ser como familia, terminen de comer y alisten maletas con suficientes mudas para cambiarse hasta el domingo – dijo papá dejando atónitos a todos.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto el pequeño Alexandre

\- Es una sorpresa y sin peros – dijo mamá viendo a Gavroche y Alzelma.

Cada uno de nosotros se dirigió a su cuarto, por mi parte elegí mi ropa al azar solo viendo que combine, al salir de mi cuarto me encontré con Enjolras en la puerta quien cogió mis dos maletas (una llena de ropa, útiles de limpieza y maquillaje, la otra llena de libros en su mayoría, con mi laptop y su cargador).

Fuimos a la sala y ahí aparecimos todos poco a poco, después de Enjolras y yo apareció Gavroche con solo una pequeña maleta; mamá apareció con Ethan, mamá llevaba una sola maleta pero era grande y Ethan llevaba una maleta mediana y unos muñecos en sus bolsillos y en sus manos; papá y Alexandre fueron los próximos que salieron iguales que mamá y Ethan y por ultimo apareció Alzelma con dos maletas una aún más grande que la de mamá y dos bolsos pequeños.

Al salir nos encontramos con un carro camping completamente blanco, por afuera se veía grande pero por dentro me preguntaba como cabía tanto. Obviamente había el asiento de piloto, copiloto y un sofá grande donde muy bien entrabamos cuatro adultos, detrás de ese sofá había un banco largo acolchonado con dos almohadas pequeñas(donde muy bien podía dormir alguien),a lado izquierdo había una encimera, una puerta, tres muebles con cajones abajo con una mesa armable en medio de ellos, a lado había una cortina donde había una ducha y un retrete(la ducha tenía unos bordes y el retrete mamá nos prohibió usarlo), después de la cortina había otra mesa armable pero más pequeño, ahora llegaba la parte justo al frente del banco largo donde había un sofá largo del mismo tamaño del banco y justo detrás del sofá había una cama con dos almohadas. A lado derecho del banco largo estaba la cocina con otra encimera con cajones, seguía el lavabo y otra encimera con cajones. También había otra cama que era justo detrás del comedor.

Ni bien entramos mamá nos designa a cada uno para dormir en la noche, la cama detrás del sofá dormirán mamá y papá, la cama detrás del comedor dormiremos Alzelma, Gavroche y yo, en el sofá dormirán Alexandre y Ethan y en el banco largo Enjolras. Nuestras maletas las ponemos en el sofá detrás del piloto.

El viaje es de lo más aburrido todos nos pasamos haciendo deberes en las mesas que hay, solo Alexandre y Ethan están en la mesa pequeña a lado del sofá. Mamá y papá van todo el viaje conversando a pesar de que papá es el que conduce.

Como no hay nada más que hacer me voy a la cama y me siento a leer, hasta que me mareo (no soporto largos viajes porque me sucede eso), me siento en el comedor y Enjolras se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Te sientes bien? –

\- No es nada solo es un mareo me suelo ocurrir –

\- Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar –

\- Solo convérsame, distraerme es una manera muy efectiva de que se me pase –

\- Entonces te puedo decir que tenemos las miradas encima nuestro -, pose mi mirada alrededor y era verdad, todos nos miraban aun papá se dio la irresponsabilidad de voltear un segundo.

\- ¿Por qué nos miran tanto?, no le veo nada extraño hablarle a un amigo –

\- Claro que no hay nada de malo –

\- ¿Entonces? –

\- Ignorémoslo mi trabajo es cuidarte y eso hago –

\- ¿Tu familia se ha comunicado contigo? –

\- No y ni siquiera están en la ciudad los muchachos fueron a la que era mi casa y descubrieron que no había nadie excepto uno que otro del personal doméstico –

\- No vayas a cogerles resentimiento –

\- No, ya me he acostumbrado al hecho de no tenerlos cerca además hay algo positivo en todo esto –

\- ¿En serio? –

\- SI, ahora te tengo para mí –, eso me cogió desprevenida trate de decir cualquier cosa pero solo gaguee, sentí mis mejillas arder y trate de reír del comentario.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices?, si la chica que te gusta te escuchara se pusiera celosa –

\- No puedes estar celosa de ti misma – dijo con una sonrisa, me sonrojo aún más y le doy un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices? –

\- Pero te distraje lo suficiente para que se te pase el mareo ¿verdad? –

\- Supongo que gracias – dije entre risas y queriendo seguirle el juego a sus palabras le di un beso en su nariz, haciendo que ahora él no sepa que decir.

\- Eponine, tal vez debías bajar un poquito – menciono señalando sus labios

\- Lo considerare – a lo que los dos comenzamos a reír el resto de tiempo, seguimos conversando de cosas muy normales, cuando ya se nos ocurría que más hacer Gavroche trajo unos naipes y nos pusimos a jugar Gavroche, Alzelma, Enjolras y yo. Hasta que llegamos a un área para camping y cada uno marcho a bañarse.

Cuando por fin salimos papá y Enjolras ya habían prendido una fogata, pareció que todos elegimos ponernos una camisa blanca, por mi parte llevaba un short jean que la blusa tapaba casi por completo y unos converse con tacón de cuña azules. Enjolras se vistió casi como yo por lo cual nos tomó una foto Alzelma y la subió a Facebook.

Cada uno cogió malvaviscos y los cocino en la fogata, mamá y papá contaron sobre el día de su boda mientras Gavroche exageraba sus muecas, cuando terminamos Enjolras saco una guitarra que quien sabe de donde habrá salido y comenzó a cantar viéndome solo a mí.

Soy tu mejor amigo  
tu pañuelo de lágrimas,  
de amores perdidos.  
Te recargas en mi hombro  
tu llanto no cesa,  
yo solo te acaricio.  
Y me dices ¿por qué la vida  
es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?  
Yo solo te abrazo  
y te consuelo.  
Me pides mil concejos para protegerte  
de tu próximo encuentro,  
sabes que te cuido.

Lo que no sabes es que  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tú despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras  
de mí siempre enamorada.

Tú te me quedas viendo,  
y me preguntas si algo  
me está pasando,  
y yo no sé qué hacer,  
si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,  
quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,  
pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
y que solo en mi mente  
vivas para siempre...

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tú te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras  
de mí siempre enamorada.

Yo quisiera ser...tu llanto  
tu vida...

yo quisiera ser...  
tu llanto tu vida...

yo quisiera ser...  
tu llanto tu vida...

Ser tu vida oh no

Yo quisiera ser...  
tu llanto tu vida... tu llantoo...tu vida ohhhh

Al terminar todos nos ven pero solo le voy a dar un abrazo a Enjolras y el me alza nos reímos unos segundos hasta que al bajarme nuestras frentes chocan y nos reímos también de aquello, la mayoría entra a dormir pero Enjolras y yo vamos al lago.

Hacemos rebotar rocas y no puedo creer que yo sepa hacerlo y no Enjolras, le trato de enseñar pero es un caso perdido.

-Ok Eponine pero será en lo único en que me ganas –

\- ¿En serio?, ¿acaso deseas una competencia?, pero aquí no hay nada que podamos hacer, así que tu derrota es eminente –

\- Pues yo creo que si hay algo que podemos hacer –

\- ¿Qué? –

Enjolras se comenzó a desvestir, por mi parte aparte la mirada pero no voy a negar que una que otra vez mire hacia él porque vamos su cuerpo no estaba para nada mal. Se quedó solo en bóxer.

-De acuerdo me ganas yo no puedo quedarme en ropa interior pero ahora vístete por favor –

\- Mi intención nunca fue ver quien era capaz de desvestirse pero parece que eso gane, mi idea era meternos en el lago, no es muy hondo pero mojar la ropa no quería – dijo entre risas.

\- No voy a entrar al lago debe estar helada el agua y no me voy a desvestir al frente tuyo –

\- Entonces gane, repite conmigo Enjolras es el mejor sin comparación –

\- Enjolras es un loco –

\- Bueno gano por falta pero eso no hace que yo no te valla a meter al lago –

Corrí pero Enjolras me agarro casi al instante, me puso en su hombro derecho mientras trataba zafarme pero su fuerza era mayor a la mía.

-Ok, ok me meto pero no mires –, me fui a un arbusto y me quede solo en ropa interior.

\- Cierra los ojos – grite.

\- Ya los cerré pero no sé porque obviamente te veré después –

Me acerque, le cogí de la mano y nos metimos al lago, entramos hasta donde me llegaba a la cintura, Enjolras se puso a nadar, yo estuve a punto de salir cuando él reapareció y comenzó a lanzarme agua por lo cual hice lo mismo. Comencé a temblar y el me abrazo, así que aprovecho para que bailáramos como una especie de vals dentro del lago.

Cuando ya salimos no pude evitar volver a ver el torso de Enjolras, es la primera vez que veo uno que no sea el de mis hermanos pero cuando nos acercamos a nuestras respectivas ropas noto que él me está observando lo que hizo que me vistiera rápido. Me apoye en un árbol y cuando él se terminó de vestirse me acorralo entre su cuerpo mojado y el árbol.

-Eponine te quiero decir que espero que siempre rías así –

\- De acuerdo – pronuncie tragando duro, me cogió una mano y me beso la mejilla y nos fuimos con las manos entrelazadas.

Al entrar mis cuatro hermanos se apoderaron de la cama en que iba a dormir. Preparo chocolate caliente para los dos y nos cambiamos a pijama y volvemos a jugar cartas solo que ahora en el sofá. En algún momento me quede dormida porque al despertar observo que estamos en movimiento y que me dormí encima de Enjolras.

-Buenos días bella durmiente –

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste si me dormí encima de ti? –

\- Ni yo sé cómo terminamos durmiendo así –

Desayunamos y descubrí que Alzelma tenía fotos mías dormida encima de Enjolras donde no en todas él estaba dormido, también vi una foto en el lago pero gracias a la oscuridad no se veía que estábamos en ropa interior.

-No te preocupes, nuestros padres no saben que estaban semidesnudos – me dijo en un susurro Alzelma

Pero aun así de vez en cuando escuche a Gavroche hacer bromas sobre gente desnuda.

Enjolras y yo no hablamos en el transcurso pero en algún momento él se sentó a mi lado y compartimos los audífonos que el tenia, pasamos escuchando música.

Llegamos a una playa y cada uno se cambió a traje de baño, mi traje es una camisa para la playa y un short. Enjolras como el niño rico que fue alguna vez se vistió similar pero con ropa de marca.

Inmediatamente fuimos a un restaurante de la playa y comimos, pasamos el resto de la tarde en la playa hasta jugamos soccer playero con unos chicos que querían conocer mejor a Alzelma.

-Mamá llévanos al parque de diversiones – dijeron al unísono Ethan y Alexandre

\- De acuerdo – respondió papá.

Al llegar la noche el parque de diversiones era como un farol, desde cualquier lugar lo podías ver. Pareció que otra vez nos pusimos de acuerdo ahora venimos totalmente vestidos de blanco. Mamá, Alzelma y yo con vestido playero.

Alzelma, Gavroche, Enjolras y yo nos subimos a la montaña rusa, los carritos chocones los jugamos algunas veces y hasta logramos convencer al dueño para que nos deje subir a Alzelma y a mí al carrusel. Al momento de la rueda de la fortuna solo quedaban dos puestos así que Alzelma y Gavroche se fueron a otro juego, como estaba lloviznando decidimos que sería el último juego.

Era incomodo estar con Enjolras porque todos los demás que subieron eran parejas y para nuestra suerte comenzó un diluvio por así decirlo cuando estábamos en la parte más alta, se apagó el juego y nos quedamos viendo hacia afuera un rato.

-Eponine parece que nos quedamos atrapados –

\- No me gusta estar aquí –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Es que nunca has visto esas películas de terror donde pasan cosas feas a las personas que están en alturas –

\- No te preocupes -, se me acerco y me puso su abrigo encima, - recuerda que yo siempre te cuidare –

Nos pusimos en el piso y nos abrazamos, la lluvia hacia que me dé frio pero el calor corporal de Enjolras y su olor a chocolate caliente me acurrucaron y en mi último momento despierta me pareció sentir que me daba besitos en la frente.

Me desperté en la espalda de Enjolras pero no hable hasta que vi que llegamos a un motel.

-Enjolras, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –

\- Te despertaste bueno cuando por fin lograron bajarnos ya no estaba tu familia, los llame y me dijeron que el carro se estancó, así que una grúa se los estaba llevando – me explico mientras bajaba de su espalda.

\- Entonces por eso estamos entrando a un motel –

\- No pienses nada extraño, solo quería que duermas más cómoda –

\- No pensé nada extraño pero yo lo pago –

Al entrar nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que solo quedaba una habitación, Enjolras parecía decidido a desistir así que fui yo la que dije que aceptábamos. Era un simple cuarto con una cama matrimonial en forma de corazón y un baño.

-Saldré, a ver si logro encontrar algo de ropa para nosotros, duerme si quieres yo te despierto para que te cambies si encuentro ropa –

Se fue dejando sola por primera vez desde lo que sucedió, en estos momentos tengo su abrigo encima de mí así que es como sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor, aun huelo su esencia pero sé que físicamente no está así que mi mente divaga. Marius, es lo que mi cerebro trae a mi memoria y me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que pienso en él desde que inició este viaje, así que en mi mente reprocho a Enjolras porque su ausencia ha hecho que mi mente lo traiga de nuevo a Marius.

Hay un teléfono en la mesa de cama que está a mi lado, es casi domingo y sé que por la hora sería imprudente pero ahora necesito escuchar su voz, al poner el teléfono en mi oreja escucho el tono y lentamente presiono los botones, el timbre suena y lo único que pienso es en que solo necesito escuchar su voz, hasta que al fin contesta.

-Halo -, solo que no es su voz, una lagrima caprichosa se me escapa y sigo escuchando la misma voz decir halo, hasta que cuelgo, no debería sorprenderme, ella me lo advirtió y está cumpliéndolo. Cosette había contestado el celular de Marius.

No quiero llorar así que me salgo de la habitación y le digo al recepcionista que volveré, Enjolras había olvidado su celular así que me lo lleve impulsivamente al igual que el mío.

Camine hasta que encontré una discoteca, entre a ese lugar y era el lugar más oscuro que había estado. Me coloco en el bar y porque no soy partidaria del alcohol pido algo sin alcohol, me metí en la pista de baile. Unos chicos que en mi vida he visto me invitan un trago pero solo acepto un jugo, bailo con el más guapo de ellos y no tengo noción de lo que hago hasta que él se atreve a tocar mi trasero y le doy un fuerte manotazo. Busco sentarme pero me siento mareada y no puedo dar muchos pasos sin que el piso se me mueva, así que lo único que logro es sentarme afuera del local cuando un número desconocido me llama.

-¿Enjolras? –

\- Mi tesorito –

\- Ah prometido, tiempo sin saber de usted –

\- No puedo decir lo mismo, solo como hace dos horas que no se dé su paradero –

\- ¿Me tiene vigilada acaso? –

\- Algo así, pero la cuestión es ¿dónde está? –

\- No se lo planeo decir, si me encuentra soy capaz de casarme con usted ahora mismo –

\- Entonces con más ganas la buscare – dijo entre una leve risa, - entonces respóndame ¿Por qué se fue del motel? –

\- De verdad quiere que se lo diga –

\- Si su opinión es muy importante para mí –

\- Todo es culpa de Enjolras –

\- ¿de su guardaespaldas? –

\- Si porque a lado de el no hago nada más que pensar en lo divertido que es, lo bueno que es conmigo, como siempre sabe alegrarme y a veces hasta de lo sexy que se lo ve, así que a su lado puedo pensar en mí, en mis amistades en él pero no en ningún otro hombre – respondí llorando.

\- Me voy a poner celoso de su guardaespaldas –

\- Tal vez debería, los dos me gustan pero si Marius no existiera en definitiva viera como hombre a Enjolras - digo entre risas y llanto

\- Gracias por lo que me toca pero aun no me ha respondido porque es culpa de su guardaespaldas –

\- Es que no entiende, con él a mi lado no tengo tiempo para pensar sentimentalmente en otro hombre, claro no le diga lo que yo he dicho porque tampoco sabría decirle a Enjolras que lo quiero sentimentalmente pero si sé que cuando me dejo en el motel, mi cerebro pudo recordar a Marius y yo como estúpida que soy quería escuchar su voz pero escuche la voz de Cosette -

\- Eso es lo que ha pasado bueno ahora ya no piense en ellos, piense en mí únicamente para que pueda encontrarla –

\- ¿De verdad cree que funcionara? –

\- Obviamente piense en mí y no cuelgue por nada del mundo y estaré enseguida –

Pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que Enjolras apareció.

-Eponine –

\- Sabia que aparecerías tú, mi prometido me dijo que pensara en el pero no lo hice porque pensé en ti –

\- Eso es halagador creo –

\- Claro que debes sentirte halagado porque si el aparecía me casaba con el ahora mismo pero no quiero casarme con un desconocido así que prefiero casarme contigo –

\- ¿Eponine has bebido alcohol? –

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?, ¿acaso crees que por borracha digo lo que digo? Pues déjame decirte que no, no he tomado alcohol y todo lo que digo es lo que de verdad quiero decir –

\- ¿Alguien te invito alguna bebida? –

\- Unos muchachos me dieron un jugo pero le pegue a uno por depravado –

\- Ok Eponine creo que le pusieron algo a tu jugo, hablas cosas que no dirías en todos tus sentidos –

\- Yo no lo creo -, me acerque a él tabaleándome hasta que pude quedar demasiado cerca y lo cogí del cuello de la camisa, - y te lo voy a demostrar – me paso la lengua por mis labios, me empinó para besarlo pero el coge mis manos y me detiene.

\- Eponine si te dejara hacer esto mañana me odiaras – me quede perpleja, el me sube a su espalda y nos vamos al motel.

\- Es que acaso no me quieres besar, no te lo creo, tus ojos en más de una ocasión me han dicho que desean que lo haga – pero él no habla.

\- Enjolras bájame y dame un beso, sé que quieres oigo a tu corazón acelerarse ante la idea – siguió sin decir una palabra.

\- Enjolras gracias por siempre estar conmigo pero no me vuelvas a dejar sola, tu presencia no me deja pensar en nadie más –

\- Descuida no te vuelvo a dejar sola –

\- Enjolras te quiero – pero volvió a no decir nada pero sentí que sus manos temblaban y no era porque se cansara de cargarme eso lo tenía muy claro.

Al llegar al motel me baja, finjo tambalearme y el me coge ahora en sus brazos.

-¿Entonces así estaremos nuestra noche de bodas? – pero nuevamente no contesto y mira para otro lado.

\- Enjolras – el me mira y como ahora tiene sus manos ocupadas en cogerme, aprovecho para poner mis manos en su cara y junto nuestros labios pero él no permite que pase de una unión de labios.

\- Abre la boca – le exijo cuando nos separamos un poquito y vuelvo a besarlo. Solo que ahora el me baja y pone sus manos en mi rostro y por algún motivo su beso se me hace tan familiar.

\- ¿Me parece que ya nos hemos besado?, ah sí cuando éramos niños en la primaria. Enjolras estas rojo y tu corazón esta acelerado, te lo dije querías besarme –

\- Eponine no debiste hacer eso –

\- Debimos es el término que tal vez buscabas pero no lo creo – lo abrazo y pongo mi oído derecho en su pecho, - porque así como tu corazón esta acelerado, el mío también, es que al besarte me sentí tan bien, me siento querida, me siento protegida, en mis labios tengo la sensación de volver a besarte y no es solo por deseo -

\- De acuerdo, no debí, en la mañana vas a odiarme –

\- Prometo no odiarte –

Entramos a nuestra habitación y veo que Enjolras se va a cambiar al baño. Cuando el sale esta con una pijama que le queda pequeña, él me ha dejado una pijama en la cama pero me le acercó y le quito su ropa de la mano. Al salir del baño Enjolras me ve con desconcierto porque ahora como pijama cargo su camisa.

-Eponine no te puedes dormir así –

\- ¿Por qué no? –

\- Porque es blanca y se ve lo que cargas por debajo –

\- ¿Y?, en el lago me viste en ropa interior –

\- Es diferente –

\- Bueno no vas a convencerme, vamos a dormir –

\- ¿No quieres comer? –

\- No tengo hambre pero te acompaño a comer –

Solo eran unas galletas y jugo lo que comería Enjolras, como me aburría verlo comer le moje su camisa pijama y él se fue a limpiar.

-Eponine no tengo otra camisa que ponerme ponte tu pijama y dame mi camisa – menciono desde el baño.

\- No lo hare –

Enjolras salió sin camisa y se dirigió al piso a dormir.

-Vas a dormir conmigo –

\- No, tú dormirás en la cama y yo en el piso –

\- Si no vienes acá yo iré al piso –

Enjolras se sentó para poder ver mis ojos, hubo como una discusión en nuestras miradas hasta que el suspiro resignado, subió a la cama y me dio la espalda. Así que lo hice voltear.

-Enjolras no me des la espalda –

\- Eponine pides demasiado –

En algún lado de mi cerebro en que aún había cordura entendí lo que quiso decir pero la cordura desapareció casi al instante cuando se me cruzo una idea loca por la cabeza. Él estaba boca arriba y yo me senté en la cama, la cama era más o menos grande así que podíamos dormir sin sentir la presencia del otro pero me le acerque a su pecho, le di besos desde su abdomen y subí buscando sus labios, solo que para ese momento el me tiro a la cama y estaba encima mío.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer mañana te arrepentirás – lo bese y en alguna parte de mi cabeza me decía que era peligroso besar así a Enjolras en una cama con poca ropa puesta pero no le hice caso a ese pensamiento. Nuestro beso duro bastante creo o pudo haber sido solo unos segundos pero para mí fue… Bueno no quería que se detuviera.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer mañana te arrepentirás – dijo otra vez, se puso a un lado mío, me abrazo y nos dormimos así, aunque el se durmió primero así que pude grabar su cara en paz en mi mente, lo bese y aun dormido me correspondió el beso. aun dormido suspiraba mi nombre de vez en cuando y me acercaba a él como con la necesidad de sentir que estaba cerca.

Cuando desperté me dolía la cabeza, así que no quería abrir los ojos, un aroma me tenía relajada, mis pies estaban entre los pies de alguien más, una mano que no era mía estaba en mi cintura y me había subido la camisa que cargaba y mi cabeza estaba en el brazo de alguien con mi frente recargada en la frente de ese alguien. Mis manos una estaba en el hombro de alguien y la otra en el costado de alguien.

Me sentía tan cómoda, tan segura y el aroma a chocolate me tenía loca pero ¿chocolate?, ¿una mano en mi cintura?, ¿mis pies entre los pies de alguien más?

Abro mis ojos y veo a Enjolras plácidamente dormido e inconscientemente digo: -Buenos días Enjolras -, hasta que reacciono y pego un grito que despierta asustado a Enjolras. Miro debajo de la camisa que cargo y siento muy gratificante encontrar mi ropa interior puesta. El grito hizo caer a Enjolras y que me doliera más la cabeza.

-Disculpa, disculpa pero ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –

\- ¿Eh, acaso no recuerdas? –

\- No sé cómo llegue, lo último que recuerdo es estar en el bar de una discoteca –

\- Ah pues creo que lo pusieron algo a tu bebida y bueno te encontré y te traje pero no me desgaste dormir en el piso –

\- Eso explica porque los dos estamos en la cama pero ¿Qué haces sin camisa y yo con tu camisa? –

\- Tú manchaste la camisa que usaba como pijama y te pusiste esa camisa y no me la querías devolver –

\- Entendido –

\- Bueno iré a cambiarme por favor pásame mi camisa – pero cuando el cerro el baño vi en sus ojos desilusión.

Enjolras se pone en contacto con mi familia y quedamos en encontrarnos en la playa, el recepcionista hace una broma sobre recién casados que no entiendo pero Enjolras se sonroja. Al salir Enjolras entrelaza nuestras manos, lo dejo porque aún me duele un poco la cabeza y puedo perderme si él no me guía pero al caminar a unas calles donde se ven hoteles veo salir de uno de los más lujosos a Marius y Cosette.

Marius se nos acerca y con cara de enojo dice:- ¿Qué significa esto? – y señala nuestras manos.

-No te debo explicaciones – digo lo más cortante que puedo y Cosette nos mira con cara de interrogante.

\- ¿De dónde vienen? – pregunta Cosette viendo la dirección de dónde venimos.

\- De habernos resguardado cuando nos dejaron atrás la familia Thenadier – contesto Enjolras.

\- En un motel – añado para el asombro de Marius y Cosette y para añadir más para su imaginación pongo mis manos en la cara de Enjolras y acerco mi rostro.

**POV MARIUS**

Y sin previo aviso veo un beso entre Enjolras y Eponine

**POV COSETTE**

Pero las facciones de Enjolras no mienten porque su cara refleja que de verdad no se están besando.

**POV ENJOLRAS**

Eponine se aleja de mi aún más de lo que ya estaba y me coge de la mano dejando solamente a Marius asombrado porque sé que es el único que creyó que Eponine me beso.

Llegamos a la playa y la primera en acercársenos en la señora Thenadier con la siguiente pregunta: - No hicieron nada que pudiera traer otro ser a este mundo ¿verdad? –

-No – responde Eponine segura.

Eponine en un momento durante nuestro almuerzo dejo escapar una lágrima y me dice: - lo siento –

-No hay nada porque lamentarse –

\- Disculpa lo que hice, quedaste como un traidor a tu amigo –

\- No importa, lo más importante para mi eres tu – y le sostengo la mano mientras se acurruca en mi hombro.

\- Gracias Enjolras te quiero –

\- Yo también te quiero –

Espere que el día mejore pero más equivocado no pude estar porque cuando logre convencer a Eponine para pasar unos últimos segundos en la playa nos encontramos con Marius y Cosette.

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Estoy muy feliz con este capitulo porque cuando lo comenze a escribir pensé que seria como la mitad de lo que escribi.

DATO CURIOSO: No se nada sobre alcohol o drogas y la verdad no me intereza aprender sobre ello. Solo digamos que los muchachos que se acercaron a Eponine en la discoteca eran amigos del chico del bar, vieron entrar a Eponine y le hicieron alguna seña para que le ponga sustancias a sus bebidas, al igual que la bebida que ella acepto de ellos y lo que le pusieron hizo que ella diga todo lo que verdad piensa pero tal vez no reconozca y sin medir sus actos. También oportuno aclarar que para esta parte de la historia Eponine tiene el corazón roto asi que ella no esta enamorada de Enjolras pero si el sabe hacer los movimientos oportuno tal vez quien sabe. No me maten, los quiero.

Gracias por los reviews.

Nosesiexisto y Alejandro1295 los conozco fuera del fanfiction asi si contesto sus reviews pero en mi whastapp por lo general.

Hi Lyra me encanto tu review, sobre quien le dira quien es su prometido obviamente no puedo contestar eso seria spoiler jajaja pero será emocionante te lo puedo asegurar. Bienvenida a mi historia.

A todos los demás que leen esta historia disculpen la demora y no me maten por las cosas subidas de tono (para mi algunas eran un poquito subido de tono)


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18: ¿Y si…?**

**POV EPONINE:**

Mi cabeza me duele un poco aun de lo sucedido, no se porque tengo como recuerdos de mi voz diciendo "abre la boca", lo que me faltaba seguro estoy loca. Alzelma a querido sacarme información sobre "mi noche de pasión" con Enjolras pero aun cuando recordara no creo que haya algo de pasión que contar.

Enjolras sigue con esa mirada de desilusión en sus ojos, después de nuestra pequeña conversación no hemos estado tan cercanos.

-Enjolras, ¿Qué te sucede? –

\- ¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo? –

\- Tienes una mirada de desilusión y no me lo niegues –

\- No ganare nada negándolo ¿verdad? –

\- Cierto –

\- No entrare en detalles pero digamos que la chica que me gusta me ha dejado en claro que yo no le gusto otra vez más –

\- Es una ciega, eres perfecto para cualquier mujer –

\- No para ti – dijo queriendo formar una sonrisa y se fue de mi lado. Es obvio que no quiere hablar del tema, así que lo dejo irse.

Cuando por fin otra vez se me acerca Enjolras me dice que vamos a la playa, la verdad no quería pero se le hizo fácil convencerme. Nos pusimos nuestro traje de playa y fuimos a nadar, nos encontramos con los jóvenes que desean "conocer mejor" a Alzelma y volvemos a jugar soccer playero con ellos.

Enjolras es llamado por mis padres y prometo quedarme en ese sector pero justo cuando se aleja veo a Marius y Cosette aparecer. No los quiero cerca y sé que Enjolras duda en dejarme así que para no preocuparlo me voy a nadar otra vez.

Estoy que nado en esta agua salada deseando ver hacia donde esta Marius pero si lo hiciera de verdad seria ser una masoquista al 100%, me adentró más en la playa y recuerdo el lago que es tan distinto a la playa, el lago era tan tranquilo, sereno y hermoso hasta cierto punto se parecen a los atributos de Enjolras; mientras que la playa me recuerda a Marius tan cambiante, hermoso y jalándome hacia donde no deseo.

En algún momento me adentre más de lo habitual porque no veo a alguien nadando en mi alrededor así que decido regresar pero en ese momento me coge un calambre y comienzo a tragar agua, recuerdo estar luchando porque alguien me vea y me pueda ayudar. Lo último que recuerdo es ver solo una sombra viniendo hacia mí.

_Volví a ese barrio en que solo en mis sueños veo, en esta ocasión no aparezco ante mí pero se con quién quiero hablar así que sigo el camino hasta allá._

_-Cosette –_

_\- 2 –_

_\- Cosette, necesito hablar contigo –_

_\- Y yo contigo –_

_\- Cosette -_

Lo próximo que llego a sentir es el agua saliendo de mi boca y la satisfacción de volver a respirar. Miro a mí alrededor y encuentro a Marius, Enjolras y Cosette.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –

\- Te dio un calambre y te ahogaste – dijo Cosette.

\- Pero Marius te saco y te dio respiración de boca a boca – menciono Enjolras con cara de molesto.

\- ¿De verdad paso eso? – pregunte viendo a Marius.

\- Si y que bueno que te estaba vigilando por favor no des sustos así –

\- Gracias – por un momento me olvido de todo lo que ha pasado y le doy un abrazo.

\- De nada –

Enjolras y Cosette nos dejaron un momento solos.

-Ponine, por favor déjame conversar contigo –

\- No quiero Marius, te pedí que me dejes sola un tiempo además estas con Cosette, ve con ella –

\- No es lo que crees –

\- ¿Entonces?, ilústrame –

**POV MARIUS**

**Flashback**

Desperté este sábado con la noción que a pesar de ser sábado no voy a salir de casa para nada. Matilde no logra convencerme para bajar en el desayuno. Mi abuelo que es inusual que entre a mi habitación, hoy vino.

-Hijo, alista una maleta nos vamos a un hotel con vista a la playa hoy mismo –

\- Padre no deseo salir a ningún lado –

\- No quiero reproches vienes porque vienes – y salió de mi cuarto.

No deseo salir es en serio, es que acaso nadie entiende que no me siento lo suficientemente bien para darle la cara al mundo pero sé que el abuelo es capaz de sacarme a bastonazos así que cojo una maleta pequeña y guardo lo primero que encuentro.

Afuera de la casa encuentro unas camionetas, una de ellas es para el equipaje y las otras para mi abuelo y yo pero hay demasiadas, ¿será que vienen más personas?

Y al subir a una camioneta la pregunta obtiene respuesta.

-Hola Marius –

\- Hola Cosette pero ¿qué haces aquí? –

\- No lo sabias, tu abuelo y mi padre decidieron ya firmar el contrato y como nosotros íbamos a hacer un viaje familiar tu abuelo se nos unió –

\- Muy digno de él –

\- Tu y yo iremos en esta camioneta, en la otra están mis padres y en aquella ira tu abuelo –

No puedo evitar pensar que no es bueno estar solo con Cosette. Ella muy inultamente intenta hacerme conversa pero solo me digno a responder monosílabos hasta que algún rato se rinde pero solo porque el sueño le vence. Y si, se durmió en mi hombro.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, Cosette pone cara de asombro y ahogo mi risa porque bueno parece niña en juguetería. Por mi parte no es la primera vez que vengo, conozco a uno que otro botones a quienes saludo. Los padres de Cosette son personas amigables, aun cuando no deseo relacionarme trato de parecer lo más amigable posible porque son socios y algún día yo manejare los negocios.

Cada uno tiene una habitación propia, la mía tiene un cuarto como armario, una cama de tres plazas, un balcón con vista al mar y unos sofás rojos con una pequeña mesa. Hay un estante donde he colocado mis libros y un baño con ducha, tina y el retrete y miles de conjuntos para la limpieza.

Entro a mi habitación y pretendo estar todo lo que pueda aquí pero mi abuelo tienes distintos planes. Como conozco el lugar el señor Valjean me pidió que les dé un recorrido a la señora Fantine y a Cosette. Fingiendo que es una excelente idea acepto.

Cosette lleva a su hermanito así que no me presta mucha atención, mientras que la señora Fantine no para de hacer preguntas, les muestro los lugares turísticos que hay en este lugar, hay una calle exclusivamente de discotecas, otra llena de karaokes y el parque de diversiones que siempre está para estas fechas aquí.

Las llevo a una heladería donde hay un sabor que en la ciudad no hay, Cosette pone una cara infantil que hace reír a su mamá, después las llevo a una tienda de recuerdos y la señora Fantine nos toma una foto a Cosette, su hermanito y yo. En algún momento pasamos por unas tiendas de ropa, zapatos y carteras, entonces cuando menos me doy cuenta estoy cargando bolsas de compras.

Cuando por fin regresamos al hotel, ya se había pasado el almuerzo, la señora Fantine se ocupa de su bebe y nos dejan a Cosette y a mi solos para almorzar. Vamos a un restaurante que me encanta. Al darnos el menú Cosette y yo pedimos lo mismo.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo? –pregunta Cosette.

\- No –

\- Pues no te creo, de verdad lo siento, ¿eso es lo que quieres escuchar?, pero yo no tengo la culpa que lo suyo se acabara –

\- Cosette ¿Por qué volviste?, no te culpo pero todo estaría bien si siguieras en Francia –

\- No lo creo, bueno tal vez las cosas entre ustedes estuvieran en mejores términos pero si no aparecía ahorita lo hacía después y aun cuando nunca regresara siempre iba a estar mi sombra en su relación –

\- ¿la sombra en mi relación? ¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? ¿Tan importante te crees? –

\- Para comenzar no me creo importante en su relación porque yo soy importante como persona y pues he escuchado cosas como que el día en que comenzaron a Eponine le pareció verme y por eso se decidió, lo cual me parece un poco paranoico porque aún estaba en Francia para esa época –

\- Tú no la conoces como para poder asegurar eso –

\- Entonces en una cita suya me imagine que cuando me vio, se fue, los vi, ella llego a los brazos de Enjolras todo por inseguridad cuando los dos conversamos –

\- Estoy empezando a creer que Enjolras estaba ahí a propósito –

\- Enjolras no es como tú o como yo, él puede llegar a casarse con alguien que no sea Eponine pero por los fuertes sentimientos que tiene hacia ella nunca dudara darle apoyo o consuelo y no porque con quien se case ame menos que a Eponine. Obviamente si Enjolras se casa seria únicamente por amor -

\- Ok no voy a negar el hecho de que Enjolras no buscaría estar en un momento donde a base de otro ganara puntos con Eponine pero no por eso voy a dejar que este con ella –

\- Pensé que serias más maduro Marius, es obvio que si Eponine te dejo fue porque ya no tiene confianza en ti pero en estos momentos en quien más confía es en Enjolras –

\- Si no soy maduro, cualquier otro diría que preferiría que Eponine este con quien la haga realmente feliz pero me niego que ese alguien no sea yo, yo la hare feliz –

\- De acuerdo opino que sabes que debes ganarte su confianza el problema es cómo, además hay algo que no has aceptado –

\- ¿Qué?, ¿el hecho de que no solamente a Eponine le pareció verte? –

\- La verdad de verme no esperaba pero sí que aun soy una sombra en tu pasado –

\- ¿Para qué quieres que reconozca eso? ¿Acaso para poder volverme a enamorar? –

\- Pues sí y no, no necesito volverte a enamorar eso poco a poco sucederá y si porque eso hará que tomes una decisión –

\- Cosette basta no es correcto que hablemos de otras personas a sus espaldas –

\- Tampoco es correcto que me culpes por que no haya funcionado tu relación –

\- No te estoy culpando – digo más bien como un grito

\- ¿Entonces a quién? –

\- A nadie –

\- No mientas Marius, si hay algo que aprendí a reconocer en ti es cuando mientes así que se sinceró a quien culpas –

\- A mí – pego en la mesa y los del alrededor me miran con desagrado.

Cosette no emitió comentario después de que reconocí eso, solo siguió comiendo y al terminar a pesar de no conocer el lugar logro llevarnos a un lugar donde no había mucha gente.

-Así que te culpas a ti, ¿Por qué? –

\- ¿Y por qué debería responderte? –

\- Porque no se lo has contado a nadie y explotaras emocionalmente si no lo haces si es que no has hecho una rabieta ya –

\- Tan bien me conoces –

\- No lo sé, yo conocí al niño que me pidió tres veces ser su enamorada, ahora eres todo un hombre aunque parece que aun sigues siendo aquel niño –

\- ¿Eso es bueno? –

\- Hasta cierto punto porque uno nunca debe perder la inocencia de la niñez pero debemos madurar así que ¿Por qué te culpas? –

\- Me culpo porque tienes razón si eres una sombra en la relación que tuve con Eponine, hasta un poco antes que inicie con Eponine aun esperaba que regresaras pero mentiría si dijera que aun cuando empecé con ella no tenía la esperanza de que aparecieras y creo que tuve demasiada esperanza –

\- Prosigue –

\- Pero la perdí en el momento en que me comporte como un idiota cuando ella me conto que se besó con su prometido y en vez de contarle lo que paso entre nosotros le recrimine, yo te bese, ella fue besada hay una gran diferencia y eso el hecho que te bese ayudo a Enjolras, ¡termine ayudando a su prometido! –

\- ¿Entonces ya descubriste que Enjolras es su prometido?, ya era hora no sé cómo Eponine y tú no lo reconocen –

\- ¿Lo sabias? -

\- Para mí era obvio quien era, cuando lo vi lo reconocí casi al instante, sus ojos podían tener lentes de contacto pero sigue siendo el mismo –

\- Que ciego fui, cuando me di cuenta lo relacione todo y sabes todo lo que he hecho ayuda a que Eponine sea la señora Lasserre –

\- ¿Y ahora que planeas hacer? –

\- No lo sé qué es lo peor –

\- Bueno yo creo que necesitan dejarme a un lado, en esta ocasión se separaron por nuestro beso, ambos necesitan admitir que sus sentimientos son más fuertes que el pasado y con dejarme a un lado no digo marginarme sino avanzar sin importar si hay alguien que quisiera estar en su lugar –

\- ¿Y por qué me dices todo esto, no se supone que quieres que regresemos? –

\- ¿Te estas escuchando?, tengo mi orgullo y es necesario que captes que el pasado es pasado y ahora tenemos un presente, si tenemos algo no será por reanudar una relación sino porque nuestros corazones insisten en que su otra mitad es el otro. Además yo tuve una relación en Francia, tú también deberás aceptar que eso es mi pasado –

\- ¿Entonces esperas que sea yo el que lo proponga? –

\- Obviamente –

\- En una ocasión me dijiste que no lo quisiste tanto como para olvidarme, hablo del chico con que estuviste en Francia pero si el apareciera ¿Qué sentirías o que harías? –

\- Interesado por mi pasado Marius pues lo veré seguramente pronto pero acordamos tratarnos como cuando recién nos conocimos, seguramente lo tratare como a un familiar y no sentiré nada ya dije que ni con el pude dejar de pensar en ti –

\- ¿Y si apareciera con enamorada o comprometida? –

\- Pues no lo sé, seguramente los felicitare y tratare no entrar en momentos en que ella me pregunte cosas sobre lo que tuvimos pero tal vez el ni le cuente sobre mí –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Porque hay un lazo que nos une como más une como más que amigos pero menos que enamorados y si alguno de nosotros menciona algo de nuestra relación al frente de la familia seguro que más que uno terminara lastimado –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Esa es una pregunta que solo te contestare si paso algo más entre los dos, bueno Marius creo que es hora de irnos –

Me dejo muchas dudas el pasado de Cosette, ¿Por qué su familia no debía saber de esa relación? Pero el conoce a su familia de eso no me queda duda y ¿Cómo un lazo puede unir a dos personas como más que amigos pero menos que enamorados? Solo me pasa por la cabeza que es que no sea de status alto pero estudia en Francia.

Cosette después de salir entrelazo nuestros brazos, caminamos y hablamos como si siempre nos lleváramos bien. Al regresar al hotel por unos breves minutos pude sentir tranquilidad, me bañe y me acosté en la cama solo en bóxer, estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando escuche que alguien tocaba mi puerta. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y al abrir la puerta me encontré con Cosette.

-Marius vamos al cine –

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? –

\- Los adultos se fueron a algún lado, no se solo encontré una nota diciendo diviértete y pues que mejor que pasar un rato contigo –

\- ¿Los adultos?, es que acaso somos adolescentes – dije conteniendo una risa

\- Bueno es verdad que somos mayores de edad pero no lo siento aun así, aun no me amargo la vida como ellos –

\- De acuerdo, iré contigo solo porque te la debo –

Nos fuimos al cine más lejano que encontramos por petición de Cosette, pague todo esta noche, vimos una comedia romántica y lo único que fue raro es que Cosette no me prestó atención en toda la película. Al salir Cosette se encontró con alguna amiga de la primaria y le dije que después pasaría por ella, solo tenía que llamarme.

Regrese al hotel y me quede dormido. Desperté cuando la bulla de la lluvia se hizo intensa, los mayores aun no regresaban y me escribieron que no regresarían hasta que la lluvia pase. Por un momento estuve solo en mi cuarto con el televisor prendido y una taza llena de helado. Me dio hambre pero por la hora no creo que me cocinen algo así que fui a buscar a Cosette que seguramente también se muere de hambre.

-¿Cosette? –

\- Marius – dijo aunque por la lluvia no entendía muy bien, los teléfonos no son buenos con lluvia -

\- Sé que suena raro llamarte cuando tu habitación queda cerca de la mía pero ¿te apetece merendar conmigo? –

\- Me encantaría pero hay un problema –

\- ¿Cuál?, obviamente si puedo saber –

\- No estoy en el hotel y la batería de mi celular se agota –

\- ¿Por qué no estás en el hotel? –

\- Porque no sé cómo regresar y… - la llamada se corta para ese instante recuerdo que se suponía que yo debía ir a buscarla pero ¿Por qué no me llamo?

Salí y me arrepentí que le hubiera hecho caso en ir al más lejano, la lluvia me empapo al poco tiempo. Ya estaba a unas pocas cuadras cuando escuche el grito de una mujer y me desespero más, solo esperaba que no fuera Cosette.

Cuando por fin la encontré estaba solo con los pies mojados pero se abrazaba a si misma por el frio, estaba resguardada de la lluvia pero tenía una mirada perdida.

-Cosette –

\- ¡MARIUS! –

\- ¿Pero por qué no me llamaste? –

\- No tengo saldo, ni siquiera supe cuando te fuiste, cuando me percate ya me habías dejado –

\- Pero si yo me acerque para decirte que me llamaras –

\- Pues te habrás confundido de persona porque a mí no fue –

\- ¿Entonces estuviste todo este tiempo aquí?, ¿esperándome? –

\- ¡No! – Se apresuró a decir, - estuve conociendo el lugar –

\- Mientes – y un sentimiento de culpa me llena

\- No miento –

\- Lo haces, tus ojos suelen moverse a la izquierda cuando mientes –

\- No sé a qué te refieres – dijo dando la espalda – vámonos –

Impulsivamente la abrace por la espalda – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – unas cuantas lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas hasta el hombro de Cosette donde reposa mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? –

\- Lo siento por haberte tratado mal desde que llegamos, lo siento por haberte dejado botada, lo siento por no tratarte como mereces, lo siento Eponine –

\- Son muchos lo siento pero sigue desahógate –

\- Lo siento por no apreciarte, lo siento porque estoy haciendo justamente lo que te aleja de mí, lo siento por ser un pésimo enamorado y lo siento por haberte perdido –

\- Uno de los primeros pasos es reconocerlo, haces bien – se dio una media vuelta y con sus manos me seco las mejillas.

\- Lo siento Cosette, lo siento por recordarte como la niña que fuiste al conocernos, lo siento por verte como en el pasado –

\- Descuida no hay nada que disculpar –

Nos fuimos al hotel sin decir una sola palabra, no comimos, las lágrimas que vertimos nos quitaron el hambre. Cosette entro a mi cuarto y se quedó dormida en mi cama, por mi parte fui a un salón recreativo del hotel y solo subí cuando el sueño me vencía.

Después de bañarme encontré a Cosette con mi celular en mano.

-Te llamo alguien –

\- ¿Quién? –

\- No lo sé, es número desconocido y no me contesto –

\- ¿Te quedaras? –

\- Si te molesta me voy –

\- No es eso pero es extraño los dos en un mismo cuarto solos –

\- Solo voy a dormir, obviamente tú en el mueble y yo en la cama – eso fue lo último que dijimos.

Para cuando desperté Cosette ya no estaba en la cama, al bajar a desayunar parece ser que a nadie le pareció raro no encontrar a Cosette en su cuarto en la noche, nuestra conversación en el desayuno fue nula excepto por una parte.

-¿Y joven Marius tiene enamorada? –pregunto la señora Fantine.

\- ¡Mamá!, eso es personal – protesto Cosette.

\- No le molesta responder ¿verdad joven Marius? – insistió la señora Valjean.

\- No, no me molesta, bueno la respuesta a su pregunta es no en este momento – y los ojos de la señora y mi abuelo se iluminaron

\- ¿En serio?, un joven tan apuesto como usted –

\- ¡Mamá! –

\- ¿Qué? Me parece algo difícil de creer –

\- ¿Y usted señorita Cosette tiene enamorado? – pregunto mi abuelo.

\- Ah pues no, no tengo enamorado – dijo sonrojada Cosette

\- ¡Que hermosa coincidencia!, ¿verdad Jean? – dijo la señora Fantine haciendo atragantar a su marido

\- Pues no es la única coincidencia, de seguro hay muchas más personas solteras – respondió el señor Jean.

\- Ah no seas amargado Jean, son jóvenes, por mí los comprometiera ahora mismo – pronuncio Fantine

\- Seria algo esplendido, tener a la señorita Cosette en la familia – dijo mi abuelo

\- Si me permiten mi opinión no creo en los matrimonios concertados, Cosette es una mujer ejemplar se merece algo mejor, se merece encontrar el amor verdadero – pronuncie

\- Bellas palabras joven, descuide mi esposo no permitirá que Cosette se case aun y bueno ni él ni yo estaríamos de acuerdo con un matrimonio concertado pero igual me encantaría algún día llamarte yerno –

\- Le agradezco su amabilidad señora Fantine –

Cosette seguía roja y al igual que yo no dijo ni media palabra en lo que siguió de la conversación.

Estuve presente en la reunión que tuvieron el señor Jean y mi abuelo. El almuerzo Cosette me pidió ir a un lado con ella, hubiera deseado negarme porque al salir me encuentro con una visión que no quería. Enjolras y Eponine un poco desaliñados cogidos de la mano.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK **

**POV EPONINE**

-Y así llegamos aquí –

\- Así que tu familia la quiere a Cosette como tu enamorada, que oportuno –

\- Pues no lo creo, no creo que sea oportuno –

\- Obviamente si los dos están solteros –

\- Tu también estas soltera y sé que solo besaste a Enjolras para enojarme, lógicamente lo lograste –

\- Ya te oí Marius, ahora por favor déjame en paz, te pedí distancia, ahora no quiero saber de ti –

Me miro dolido y sin pronunciar media palabra se alejó hasta donde estaban Enjolras y Cosette observándonos. Enjolras tenía expresión de querer golpear a Marius pero se acercó a mí sin ningún percance. Marius y Cosette desaparecieron de mi campo de visión sin antes voltearse a verme.

Enjolras se sienta a mi lado y pone su mano encima de la mía trasmitiéndome toda su fuerza. No hablamos pero como siempre nuestro silencio no es incómodo. Nos regresamos al carro camping y después de limpiarnos, jugamos cartas y comimos uno que otro dulce de los más pequeños.

-Disculpa Eponine pero deseo dormir –

\- ¿En serio?, recuerdas que nos despertamos tarde ya para el almuerzo –

\- Eponine tú te dormiste cuando nos quedamos atrapados y bueno es verdad que despertamos tarde pero realmente no dormí mucho –

\- Pero te desperté con mi grito –

\- Si pero cuando – miro hacia otra dirección – nos acostamos me desperté algunas veces en la noche y solo no podía dormirme -

\- Enjolras ¿Qué paso anoche? –

\- Ya te dije, te encontré, te lleve al motel cargada, me quitaste la camisa que obviamente en ese momento no la cargaba puesta y te la pusiste como pijama, me manchaste la que estaba usando de pijama y no permitiste que durmiera en el piso, creo que le pusieron algo a tus bebidas por lo cual hiciste alguna de esas cosas –

\- Eres un amigo especial porque solo uno especial me hubiera aguantado, no te preocupes ve a dormir, no saldré –

Se acostó en el mismo sofá que compartimos la otra noche por mi parte me sumergí en la lectura pero después de un rato lo deje a un lado porque justamente el libro era una historia trágica de amor y no estoy para llorar más.

Me acerque a Enjolras quien dormía plácidamente y me pregunto si anoche la habré observado, paso una mano por su rostro y él se mueve un poco hasta lo escucho suspirar mi nombre, lo cual me llena de curiosidad sobre lo que sueña. No tengo sueño pero me acuesto a su lado.

-Eponine –

\- Si – y el abre los ojos sorprendido

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- No tengo sueño pero deseo estar cerca de ti ¿puedo? –

\- No tienes por qué pedir permiso para eso –

\- Enjolras –

\- Si –

\- ¿Me puedes presentar a la chica que te gusta? –

\- Tal vez próximamente –

\- ¿En serio? –

\- En serio –

Nos acomodamos en el mueble, nuestras respiraciones están sincronizadas, me abraza y a pesar de que no acepto este afecto de muchas personas no lo alejo. Su compañía, su aroma y sus brazos me hacen sentir protegida.

Lo próximo que sucede es que mamá nos está moviendo a Enjolras y a mí porque llegamos a casa. Enjolras me carga hasta mi cuarto y sin previo aviso nuestros labios se juntan. Cuando nos separamos descubro que Alzelma y Gavroche nos empujaron las cabezas para que ese contacto suceda. Los reto pero igual se van divertidos. Enjolras está sonrojado y le digo que no se preocupe sé que eso no conto como un beso. Mi cuarto ya no es el mismo, mientras no estuve botaron todo lo que encontraron que me podía recordar a Marius.

Mi relación con Marius inicio en Febrero pero no pudimos pasar San Valentín juntos, mi cumpleaños fue en Marzo pero ese día fue cuando todo se derrumbó. Inicie clases en abril y mi relación con Marius termino, ahora es octubre y durante todo este tiempo no he tenido una conversación con Marius ni en Mayo cuando fue su cumpleaños. A veces nos encontramos en los pasillos y nos saludamos pero pasamos a lado del otro sin demostrar emoción alguna en nuestros rostros, después de todo ahora él está saliendo con Cosette.

Y no, no lo negare que cuando me entere llore tanto que creí se me acabarían las lágrimas pero ahí estaba para mi Enjolras, esa noche de Junio entro a mi cuarto y estuvo consolándome sin siquiera dormir, él es la causa de que ahora ya no me duela demasiado ese hecho porque él me ha demostrado que la vida continua a pesar de los sucesos no felices.

Todos a mi alrededor saben que el mi guardaespaldas pero aun así corre los rumores de que somos pareja, por eso le he insistido aún más para que me presente a la chica que le gusta pero nunca me da una respuesta concreta, Caroline quien se siente culpable por ser amiga de Cosette y mía me dice que esa chica no existe y que soy yo. Caroline sabe que hay ocasiones en que Enjolras se queda en mi cuarto cuidándome hasta que me duermo, muy pocas veces se queda, lo sé porque hay ocasiones en que me despierto y el ya no está, esto se hizo como una tradición entre Enjolras y yo cuando Cosette y Marius empezaron a salir. Caroline ha tratado de explicarme la relación de ellos pero no quiero escuchar de ellos.

Cosette obviamente me ha tenido que hablar después de todo estamos en la misma carrera pero nunca tocamos temas personales solo en una ocasión me dijo cuándo los demás molestaban en cuanto Enjolras.

-Enjolras está interesado en ti desde que estábamos en la primaria –

Pero debo reconocer que si ella me dijera que el cielo es azul, a pesar de que sea cierto solo porque ella lo dice no lo creería.

Mi prometido no ha vuelto a aparecer pero cuando me despierto en la noche y no me siento dispuesta a despertar a Enjolras, lo llamo. Después de todo el me comenzó a escribir de un número que supongo es el suyo. Mi nuevo problema con él es el hecho que su familia quiere hacer una fiesta de compromiso, han tenido eso en mente desde Mayo, aunque se supone que nadie sabrá que es de compromiso y que en algún momento el declarara su amor por mí al frente de los de alta sociedad, lo único que no ha hecho que suceda es el hecho que ninguno de los dos tiene siquiera una edad cercana a los 22.

Mi vida amorosa es un asco, por suerte soy la única en la familia, Alzelma tiene un enamorado pero se supone que es secreto, ni yo sé quién es, solo sé que es mayor que ella y Gavroche por fin se hizo enamorado de Dalila Curie, la trajo a casa a inicios de Agosto. Mamá y papá no estuvieron ese día y en parte fue mejor porque ellos no aguantan a Gavroche. Dalila es agradable y es mayor por meses que Gavroche, mientras el cumpleaños de Dalila es en Enero, el de Gavroche es en Julio, ella es también adelantada un año pero por razones distintas porque a Gavroche lo adelanto un examen y en cambio ella inicio la primaria un año antes de lo habitual.

Es la primera semana de octubre por lo cual estoy libre de clases, mis notas quedaron en el tercer puesto de la carrera y quinta en el campus, y no estoy orgullosa de eso. Hoy es viernes y habrá una fiesta por término del primer periodo e inicio del segundo, hay tres fiestas en el año lectivo, esta será la segunda y por obvias razones no fui a la primera.

-Eponine ve a la fiesta – me dijo Alzelma

\- No lo deseo –

\- Eponine si lo sigues evitando lo único que harás es que cada vez que lo veas recuerdes todo lo que deseas olvidar –

\- ¿De que estas hablando? –

\- No me trates de engañar sé que no quieres ir porque no quieres ver a la "pareja del año" – pareja del año la primera vez que escuche eso me costó saber de quién hablaban porque hay un montón en la universidad pero Cosette es casi una de las chicas más cotizadas y Marius es un futuro empresario así que los apodaron así.

\- No tiene nada que ver con ellos, acaso olvidas que a Cosette la veo en 2 clases y la facultad de Marius está cerca a la mía –

\- Lo sé pero tú no te quedas para ver sus cercanías solo los vez como dos compañeros del campus, así que hoy es tu oportunidad, hoy demuéstrales que son cuento viejo, ve deslumbrante –

\- No tengo ánimos –

\- Pues yo sí, así que te arreglare –

Alzelma siempre ha sido la femenina entre las dos así que hace muchas más cosas de lo que yo hubiera hecho por mí misma, tampoco es que no me considere femenina pero si nos vieras supieras que soy de aquellas que se arregla rápido mientras Alzelma se toma su tiempo para estas cosas.

Le puso un montón de cosas a mi tina repitiendo cada cierto tiempo esto le hará bien a tu piel, esto sirve para mejorar el aspecto de tu cabello o te hará lucir radiante. Casi tuve que rogarle para que me deje vestir sola. Después saco unas cremas y las puso en mi cuerpo y una que ella misma hizo en mi rostro. Me pinto las uñas de dorado. Arreglo mis rulos dándole mejor forma con la pinza de cabello. Mi ropa consistía en una falda de lentejuelas dorada con una blusa negra manga ¾ al cuerpo. Después de maquillarme se vio complacida y se sentó sola a la espera de ver que más haría yo.

Me vi al espejo y me encanto lo que hizo mi hermana en mí, solo que esta falda era muy corta para mi gusto así que me puse medias panti negras y en mis pies unos zapatos color piel con plataforma y tacos dorados que fue regalo de Enjolras.

Busque pulseras y aretes dorados, me puse el anillo que me regalo mi prometido y como cadena encontré la que me regalo Marius, quise ponérmela pero preferí una que es larga y tiene dije de un osito.

-Gracias –

\- De nada, elegiste los zapatos que te regalo Enjolras –

\- Ah si creí que quedarían bien –

\- Tan tierno de su parte –

\- Si, pero no debió gastar su primer salario en eso –

\- ¿Qué frase dijo al regalártelos? –

\- Es la primera vez que gano dinero por esfuerzo así que tenía que agradecértelo –

\- Y sigo sin entender porque no te enamoras de el – en otra época ese comentario me hubiera sonrojado pero ahora es habitual en mis hermanos molestar con ese tema

\- Sera porque tengo prometido, me casare y nadie que no sea él debe fijarse en mí, no sería justo para nadie – si he decidido no enamorarme y seguir adelante con mi compromiso.

\- Pasara inevitablemente –

Se fue dejándome palabras en la boca, Enjolras no está, en este día también hay quienes organizan puestos para promocionar sus carrera por lo general los que ayudan ahí son los que tienen notas bajas obviamente Enjolras está ayudando solo porque uno de sus amigos le pidió ayuda. Enjolras no tiene horas definidas de su trabajo pero cada vez que puede se va pero una hora por lo general.

Me lleva Caroline que al verme me dice que debería vestirme más seguido así.

Al llegar vamos al centro de la fiesta pero hay quienes huelen a alcohol por lo cual no me quedo mucho rato, en mi carrera John esta disfrazado de pequeño y Daphne de maestra pero obviamente un poco provocativa para llamar la atención.

Hablaban de las buenas razones de porque seguir nuestra carrera y hasta habían 3 compañeras vestidas de animadoras que tenían una rutina, me tome fotos con ellos porque he llegado a hacer amistad con ellos en los múltiples grupos de estudio que a veces solemos hacer.

En la entrada del campus de ingenieras había alguien disfrazado de científico loco y una chica en una camilla siendo como una especie de hija de Frankenstein. En medicina en cambio había unos muertos vivientes y en arquitectura un holograma de un maravilloso edificio.

Fui a leyes donde había la justicia vendada (obviamente su ropa era corta) y unos chicos disfrazados de vampiros (por su apodo de chupa sangres). Busque el curso de Enjolras y me asombro la multitud de gente y lo más sorpréndete fue que al verme me dieron espacio para entrar.

Cuando llega la mañana radiante

Cuyos rayos del sol me deslumbran

Abro los ojos ante el amor y canto

Únicamente para ti.

Hay una tarima y encuentro a Enjolras en ella quien inmediatamente me ve y fija su mirada en mí mientras sigue cantando.

Por ti. I love you. Only you.

Mi Corazón permanece anhelante

Con mi aliento más suave que un aromático café

Te contemplo

¿Sabes? ¿Sientes tú también

Que esto que expresa nuestro corazón es amor?

¿Oyes ahora? ¿Ves, ahora

Este tímido sentimiento más bello que una flor?

Mírame, toma mi mano fuertemente

Nos embarga un sentimiento de felicidad,

Es nuestro destino radiante

Sonrió ante el perfume del amor

Hay unas luces que aun que fue por un corto tiempo se quedaron posadas en mí.

Cuando sopla el viento

Cierro levemente mis ojos

Y susurro como un conjuro mágico "te amo"

Para que puedas sentir lo que yo ciento

Mira mis ojos

Están llenos de ilusión

Tal como un cálido beso mágico

Mira ahora mi corazón

¿Sabes? ¿Sientes tú también

Que esto que expresa nuestro corazón es amor?

¿Oyes ahora? ¿Ves, ahora

Este tímido sentimiento más bello que una flor?

Te prometo, enlacemos nuestras manos

Nos embarga un sentimiento de felicidad,

Es nuestro destino radiante

Embriaguémonos con el perfume del amor eternamente…

¿Sabes? ¿Sientes tú también

Que esto que expresa nuestro corazón es amor?

¿Oyes ahora? ¿Ves, ahora

Este tímido sentimiento más bello que una flor?

Únicamente te amo a ti.

Los aplausos que son lo siguiente que escucho me regresan a la realidad, Enjolras baja de la tarima mientras un joven sube a la tarima a decir el siguiente número, el me abraza y me alza en el aire, mi risa lo contagia y me susurra: - le dedico esa canción a la chica que me gusta –.

Hablo animada con Enjolras mientras no puedo evitar ver que algunas personas nos observan pero no me interesa, busco entre las chicas quien se parece a la descripción de Enjolras porque estoy segura que la chica que le gusta está aquí.

De repente todo el mundo me queda viendo a mí y me arrastran a la tarima.

Ya arriba puedo ver a la pareja del año que parece ser que han estado ya mucho rato y voluntariamente Marius sube a la tarima. Escucho murmullos hasta que inicia una canción.

**Marius: **Dices que he cambiado, que no siento lo que digo

Que mi amor se ha enfriado, pero eso no es todo

Solo estoy cansado, ¿me dejarías ir solo por hoy?

**Eponine: **¿Por qué solo piensas en ti?

¿Podrías estar ahí?

**Marius: **¿aunque no diga nada a veces?

**Eponine: **¿Es tan difícil de hacer?

Déjame de molestarme y déjame respirar

No conoces el amor, solo te conoces a ti mismo

Deja de lloriquear como un niño

Sigues sin conocer el amor, solo te conoces a ti mismo

¿Tengo que decírtelo para que lo sepas?

Eso no es todo, ¿Por qué eres tan anticuado?

**Marius: **Eso no es lo que quise decir

Te hice llorar sin saberlo, lo se

**Eponine:** ¿Por qué eres tan anticuado?

**Marius: **Esas palabras solo salieron sin darme cuenta

¿Qué debo hacer? Por favor, déjame ir solo esta vez

Vamos a romper, terminemos esto

¿Lo puedes decir tan fácilmente? no entiendo

**Eponine: **Sé que te estas volviendo loco pero por favor para

¿Por qué solo piensas en ti mismo?

**Marius:** ¿Aunque no diga nada a veces…?

**Eponine: **¿…podrías estar ahí? ¿Es tan difícil de hacer?

Deja de molestarme y déjame respirar

No conoces el amor, solo te conoces a ti mismo

Deja de lloriquear como un niño

Sigues sin conocer el amor, solo te conoces a ti mismo

¿Tengo que decírtelo para que lo sepas?

Eso no es todo, ¿Por qué eres tan anticuado?

**Marius: **Eso no es lo que quise decir

Te hice llorar sin saberlo, lo se

**Eponine: **¿Por qué eres tan anticuado?

**Marius: **Esas palabras solo salieron sin darme cuenta

¿Qué debo hacer? Por favor, déjame ir solo esta vez

Puedo parecer indiferente, pero en mi corazón, solo estas tú, tu

Siempre estoy aquí donde puedo alcanzarte

**Eponine: **No conoces el amor, solo te conoces a ti mismo

Deja de lloriquear como un niño

Sigues sin conocer el amor, solo te conoces a ti mismo

¿Tengo que decírtelo para que lo sepas?

Eso no es todo, ¿Por qué eres tan anticuado?

**Marius: **Eso no es lo que quise decir

Te hice llorar sin saberlo, lo se

**Eponine: **¿Por qué eres tan anticuado?

**Marius: **Esas palabras solo salieron sin darme cuenta

¿Qué debo hacer? Por favor, déjame ir solo esta vez

Termino la canción e irónicamente en el video de la canción la pareja se reconcilia pero a pesar de que Marius me coge el brazo, lo hago soltarme, casi nadie sabe de la relación que alguna vez tuvimos y no deseo ser vista con compasión por "haber perdido a alguien como él".

Enjolras nota todo en solo verme, Cosette va a la tarima y le da un beso en la mejilla a Marius por mi parte dirijo a Enjolras para ir a la fiesta, no vuelvo a ver a la pareja del año en toda la fiesta.

Al llegar a casa no sé porque cualquier cosa que hago hace que me dé un ataque de risa aunque por la hora Enjolras trata de que lo haga lo más bajo posible. Me aseo y pongo mi pijama pero no tengo sueño así que escapo de mi cuarto al jardín y me siento en el columpio.

**Flashback**

**-**_No deseo escuchar disculpas –_

_\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabias que quería disculparme? –_

_\- 2 te pareces mucho a Eponine, ella en tu lugar quisiera disculparse –_

_\- Pero no solo quiero decirte eso –_

_\- Lo sé –_

_\- Cosette disculpa por despreciar lo que has hecho por mí –_

_\- Si de eso se trata no soy la única con quien debes hablar –_

_\- Lo sé pero contigo es que más deseaba encontrarme porque siento que te he decepcionado –_

_\- No lo has hecho, en tu lugar también hubiera terminado esa relación –_

_\- Pero –_

_\- Ningún pero solo deseo lo mejor para todos, además las cosas entre ustedes aún no han terminado –_

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –_

_\- No te puedo decir mucho pero te puedo decir que tus decisiones lo mantendrán al margen como también te lo pueden acercar, Eponine no supongas cosas, suponer te hará sufrir –_

_\- Entendido –_

_\- Además hay alguien que siempre va a estar para ti –_

_\- Mi prometido –_

_\- Obvio pero a pesar de que es el más cercano a ti no lo reconoces –_

_\- Otra vez ¿de qué hablas? –_

_\- Eso no te puedo responder pero tu alma gemela y el amor de tu vida no se irán tan fácilmente de tu lado, solo depende de ti descubrí cual es cual y elegir a quien más amas porque a los dos los amaras más que a nadie pero de manera distinta –_

**Fin del flashback**

"_A los dos amaras pero de manera distinta"_

_-E_ponine –

\- Enjolras –

\- ¿Qué haces afuera de tu cuarto? –

\- No tengo sueño –

\- Igual vamos a tu cuarto –

Él me puso su abrigo encima y entrelazamos nuestras manos. Me acostó.

-No te vayas – lo cogí de su camisa.

\- Me quedare hasta que te duermas –

\- Duérmete conmigo por favor -, el entro en mi cama y me abrazo. - ¿Para qué me buscabas? –

\- Ah ya tengo preparada una cena para que conozcas a la chica que me gusta –

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Si, ella también quiere conocerte pero con una condición –

\- ¿Cuál? –

\- le hable de ti a ella y ella cree y yo creo que serias capaz de ir con la ropa menos llamativa que puedas solo para no hacerla sentir más así que tienes que ir con uno de tus mejores vestidos –

\- De acuerdo, es algo extraño pero que ella también quiera conocerme significa que ya son más que amigos –

\- Pues no. Le he dado algunas indirectas pero ese día le diré con todas las letras, así que con más ganas ve con un bonito vestido porque será una ocasión especial si me acepta claro está –

\- Te aceptara tenlo por seguro –

\- ¿Y si…? –

\- ¿Y si qué? –

\- Olvídalo tal vez te sea incomodo –

\- Dime no más, somos mejores amigos –

\- ¿Y si fueras tú me aceptarías? – dijo evitando mi mirada

\- Si – dije sonrojada

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Claro porque eres un gran hombre solo una ciega no lo viera pero además en mi caso solo es una suposición –

\- Cierto una suposición –

No hablamos más y sentí en la noche como él acercaba nuestros cuerpos pero para mí no fue tan fácil dormir porque me quede pensando en que pasaría, que sentiría, que cambiaría si mi mejor amigo se hace de novio de alguien más.

**Nota de autora:**

**Hi! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo que esta recién terminado asi que disculpen si hay alguna falta ortográfica pero quería publicárselos.**

**Dato curioso: El capitulo anterior solo me demore en escribirlo 3 días este me demoro.**

**Quiero proponer algo, en este capitulo puse 2 canciones, quien me escriba en un review con el nombre de esas canciones tendrá el derecho a que le responda algo acerca de la historia excepto el final. Quien solo me responda una podrá hacer también una pregunta pero mi respuesta no será concreta. Quien responda bien le escribe por interno.**

**Ambas canciones no son cantadas en español sino en coreano. La primera es de un grupo varonil pero me conformo con el nombre de la canción y del dorama de donde salio(opcional). Y la segunda canción no es un duo y el cantante es de apellido kim.**

**LOS QUIERO!**


	19. Chapter 19

**HI GENTE BONITA, LES TENGO UN CAPITULO RECIEN SALIDO DEL HORNO ASI QUE DISCULPEN SI HAY ALGUNA FALTA DE COHERENCIA O DE ORTOGRAFIA, ESTE CAPITULO NO BUSCA SER DOBLE SENTIDO AUN CUANDO ALGUNAS FRASES TAL VEZ DEN A ENTENDER OTRAS COSAS, ASI QUE LEANLO LO MAS SANAMENTE JIJIJI, AL FINAL TENGO UNA NOTA LEANLO TAMBIEN POR FAVOR.**

**CAPITULO 19: SIENDO SINCEROS**

-Estas perdido – pronuncio Grantaire

\- Lo sé pero no me digas lo que ya se y ayúdame – dijo Enjolras

\- Es que solo a ti se te ocurre decirle a la chica que te gusta que le vas a presentar a la chica que te gusta, sabes que no puedes auto presentarla –

\- Por segunda vez lo sé pero es que fue en un momento de querer complacerla –

\- Claro estaban en una cama y se te ocurre complacerla en ese sentido –

\- Entonces no tengo oportunidad –

\- ¿Quién lo ha dicho?, para golpearlo –

\- Yo –

\- Vamos hombre no está todo perdido puesto que la señorita Eponine es tu prometida se casaran final y cabo –

\- Pero ella ni yo queremos un matrimonio concertado, deseo que sea feliz si yo no la logro hacer feliz no la obligare a un matrimonio –

\- Corrección tu no la estas obligando esos son sus padres y vamos ya han tenido avances –

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? –

\- Han dormido juntos –

\- Pero lo acabas de decir dormimos aunque que no negare que fueron momentos de mucho autodominio –

\- Es decir te molesta que solo durmieron – se sonrojo Enjolras – bueno pero al punto que quería llegar es que gracias a que estas ahí ella puede dormir –

\- Pero se despierta –

\- Y te llama –

\- A su prometido –

\- Que por cierto eres tú mismo, significa que tanto como a ti como a su prometido necesita –

\- Pero ella cree que somos dos personas distintas –

\- Pero sigues siendo tú, además te reconoció que no te llama a ti porque te desvelas ayudándola a dormir-

\- Pero –

\- Pero nada además contigo tiene confianza y ya no con Marius –

\- Pero cuando sepa que yo soy su prometido la dejara de tener –

\- No lo creo posiblemente se molestara pero vamos todos excepto ella saben que su prometido eres tú, su hermana te adora así que la ayudara a entender la situación o su mejor amiga -

\- No creo que todo salga tan bien –

\- Hombre sabes que te perdonara porque gracias a ti no se pasa llorando lo que pudo haber sido con Marius, tu presencia le trasmite confianza, serenidad y calma. Vamos no has escuchado que los matrimonios entre mejores amigos tiene muchas más posibilidades de éxito que otros o que su esposo debe ser su mejor amigo, ya eres su mejor amigo así que eso ya lo tienes avanzado –

\- Pero ella me ve solo como su mejor amigo –

\- Enjolras si no vas a permitirme ayudarte la puerta está en esa dirección –

\- Ok creo que ya tengo una idea –

\- ¿Cuál? –

\- Bueno dos ideas pero debo buscar los medios para hacerlas así que me debo retirar para buscar cuál de ellas aplico –

**POV Eponine**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Enjolras me dijo que me iba a presentar a la chica que le gusta y volvió a no darme una fecha en específico.

-Eres tu – me dijo Caroline cuando le mencione.

\- Imposible, sabes no puede auto presentarme –

\- Claro así que seguramente contratara a alguien para que se haga pasar por la supuesta chica –

\- Recuerdas que ahora trabaja como mi guardaespaldas, no se su salario pero no creo que tenga los medios para pagarle a alguien –

\- Bueno punto a tu favor pero tal vez solo cobre un favor así que ya no tendría que pagar –

\- Nunca ha tenido amigas mujeres –

\- Lo cual solo ayuda a mi argumento –

He tenido esa conversación en mi cabeza desde ese día y no puedo dejar de pensar que no puedo ser yo puesto por lo obvio no puedo auto presentarme y porque ¿yo no le gusto a Enjolras?

Mi mamá nos descubrió a Enjolras y a mí durmiendo a la mañana siguiente nos regañó pero al menos yo no la he visto que vuelva a supervisar que cada uno esté en su habitación pero aun así Enjolras no ha vuelto a dormir conmigo.

Enjolras hoy amaneció con un poco de fiebre así que no lo deje venir conmigo a clases y he estado llamando a casa para seccionarme de que guarde reposo. Siempre en este día en el tercer pasillo me encuentro con Marius y hoy no es la excepción, el está escuchando música y camina directamente hacia mí, cada vez que me lo encuentro siento que mis pasos son más pesados de lo normal, la respiración me abandona y siento un montón de emociones en mi corazón pero cada vez que nos encontramos la tristeza se disminuye.

-Buenos días – decimos al unísono cuando nuestros pasos se encuentran, la primera vez me olvide de seguir caminando pero fue un alivio que alguien lo llamara y pudiera seguir mi camino, no puedo evitar con el rabillo del ojo verlo hasta que ya no pueda, cuando seguimos de largo recuerdo respirar, mis pasos vuelven a la normalidad y mis emociones se desaparecen con él.

\- Por favor, quédate – por un momento dude si fui yo quien lo dijo porque justo era lo que estaba pensando pero con una de sus manos me agarra del brazo y no puedo evitar reír en mis adentros.

\- ¿Disculpa? – pregunto mientras veo su agarre y él lo entiende sin más palabras así que me suelta.

\- Disculpa no debí pero ya tenemos mucho tiempo sin hablar más que para saludarnos, me pediste tiempo y te lo he dado, no espero que ya me hallas perdonado pero ¿podemos iniciar? –

\- ¿Iniciar? –

\- Claro, comenzar desde cero volver a presentarnos. Me presento mucho gusto mi nombre es Marius Pontmercy – me extiende su mano.

No creía lo que oía pero suspire y dije – Srta. Eponine Thenadier –

-Eponine que precioso nombre –

\- Srta. Thenadier para usted –

\- Para usted Marius –

\- Joven Pontmercy – suspire – me retiro – me voltee y estaba por dar un paso cuando él me agarro un brazo y me impulso a regresar hacia él, la distancia entre nosotros se acorto y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

\- Tan pronto se va y sin despedirse –

\- Adiós – pero él me besa en la mejilla y evita mi cachetada

\- Supuse que lo intentaría, hasta la próxima Ponine –

Me fui lo más rápido que pude pero no pude evitar contentarme al escuchar salir de sus labios mi apodo "Ponine", si no fuera porque sé que puede jugar conmigo sería un momento de oro.

Al terminar mi día escolar hay gente agrupada en el pizarrón de anuncios lo cual es raro por lo general solo los que buscan empleo revisan de vez en cuando este letrero.

A toda la comunidad estudiantil

Por el aniversario de la institución se ha programado un hecho sin precedentes.

Para esta altura de la lectura era fácil suponer quien había escrito el comunicado, nuestro "querido" vicerrector quien tiene una curiosa forma de ver la vida en especial "esta época donde despertamos a nuestro nuevo ser, nuestra verdadera vocación" según el claro está.

Me es muy grato comunicarles a ustedes los distinguidísimos estudiantes de nuestra amada universidad que por primera vez en la historia de esta localidad se harán las audiciones para los papeles de la obra de este año por todo el alumnado, no solamente por los del departamento de arte dramático.

Espero con ansias sus audiciones en el teatro dentro de una semana.

Pero recién para cuando termino de leer el comunicado me doy cuenta que los que se habían agrupado era solo para burlarse de las palabras del vicerrector.

-Supuse te encontraría aquí –

\- Enjolras ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Cumpliendo con mí trabajo –

\- ¿Sabes del descanso para los enfermos? –

\- Lo acaba de decir para enfermos –

\- Pero estas enfermo –

\- Eso ya es el pasado –

Paso una semana antes de que me diera cuenta.

-¿Te Presentaras? -

\- Si –

\- De acuerdo entonces también me presentare –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Mi deber es cuidarte –

\- Mejor ya no voy, te quitare tiempo, ya tienes mucho con cuidarme y las clases –

\- Mi señorita estoy acostumbrado a tener una vida ocupada –

\- Pero como tú amiga debo ayudarte en vez de perjudicarte –

\- No hay problema, me siento extraño cuando no estoy ocupado, desde pequeño he tenido que aprender a tener horarios por así decirlo. Tuve un maestro de música que me enseñó a entonar la guitarra, el piano, el violín, el bajo y la batería. Tuve maestros particulares para las clases y maestros de deportes como natación, karate, esgrima y algo de deportes ecuestres –

\- ¿Cómo pude caber tanto en una persona? –

\- ¿Caber? –

\- Quiero decir ¿Cómo eres cociente de tanto? – sentí mis mejillas arder

\- Bueno a un inicio si fue una carga porque mientras los demás niños jugaban yo tenía que estar con un maestro a pesar que este en casa pero cuando me uní al club de teatro en la primaria se me hizo más llevadero –

\- ¿Cómo?, si era una carga más –

\- No porque podía hacer algo por gusto y si no quería que mi abuelo interviniera debía dar lo mejor de mí en todo –

\- Aun así creo que no debería mejor vamos a casa, si seguro es lo mejor –

\- Nada de mejor solo vamos – acto siguiente me cogió la mano y no me dio oportunidad de parar hasta que ya estábamos en el teatro

La mayoría de las personas presentes eran del departamento de arte dramático, así que eso solo logro que se me aumentaran los nervios pero Enjolras con una cálida sonrisa hizo que solo me preocupara por mi audición, el teatro es grande por lo cual si querías ser escuchado debes tener un buen tono de voz porque nuestro el vicerrector nunca se sienta al frente.

Para los papeles secundarios se nos deja observar su audición mientras que para los principales entran a un cuarto donde solo está el vicerrector y el que audiciona. Enjolras entra antes que mí y sale con una sonrisa triunfante aunque no se necesita ver el futuro para saber que Enjolras tiene mejor calidad de actor que cualquiera en el departamento de arte dramático.

Antes de entrar me doy cuenta que a pesar de que Enjolras está físicamente para ayudarme las palabras de Marius de nuestro encuentro hoy día me resuenan.

"- Día 2 hablándote, sigues siendo tan especial como siempre y nadie podría meterse en tu papel"

Algo me dice que sabía que iba a dar mi audición.

Entro y solo veo muebles rojos donde sentarse y unos cuantos vestidos de obras anteriores. El vicerrector suele parecer que tiene un contacto muy cercano con su lado femenino al hablar a pesar de ser abuelo y estar casado pero en estos momentos sus ojos y su voz me hace reconocer al hombre intimidante que puede ser.

-¿Señorita? – mientras mueve su cabeza

\- Señorita Eponine Thenadier – y le paso mi carnet estudiantil.

\- Pero que gran gusto no es del departamento de arte dramático – dijo con una sonrisa como queriendo reflejar que no va a ser condescendiente conmigo por no ser alguien preparada por así decirlo

\- Si daré lo mejor de mí –

\- ¿Papel para el que audiciona? –

Al final de las audiciones el vicerrector da los papeles secundarios y de aquellos que nunca dirán nada. Para los papeles principales dice todos menos cuatro y justo en ellos se encuentra el papel para que audicione.

-Los siguientes que nombrare serán aquellos que por favor no vuelvan a audicionar –

Nombra a unas quince personas y me da pena por ellos pero alegría por mí porque no me nombra.

-Las otras ocho personas que no nombre deberán volver a audicionar pero para el papel que no audicionaron porque en la mayoría de sus casos me quede con la duda si dejarlos en el que me pidieron o mandarlos en el que me pareció que podrían dar un mejor desempeño, los espero el lunes y les deseo que se rompan una pierna –

Salí con más nervios que con los que entre.

-¿Para qué papel audicionaste? –

\- Para principal pero no el protagonista y ¿usted mi señorita? –

\- Lo mismo digo –

Al llegar a casa no pude dejar de tener nervios hasta que recibí una llamada

-Mi tesorito me entere que va a la segunda ronda –

\- Si los nervios me matan más que enantes –

\- De seguro lograra el que desea –

\- Gracias –

\- Bueno tesoro la llamaba para pedirle algo –

\- Adelante, pida –

\- ¿Podemos tener una cita? –

\- ¿Es en serio? –

\- Claro que es en serio porque ha sido una de las preguntas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida –

\- No era por eso pero ¿desde cuándo tú me pides permiso?, normalmente solo llegas y me llevas –

\- Es que esta vez será distinto –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Todo a su tiempo sino arruinara la sorpresa, solo valla sola sin su guardaespaldas –

\- Seguro siendo tú mis padres me dejaran ir sola –

\- Entonces nuestra cita empieza este sábado a las 17pm horas –

\- De acuerdo –

\- Eponine -

\- ¿Si? –

\- Te quiero –

\- LA? -

\- Ten cuidado -

\- No espera – pero ya había colgado.

Volví a llamar al número pero no me contesto hasta la noche cuando el sueño me abandona.

Al día siguiente un número desconocido me llamo.

-Ponine -

\- Srta. Thenadier para usted –

\- Ponine tengamos una cita –

\- Estoy comprometida –

\- No soy celoso –

\- Pero yo no soy plato de segunda mesa – y colgué

Después recibí un mensaje de Marius diciendo que me recogería mañana a las 17pm.

El sábado mis padres parecían ya conocer que iba a salir con mi prometido y sin Enjolras, a las 14pm los nervios me abrumaron lo cual me pareció ilógico al final y cabo ya he salido con él.

Me aliste con un vestido jean de botones al frente al cuerpo con unas medias pantis color ceniza y me puse unos converse negros, mi hermana casi da un grito al verme pero hoy no quería que nuestra cita sea tan formal, me deje el pelo suelto pero me puse una crema que hace brillar al cabello, mis aretes son de corazones plateados pequeños y mi anillo que ha sido mi compañero desde el día en que mi prometido me lo regalo. Y mi maquillaje era apenas visible.

A las 16:50pm escuche un claxon y el tono de mensaje de mi celular, al revisar mi celular era mi prometido diciendo:

"-No iré a verte nos encontraremos acá, alguien ira por ti en unos minutos. Posdata: hoy no habrá disfraces si me reconoces pasaremos juntos –"

Al salir el claxon era del auto de Marius.

-Valla, te ves hermosa –

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Vengo a llevarte a nuestra cita –

\- Yo tengo una cita hoy –

\- Claro conmigo –

\- No con mi comprometido –

\- Ven – bajo del auto me agarro del brazo pero lo hice soltarme.

\- Un conocido no tiene derecho de tomarse estas libertades –

\- Pero no soy solo un conocido – no quería seguir escuchándolo así que me moví hacia la casa pero me volvió a coger y acorto la distancia entre nosotros pero en esta ocasión sentía ira.

\- Suélteme -

\- No –

\- Aléjate de ella – Enjolras hizo su aparición

\- No – dijo Marius

Escuche otro claxon y vi salir al caballero que conducía en la ocasión anterior la carroza, me acerque a él dejando a Enjolras encargarse de Marius, el señor me sonrió y abrió la puerta para el pasajero en el auto.

Me dejo en una calle con un montón de personas, cada una que iba apresurada en su propio mundo. Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Aureola -

\- Halo tesoro –

\- ¿Dónde está? –

\- Más cerca de lo que cree –

\- Pero es una cita debería estar a mi lado –

\- Ya estoy cerca hoy no has disfraces para mí, hoy será como las escondidas, no tema por su seguridad solo un total loco se atrevería a siquiera tratar de hacer algo cuando estoy cuidándola, en el mensaje le dije que si me reconoce pasaremos juntos –

\- Entonces ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Pasar sola nuestra cita? –

\- No está sola porque está conmigo, hoy haremos lo que siempre ha querido en una cita pero seremos equitativos así que las actividades las escogeremos los dos, así que las damas primero –

\- De acuerdo pero lo estaré buscando, primero me gustaría ver una película en el cine –

\- Hay uno unas calles más a la derecha, vallamos –

\- Ok -

\- Ah por cierto gracias por usar el anillo –

\- De nada –

Colgamos y seguí el camino, las personas seguían en su propio mundo aunque me fije que de repente veía a las mismas mujeres pasar solo que con ropa distinta, al igual que parejas acarameladas pero no logre ver a ningún hombre que me siguiera.

Al entrar al cine escogí una comedia romántica, las personas eran tan amables conmigo que no tuve que hacer fila para los boletos ni para los snacks ni para entrar a la sala VIP, al entrar volví a ver a casi las mismas personas y se me paso por la cabeza que era gente contratada para que me cuidara, lo cual me saco una sonrisa.

En las ocasiones en que reía mi prometido me escribía mensajes diciendo cosas como que le encanta mi risa.

Al salir del cine me volvió a llamar.

-Creo que usted salió en desventaja en esta actividad –

\- ¿Por qué no he logrado encontrarlo? –

\- No porque creo que yo fui más beneficiado escuchando su risa, si algo que me encanta es escucharla reír porque solo con eso mi mundo se vuelve el mejor lugar en el que puedo estar –

\- Gracias, ahora cuál es su actividad –

\- Bueno hay algo que siempre he querido experimentar –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Bueno he escuchado de otros hombres quejarse de acompañar a sus novias a hacer compras y bueno jamás he podido quejarme también de eso, así que hoy usted hará compras y yo cargare sus bolsas –

\- ¿Es en serio?, eso parece más una actividad para mí que para usted –

\- No importa, deseo poder atesorar hasta los momentos no tan agradables que comparta contigo porque bueno la vida matrimonial no es color de rosa –

\- De acuerdo – y no pude evitar volver a reír

\- Gracias –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Por reír y hacer mejor mi mundo –

\- Gracias a usted –

Camine unas cuantas calles más allá y entre en un local. Primero fui por unos perfumes y recibí el mensaje de cual le gustaba más a él en mí, me voltee para buscarlo pero no logre ver a nadie que no esté trabajando ahí. Lo lleve a la caja pero no se me permitió pagarlo o llevarlo. Seguí con zapatos y me arrepentí de haberme puesto converse, cuando estaba por sacarme los zapatos recibí un mensaje diciendo: "-No tema por lo que está por pasar-"

Lo siguiente que supe es que me vendaron los ojos.

-Quiero probarle estos zapatos –

\- Es injusto, solo usted podrá tener un recuerdo de esto –

\- Bueno visualmente no podrá pero sus otros sentidos si están atentos –

Sentí claramente cuando me saco los zapatos, me puso unos zapatos y por un momento no dijo nada. Sus manos buscaron las mías y un beso suyo se posó en mi mano.

-Te retiraran la venda en unos segundos, sigamos con nuestra cita –

Cuando por fin pude volver a ver me encantaron los zapatos que el eligió para mí, su color hacia juego con mis medias panti. Mis converse habían desaparecido por lo cual termine llevando puestos los zapatos que él me eligió.

Lo siguiente era un vestido así que entre a un local donde anteriormente ya se me había sido recomendado, para ese momento si fue difícil escoger siquiera me probé unos 10 vestidos y aun no me decidía por ninguno. La señorita que me ayudaba tenía la misma indecisión que yo. Mi prometido me mandaba mensajes diciendo cual era el que más le gustaba pero cuando me probé el 15avo vestido apareció uno que no había visto.

-Señorita este vestido no se lo pedí –

\- Lo sé, su prometido lo trajo –

\- Si por favor pruébeselo –

Al cabo de un momento la señorita me paso una venda y voluntariamente me la puse. Escuche la puerta del vestidor abrirse y cerrarse.

-Señorita por favor ayúdeme a salir –

\- Disculpe pero lo último que quiero en este momento es salir – dijo la voz de mi prometido.

\- ¿No está en contra de la política de los vestidores que estén dos personas? –

\- Digamos que eres mi excepción –

El pasó a ponerse al frente mío y me empujo en contra de la pared, haciendo que no exista espacio personal. Paso una de sus manos por mi cabello y por mi rostro.

-Por favor déjeme verlo –

\- Aun no ha logrado encontrarme entre la multitud con sus ojos –

\- No con mis ojos pero ahora te tengo al frente mío –

\- No cuenta –

\- ¿Entonces mis manos pueden conocer tu rostro? –

No espere respuesta, mis manos comenzaron a analizar cada centímetro de su rostro, sentí claramente sus ojos, su nariz y su boca, en mi cabeza trate de imaginármelo como seria si me permitiera verlo.

-Debo salir –

\- ¿Solo te conformaras con haberme observado? –

\- Si, en una ocasión hice algo en contra de su voluntad ahora aun cuando lo desee no lo volveré a hacer –

Salió sin dejarme responder algo, no sé si habrá sido el momento o que no muy lejos hay una tienda pero cuando estuvimos así de cerca me pareció que su aroma era de chocolate. Las murmuraciones de las empleadas del local me volvían loca, cada una de ellas suspiraba y a su manera decían que quisieran ser yo.

\- Gracias -

-¿Cuál será la siguiente actividad? Y de nada –

\- Bueno de la que soy yo me muero de hambre así que vamos a comer –

Lo seguí buscando con la mirada pero para este momento había algunos hombres con la misma cantidad de bolsas que la que yo debería tener y justo de los mismos lugares.

Al entrar al restaurante por fin me toco pagar algo, comí hasta quedar satisfecha, me acerque a un hombre que cargaba audífonos esperando que sea el pero no fue así.

-Ya era hora que lo intentara –

\- Es muy hábil debo admitir –

\- Bueno nuestra cita está por terminar –

\- No es justo –

\- La vida no es justa –

\- Eso ya lo sé –

\- Bueno nuestra última actividad será comer helado –

Fui a la heladería y volví a intentarlo con otro chico mas pero nuevamente no resulto ser el, en algún momento la heladería se vacío y apagaron las luces. Del sobresalto solo logre pararme.

-No tema, yo estoy siempre cerca para cuidarla –

\- ¿Dejaste el antifaz para la oscuridad? –

\- Algo así – escuche sus pasos acercarse y volvió a estar al frente mío sin que mis ojos puedan reconocerlo.

\- Permítamelo verlo –

\- No por ahora –

\- De acuerdo pero solo por ahora –

\- ¿Puedo besarla? –

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Sé que dije que no haría nada en contra de su voluntad y es por eso que lo pregunto –

\- Ah… no… se… no creo que debió preguntármelo porque mi respuesta aun no puede ser si –

\- ¿Es decir que solo debo atreverme? –

\- No quise decir eso –

\- Entonces cambiare mi pregunta, ¿aun quiere a su anterior enamorado? –

\- Esa pregunta me la hago todos los días –

\- ¿Y a mí? – al darse cuenta de que no podía contestar cambio su pregunta a - ¿Qué soy para ti aparte de tu comprometido impuesto? –

\- No eres mí comprometido impuesto, yo he aceptado nuestro compromiso –

\- Aceptaste nuestro compromiso pero ¿aceptaste lo que conlleva un compromiso? –

\- Si nos casaremos y te seré fiel – me agarro del brazo y volvió a dejarme entre la pared y el.

\- ¿Entonces no hay ningún problema si hago esto? – y puso una mano suya en mi cintura.

\- Debe respetar mi espacio personal, aun entre los casados eso se respeta –

\- Obvio que se respeta porque el respeto es muy importante en cualquier relación pero tienes en cuenta de que si aceptas nuestro compromiso no hay problema de hacer la fiesta que desea mi familia –

\- No hay problema –

\- De acuerdo ahí notificaremos a la sociedad que somos enamorados –

\- Por mi está bien –

\- Pero para mí no porque no me quieres, ¿si nos casamos pretendes comportarte igual que ahora? –

\- Con el tiempo cambiara –

\- Lo que necesitas es práctica porque puedo ser un caballero pero deseo hijos –

\- Los tendrá –

\- No quiero que me contestes así, entiendo que tengas tu corazón dolido y hayas aceptado nuestro compromiso pero no serás feliz conmigo de esa forma, yo ya conozco matrimonios concertados y créeme que yo no me casare para divorciarme –

\- Tampoco es mi deseo –

\- Pero eso es lo que nos espera, por tu felicidad si quieres pisotea la mía pero solo por tu felicidad, si no lo eres no te obligues a lo que no puede ser –

\- Yo deseo ser feliz a su lado, estoy segura que me harías feliz –

\- Me alaga pero en el corazón no se manda, no sé cómo anular nuestro compromiso pero jamás aceptaría algo que no tiene futuro –

\- ¿Está renunciando a mí? –

\- ¿Podrías aferrarte a mí? –

Ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos o tal vez solo fueron segundos, su pregunta me dejo atónita, entiendo que si me caso con él debo aferrarme a él, el será mi numero 1 pero aun cuando él se toma bastantes consideraciones conmigo no puedo decir que jamás mi corazón dudaría.

No puedo ver su expresión pero no lo necesito, sé que se encuentra con el corazón dolido aún más que el mío, un beso es lo único que me pidió, ni siquiera me pidió corresponder a sus sentimientos pero sé que si me atrevo a besarlo sería como dar el primer paso a una relación de noviazgo.

Lo irónico es que aun cuando él no me lo ha pedido se podría decir que es mi enamorado. Decidí aceptar este compromiso pero ¿Por qué no puedo atreverme a aceptar mi decisión?

El me suelta, mientras que pienso y quiero gritarle que no me suelte. Juro que puedo escuchar lagrimas brotar y no estoy segura si ese sonido es de mis lágrimas. Poco a poco comienza a moverse, volviendo a brindar espacio personal, no quiero que termine así, no quiero perderlo a él también aun cuando suene egoísta.

Impulsivamente lo abrazo, estoy justo detrás de él, ahora la duda se me va porque me quedo claro que está aguantándose que más lágrimas broten de sus ojos.

-Lo siento, aun no puedo corresponderte pero no quiero perderte –

\- No discúlpame a mí, no puedo pretender que solo por nuestro compromiso de repente me querrás y seremos una pareja normal –

\- ¿Si yo te gusto por qué no me pides que sea tu enamorada? – esa pregunta salió de mi boca sin darme cuenta, aun cuando es obvia su repuesta, no me lo pide por temor a lo evidente. A negarme.

Se voltea, sigo sin poder verlo, deseo verlo, entrelaza una de nuestras manos, mientras que con mi mano libre vuelvo a tocar cada centímetro de su rostro, tomándole énfasis a sus ojos y sus labios, a final y cabo hay personas que se besan sin tener sentimientos por el otro ¿entonces por qué me es tan difícil?

-Porque se lo pediré cuando sepa quién soy, ¿podría ser enamorada de un desconocido? –

\- No eres un desconocido –

\- Pero no sabes cómo me llamo –

\- Porque no me lo has querido revelar joven Lasserre –

\- Todo a su tiempo, cuando vea mi rostro –

\- Estaré ansiosa pero esperare pacientemente – me beso mi nariz de improviso

\- Prenderán las luces en unos momentos es mi hora de irme –

\- Gracias por esta maravillosa cita –

\- No gracias a ti por no permitirme irme –

\- No iba a permitirlo ya que eres mi cita -

Nos soltamos, escuche sus pasos alejarse pero después sus pasos volvieron y me abrazo.

-No podía irme sin disculparme por hacerla llorar y sin permitirle a mis sentidos tenerla así aun por un segundo –

Me encantaría poder decir que me atreví, que me lance a sus sentimientos pero me quede estática mientras nuestra cita llego a su fin.

Al prender las luces, me dieron un dulce con fresas, las comí disfrutando una por una. La última la tenía en mi mano cuando mi celular sonó.

-Me olvide de algo –

\- ¿De qué? –

Y en ese instante alguien se comió la mitad de la fresa.

-La quiero, cuídese – y se terminó la llamada.

El rostro de la persona que se atrevió a devorar mi fresa, me despejo una pregunta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- He venido a recogerte – me contesto Enjolras.

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Es mi trabajo –

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba acá? –

\- ¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría sola? –

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Siempre estoy más cerca de lo que cree –

\- Pero era mi salida sola –

\- Mantuve distancia, tenía que seccionarme que ni un total loco se atreviera a hacer algo –

\- ¿Entonces descubriste quien es mi prometido? –

\- Si lo vi no sabría que era el, nunca lo he visto antes –

\- Curioso que a pesar de que siempre estás conmigo justo cuando el aparece tu no estas, ¿acaso tu eres mi prometido? – Me reí de mi propio comentario, - olvídalo estaba hablando con el cuándo apareciste –

\- Vámonos –

El lunes volvió a ser un día normal sino fuera por la audición pero ahora sería en la oficina del vicerrector por lo cual pude conocer a los otros seis postulantes.

Uno era de arte dramático y tenía cara de confiando por ser el único de ese departamento presente, a tres de ellos no los había visto antes pero podría decir que son de último semestre y los que no sabía que estarían aquí; Cosette y Marius dándose ánimos entre sí.

Marius me vio al entrar y Enjolras entrelazo su mano con la mía y nos sentamos al frente de ellos para no tener que verlos porque de hablarnos era algo que no sucedería.

Nuevamente no pude ver las otras audiciones. Al entrar los nervios me abandonaron.

-Señorita Thenadier deslúmbreme –

-Después de analizar la situación lo más imparcialmente solo teniendo en mente la efectividad de la obra de este año basada en el libro y musicales Los miserables he llegado a la decisión de que aquellos que no nombre igualmente participaran de la obra en papeles más pequeños que pueden elegir si aceptar –

\- Por favor dígalo rápido que los nervios nos matan – dijo una chica desconocida.

\- De acuerdo – con su sonrisa como de depredador a punto de atacar a su presa – el papel de Aarón Tveit es para Enjolras –

\- Gracias – dijo de sobresalto

\- El papel para Eddie Redmayne es para Marius Pontmercy – se escuchó la festejacion de Cosette y Marius

\- El papel para Samantha Barks es para Cosette Tholomyés – no podía creer que ella se haya presentado para el papel que más deseaba, ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí

\- Y el papel de Amanda Seyfried es para Eponine Thenadier – la mirada de Cosette me filtra de la misma manera que mi mirada debe filtrarle, ahora seré la novia de Marius en la ficción

-¿Puedes retirarte si lo deseas? –

\- No, el vicerrector no me dejara –

\- Anímate si le hablas bien puedes cancelar la escena del beso –

\- No lo creo y mañana ya empiezan los ensayos con libreto –

\- Estaré siempre para ayudarte –

Los días siguientes el vicerrector nos retó a Marius y a mi más seguido que a cualquier otro. "_Sus problemas maritales déjenlos fuera de la obra"_. Como si fuera tan fácil fingir estar enamorada de alguien cuando su verdadera enamorada nos está viendo o cuando hay un pasado que nos martiriza.

-Eponine -

\- Pontmercy -

\- Necesitamos hablar –

\- Estamos hablando –

\- De acuerdo, la obra es importante para los dos así que saquémonos los trapos sucios y hablemos diciendo lo que nos martiriza del otro –

\- No tenemos que hablar para saber que no podemos estar los dos como si fuéramos amigos –

\- Quiero hablar contigo pero no de manera prepotente –

\- No prometo nada –

\- Para mí también es duro, cada vez que te veo me siento mal por haberte dejado ir y que ahora estés con Enjolras por mi ineptitud –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Vamos toda la universidad habla de su relación –

\- ¿Es en serio?, ¿quiere decir que estas celoso por el tiempo que paso con mi amigo? –

\- Si estoy muy celoso –

\- Enjolras y yo solo somos amigos aunque no debo explicarte eso –

\- ¿Pero lo has besado? –

\- Eso no te incumbe yo no te estoy reclamando por tu relación con Cosette –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Vamos toda la universidad habla de su relación –

\- Aunque no me creas me he cansado de explicar que Cosette y yo solo somos amigos –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Si, el rumor de que estábamos saliendo se dio porque bueno ella si está interesada en mí y me beso un día en la mejilla de forma muy cariñosa así que todo el mundo nos considera enamorados –

\- Pasan demasiado tiempo juntos y cogidos de las manos –

\- Lo mismo Enjolras y tú y hasta lo que me has dicho solo son amigos –

\- Pero Enjolras es mi guardaespaldas –

\- Cosette es persistente –

\- ¿Entonces solo son amigos? A pesar de todo este tiempo en que has tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella –

\- Es mi única forma de demostrarte que a pesar de tenerla cerca a la que quiero es a ti –

\- ¿No se han besado? –

\- No mentiré, si nos besamos en una ocasión y fue por mi intención pero al besarla descubrí que ella no me hará sentir lo que tú me harías sentir y por eso estoy a la espera de que tu corazón sane para volver a estar contigo sin engaños o secretos -

\- Pero igual lo hiciste –

\- Tú también te has besado con Enjolras –

\- ¿Acaso la besaste por celos? –

\- No, en su momento quise comprobar lo que ya se –

\- ¿Y eso es? –

\- Que eres el amor de mi vida –

\- No juegues conmigo, lo nuestro ya no puede ser, acepte mi compromiso –

\- Pero no amas a tu prometido –

\- No creas que con tus palabras iba a dejar todo y volver a ti, solo me alivia el hecho que podemos aclarar todo esto –

\- Retomemos nuestra relación –

\- No, por favor quedemos solo como conocidos, si vuelvo a sufrir por ti no poder avanzar –

\- No podrás avanzar con tu corazón en otro lugar. Yo no siento nada por Cosette, que te quede muy claro que mi corazón te pertenece –

\- Pero aun así me fuiste infiel con ella –

\- El peor error de mi vida –

\- ¿Cómo volver a confiar en ti? –

\- Perdonándome, dejando el pasado en el pasado –

\- ¿Y Cosette nos dejaría en paz? –

\- ¿Y tú prometido te dejaría en paz? –

\- Seguiría intentado –

\- Igual ella pero en todas nuestras decisiones debe haber una oposición, no te pido que te alejes de los varones que conoces para estar tranquilo porque eso es egoísta además porque confió en lo que sentimos –

\- Pero yo no confió en lo que sientes –

Todo lo que quedo del día pase repitiéndome esa conversación en mi cabeza, una parte de mi deseaba volver a confiar en Marius, por otra parte deseaba seguir adelante sin el porque me pudo haber hecho feliz en su momento pero me ha hecho sufrir.

No probé nigun bocado en el resto del día. Me acosté temprano pero eran las 23pm horas y no lograba dormir. Enjolras entro a mi habitación.

-¿No puedes dormir? –

\- No –

\- Puedo preguntar por qué –

\- Hoy hable con Marius y no salió bien –

\- No pienses más en ello – dijo sobándome la cabeza

\- Enjolras ¿duermes conmigo?, por favor –

\- Sabes que si me lo pides así no podre negarme – entonces se introdujo en mi cama. Al igual que otras noches sus brazos me rodean y sus palabras me calman.

\- ¿Puedo besarte? –

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Descuida solo bromeo, mi prometido me hizo esa pregunta aunque opino que solo debió atreverse –

\- ¿Hablas en serio? –

\- Si, preguntármelo es solo para esperar que me niegue y atreverse me habría dejado desprevenida sin saber cómo reaccionar –

\- ¿Y si yo me atrevo? –

\- ¿De que estas hablando? –

\- Descuida solo bromeo, por cierto mañana sábado tendremos la cena por fin conocerás a la chica que me gusta –

\- Ya era hora, mañana será un día especial –

\- Eso espero –

Dejamos de hablar y sus brazos como en otras ocasiones me acercan a su cuerpo, con la necesidad inconsciente de sentirme a su lado, volvió a decir mi nombre entre sueños y yo solo me reí porque tratar alejarlo de mi era como ver a un niño que le quitaron su dulce.

Igual me desperté temprano eran como las 6am cuando volví a abrir los ojos, mi cabeza estaba en su pecho. Lo observe por unos minutos y mis manos jugueteaban en su cabello, mientras que sus brazos aún estaban a mi alrededor.

Mi cabeza por algún motivo volvió a recordar esa ocasión en que mis hermanos juntaron nuestros labios, así que impulsivamente toco sus labios, no puede evitar pensar que como mi amigo le fue incomodo ese momento porque al final y cabo es extraño besar a un amigo, aun cuando ya habíamos tenido el beso con cinta.

Me rio en mis adentros, ¿Qué son estos pensamientos que tengo?, aun cuando mi amigo tiene lo suyo no quiero experimentar el sabor de sus labios.

-Enjolras – pero lo único que logro es que se queje dormido y me mueva quedando encima de él.

\- Enjolras – lo volví a llamar pero solo logre que se moviera, ahora el quedando encima mío, lo cual es más incómodo que lo anterior porque me pesa, lo agito y medio abre los ojos.

\- Te dije que pides demasiado – y me beso, su boca demandaba que abriera mi boca pero no debía hacerlo, no debía pero si podía así que abrí la boca y le correspondí al beso recién nos separamos cuando necesitábamos aire. El abrió los ojos en ese instante cuando ya nos separamos, cuando estábamos de lado y una de sus manos recorría mi pierna.

\- Lo siento, mi mano se movió dormido –

\- ¿Qué soñabas? –

\- Recordé la noche en el motel, despertamos algo así no, disculpa pero me iré a mi habitación –

\- No te vayas –

\- ¿Por qué? ¿acaso no te incomoda como te trate? –

\- Si pienso detenidamente si pero te tengo una pregunta ¿nos hemos besado antes? –

\- Si –

\- ¿Cuándo? –

\- La noche del motel estabas bebida, te dije que te lamentarías pero como no lo recuerdas –

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

\- Porque sería incómodo, no creo que sea algo asi quieras recordar –

\- No temas, yo elijo que me incomoda –

\- Pero me incomoda a mí –

\- No te vayas, esta mañana tal vez sea la última que tengamos antes de que tengas enamorada –

\- De acuerdo –

\- ¿ENJOLRAS? -

\- Si –

\- ¿Sueñas conmigo? –

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

\- Porque dices mi nombre dormido –

\- Pues no recuerdo todos mis sueños –

\- ¿Y los que recuerdas aparezco yo? –

\- Despues te contestare esa pregunta por el momento vuelve a dormir –

Y nuevamente dijo mi nombre en sus sueños

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Bueno las canciones de la ocasión anterior eran; la que canto Enjolras: someday - ¿sabes? (esta canción salio en el dorama Boys Before Flowers) y la que cantaron Eponine y Marius: - You don´t know love ; nadie participo asi que no conteste ninguna pregunta.

**DATO CURIOSO: **originalmente este fanfiction solo tendría 20 capítulos pero mi hermana dijo que era poquito asi que aumente unas cuantas cosas, aunque claro al inicio escribia menos en los capitulos. La historia mañana 25 cumplirá un año y de verdad espero que no llegue a cumplir 2.

Nosesiexisto cumplio años asi que felicidades.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20: ¿Haciendo lo correcto?**

**Pov Eponine:**

-Soy una boba – es la frase que me he repetido desde que Enjolras se fue de mi habitación.

A pesar de que fui yo la que le dijo que se quede, no pude dormir, no sé cómo el logro volver a dormir, su celular sonó y se fue sin decir ni media palabra.

Mi habitación estaba en calma pero no duro. Caroline y Alzelma de repente aparecieron en mi cuarto, con una ya muy planificada agenda de mi día. Creo que debería agradecer a los cielos que me dejaran cambiar el pijama.

Nuestra primera parada era un spa, en ese momento no supe si ellas me ayudaban por nuestra amistad o porque me sacarían provecho haciéndome pagar todo. Pero que bien que me hizo de verdad necesitaba una ida al spa.

Lo siguiente fue comprar zapatos porque el vestido ya lo tenía planificado, debo recalcar que solo me compre un par mientras que ellas dos pares cada una.

Fuimos a un salón de belleza donde nos hicieron manicure y pedicura, lo siguiente fue mi cabello. Parecía que todo mundo esperaba que alguien se me fuera a confesar.

Regresamos a casa a almorzar y a pesar de que solo era pollo, me pareció comida gloriosa puesto que fue lo primero que se me permitió comer en todo el día.

Al regresar a mi cuarto, del cual me parecía había salido hace siglos, todas nos acostamos en mi cama y reímos de las anécdotas del dia. Bajamos a ver películas pero como el tiempo está en mi contra no pude terminar de ver Titanic porque me tenía que bañar y bueno además de eso fui amenazada que si no lo hacía ahorita después ellas mismas me bañaran. Su expresión me hizo creer que serían capaces.

Cuando termine de ducharme obviamente sin tocar mi cabello, solo me puse mi ropa interior y la toalla. Me encontré a mi hermana y mi casi hermana con mi ropa lista. Y no tuve privacidad para vestirme con la excusa de ellas que no me dejarían arruinar mi peinado.

De la nada y sin exagerar de la nada apareció una mujer que había sido contratada para maquillarme. Cuando termino el maquillaje proseguí si por fin yo proseguí a buscar accesorios, me puse unos aretes largos dorados y rojos, con una cadena que dice Love dorada y unas pulseras gruesas de dorado y rojo con mi anillo E. Mis zapatos eran dorados con taco de aguja.

Me mire al espejo, mi vestido era un strapless largo con una abertura del lado izquierdo. No parecía yo, parecía cualquiera menos yo.

-Te ves hermosa – dijo Alzelma.

\- No soy yo –

\- Claro que eres tú – dijo Caroline.

\- Pero no parezco yo, además la que debe ir mas arreglada es la futura enamorada de Enjolras, al verme seguro pensara que la quise hacer quedar mal en su noche –

\- Eponine hicimos mucho así que ahora te vas – me tomo una foto Alzelma – listo le acabo de mandar la foto a Enjolras si vas vestida de otra forma se sentirá desilusionado.

\- Pero –

\- Nada de peros – me reprocho Caroline – ya es hora que salgas así que bajamos, te dejamos en el restaurante, te vemos entrar y te dejamos –

\- Porque obviamente no los esperamos hasta mañana – comento Alzelma guiñándome el ojo.

No pude ni responder porque entre risas ambas me llevaron a la entrada para coger el taxi.

Mi respiración comenzó de ser una función involuntaria a una que me tenía que recordar a mí misma de llevarla a cabo. Mis manos comenzaron a sudarme y solo un pensamiento pasaba por mi mente.

Al llegar el restaurante estaba todo oscuro habían puesto cortinas negras. Un mesero salió a recibirme.

-Srta. Eponine Thenadier buenas noches y por favor sígame –

\- Buenas noches y gracias –

\- Suerte y hagas lo que hagas respóndele que si – me gritaron el par de locas con quienes estuve todo el día.

Había un camino de velas que se dirigían hacia la única mesa del salón iluminada, las velas hacían otro camino por el cual yo supongo que hay otra puerta. Había un candelero de cristal justo encima de la mesa, donde Enjolras me esperaba con su típica sonrisa, camine hasta él y enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y lo beso.

-Eponine – escucho que dicen y me doy cuenta que aún sigo en la entrada, no me he movido por lo cual lo anterior solo fue mi imaginación.

Enjolras llega a mi lado y con total serenidad entrelaza nuestras manos para guiarme hasta la mesa.

-Te ves hermosa – me besa la mano, mientras yo me pongo del color del vestido.

\- Gracias, tú también te ves muy apuesto – y el prosigue a correr la silla para que me siente. Se dirigí hacia su silla y solo se queda observándome todo el tiempo, supongo que se da cuenta de mi inquietud y termina el silencio.

\- Eponine gracias por aceptar venir –

\- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo hoy por fin conoceré a la susodicha y hablando de ella ¿Dónde está? –

\- Ya está aquí en el restaurante pero recién la veras al terminar de cenar –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Es una forma de mantenerte con la intriga hasta el final –

\- No es justo –

\- La vida no es justa –

\- Bueno entonces que comience la cena –

\- Supuse que dirías eso – en ese instante llegaron los meseros y nos sirvieron de comer, si comí lo más rápido que pude mientras que Enjolras lo hizo a un paso moderado.

\- Listo acabamos ya es hora de que la conozca –

\- No te apresures, la conocerás en su debido momento –

\- Entonces ¿Qué haremos ahora? –

\- Bailar – y aparecieron una banda que se puso a tocar melodías lentas.

Enjolras me cogió y bailo conmigo apegado, durante muchos momentos su mirada me evitaba y pude sentir que estaba nervioso.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? –

\- Recuerdas que dijiste que solo si fueras la chica que me gusta aceptarías porque soy un gran hombre y solo una ciega no viera eso –

\- Claro que me acuerdo, pero no era para subirte el ego –

\- Lo sé, hoy pondré en práctica algunas cosas espero no salga mal –

\- Tranquilo –

\- ¿Eponine aceptaste a tu prometido por que lo desconoces? –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Disculpa que te cambie de tema pero quiero saber la respuesta a esa pregunta –

\- Me has cogido desprevenida, pues no –

\- ¿No?, disculpa pero en mi opinión si lo conocieras no lo hubieras aceptado porque desearías su felicidad y sabes que tu corazón no le puede dar esa felicidad –

\- Obviamente si he pensado en aquello, aun cuando no lo conozco él puede sufrir al casarse conmigo y mi corazón roto pero acepte porque inevitablemente sucederá, el conoce la realidad de los hechos y aun así me acepta, creo que es egoísta de mi parte no dejarlo libre pero ambos sufriríamos si lo hago –

\- ¿Ambos? –

\- El porqué le dejare el corazón roto y yo porque lo necesito en mi vida –

\- ¿Y Marius? –

\- El me dejo el corazón roto y claro que no te puedo negar que si sabe que debe hacer puede que regrese con el pero al menos por ahora no lo quiero en mi vida –

\- ¿Y si lo vuelves a aceptar en tu vida que será de tu compromiso? –

\- Lo seguiré muy posiblemente, aun cuando vuelva a aceptar a Marius en mi vida, mi compromiso no se puede anular –

\- ¿Le serias infiel a tu comprometido? –

\- No, no podría hacerle eso, me casaría, tendré hijos con él y Marius solo pasara a ser mi primer enamorado –

\- Pero no amaras a tu prometido y serás infeliz –

\- No porque aun cuando ahorita no te puedo decir que lo amo a mi prometido si lo quiero mucho y desearía que el entienda que no me escapare de su lado al casarnos, le seré fiel y feliz estaré con él porque al final y cabo él es un caballero jamás me daría razones para no ser feliz a su lado –

\- Pero él nunca será Marius –

\- Y por eso lo amare –

\- ¿Y yo? – dijo volviendo a evitar mi mirada

\- Jamás tendría otro mejor amigo, no te preocupes por ello –

\- No me refería a eso –

\- ¿Entonces a qué? –

\- ¿Yo yo yo no te gus gus gusto aunque sea un poquito? – dijo sonrojado y pausado

\- Si me preguntas si me gustas o me disgustas mi respuesta es me gustas – me abrazo

\- Es hora que conozcas a quien tanto deseas conocer –

Volvió a entrelazar nuestras manos y me llevo hasta donde supongo hay una puerta, no estoy segura porque hay una cortina negra encima del lugar, las velas terminan unos centímetros antes y Enjolras me posiciona para quedar en el centro.

-Cuando esta cortina sea movida podrás ver a la persona que ha robado mi corazón desde que la conocí en la niñez –

\- ¿En la niñez?, pero –

\- Recuerdas que me preguntaste si sueño contigo -

\- Si –

\- Pues desde que te conozco sueño contigo –

\- ¿Eh? – volviéndome a quedar del color del vestido y el poniéndose atrás mío, una mano suya coge mi quijada para que mire al frente mientras la otra la pasa por mi cintura.

\- Ya es hora – y todas las velas se apagan y la poca iluminación de ese pasaje se desaparece.

\- Enjolras –

\- No tema por lo que está por pasar – dice imitando una voz que me es familiar. Escucho como corren la cortina e impulsivamente cierro los ojos.

\- Abre los ojos – me dice y lo hago, todas las luces del lugar están encendidas.

\- Es hermosa, ¿verdad? – donde había estado la cortina ahora se encontraba un.

\- Eso no es una puerta eso es es es un un –

\- Espejo – completo mi frase, - así que debería decir eres hermosa –

Y donde se suponía iba a conocer a una desconocida, ha estado un espejo donde nos reflejamos Enjolras y yo. Pero Enjolras no estaba como hace unos momentos.

-Enjolras tu rostro – y se vuelven a apagar las luces para encenderse casi enseguida.

\- Enjolras tu eres mi prometido – lo vi con el antifaz puesto y supe que era él.

\- Si, lo soy y tú eres la chica que me gusta, la dueña de mi corazón -, no supe que hacer o que decir solo sé que cuando menos me di cuenta Enjolras unió nuestros labios.

Enjolras tenía sus manos en mi rostro, sus labios demandaban acción de mi parte pero yo estoy perpleja, comencé dar pasos hacia atrás pero Enjolras no me dejaba hasta que llegamos al punto de que estuve contra el espejo y el. Dejo de intentar que yo corresponda el beso pero no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición.

-Tenía que intentarlo –

\- Yo… -

\- Yo soy tu mejor amigo y entiendo que solo me ves como eso, no me ves como hombre, soy tu comprometido pero eso no hará que de repente dejes de verme como tu mejor amigo –

\- Disculpa pero no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación –

\- Hoy vine a declarárteme pero también vine listo a ser rechazado –

\- Yo… -

\- Yo te quiero más a que cualquier otra persona pero soy realista no deseo un matrimonio donde tu fingirías estar bien por mí, donde tendremos hijos que tendría nuestro amor pero no supieran reconocer amor de pareja en nosotros, todos merecemos alguien a quien amar y ser amado –

\- No tienes derecho de hablarme de mí, tú eres el que me ha engañado ¿Por qué no me contaste desde el inicio que tú eres mi prometido? –

\- Lo siento, tuve miedo que si supieras que era yo me mantendrías alejado de ti –

\- ¿Por qué te disfrazabas para verme? –

\- Esa fue una idea de un amigo aunque él no sabía que use su idea, si yo iba a tu baile de graduación como Enjolras no habría pasado lo mismo en esa noche –

\- ¿Y tu familia? ¿De verdad te botaron? –

\- No, mi abuelo sabe toda la situación y con ayuda de tu mamá esperaban que pudiera enamorarte si estaba cerca de ti –

\- Mi familia te ayudo para engañarme, yo –

\- Estas molesta, supuse que esto pasaría así que no te preocupes yo me iré de tu vida – dijo por fin moviéndose de la posición en que estaba dejándome el suficiente espacio personal

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Hoy vine listo a ser rechazado, supuse que te molestarías y obviamente ya no necesito seguir con mi trabajo de guardaespaldas, no he visto a mi familia en bastante tiempo así que iré a donde ellos están, da por terminado nuestro compromiso –

\- Ahora yo soy la mala de la historia y tú la víctima –

\- Jamás tú serias la mala en mi historia –

\- Enjolras si estoy molesta pero eso no hace que quiera que te vallas de mi vida –

\- Nuevamente demostrando tu dulce corazón pero esto no lo hago por usted lo hago por mí –

\- ¿Y yo? Despues de tenerte a mi lado simplemente me abandonaras –

\- Yo siempre estaré cerca –

\- No te vallas, sé que suena egoísta de mi parte pero no me dejes – lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y el me abrazo

\- Si lo dices así se me hará más difícil irme –

\- No te vayas –

\- Me quedare a tu lado – y ahora fui yo la que lo beso, nuestro beso no fue de película, ni como los anteriores, en esta ocasión nadie demando nada, ambos nos tratamos con dulzura y tampoco fue largo, ninguno de los dos pudo decir algo solo estábamos sonrojados y nos reímos. – No me esperaba eso, descuida sé que eso no significa que correspondas a mis sentimientos –

Una parte de mí se sintió aliviada cuando dijo eso pero una pregunta merodeaba por mi cabeza ¿Por qué lo bese?, el entrelazo nuestras manos y me llevo al balcón.

-No te preocupes no te pediré ser mi enamorada –

\- No siento que sea correcto agradecerte por eso –

\- Descuida aun si me lo agradeces no me molestare –

\- De acuerdo –

\- Aun hay algo que puedo hacer por ti antes de terminar esta noche –

\- Ya has hecho bastante por mí –

\- No bastante, sígueme –

Salimos para encontrar otra vez la carroza, que nos tuvo paseando aunque no pude ver totalmente nuestro recorrido.

-Disculpa si soy directa pero ¿desde cuándo te gusto? –

\- Bueno diría desde que nos unimos al club de teatro en primaria –

\- ¿Por qué no te me declaraste para esa época? –

\- Era un niño, no entendía porque para mí eras especial y bueno cuando ya me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti ya era tarde, ya todos nos habíamos dado cuenta que a ti te gusta Marius –

\- Gustaba Marius, lo conjugaste mal, es gustaba porque no lo negare me pongo nerviosa a su lado pero las diferencias que nos separaron aún siguen latentes –

\- No lo creo –

\- ¿Por qué no? –

\- Ya lo veras, llegamos, yo no bajare y estaré aquí hasta que lo desees –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Ponine – y supe dónde estaba. Baje de la carroza y Marius me esperaba con su sonrisa, Enjolras se movió unas cuantas calles más allá.

\- ¿Sabías de todo esto? –

\- No Ponine, Enjolras me escribió diciendo que él me daría una oportunidad y más me valía estar en casa para eso –

\- ¿Y de qué oportunidad hablas? –

\- Eponine Thenadier, tu y yo terminamos porque si, te fui infiel y si fui demasiado cobarde para decírtelo y si fui un canalla al haberte juzgado cuando paso algo similar contigo y si aún guardaba la esperanza de volver a ver a Eufrasia pero ahora te pido disculpas y no las espero de inmediato pero te quiero y deseo volver a tenerte en mi vida y no solo como mi amiga –

\- Seria demasiado rencorosa si algún guardara resentimiento hacia ti por cosas pasadas, no te culpo aun cuando iniciamos nuestra relación siempre supuse que si Cosette volvía a aparecer esto pasaría después de todo fue tu primer amor y al primer amor nunca se olvida pero lo siento ya no me gustas, este tiempo en que creí que eras enamorado de ella te arranque de mi corazón, dije que te llegaría a odiar pero no te puedo odiar –

\- Déjame volver a enamorarte –

\- No es que yo te deje en los sentimientos no se mandan –

\- Ya una vez lo logre sin siquiera intentarlo pero ahora daré lo mejor de mí –

\- Inténtalo – y me fui corriendo hasta donde Enjolras.

\- No te esperaba siendo sincero –

\- ¿Qué pensaste que me quedaría? Acaso no me escuchaste ahora ya no me gusta Marius, si me es incómodo estar con él pero por los problemas que antes tuvimos –

\- ¿Y yo? ¿Yo tengo alguna oportunidad? –

\- Creo que antes ya te he respondido esa pregunta –

\- Si ya lo has hecho –

\- Enjolras no te vallas de mi lado –

\- Estaré siempre cerca al menos hasta que termine la obra –

\- Entonces tengo ese tiempo para hacerte cambiar de opinión –

\- Solo hay una forma para que yo no me valla pero no lo quiero por ese motivo –

Nos regresamos a mi casa en silencio pero él me tenía entre sus brazos. Al llegar a casa, volvió a entrelazar nuestras manos y me pregunto si esto no será darle falsas ilusiones. Antes de abrir la puerta le dije: - Enjolras Lasserre mas que seguro que mi hermana puso al tanto a mi familia y ellos esperan que seamos algo más que amigos pero lo que yo espero es que no te vallas de mi lado y con eso quiero decir que espero que sigas cumpliendo tu trabajo –

-De acuerdo-

Al entrar nos encontramos con mi casi padre quien al vernos suspiro.

-Buenas noches jóvenes, tengo que informarles algo de lo cual no estoy de acuerdo –

\- ¿Qué paso? –

\- Primero llaves – Enjolras y yo les dimos las llaves que teníamos de la casa, - ahora síganme – fuimos a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, donde Enjolras y yo entramos sin prender la luz de la habitación pero lo que no nos esperábamos era que escuchamos cerrarse la puerta y que le ponían llave, quedándonos a oscuras con muchas incógnitas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo golpeando la puerta Enjolras.

\- No hay absolutamente nadie en la casa y nadie regresara hasta mañana en la tarde, la casa está totalmente cerrada y ustedes dos tendrán que pasar la noche en este cuarto – suspiro – lo siento mi niña – dijo desde afuera de la puerta y escuche como sus pasos se alejaban.

Enjolras prendió la luz y desee que no lo hubiera hecho. Teníamos una cama toda blanca pero con pétalos rojos que formaban un corazón, una mini mesa con nuestro desayuno y había una laptop en la mesa de cama.

Me senté en el piso con la laptop y llame a Enjolras porque había un mensaje para los dos.

-Jovencitos, sé que les parecerá extraño toda la situación y bueno es verdad que no deseo ser abuela tan joven pero hare una excepción, que tengan una maravillosa noche-

Enjolras y yo nos pusimos rojos y no podíamos vernos a la cara.

-Iré al baño – dije, en esta habitación hay un baño particular pero al entrar encontré cosas que casi me hacen gritar, sople algunas veces y después de varios intentos salí del baño.

Enjolras se había quedado en una camisilla y su bóxer pero ya estaba acostado en el piso con una manta que no sé dónde saco y una almohada de la cama. Por mi parte me quite todos los accesorios y deshice mi peinado. Pero ya que no encuentro otra ropa me quede con ese vestido puesto.

Al verme Enjolras me sonrió y reafirme lo que ya sabía que Enjolras no me haría hacer cosas que yo no quisiera.

-¿Dormirás con ese vestido puesto?-

\- No encontré algo decente con que cambiarme –

\- Pues encontré una camisa que te podría servir pero cargas ¿licra? –

\- Si, me iré a cambiar –

Volví a entrar al baño y la camisa me quedaba larga por lo que mi licra no se veía, mis pijamas normalmente son un poco más largas y supongo que por eso ahora me siento más indefensa aunque no sea la primera vez que él y yo compartiéramos habitación, volví a soplar algunas veces antes de salir.

Enjolras ahora esta con la laptop pero desvía su mirada ante mí y lo que menos quiero pensar es en los pensamientos de el en este instante. Me senté a su lado pero el dejo a un lado la laptop y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, pero nos terminamos revolcando en el piso, hasta que comenzamos a dar vueltas entre nosotros, terminando el encima mío y acercándose a mi rostro para posar un pequeño beso en la punta de mi nariz. Se alejó y volvió a coger la laptop, en estos momentos me pregunto a mí misma si el hará estas cosas a propósito sabiendo que quien juega con fuego se puede quemar.

Le quite la laptop y me puse entre sus piernas para que los dos podamos ver una película juntos, vimos orgullo y prejuicio con las justas porque se apagó la laptop ni bien acabo la película.

Me aparte y con unos naipes que el encontró jugamos hasta tarde, el sueño ya lo vencía a Enjolras por lo cual él se acostó en el piso, por mi parte me acosté a su lado solo por unos breves minutos.

-¿Enjolras de verdad duermes? –

\- Eponine es hora de dormir – con los ojos cerrados me respondió y me reí. - ¿Qué te causa risa? –

\- Bueno cualquiera en nuestra situación no estaría precisamente durmiendo –

\- Bueno ni tu ni yo somos cualquiera –

\- Enjolras bésame – y el abrió sus hermosos ojos

\- ¿Qué? –

\- No lo pienses y hazlo –

\- No es lo correcto, Eponine – le puse un dedo mío en su boca.

\- Te dije que no lo pienses y hazlo –

Enjolras comenzó a besarme y en algún momento nos sentamos solo que yo en sus piernas. Despues el termino encima mío y por primera vez beso mi cuello, se detuvo un rato y se quedó viéndome, realmente deseaba decir algo pero no sabía lo que él deseaba escuchar.

**POV ENJOLRAS:**

Con solo una palabra suya me detuviera o avanzara, rayos sé que ella no me ama pero sigo siendo hombre.

Me pare dejándola en el piso con su cara de incógnitas, le di la espalda mientras mi respiración se volvía a regular.

**POV EPONINE:**

Me pare y me puse al frente de Enjolras. Con mis manos atrape su rostro, me encantaría saber que pasa por su mente pero no puedo y creo que es mejor no saberlo, así que por primera vez en la noche lo bese no por un impulso.

Me arrincono a la pared mientras mis piernas se enroscaban en su cintura, seguimos un rato hasta que me tiro en la cama y sentí en mis piernas los pétalos, para ese momento una de sus manos estaba debajo de mi camisa, sus ojos me pedían permiso para sacármela pero cuando su otra mano se disponía a hacerlo comencé a llorar.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –

\- No, yo lo siento – nos sentamos en la cama mientras yo lloraba en sus brazos.

\- Disculpa yo yo no quiero jugar contigo creí que si podría pero –

\- No te fuerces, yo te quiero como eres y no espero que me correspondas ya te lo he dicho –

**POV COSETTE:**

-Yo me rindo contigo – fue lo último que dije por celular a Marius.

¿Cómo llegue a decir eso?, bueno desde que él y Eponine se separaron pensé que tendría mi oportunidad pero en más de una ocasión me dejo en claro el hecho que solo somos amigos. Una vez me beso pero inmediatamente después me pidió disculpas y dijo sin anestesia que afirmo lo que ya sabía, que Eponine es el amor de su vida.

Hoy planeaba salir con Marius pero él me llamo diciendo que recibió un mensaje extraño de Enjolras y se quedaría en casa. Hoy Enjolras se le iba a confesar a Eponine pero si le mando ese mensaje a Marius es que los está ayudando a pesar de sus sentimientos.

Mi habitación parece gigante en este instante, desearía tener a Marius a mi lado pero su corazón ya no me pertenece, mis lágrimas corren con voluntad propia. Mi celular vuelve a sonar y desearía que fuera Marius pero sé que él no le importa que deje de quererlo. Contesto sin revisar quien es.

-Halo –

\- Cossete – y reconocí su voz.

\- No Cossete, es Cosette –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Me aumente el nombre ahora también me llamo Cosette, Erwan –

\- Interesante –

\- ¿Cómo así me llamas primo? –

\- Porque simplemente quise pero no me digas primo sabes que prefiero que me llames por mi nombre –

\- Pero eres mi primo –

\- Y también tú ex, eso me haría tu ex_primo –

\- No quiero hablar de ese tema –

\- Como siempre partiéndome el corazón –

\- Por favor para –

\- Ok me detengo, bueno realmente mi llamada es para informarte sobre algo maravilloso –

\- ¿Vendrás acá? –

\- ¿Eso sería maravilloso para ti? –

\- Erwan –

\- Bueno pues si iré pero llevare a mi enamorada –

\- ¿Enamorada? –

\- Claro, se llama Emma –

\- Bonito nombre, estoy feliz por ti disculpa pero estoy ocupada –

\- No lo estas, dime ¿Qué te sucede? –

\- ¿Por qué piensas que me pasa algo? –

\- Porque sollozas y bueno es claro que no es por la emoción de que yo te llame –

Suspire y comencé a contarle en resumido mi historia.

-Y justo ahora tú llamaste –

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves? –

\- ¿Qué? El hecho que te deje para ir tras alguien que no me quiere –

\- No jamás te recriminaría eso, ya eso es pasado, de lo que te quería hablar es el hecho que es hora de que dejes libre a tu primer amor –

\- Lo sé pero no es tan sencillo –

\- Te comprendo pero es necesario para ti, no te hace bien eso para ti –

\- ¿Tu aun me quieres? –

\- Si, aun te quiero –

\- ¿Y tú enamorada? –

\- Ella me hace feliz y obviamente sabe de ti –

\- ¿Sabe de mí? –

\- Todo –

\- ¿Todo todito todo? –

\- Todo todito todo –

\- ¿Y qué opina ella? –

\- Bueno, le pareció extraño el hecho de que éramos primos hasta que le explique el hecho que no tenemos lazos sanguíneos, le gusto nuestra historia pero no desea conocerte sinceramente –

\- Si fuera ella tampoco deseara conocerme –

\- Cosette ¿tú me quieres? –

\- Erwan no de la manera que tú quisieras –

\- Lo sé –

\- Erwan yo –

\- Cosette cuídate, no tengo fecha de ida pero será pronto, te quiero pero ya me rindo contigo, te dejo libre mi primer amor, mi primera enamorada, mi primer beso, mi primera mejor amiga. Hasta hoy te amé como mujer a partir de ahora te amare como prima –

\- Erwan te lo agradezco –

\- Iré por ti –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Cosette te amo – y me colgó.

**POV EPONINE:**

Pues ¿quieren enterarse que paso después de que llore?, solo seguí llorando hasta Enjolras se tuvo que sacar la camisilla por estar húmeda, dormimos y si dormimos, nada más que eso, él y yo nos acostamos y como es habitual Enjolras me acerco a su cuerpo, mientras en la noche suspiraba mi nombre.

Fue la primera en despertar, una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura con mi camisa medio alzada, una pierna mía estaba en medio de sus piernas, mientras que mi cabeza estaba por su pecho descubierto, lo cual me sonrojo aunque sea irónico por lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer ayer.

Y si por te lo preguntas, no, no estaba alcohólica, ni ninguna sustancia no proveniente de mi cuerpo estaba dentro de mí, ¿entonces por qué paso lo de ayer?, espero no tener que explicárselo a Enjolras, bueno Enjolras se equivocó cuando dijo que no lo veo como hombre, puede ser mi mejor amigo pero alguien con su físico no pasa desapercibido.

-Buenos días mi tesorito –

\- Buenos días Enjolras – y le bese la frente aun los dos en la cama.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? –

\- Te estoy saludando –

\- No, Eponine es en serio ¿Por qué lo haces? –

\- ¿De verdad quieres una respuesta? –

\- Sí, creo que me la merezco –

\- No sé cómo explicarlo –

\- ¿Te gusto? –

\- Si me preguntas si me gustas o me disgustas obviamente me gustas –

\- ¿Cómo me ves en tu vida? –

\- Eres mi mejor amigo –

\- Los mejores amigos no duermen juntos y no hacen lo que tú y yo estuvimos a punto de hacer –

\- Lo sé –

\- ¿Entonces? –

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿que fue un deseo carnal? –

\- ¿Me puedes ver cómo hombre? –

\- Si no fuera así crees que tuviéramos esta conversación –

\- ¿No será para poder probarme que puedes ser mía aun no amándome? –

\- Enjolras estas en lo cierto – me senté dejándolo aun acostado a él – Si cuando recién comenzamos a besarnos en el piso fue para eso, te lo dije voy a seguir nuestro compromiso así que ya que mis padres aprobaron esto quería demostrarte que puedo con todo lo que implica un matrimonio –

\- No debiste hacerlo ¿Qué pasaba si a pesar de verte llorando no me detenía? Eponine sigo siendo hombre recuérdalo –

\- Lo sé y pues si diría que fue un deseo carnal pero esto demuestra que si te veo como hombre –

\- Eponine no trates de demostrarme nada, te dije que des por terminado nuestro compromiso –

\- No lo quiero, no me dejes –

\- ¿Acaso entiendes que eso implica ser mi enamorada? –

\- ¿A ti quien te dijo que te rechazaría? – le grite

\- ¿Acaso no lo hicieras? – dijo sentándose y quedando al frente mío con cara de asombro.

\- No te puedo dar mis sentimientos al 100% ahora Enjolras, no me gusta alguien más en este momento pero yo no mando en mis sentimientos, sé que me harías muy feliz y tratare yo de hacerte feliz, me comprendes y de verdad ser enamorados seria más beneficioso para mí que para ti pero por favor no me dejes y si alguien nos estorba lucha por mí por favor –

\- Eponine Thenadier ¿aceptas ser mi enamorada? – me dijo con timidez y directo a mis ojos

\- Si – con lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos y el me beso.

\- Tesorito tendremos nuestro anuncio de noviazgo entonces –

\- Claro – dije sonriéndole.

Desayunamos aunque obviamente Enjolras se volvió a poner su camisilla y los pantalones que llevaba ayer, cuando se dio cuenta que solo estaba en bóxer se sonrojo totalmente aunque después puso una sonrisa coqueta y le di un leve golpe en el hombro por eso.

Enjolras me sentó entre sus piernas y mi cabeza estaba en su cuello lo cual lo hacía sonrojarse, después el sin razón alguna besaba mi cabello o cara.

-Jamás pensé estar así contigo –

\- No me sorprende –

\- Disculpa no creo que sea una conversación para cuando recién iniciamos –

\- No te disculpes conmigo, de ahora en adelante no quiero escuchar disculpas de tu parte –

\- Lo intentare –

\- Muy bien –

\- ¿Enjolras? –

\- ¿Si? –

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro? –

\- La verdad no, recuerdo el día en que iniciamos el club de teatro –

\- Bueno yo tampoco es que me acuerde pero lo tengo registrado en un diario –

\- ¿Cuántos diarios tienes? –

\- Pocos pero no es de un día a día mas bien he escrito de días que son importantes –

\- ¿Entonces nuestro primer beso es importante para ti? –

\- ¿No que no te acordabas? –

\- No lo hago pero la otra vez me lo dijiste –

\- ¿Te lo dije? –

\- Claro a mí pero con la máscara –

\- Ah ya me acuerdo pero no sé, eso no lo contaría como nuestro primer beso –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Porque éramos niños y lo que sucedió fue que caíste encima de mí, además te comportabas hasta diferente en esa época –

\- Bueno soy el único nieto de mi abuelo, para esa época creía que solo debía juntarme con personas de mí mismo nivel social, recuerdo que había niñas que querían ser mis amigas por mi status pero no me agradaba aunque después mi ama de llaves me hizo comprender muchas cosas –

\- ¿Tu abuelita? –

\- No conocí a mi verdadera abuela así que si ella era mi abuelita, ella siempre será una imagen maternal para mí –

\- Desearía haberla conocido para agradecerle el hecho de haberte corregido, en la primaria tenías mala fama pero aun así eras popular no me caías bien –

\- Que bueno que me corregí, ah por cierto y ¿tu anillo? –

\- Aquí – lo saco de un cajón

\- Bueno Eponine Thenadier tu anillo tiene una E pero era una pista de mi nombre –

\- Yo pensé que era por mi nombre –

\- Lo supuse – se movió para que yo quede sentada en sus piernas y cogió mi mano izquierda – Eponine Thenadier tu eres muy especial para mí, eras la causa de porque me levanto todos los días, me encanta verte reír porque mi mundo se alegra cuando tu estas alegre, prometo serte fiel y estar en las buenas y en las malas, a hablar cuando lo necesites y a callar cuando sea mejor el silencio, espero ser una razón para alegrarte y nunca ser una razón para entristecerte, no temas y deja que te llene de mi amor, así que nuevamente te pregunto Eponine Thenadier ¿aceptas ser mi enamorada? –

\- Si – lo dejo que me ponga el anillo y lo abrazo pero no puedo evitar de pensar si esto será justo para él. ¿Hay la posibilidad de que este haciendo lo correcto?, él se me acerca y se lo que va a intentar pero una parte de mi siente alivio cuando abren la puerta.

**POV ALZELMA:**

Llegamos a la casa evitando hacer ruido aunque no sé porque. Me mandaron a abrir una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, escuche unos murmuros lo cual me hizo dar curiosidad de saber quiénes estaban detrás de esta puerta. Abrí lo más cuidadosa posible y no me esperaba lo que encontré.

Veo a Enjolras con casi la misma ropa de ¡AYER! Solo que sin zapatos y con solo camisilla en la parte de arriba. Eponine está sentada en las piernas de Enjolras ella no con la ropa de ayer, ¡ella está en una camisa!, y si de por si esto sería extraño los interrumpí a lo que iba a ser un beso.

No sé qué cara abre puesto pero cuando me vieron abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y Eponine cubrió su rostro en el pecho de Enjolras mientras que el solo se sonrojaba, mientras se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por decir algo.

Aparte mi vista de ellos pero no fue mejor me encontré con la cama toda desordenada y vi pétalos tirados en el piso. Para este instante me sorprendí de no haber gritado.

-Alzelma – la voz de Gavroche me trae a la realidad y cierro esa puerta lo más pronto posible.

\- Gavroche ¿te apetece comer? -

\- ¿Comer? -

\- Claro a alguien que digo comer algo –

\- Gracias pero estoy más interesado en ver a Eponine –

\- ¿Ya fuiste a su habitación? –

\- Si y no estaba ahí, ni ninguna de las otras habitaciones de arriba –

\- ¿Tal vez salió? –

\- No lo creo, su carro está aquí, recuerdas lo vimos al llegar en el garaje –

\- Tal vez solo fue cerca –

\- No, los del personal doméstico dijeron que ella está aquí en casa –

\- No creo que esté disponible –

\- ¿De qué hablas? –

\- De nada, pero porque te preocupas Enjolras debe estar con ella –

\- ¿Y?, ella siendo mi hermana y el un hombre, no me parece que nuestros padres no les haya preocupado que nos los vimos ayer –

\- Por gusto te preocupas – lo cogí del brazo – vamos a buscarlos en el patio – dije un poco más alto y nos fuimos de ahí.

**POV EPONINE:**

Cuando Alzelma cerró la puerta, Enjolras y yo no supimos que hacer, así que le debemos una a Alzelma, pero por la conversación que tuvieron sé que mis hermanos no sabían del plan de nuestros padres. No es la primera vez que Enjolras y yo dormimos juntos pero a Gavroche no le gusta, sé que el ha tenido conversaciones con Enjolras aun cuando ninguno de los dos me lo comunique.

-Nos tenemos que cambiar para no dar sospechas – dije

Los dos nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos y la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado porque no nos encontramos con nadie, me puse lo primero que encontré, un pescadero jean y unos converse, solo me puse delineador en los ojos y busque unos zapatos deportivos y me bañe en perfume aunque si alguien se me acercaba lo suficiente olería el aroma de Enjolras porque no me cambie de camisa.

Enjolras volvió a ponerse su uniforme de guardaespaldas y los dos bajamos aunque yo al frente de él. Todos se encontraban en el patio y cuando llego no puedo darle la cara a mi hermana, los demás se nos quedaron viendo hasta los más pequeños.

-Bueno días – dijimos al mismo tiempo Enjolras y yo.

\- No los esperaba hasta más tarde – dije viendo a mis progenitores.

\- ¿Por qué no aparecieron en toda la noche al hotel? – pregunto impaciente Gavroche.

\- ¿Hotel? – cuestiono Enjolras

\- Por supuesto ayer papá y mamá decidieron tener una salida familiar y dormimos en un hotel por proposición de ellos –

\- ¿Nos creerían si dijéramos que no teníamos ni idea de la salida? – pregunte

\- Papá y mamá dijeron que les avisaron – dijo hablando por primera vez Alzelma solo que viendo a nuestros padres.

\- Pues le mentimos, a estas alturas pensé que les iba a ser obvio que no le contamos a su hermana y al joven Enjolras – respondió mamá

\- ¿Pero por qué? – grito Gavroche.

\- Jovencito no es manera de hablarle a tu madre –

\- Bueno si quieren saber por qué eso solo se lo pueden ellos dos – señalándonos a Enjolras y a mí.

\- Nosotros ayer escuchamos – dije Ethan, - que dejaran de ser amigos – completo Alexandre.

\- Enjolras y yo hemos decidido dejar de ser solo amigos – dije

\- ¿Solo? – cuestionaron Gavroche y Alzelma.

\- Con su permiso – dijo Enjolras y me dio un fugaz beso. Me puse roja, mi papá desvió la mirada y cubría la mirada de Alexandre, mientras mamá veía emocionada y cubría los ojos de Ethan, Alzelma se sonrojo y Gavroche abrió la boca sin saber que pronunciar.

\- De ahora en adelante cuidare de ella, por favor denos su permiso –

\- ¿Quién puede decir que no a su prometido? – dijo mamá

\- Pero de ahora en adelante Alzelma dormirá con Eponine – dijo Gavroche.

\- Tu eres el dueño de la casa, además da igual si comparten cuarto al final y cabo se casaran –

\- Pero su boda es cuando Eponine cumpla 22 – protesto Gavroche.

\- Esperen ¿ustedes sabían que Enjolras es mi prometido? –

\- Todos los sabíamos solo tú no te habías dado cuenta – dijo Ethan

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Si – respondió Alexandre.

\- ¿Entonces nuestros padres los dejaron solos en la casa? – pregunto Gavroche.

\- Si – conteste y Enjolras entrelazo nuestras manos.

\- ¿Lo que significa que ustedes dos?… en un cuarto… sin supervisión… papá, mamá ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo? –

\- No va a venir ningún otro ser a este mundo – responde serio Enjolras, aunque lo que dijo es verdad.

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿acaso le pidieron a una cigüeña traer un bebe y después dijeron que no? –

\- Ethan y Alexandre salgan de aquí – y ellos se fueron a jugar a su cuarto.

\- ¿Entonces se protegieron? – pregunto Alzelma

\- ¡Alzelma!, no paso eso – respondí

\- Basta dejen de preguntar esas cosas, como su padre no quiero saber eso –

\- Pero lo estas permitiendo – renegó Gavroche.

\- Una cosa es suponerlo y otra cosa es saberlo a ciencia cierta – dijo papá

\- ¿Entonces nos pueden decir que no hicieron cosas de las que no quisieran hablar? – pregunto Alzelma.

\- Basta – dijo mamá al darse cuenta que Enjolras y yo no podíamos responder esa pregunta, - ya son grandes y sabrán que hacer, además a partir de ahora Enjolras dormirá en el cuarto de Eponine sin protestas –

Enjolras jamás me soltó y supe que también estaba incomodo, ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a decir algo. Dentro de mi sigo preguntándome ¿hay una posibilidad de que lo que estoy haciendo sea correcto?

He dicho algunas mentiras pero lo peor es que ni yo misma se cuáles eran mentiras y cuales eran verdades.

Enjolras me abraza por detrás y me susurra a mi oído: - no te preocupes, la vida tiene altibajos y pase lo que pase, sea correcto o no, nunca me arrepentiré de estar contigo. Me volteo y le doy un beso pero sigo preguntándome si me merezco a Enjolras después de todo el me ama pero ¿yo llegare a amarlo de la misma manera?

**Nota de la autora:**

Hi lectores, disculpen la demora, me demore mas de lo habitual en este, ¿Dónde creen que Eponine mintió?, ¿creen que esta haciendo lo correcto?

Pues de mi parte solo puedo decir que me encanta como he puesto a Enjolras, bueno pero tengo que hacer sufrir a algunos personajes.

¿Creen que de verdad se rendirá Cosette? y ¿Aparecera Erwan?

Todo a su debido tiempo, hay cosas subida de tono pero espero haber explicado en los pensamientos de Eponine el porqué.

Bienvenida Abigail-aguirre1 :)

Sin mas que decirles gracias por la lectura y espero reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: sentimientos encontrados**

**POV Eponine:**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Enjolras y yo nos volvimos enamorados, las cosas entre nosotros han estado como siempre hasta ahora no noto diferencia entre ser su enamorada a ser su mejor amiga. Sus cosas se mudaron a mi cuarto, realmente esperaba que fuera broma eso de que compartir cuarto pero no lo fue, aunque no es tampoco como supuse, cambiaron mi cama y pusieron una más grande pero solo la primera noche dormimos juntos y solos.

Mis hermanos se han rotado y con mil excusas se quedan a dormir, cuando fueron Alzelma y Gavroche Enjolras tuvo que dormir en su antiguo cuarto, Alexandre y Ethan durmieron en medio de nosotros, hasta mamá vino a dormir acá solo que fue gracioso porque se durmió antes que nosotros pero esa noche Enjolras fue a dormir con Gavroche, no pregunte porque y él tampoco me explico pero supongo que ellos dos deben tener charlas.

El lunes pasado que fui a clases Caroline me esperaba con ansias para que le cuente con lujos de detalles pero podrá ser mi mejor amiga pero creo que hay cosas que deben quedar entre Enjolras y yo, me comprendió cuando le dije eso pero puso una sonrisa pícara que preferí ignorar, aunque se emocionó cuando le conté como descubrí que yo era la persona que le gusta y que él era mi prometido, además de lo que más deseaba escuchar que acepte ser enamorada de Enjolras. Grito en ese instante y las personas a nuestro alrededor nos quedaron viendo y después de unas palabras que no entendí me dijo: - Felicidades y te lo dije – a lo que acto seguido me abrazo.

En la universidad las personas ya de por si creen que Enjolras y yo somos enamorados desde bastante tiempo por lo cual nadie se sorprende de vernos juntos, además Enjolras y yo no hacemos muestras públicas de nuestro romance.

De los amigos de Enjolras parece que solo Grantaire no le parece una traición felicitarnos, los demás no dicen nada pero nos dedican sonrisas cuando pasamos a su lado aunque si hay quienes de ellos que no nos miran.

Hemos tenido ensayos todos los días para la obra, aunque mi papel no haya sido el que yo quería doy todo de mi para que salga bien, lo mejor de todo es que como no comparto escenas con Enjolras puedo verlo actuar, aunque él me pone nerviosa cuando me mira actuar pero su sonrisa me tranquiliza.

Volviendo a hoy domingo ya es hora de dormir pero no he tenido señas de Enjolras, desde que descubrí la verdad él tiene llamadas telefónicas con su abuelo muy seguido y de vez en cuando tiene que encargarse de asuntos de su familia.

En vez de ir a mi habitación voy a la de Alzelma, que cuando entro se sorprende y termina su llamada telefónica inmediatamente.

-¿Hablabas con tu enamorado? –

\- Si pero ¿Cómo así entraste sin llamar? –

\- No le veo lo malo –

\- No estoy de acuerdo y si me estaba cambiando de ropa –

\- Cerraba los ojos hasta que me digas que podía abrirlos –

\- Eres – suspiro - ¿pero dime que te trae a mis aposentos? –

\- Debo tener una razón para entrar al cuarto de mi única hermana –

\- Naturalmente entras con alguna razón, siempre me has dicho que te sientes fuera de lugar en mi cuarto – y es verdad el cuarto de Alzelma es cambiante por así decirlo, Alzelma adora el arte por lo cual hay cuadros en su cuarto aun unos extraños, tiene un armario aún más grande que el mío, pintado por ella misma y con recortes de que es mejor vestir por tu estado de ánimo, estación del año u ocasión, tiene una cómoda con espejo donde hay recortes de maquillaje para toda ocasión, arriba de su cama hay una repisa donde están sus muñecas bien cuidadas y empaquetadas, y recuerdos del cine con unas pocas fotos de sus amigos. En su techo tiene su horario de clases y una lista de cosas que algún día hará.

\- Bueno… -

\- ¿Si? –

\- ¿Tu qué opinas de mi relación con Enjolras? – y su cara se pone roja.

\- Bueno lo considero un gran chico, ha demostrado que es capaz de atesorarte, de luchar por ti, de comprenderte, así que me encanta la idea de que él sea mi cuñado y de que sea el padre de mis sobrinos – lo último la puso aún más roja.

\- No respondiste mi pregunta solo me has dicho lo que es Enjolras pero no sobre nuestra relación –

\- ¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres saber? –

\- ¿Hice bien en aceptar ser su enamorada? –

\- Eso no te lo puedo responder yo, eso solo lo puedes saber tú, Enjolras y tú se complementan en muchos sentidos y creo que eso es necesario, dicen que tu esposo debe ser tu mejor amigo así que por esa parte ya progresaron –

\- No sé porque te pregunto esto –

\- ¿Lo quieres? –

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Te pregunte si lo quieres –

\- Lo quiero y por eso no quiero lastimarlo –

\- Enjolras sabe eso, sabe más de ti que tú misma, no te preocupes pero solo te diré algo, no busques comodidad ni monotonía, busca la felicidad –

\- Gracias – y me fui de su cuarto, encontrándome con Gavroche esperándome.

\- ¿Lo amas? – fue lo primero que me dijo mi hermano cuando nuestros ojos cruzaron. – A Pontmercy me refiero –

\- No lo sé, yo creo que no porque si lo amara Enjolras no tendría espacio en mi corazón –

\- ¿Y amas a Enjolras? –

\- Lo quiero pero creo que aún falta para que llegue a amarlo –

\- Eponine, en esta casa nadie quiere a Pontmercy así que no estaríamos felices que dejes a Enjolras por el –

\- Lo sé y no planeo hacer eso –

\- Eponine te conozco y no me gusta lo que pienso pero te diré algo sé que amas a nosotros tu familia pero no seremos un impedimento en tus decisiones, yo estoy feliz que estés con Enjolras aunque no estoy de acuerdo con eso de que compartan cuarto sin haberse casado, yo tu hermanito deseo que seas feliz –

\- Gracias, disculpa me voy a mi habitación-

\- Eponine te has fijado de algo peculiar –

-¿Qué? –

\- No es tu habitación ahora es su habitación –

\- ¿Gavroche? -

\- Si –

\- ¿De qué hablas con Enjolras cuando él va a tu cuarto? –

\- De ti, solamente de ti – y se fue a su cuarto.

Al entrar a mi cuarto, lo que más llama mi atención es la cama nueva, la miro como esperando poder cambiarla pero aun cuando pudiera no lo hiciera.

Como su enamorada creo que podría llamarlo a preguntarle cuando llegara pero no me atrevo. Elijo una pijama y me estoy cambiando cuando Enjolras entra con cara de cansancio, me ve pero va directo al baño del cuarto para mi buena suerte solo faltaba ponerme el short, cuando termino de vestirme me quedo pensando en la diferente que habría sido su reacción cuando recién llego a vivir aquí, antes se hubiera sonrojado y sin saber que hacer se hubiera tropezado algunas veces hasta que hubiera salido del cuarto, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que hay ciertas cosas que cambian.

Me siento en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto, esperando a quien sea que hoy vendrá a dormir con nosotros o tal vez solo conmigo. Escucho a Enjolras salir del baño que tenemos y abrir cajones, escucho que comienza a cambiarse pero sigo solo prestando atención al pasillo. Lo próximo que sucede es que se arrodilla al frente mío y me da un beso en la frente, aunque ninguno de los dos lo ha expresado tenemos una regla no dicha de no besos en el cuarto, así que aquí él no me besa en los labios.

-Hoy nadie vendrá –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

\- Lo escuche de tus padres –

\- ¿Iras con Gavroche? –

\- ¿Quieres que valla con él? –

\- No – y una sonrisa se forma en sus bellos labios.

\- Que bueno porque hoy no he pasado tiempo contigo y parece que no te ha importado –

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? –

\- Ni una sola llamada, ni mensaje para saber de mi paradero –

\- No quería parecer la típica novia neurótica –

\- Pero una llamada siquiera –

\- Es verdad pero aun cuando no sabía dónde estabas yo confió en ti – y se sonroja levemente.

\- Esto es malo –

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- Me acabas de enamorar aún más –

\- ¿Solo por decirte que confió en ti? –

\- Sí, soy muy simple y estos pequeños detalles me hacen feliz viniendo de ti –

\- Es irónico ¿sabes?, te sonrojas por lo que te dije y no – se me atragantaron las palabras.

\- Y no por lo que vi al llegar – se ríe levemente – tú también eres irónica, si hubiera pasado eso hace un tiempo atrás te hubieras cubierto pero hoy me viste, no te sorprendiste y seguiste vistiéndote como si nada – y recién me fijo de esa pequeña verdad.

El me coge en sus brazos y me acuesta en la cama, acostándose el a mi lado pero se levanta inmediatamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –

\- ¿Puedo dormir en la cama? –

\- ¿Y en donde más?, si no te has fijado es nuestro cuarto – pero siento un cosquilleo en mis labios por las últimas palabras.

\- ¿Nuestro cuarto? – dice preguntándome pero con gesto de felicidad.

\- Si nuestro cuarto – él se acuesta y me abraza, me da otro beso en la frente pero yo muevo mi rosto para poder verlo y él se acerca lentamente a mi rostro pero nuevamente me invade ese sentimiento de alivio y de desilusión cuando un flash nos interrumpe.

\- Jóvenes olvidaron cerrar la puerta, recuerden que hay niños en esta casa – dice mamá con una cámara.

\- ¡Mamá! – digo escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho de Enjolras.

\- Ya me voy no se preocupen, cerrare la puerta por ustedes – y se fue, lo siguiente que escucho es la risa de Enjolras.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? –

\- Creo que son los nervios –

\- Pareces loco, yo estoy avergonzada –

\- Lo se estas toda sonrojada –

\- ¿Y cómo no?, todos en la casa piensan que – nuevamente se me atragantan las palabras.

\- No importa que piensen los demás, tu y yo sabemos lo que de verdad ocurre, ahora buenas noches –

\- Buenas noches – y yo le beso la mejilla, nos damos la espalda pero sé que en algún momento de la noche, nos buscaremos y al despertar estaremos aún más cerca del otro. - ¿Enjolras? –

\- Dime –

\- ¿Eres feliz siendo yo tu enamorada? – al terminar mi pregunta el abraza por la espalda y me susurra en el oído. - No hay nada más que podría hacerme feliz en estos momentos, ha sido la mejor semana de mi vida – y volvió a su posición anterior.

**MARIUS POV:**

Aun retengo en mi mente las últimas palabras que me dijo Eponine el día en que Enjolras la trajo aquí. Dije que haría que ella se vuelva a enamorar de mi ¿pero cómo?, jamás supe que es lo que hizo que yo le gustara. Y eso me inquieta.

Aunque hay algo que me inquieta aún más. Durante lo que va de la semana uno a uno de mis amigos a tratado de decirme algo pero jamás logran decírmelo, dicen que es importante y sé que importante solo puede significar Eponine.

Eponine. No he notado diferencias en ella, sigue como siempre cerca pero a la vez distante de mí, lo único distinto a su alrededor es que Enjolras ya no usa uniforme pero no creo que eso signifique algo vital.

Los únicos que no se me han acercado son Grantaire y Cosette, lo cual debo aceptar no es bueno. Grantaire y yo siempre hemos sido amigos pero todos sabemos que tiene un cierto favoritismo para Enjolras así que estoy seguro que él sabe lo que todos me quieren contar y muy posiblemente con más detalles que los demás. Por su parte Cosette ha estado distante conmigo pero no la culpo, lo último que me dijo fue que se rendía conmigo y aunque en su momento pensé que sería algo momentáneo, una semana me hace pensar que es en serio.

Aunque no creo que eso me disguste, lo que si me disgusta es la preguntadera en la facultad, al segundo día de nuestro distanciamiento muchos se me acercaron para preguntar si habíamos roto, nadie me quiso creer que nosotros nunca habíamos sido enamorados por lo cual comenzó un nuevo rumor de que yo por un corazón despechado niego la que fue nuestra relación.

Obviamente he visto a Cosette en los ensayos y en muchas de mis escenas sale ella así que son los momentos en donde puedo saber si está bien, aunque también sé que si ella estuviera mal hiciera todo lo posible para que yo no lo notara.

Pero debo admitir que extraño la presencia de Cosette, por su cercanía muchos de mis amigos hicieron nuevas amistades por lo cual a veces me siento fuera de lugar, Cosette siempre estaba afuera de mi salón a la ultima hora de ella y me dejaba algo de comer preparado por ella, a pesar de que no le gustaba que lo dijera ella fue lo más cercano a una mejor amiga porque a Eponine jamás la vi como mi mejor amiga.

Enjolras y yo no estamos en los mejores términos solo nos hablamos por motivos de estudio y nada más, hay veces que quisiera preguntarle algunas cosas pero no creo que me contestara y si me contestara no sabría creerle.

Estoy en el ensayo de la obra pero tengo un breve descanso, Eponine y Cosette están en el escenario como extras en el momento que Anne cae a ser una mujer de la vida, ellas no se hablan afuera de este salón pero quien las viera ahora justo aquí creyera que ellas son las mejores amigas y no sé porque pienso que a pesar de lo descabellado que suena eso ahora algún día muy posiblemente cuando sean madres ellas se llevaran muy bien.

Subo al escenario, vamos a ensayar el momento en que Samantha lleva a Eddie con Amanda, sé que es actuación pero no puedo evitar pensar en la similitudes con la vida real, terminamos la escena conmigo entrando a la casa de Amanda.

-Muy bien, prosigan – dice el vicerrector.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Eponine.

\- En algunas adaptaciones Amanda y Eddie se besan al terminar la canción, así que hoy habrá un ensayo del beso o acaso creían que los iba a dejar solo presentarlo en el día de estreno. Nada que ver debo ver que su beso sea uno casto, uno tranquilo con la timidez del primer beso –

\- Por mí no hay problema – digo en voz alta mientras veo como Cosette aparta la mirada.

\- Le prometo que saldrá bien el día de la presentación – dice Eponine.

\- Claro que saldrá bien porque lo ensayaremos –

\- ¿Podríamos omitir esto para ese día? – pregunta Eponine

\- ¿Por qué? Ensayemos – le digo pero ella me mira molesta.

\- Si señorita conteste la pregunta ¿Por qué? –

\- Porque no creo que a mi enamorado le guste verme besarme con otro – y Cosette vuelve a poner su mirada entre nosotros

\- ¿Enamorado?, señorita esto solo es actuación, señor Enjolras – lo busca con la mirada – entienda que su señorita enamorada no le será infiel porque esto es actuación –

\- ¿Tu y Enjolras son enamorados? – fueron las palabras más difíciles que he pronunciado en mi vida.

\- SI – su mirada vuelve al vicerrector – Marius y yo fuimos enamorados así que no necesitamos ensayos – ese comentario despertó murmullos por todo el salón.

\- Esta bien, pero el día de la presentación espero lo que he pedido o hare sus vidas miserables – sentencia el vicerrector – bueno terminamos los ensayos por hoy, excelente trabajo –

Todos comienzan a moverse de sus lugares excepto Eponine y yo, ahora sé que es lo que me han querido decir los muchachos y no se atrevían pero a pesar de haberlo escuchado de la boca de Eponine aún no lo creo.

-No te debo explicaciones pero si tienes algo que decir habla ahora – me dijo Eponine, Enjolras se paró detrás de ella, no noto enojo ni superioridad en la mirada de él lo que no me hace sentir mejor.

\- ¿Desde cuándo son enamorados? –

\- Desde el domingo pasado –

\- ¿Qué paso con lo que me dijiste? –

\- Solo te dije que lo intentes no que yo te correspondería –

\- Él te engaña, todo este tiempo ha sido tu prometido y no te lo ha dicho –

\- Lo sé y también se del plan que mi madre ideo con su abuelo para hacerlo pasar de mi guardaespaldas –

\- No sabía eso –

\- No hay nada de lo que tú me digas que hará que dude de mi decisión de ser enamorada de Enjolras – se volteo y se fue cogida de la mano de Enjolras.

**POV Cosette**

Aun no salgo de mi asombro de la carencia de emociones que mostro Eponine al hablarle a Marius. Marius se sentó en el piso y mis impulsos me ganaron así que me quede a su lado en silencio, mientras el solo mira al infinito.

-¿Lo sabias?- fue lo primero que pronunciaron sus labios temblorosos.

\- Si –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Enjolras me había dicho que se iba a confesar a Eponine obviamente esperando ser rechazado, el sábado que te llame era el día de su confesión así que cuando me dijiste que él te escribió supuse que el los haría encontrar a ti y a Eponine así que estaba molesta con el hasta que me explico las cosas –

\- ¿Qué cosas? –

\- Bueno el lunes pasado él me dijo que contra todo pronóstico ahora es enamorado de Eponine, me dijo que ese día se confesó, dijo que era su prometido, te llevo a Eponine para darles un empujón lo cual solo demuestra que él es mejor que nosotros dos, y que al día siguiente en una conversación con Eponine ella le dio a entender que no lo rechazaría así que ahora son enamorados –

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

\- ¿Es en serio tu pregunta? –

\- Disculpa pero no me siento bien –

\- Lo sé –

\- ¿Cosette quieres ser mi enamorada? – y su pregunta me llena de desilusión

\- Si pero no de esta manera, ahora solo saldrías conmigo por despecho –

\- Lo sé –

\- Insensato vámonos –

\- Cosette, discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir pero no planeo renunciar a Eponine y que ahora sea enamorada de Enjolras solo hace que quiera arrebatársela y me da más ánimos de luchar –

\- Lo supuse –

**POV Eponine:**

Cuando desperté esta mañana entre los brazos de Enjolras jamás pensé que hoy le diría a Marius sobre lo mío con Enjolras ni que contaría a desconocidos que alguna vez Marius y yo tuvimos algo.

Llegamos a casa para la merienda y sin ningún pronóstico me dormí en el sofá.

**ENJOLRAS POV:**

Eponine hizo todo lo posible para parecer que nada le sucedía pero la conozco y sé que no es así.

No hablo durante el trayecto a casa y comió menos de lo habitual hasta se quedó dormida en el sofá, sus hermanos se fueron a dormir mientras que yo solo puedo contemplarla y preguntarme que pasara por su cabeza.

La agarre en mis brazos y ella paso sus manos por mi cuello, la recosté en nuestra cama y por lo menos una hora reprimí mis emociones cuando ella soltó un Marius entre sueños.

Me duche y decidí que hoy dormiría en mi antigua habitación pero al salir del baño ella me esperaba ya con pijama en la cama, sé que me esperaba porque su mirada estaba en la puerta del baño.

-Te quiero – y esas 2 palabras hicieron que mi corazón se oprimiera y se alegre.

\- Yo también te quiero –

Me acosté pero a diferencia de ayer ella me busco, quería que la abrace mientras dormía.

-¿Enjolras? -

\- Si –

\- no te preocupes por favor, no me arrepiento de mis decisiones –

\- gracias por decírmelo –

\- no, gracias a ti por estar para mí –

Desde que ella y yo somos enamorados he tenido algunos cambios, me cambiaron de cuarto así que ahora no es casual que duerma con ella, dormir con ella ha provocado que ahora solo me bañe con agua fría, salir con ella ha provocado que nadie a parte de la señora Thenadier entre sin avisar porque al menos para los más pequeños corre el rumor de que si entran sin avisar encontraran un pase directo a no tener regalos por un año y bueno Alzelma y Gavroche no entrarían sin avisar aun si de eso les costara la vida.

La señora Thenadier tuvo una charla conmigo donde me dejo bien en claro que aunque no quiere ser abuela no puede reprimir los deseos de los jóvenes por lo cual por irónico que suene me ha dado permiso a hacerla abuela. Mi familia por su parte cree que en cualquier momento les daré la noticia de un nuevo integrante de la familia.

Grantaire ha tratado de sacarme información pero al menos yo no le he contado a nadie sobre que compartimos cuarto, Cosette me felicito cuando le conté que soy enamorado de Eponine pero parece que ella sabe lo mismo que yo supongo.

Eponine me quiere lo sé y ella no quiere lastimarme así que parece que hare lo que mejor se hacer, atesorarla.

**POV Cosette:**

Falta una semana para nuestra gran actuación, nos dejaron esta semana libre de ensayos y de lecciones, mi tiempo libre ahora lo paso con mi hermanito que al no poder decir mi nombre dice Cos, me he vuelto a hablar con Marius pero a veces pareciese que soy su pañuelo de lágrimas.

-Ya regreso –

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta mamá desde la cocina.

\- Me han escrito diciendo que nos han citado para un anuncio importante –

\- No llegues tarde y si lo vas a hacer avisa para que te valla a ver – dijo papá leyendo el periódico.

Al llegar me siento a lado de Marius mientras el solo sigue durmiendo, últimamente dormir en su casa se le ha hecho una tarea difícil.

-Jóvenes les tengo una espléndida noticia que comunicarles, como es de su conocimiento tendrán una semana libre pero gracias a la generosa oferta del Sr Pontmercy iremos a su casa de campo sin excepciones –

Me lo quede viendo a Marius quien a su vez solo veía a Enjolras y Eponine y entonces comprendí.

El hará todo lo posible para que ellos dos terminen.

**POV Eponine:**

-No te parece extraño la proposición de Pontmercy – le pregunte ya en casa a Enjolras

\- Si, seguro algo trama pero no importa en absoluto y ¿desde cuándo lo tratas de apellido? –

\- Desde ahora él y yo no mantenemos contacto por lo cual me parece fuera de lugar llamarlo por su nombre –

\- De acuerdo, pero odiare esos 3 días en su casa –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Porque estaremos llenos de actividades y no podremos estar juntos como ahora – estamos acostados en un mueble de la casa.

\- Pero conoces el lugar seguro podrás escabullirte –

\- Pero tú no conoces el lugar –

\- Bueno entonces disfrutemos el momento llegara el día en que no podamos estar así –

\- ¿Qué? – su cara muestra desilusión

\- Claro llegara el día en que tenga una enorme barriga de embarazo o en que los dos nos engordemos y por más que tratemos no entraremos en un mismo mueble – y su rostro vuelve a tener felicidad

\- Bueno entonces aprovechemos porque yo quiero unos 5 hijos por lo cual seguido tendrás una enorme barriga –

\- ¿5? –

\- Si 5 –

\- Eso tendremos que discutirlo –

\- Esta bien – y me da un corto beso en los labios.

Llego el día de irnos, así que fuimos a la casa de Pontmercy, ahí esperaban buses algunos ya estaban dentro de los vehículos y otros no llegaban, el vicerrector le pidió a Enjolras que se encargara de que nadie falte y le dio los números de todos para que llamara a quienes aún no aparecían.

Entre y salude a unas cuantas personas, vi a Cosette apoyada en una ventana durmiendo. Me senté y guarde un puesto para Enjolras pero me quede dormida.

Me despierta el movimiento del bus.

-¿Enjolras por qué no me despertaste? –

\- No soy Enjolras – y me volteo para el asiento continuo.

\- ¿Dónde está Enjolras? –

\- En otro vehículo, este fue el primero en partir pero el vicerrector le dijo que se valla en el siguiente –

\- ¿Y por qué de todos los lugares te tuviste que sentar conmigo Pontmercy? –

\- No había más puesto disponible cuando entre – dijo con un movimiento de hombros

\- Mientes –

\- Estabas dormida a menos que hayas fingido dormir y permitido que yo me siente a tu lado –

\- Mientes y no quiero seguir conversando contigo –

\- Sera difícil aún falta un poco más de la mitad del viaje –

Lo que siguió del camino intente con toda mi voluntad ignorarlo pero él era demasiado persistente aunque no logro que volviera a decir más de una palabra a la vez, la más seguida fue cállate.

En algún momento se quedó dormido y un movimiento del carro hizo que se posara en mi hombro, estuve tentada a pasar mi mano en su cabello, paso un rato hasta que lo aleje de mi hombro después de todo lo podía despertar si lo movía rápido ¿verdad?

Al llegar no lo desperté pero aun así el bajo para el instante en que Enjolras salió corriendo hacia mí para elevarme y darme un beso, me puse roja ante la mirada de los presentes así que me oculte en el pecho de Enjolras.

-¿Te gusta sonrojarme? –

\- Si, te ves muy linda avergonzada – le di un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

\- Malvado –

\- No y ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? –

\- Me quede dormida al inicio y habría sido mejor que me hubiera quedado dormida todo el viaje –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Porque Pontmercy se sentó conmigo y tuve que soportarlo desde que desperté –

\- Sabíamos el que iba a intentar algo, solo no le des mucha importancia –

Nos hicieron entrar a la casa del campo de Marius, estamos en una hacienda de su familia, la casa es enorme con demasiadas habitaciones y nos encontramos con solo unos pocos empleados de su familia.

-Ok jóvenes para iniciar debo comunicarles algunas cosas – dijo el vicerrector

\- Pues ruja – algún muchacho grito

\- Hemos venido todos los de la obra pero no como entidad de la universidad así que si alguno de ustedes se atreven a hacer algo incorrecto jamás se les ocurra mencionar a la institución o hare que hasta sus nietos lo paguen – ignorando totalmente lo que se gritó. – También como no es algo que hayamos hecho por nombre de la institución no tengo el derecho de mantenerlos ocupados con actividades pero aun así me tomare el atrevimiento de tener una que otra actividad a las 8 pm de hoy y mañana. ¿Alguna pregunta? –

\- Eso significa que somos libres de salir y explorar cuando queramos – comento una jovencita.

\- Si, lo único es que deben estar aquí 7:45 pm –

\- ¿Podemos dormir en parejas? – pregunto pícaramente un joven.

\- No – respondió rotundamente el vicerrector

\- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar el mismo joven.

\- La única condición que puso mi abuelo fue esa, aquí vivió con mi abuela sus primeros años de casados así que me dijo "La casa se respeta" – respondió Marius.

\- las mujeres dormirán del lado derecho de la casa, los hombres del izquierdo, dormirán dos por cada cuarto y ya fueron asignadas las parejas encontraran sus nombres en las puertas, ahora en las noches habrán quienes haga vigilancia esta noche serán el joven Enjolras con la señorita Cosette y mañana el joven Marius con la señorita Eponine, eso es todo pueden retirarse -

Enjolras puso su expresión de molesto cuando escucho que Marius y yo tendríamos la vigilancia a la noche siguiente pero fue a buscar su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado. Me toco compartir habitación con Cosette, ella ya estaba en el cuarto y cuando yo llegue solo me dedico una mirada y siguió como que no me hubiera visto.

Estar en ese cuarto no me hacía bien así que salí lo más rápido que pude, fui a la sala para ponerme a leer pero fui interrumpida.

-Pontmercy devuélveme mi libro –

\- Despues de enseñarte algo –

\- ¿Y por qué crees que yo iría a alguna parte contigo? –

\- Decidimos ser amigos, míralo como una oferta de amistad –

\- En ese caso como "mi amigo" sabrás que no es correcto que yo valla sola contigo a alguna parte –

\- Lo sé pero la amistad no tiene límites –

\- Si los tiene –

\- Solo ven y te prometo que por el resto del día no te molesto –

\- No prometas algo que no vas a cumplir –

\- Yo cumplo lo que prometo por si te habrás fijado dije el resto del día, si te hubiera dicho el resto de los días aquí o tu vida ahí si hubiera mentido –

\- Igual no estoy de acuerdo –

\- Por favor – y hace una expresión que me derrite por dentro, sacudo mi cabeza en señal de no pero el sigue insistente, sé que si acepto estaré haciendo mal pero involuntariamente cuando él se acerca un poco a mi le digo que si para mantenerlo alejado.

Me agarra de la muñeca y me lleva al establo, donde me presenta a los caballos de su familia en especial a su caballo.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? –

\- No – y no lo digo por llevarle la contraria

\- ¿Segura? –

\- Es que no se montar –

\- ¿Acaso creías que te iba a hacer montar al más difícil? –

\- ¿Así que me pondrás al más fácil? –

\- Tampoco, te subiré en mi yegua –

\- Tienes 2 caballos –

\- Si pero la yegua la quiero más por algo especial pero te lo contare en el paseo y bueno técnicamente no es mía –

\- Aun así no creo que deba – él se fue a buscar a la yegua y regreso con ella, la cual era café con manchas blancas

\- ¿Cuándo tendrás la oportunidad de volver a montar, de verdad vas a desperdiciar la oportunidad? – y me ayuda a subir a la yegua, con el atrás mío.

\- Ahora me contaras esa historia – cuando íbamos por el prado de la hacienda

\- Hace algún tiempo atrás cuando tenía alrededor de 4 años pase mi primer verano familiar aquí, mis padres a quienes no veo muy seguido tenían que quedarse todos los 3 meses aquí conmigo como no había señal para los aparatos no tenían otra ocupación que yo – suspiro – los días los recuerdo como algo especial, mamá preparando mi comida favorita mientras papá y yo jugábamos juntos, para esa época tenía una nana pero nunca me gusto que ella me bañara así que cuando mamá y papá me bañaban era muy relajante –

\- Fueron días preciosos –

\- Si, me embarraba todo de lodo y en vez de recibir una fuerte reprimenda, papá me defendía de mamá o a veces me bañaba antes de que ella me vea, todas las noches me contaban un cuento y casi en todas de ellas me permitían dormir con ellos –

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? –

\- ¿Por qué no?, como decía bueno ese verano fue de ensueño y volver a la ciudad fue una pesadilla, desee muchas veranos volver aquí pero mis padres solo me respondían próximamente, volví una vez con mi abuelo, mi tía y su sobrino pero no fue lo mismo, para el verano de mis casi 14 años volví con ellos pero no fue lo mismo estaba resentido con mis padres por todos los años en que si os veía 3 veces era demasiado pedir –

\- Pontmercy creo que no debes forzarte a contarme esto –

\- No me estoy forzando quiero que lo sepas, bueno para esa época ya había señal para los aparatos electrónicos así que pasaron pendientes a sus celulares y al fax, no te voy a decir que no trataron de recompensar el tiempo perdido pero no pudieron escoger peor momento –

\- ¿Por qué era un mal momento? –

\- Bueno… Eufrasia se fue –

\- Entiendo –

\- Bueno estaba mal y un día pasó algo que me hirió bastante –

\- No necesitas contármelo –

\- Pero quiero remendar mis errores y uno de esos es el no haberte contarte todo, así que no trates de hacer cambiar mi opinión porque si quiero contártelo – dijo muy rápido – bueno un día mis padres parecían preocupados tanto que hasta habían olvidado comer en todo el día y no parecían con hambre así que en la noche espié una conversación de los dos y querían regresar a alguna parte porque había un muchacho del cual no recuerdo el nombre al que querían ver –

\- Prosigue cuando lo desees –

\- Al comienzo pensé que era algún inversionista pero en un momento mi mamá dijo algo como es un niño no debe porque vivir eso después pensé que seguro era una fundación de ellos pero descubrí en sus cosas que él era algo así como su ahijado –

\- ¿Algo así? –

\- Pues oficialmente ellos no eran sus padrinos, no sé cómo conocieron a ese muchacho del cual ni recuerdo el nombre pero parece ser que su familia sufría calamidades, así que mis padres los ayudaban, cuando solo supe eso me sentí muy gozoso de ser hijos de mis padres pero lamentablemente investigue más –

\- ¿Qué hiciste? –

\- Bueno le mande un fax a Grantaire porque él tiene un medio de encontrar todo lo más rápido posible así que al día siguiente el me envió información- se quedó callado un tiempo – en ella decía que mis padres cuando estaban en el extranjero y se enteraban de cualquier calamidad de ese niño venían a su apoyo lo más pronto posible, vi fotos, vi cartas y en una de ellas se veía que le estaban pagando un estudio en el extranjero y me llene de ira, por un momento pensé que sería ese niño el que tanto habían deseado pero que en mí no encontraron, estaba celoso y me fui, salí de la casa y me perdí –

\- ¿Tus padres te encontraron? –

\- No. Parece ser que no se dieron cuenta de mi desaparición hasta ya muy de noche, me buscaron pero no me encontraron –

\- ¿Entonces? –

\- Pues durante la noche no voy a negar estaba aterrado, no sé en que momento me habré quedado dormido pero cuando desperté una yegua estaba cuidándome –

\- ¿Es esta? –

\- No esa yegua era la madre de esta, en ese momento estaba embarazada de la que estamos montando –

\- ¿Pero era de tu familia? –

\- Si era la yegua de mi mamá. Ella me hizo regresar puesto que yo no tenía idea de cómo regresar, cuando llegue a la casa mis padres estaban llorando y bueno me hicieron llorar a mí también, les explique mis celos y ellos me dijeron palabras consoladoras –

\- ¿Los perdonaste? –

\- Si desde ese entonces ya no me resiento con ellos por su ausencia, por si te lo preguntas el muchacho tendría más o menos tu edad y mis padres le siguen pagando los estudios, no lo he conocido pero no lo creo necesario –

\- Haces bien –

\- Bueno amo a esta yegua porque su mamá me cuido y fue triste cuando ella partió de este mundo, estuve presente en el nacimiento de nube –

\- Nube, le queda muy bonito –

\- Si pero como te dije no es mía –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Bueno es una tradición familiar mi caballo es hijo del caballo de papá, yo cuido a esta yegua hasta que llegue la dueña de nube –

\- ¿Y quién sería la dueña? –

\- Espero tu –

\- ¿YO? –

\- Si espero. La tradición seria que yo se la regale a mi esposa –

\- Marius… - calle y trague fuerte – Pontmercy sabes que lo nuestro termino –

\- Lo sé pero que pasa si lo volvemos a intentar –

\- Yo estoy saliendo con Enjolras y lo sabes –

\- ¿Pero lo amas? –

\- No es tu incumbencia – y terminamos el paseo por lo cual me baje lo más rápido posible pero a pesar de que trate de ir rápido, él me alcanzo

\- ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí? –

\- No – pero no pude sostenerle la mirada

\- Mientes –

\- No miento –

\- Si mientes y mientes muy mal, sabes porque lo sé, porque no me miras a los ojos –

\- Cree lo que quieras, al final aquí el único iluso eres tú, no te quiero – pero mi corazón se oprimió

\- Claro tú no me quieres porque lo que sientes por mí es más fuerte –

\- ¿Con que argumentos dices esto?, por ti llore la época en que creí que estabas con esa, me obligue a mí misma a acostumbrarme a la idea de que yo solo era tu pasado, que lo único que compartíamos eran recuerdos –

\- ¿Y lo lograste acaso?, porque por si no lo has notado estas temblando –

\- De ira –

\- ¿En serio? – y alzo una ceja

\- SI y no fastidies más Pontmercy –

\- Volvimos a mi apellido, enantes dijiste mi nombre y muy bien que se escuchó decir de tus labios mi nombre, mi querida Ponine –

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto?, sabes todas las noches que llore por ti, mi corazón parecía que iba a destruirse, que dentro mío tenía una bomba de tiempo que al explotar me dejaría desolada – se salieron unas lágrimas y el con sus manos comenzó a limpiármelas

\- Disculpa por todo lo que te hecho sufrir mi querida Ponine pero yo conozco la solución para esa bomba de tiempo y sé que no es Enjolras, el solo podrá calmarla pero jamás apagarla – y me dio un beso en la frente

\- No – grite y lo aleje de mí – déjame en paz – y me fui de ahí.

Hice todo lo humanamente posible para no llorar el resto del camino y para "mejorar" mi día la primera persona con que me tope fue Cosette.

-Enjolras te ha estado buscando como loco – dijo pero cuando vio mi rostro suspiro – supuse que esto pasaría pero debes ser más fuerte al final y cabo tú eres la felicidad de Enjolras – y me cogió de la muñeca hasta nuestra habitación.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer? – dije entre sollozos

\- Ayudarte, Enjolras supone que Marius te llevo a alguna parte mientras nadie veía, así que a menos que quieras que ese par se pelee escúchame con atención –

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? –

\- No es obvio sin tu y Enjolras, Marius tendrá el camino libre para ti y eso no me favorece – dijo con una sonrisa y aunque eso podría ser la pura verdad no sé porque sentí como si ella se quisiera convencer a si misma de lo que acaba de decir – Bueno Enjolras te ha buscado, tu celular lo dejaste aquí, cuando el noto tu ausencia lo cual fue muy rápido le dije que te estabas bañando y Despues lo distraje por un rato hasta que pasaron dos horas y nadie te había visto, así que mi idea es la siguiente, el capataz de aquí me conto que los vio a ti y a Marius montados en una yegua, obviamente Marius dirá que él estuvo montando pero tu dirás que te fuiste al prado a leer para no ser interrumpida y ahí Marius te encontró pero porque él te despertó –

\- ¿Cómo sabes que Enjolras no busco en el prado? –

\- Porque yo me ofrecí a buscar ahí –

\- Pero no quiero mentirle a Enjolras –

\- Si quieres contarle adelante, tendremos una escenita aquí y además el estará lastimado contigo por haber aceptado salir con Marius –

\- No se… -

\- Ve cámbiate de ropa – me fui a bañar lo más rápido que pude pero al salir con mi bata de baño Enjolras estaba sentado en mi cama y al verme salir salió corriendo hacia mí y me abrazo.

\- Enjolras yo lo siento… -

\- No te preocupes Cosette ya me conto todo –

\- Pero… -

\- Tranquila –

\- Detesto ser yo quien los interrumpa pero se han dado cuenta que Eponine solo está en bata de baño, no sé ni quiero saber sobre sus intimidades pero al menos al frente mío disimulen – dijo Cosette y nosotros nos sonrojamos, Enjolras trato de decir algo pero solo logro tartamudear y se fue después de darme un beso.

\- Así que ustedes no pierden el tiempo – dijo entre risas Cosette.

\- No es lo que crees –

\- No me interesa saberlo y bueno no te preocupes ya le conté a Enjolras así que no necesitaras mentirle –

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? –

\- Lo necesario, ve a vestirte – volví a entrar al baño para vestirme y al salir Cosette me comenzó a peinar y maquillar, es tan irreal tenerla así que cuando finalizo y me sonrió no pude evitar decir - ¿Por qué? –

\- Lo siento, lo único que he logrado desde que regrese a sido dar sufrimiento a Marius por mi egoísmo no me importo meterme en su relación pero creo que ya es tiempo que haga caso a un consejo que me dieron –

\- ¿Cuál consejo? –

\- Alguien me dijo que ya era hora que deje ir a mi primer amor –

\- ¿Pero por qué deberías hacerlo?, no planeo volver con Marius y estoy muy bien con Enjolras –

\- Por favor a mí no me mientas –

\- ¿Mentirte? –

\- ¿Por qué aceptaste a Enjolras? –

\- Porque lo quiero y lo necesito –

\- ¿Lo amas? –

\- Yo… llegare a amarlo –

\- Él ya te ama, ¿y amas a Marius? –

\- No lo creo –

\- Ya no tengo que hacer más preguntas tu sola debes darte cuenta de lo obvio – y se fue.

Baje donde me encontré a Enjolras esperándome, era el momento de la actividad del vicerrector pero nos escapamos después de que fue tomada la lista y Enjolras me llevo al sótano.

-Sabes en la mayoría de películas de terror hay algo malo en el sótano –

\- Jamás permitiría que algo malo te suceda – y entrelazamos nuestras manos

Al llegar prendimos la luz y era un lugar lleno de polvo y donde solo por una pequeña ventana que daba afuera de la casa estaba iluminada.

-¿Qué vinimos a hacer en este lugar? –

\- Bueno a nadie le gusta por la oscuridad aun cuando vine en ocasiones anteriores ni a Marius le gustaba así que el evitaba buscarme aquí –

\- Lo entiendo –

\- ¿Eponine has comido el día de hoy?

\- La verdad no –

\- Lo supuse, así que le pedí a los empleados que nos cocinen algo –

\- ¿Los empleados de Pontmercy te hacen caso? –

\- Si él se los pidió cuando éramos más jóvenes obvio ellos no saben de nuestras diferencias actuales – me guio hasta una mesa adornada con luces de velas y me ayudo a sentarme prácticamente.

\- Estuvo delicioso –

\- ¿Eponine? –

\- Si –

\- Te quiero –

\- Yo también me quiero – dije entre risas mientras él me miraba con dudas

\- Te gusta hacerme sufrir –

\- No, yo te quiero así que no te quiero hacer sufrir –

\- Ven vamos a otra parte – y lo seguí. Llegamos a los corrales pero nos acostamos en un montón de paja.

\- Enjolras no puedo ocultártelo hoy estuve con Pontmercy paseando en su yegua –

\- Lo sé –

\- ¿Lo sabes? –

\- El capataz me lo dijo y cuando Cosette trato de mentirme le dije lo que sabía y ella reafirmó la verdad –

\- ¿No estas molesto? –

\- ¿Te besaste con Marius? –

\- No –

\- ¿Entrelazaron manos? –

\- No –

\- ¿Lo abrazaste? –

\- No –

\- Entonces no tengo porque estar molesto, tu eres mía y el podrá intentar todo lo que quiera pero no podrá hacer que yo dude de ti –

\- Gracias – comenzaron a salirme lagrimas pero de alivio y felicidad, el me atrajo hacia sus labios y hubo un rato en que nos olvidamos del exterior, me perdí en sus labios y en sus manos que recorrían mi espalda a pesar de estar con blusa, ninguno dijo nada pero nos separamos por mutuo acuerdo aunque en un momento que desde la ventana veíamos las estrellas Enjolras beso mi cuello, me sonroje por ello además que quienes nos encontraron fueron nada más que Marius y Cosette.

Marius tenía una expresión de querer pegarle a Enjolras pero en un momento de autoridad me puse al frente de Enjolras.

-Los estábamos buscando y que suerte que fuimos nosotros, ya termino la actividad del vicerrector así que ahora a los cuartos, Enjolras nos toca la guardia – dijo Cosette lo más seria que pudo.

\- Esta bien, ahí vamos –

Enjolras me dejo hasta la habitación no sin antes besarme y lamentarse en voz alta el hecho que dormiremos en cuartos distintos dejando con dudas a Cosette y furia a Pontmercy.

Ya me había acostado a dormir cuando oigo la puerta abrirse, supuse que era Cosette pero al azar la mirada veo a Pontmercy.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Es mi casa obviamente tengo la llave de todas las puertas –

\- ¡Y eso te da permiso de entrar a mi cuarto! – dije furiosa

\- No pero no podía dormir sin mi beso de buenas noches –

\- Eres un depravado –

\- ¿Y que si lo soy? Podre ser un depravado, un loco, un acosador, un amante y muchas cosas más pero todo lo que soy es tuyo –

\- Pontmercy deja de ser así conmigo, se solo mi amigo y nada más por favor –

\- ¿Por qué solo ser amigos? Sabes perfectamente que no funcionaría tu y yo no nacimos para ser solo amigos –

\- Fuimos solo amigos antes y durante mucho tiempo –

\- Tu y yo jamás fuimos solo amigos, solo estábamos en una etapa de preparación para lo inevitable –

\- Separarnos por nuestras decisiones –

\- No, destinados a estar juntos –

Para este momento no supe ya más que decir, sus palabras aunque no quisiera me llegaron poco a poco, él se acercó a mí pero lo aleje a pesar de estar anonada, sus ojos mostraban determinación pero él no era la única persona determinada en esa habitación.

-¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría besarme? –

\- Siendo sincero no, sé que no eres así pero eso no significa que no pueda intentarlo –

\- Eres único Pontmercy –

\- Si soy único –

\- No lo dije para que te sintieras elogiado y lárgate de la habitación ya –

\- Solo me iré con mi beso de las buenas noches –

\- Cuando mi enamorado se dé cuenta que no estás en su habitación vendrá directo para acá y lo sabes –

\- Lo sé pero el lugar es grande aun no regresara –

\- No obtendrás lo que viniste a buscar así que lárgate –

\- Bueno, me puedo ir con una condición –

\- No creo que puedas dar condiciones –

\- Y tampoco creo que estés en condiciones de negarte –

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Pontmercy? –

\- Cierra los ojos 5 segundos –

\- No lo hare –

\- Por favor solo 5 segundos –

\- ¿Intentaras algo indebido? –

\- Control Me -

\- Como creerte si dijiste que no me molestarías en todo el día –

\- Ya son más de 12 así que ya es mañana –

\- De acuerdo – y cerré los ojos.

\- 1 –

\- 2 –

\- 3 – dos de sus dedos se posaron en mis labios e instintivamente abrí los ojos

\- 4 –

\- 5 – saco sus dedos para comenzar a sobar mi rostro mientras el mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero nuevamente su mano se volvió a posar en mis labios y abrió sus ojos, su otra mano agarra mi mano pero yo no lo apreté, sus ojos y mis ojos hablaban en vez de labios pero aun así cuando lo vi demasiado cerca me aleje y por el rabillo de mi ojo note su desilusión - dulces sueños mi querida Ponine –

Cuando por fin se fue del cuarto sin pensarlo de mis labios salió – Sueña conmigo Marius –

**POV Cosette:**

Siento muchas ganas de llorar al ver esta escena, cuando regrese a la habitación con Enjolras él se fue directo a ver a Eponine pero ella ya estaba dormida.

-Mi tesorito que mala ya te dormiste sin esperar que te venga a dar el beso de las buenas noches – mientras le acaricia el cabello – esta noche no tendrás que aguantarme ¿dime te gusta la idea? – lo dijo en tono de broma – yo extrañare tenerte cerca ¿tú no a mí?, extrañare despertar con tu bello rostro a mi lado pero bueno sé que es temporal – le beso una mano, la acobijo y ordeno las cosas de ella que estaban fuera de lugar.

\- Por mi te puedes quedar a dormir aquí –

\- ¿Y tú crees que Marius no sospeche mi ausencia? – dijo como riendo.

\- No si me hago pasar por ti –

\- Veo muy difícil el que te puedas parecer a mí –

\- Tengo un pantalón de tela, me prestas tu abrigo, tus zapatos y una gorra y lo podre hacer –

\- ¿De verdad lo estas considerando? –

\- Si pero tendremos que cambiar antes que los demás despierten –

\- Aun te gusta Pontmercy a pesar de todo –

\- Eso lo dejo a tu juicio –

\- De acuerdo –

\- ¿Entonces cambiaremos? –

\- Creo que estamos locos pero si – se sacó los zapatos y su abrigo pero para ese instante me voltee – toma pero no tengo gorra –

\- Ahora en la noche no será necesaria – entre al baño para cambiarme y para cuando salí Enjolras ya estaba en la cama con Eponine.

\- Gracias – me dijo desde su cama pero aun así se me oprimió el corazón.

\- No me agradezcas, regresare temprano con ropa para ti obviamente no interior – y se rio ante mi comentario y me fui de esa habitación.

Para cuando llegue al cuarto de Marius mi corazón estaba nervioso pero también roto, ¿Quién en mi lugar no lo tuviera roto?, entre pero Marius ya estaba dormido realmente pensé que no se dormiría hasta ver llegar a Enjolras, me cambie a una bata mía que había llevado, pude haberme puesto ropa de Enjolras pero eso no significaría que dormiría con su ropa.

Al ver las camas la razón me decía que debía dormir en la otra cama o seria descubierta pero no obedecí a la razón y me acosté a lado de Marius, lo vi dormir un buen rato hasta que comencé a sobar su cabello, lo cual no debí hacer porque abrió los ojos.

-¿Cosette que haces aquí? –

\- Tú me trajiste aquí –

\- ¿Yo? –

\- Si tu mente me trajo aquí –

\- ¿Entonces estoy soñando? –

\- Tú lo has dicho no yo –

\- ¿Y por qué sueño contigo? –

\- Eso solo lo puedes contestar tú –

\- Seguro es por lo que paso con Eponine y mi subconsciente ahora quiere sentirse querido –

\- Yo estoy aquí por ti, se lo que tú quieres que sepa –

\- ¿Eso significa que no sabes todo? –

\- Soy parte de tu subconsciente y aun allí no me quieres lastimar por eso no lo sé todo – lo dije con toda la neutralidad posible

\- Tiene sentido –

\- ¿Entonces mi función es hacerte sentir querido? – y por dentro esa pregunta me dolió – ven aquí en tus palabras es un sueño así que no temas y haz conmigo lo que desees – puse su cabeza en mi pecho y le volví a sobar el cabello.

\- La verdadera Cosette jamás me hubiera dicho eso ultimo –

\- La verdadera Cosette espera de ti más de lo que de verdad puedes darle –

\- Pero henos aquí en vez de soñar con Ponine sueño contigo, ¿será acaso una señal divina? – dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos en mi cintura.

\- No solo significa que sabes que la verdadera Cosette no te rechazaría –

\- ¿Puedes tu tener alguna conexión con ella? –

\- No realmente solo se lo que tú sabes aunque posiblemente por ser parte de tu subconsciente sepa una cosa que tu si sabes pero no te has dado cuenta –

\- En todo caso no creo que me lo contaras tan fácilmente –

\- Posiblemente no, lo importante es que tú mismo te des cuenta –

\- Técnicamente estoy hablando conmigo mismo –

\- Si – no pude evitar reír levemente ante ese comentario

\- Me burlo de mí mismo –

\- Es bueno saber reírse de uno mismo –

\- Bueno cambiemos de tema –

\- ¿Qué deseas? –

\- Dormir –

\- Disculpa pero no entiendo –

\- Dejar de soñar –

\- Si deseas que me valla lo hare –

\- No lo deseo, pero es un hermoso sueño y sé que estos no duran demasiado en cualquier momento despertare y estaré solo en esta cama –

\- El sueño durara todo lo que desees –

\- Deseo que dure un buen rato –

\- Así será –

\- Pero –

\- ¿Pero? –

\- Cosette cambiemos de posición, aun cuando es relajante escuchar mi corazón –

\- De acuerdo – nuestros rostros estuvieron frente a frente, mis piernas entre sus piernas y un brazo suyo en mi cintura.

\- Es un sueño pero no estaría bien que me sobrepase contigo –

\- Solo tu conciencia te diría si es correcto o no, la verdadera Cosette jamás te reclamara –

\- En ese caso – y me beso – se sintió tan real, tus labios siempre los quise probar en nuestra infancia, los he probado dos veces en la vida real pero no se comparan con los besos de Eponine -

\- Estoy aquí para hacerte sentir querido, no hables de ella por un rato –

\- En este momento te pareciste más a la verdadera Cosette pero está bien, en la vida real se me hace raro hablar de Eponine contigo y ahora a pesar de que sea mi subconsciente es tu rostro al que hablo así que igual es raro –

\- Entonces ahoga tus penas en mí, en mis labios – le doy un fugaz beso en sus labios – en mis ojos encuentra las profundidades las conversaciones que deseo tener – le beso sus ojos – en mi garganta de donde provienen las palabras más reacias a salir – le beso su cuello – en mi pecho un corazón que late por ti – beso su camisa por donde está su corazón – en todo mi ser –

\- Fuera tan fácil pero lo siento, con ya soñarte ciento que estoy engañando a ella –

\- Eponine esta… -

\- No me refería a Eponine, me refiero a la verdadera Cosette, jamás he pasado de besos con Cosette y de repente soñar contigo prácticamente tenerte a mis órdenes es traicionar la confianza y amistad a ella –

\- Sabes pensé que tendría que hacerte acuerdo de que Eponine sale con Enjolras pero me convenciste al mencionarme –

\- Valla he convencido a mi subconsciente –

\- Creo que es hora de irme, de dejar este hermoso sueño –

\- Creo que es lo correcto, Cosette te quiero y gracias por estar conmigo eres mi primera novia, mi primer amor pero –

\- No quiero escuchar el pero, así que ven aquí – lo volví a poner a mi pecho y acaricie su cabeza.

\- ¿Te volveré a ver? –

\- Depende de ti – y él se durmió en mi pecho, no sin antes susurrar un gracias, antes de venir a esta habitación me había dado cuenta de algo pero ahora aún más pero es imposible y ya me harte de lo imposible.

**ENJOLRAS POV:**

Eponine durmió abrazada a mí toda la noche, realmente dormí muy plácidamente al tenerla a mi lado y si no fuera porque Cosette me movió seguramente ni me habría despertado.

Al amanecer tenemos que hacer otra ronda, no fuimos los únicos en cambiar de cuarto pero supongo por lo que acabamos de hacer no comunicamos nada al vicerrector, aunque hay una gran diferencia de ayer, hoy Cosette no ha hablado.

-¿Te sucede algo?-

\- Solo tengo sueño – pero no creo que solo sea eso.

Regreso a la habitación donde supuestamente dormí y Marius seguía durmiendo, vi la cama y decidí que era hora de desarreglarla. Parece ser que les gusta a los demás despertarme porque Marius me despertó.

-¿Qué sucede Marius? – dije soñoliento

\- Te quiero quitar a Eponine –

\- Dime alguna novedad –

\- ¿Por qué te hiciste enamorado de ella si intestaste juntarnos un día antes? –

\- Puedo hacerla feliz –

\- Lo sé y siendo sincero sé que podrías hacerla aún más feliz de lo que yo pudiera si ella te amara, si tuviera que confiarla a alguien me alegra que seas tú, sé que la cuidaras pero no puedo renunciar a ella –

\- No esperaba menos – y me fui a bañar.

Cuando salí al comedor Eponine ya estaba ahí, al verme me sonrió y corrió a mis brazos para darme un beso.

-Soñé que dormía contigo –

\- Pues no fue un sueño –

\- ¿Te metiste a mi habitación? Travieso –

\- Travieso y todo soy tuyo – y ella me sonrió para darme otro tierno beso.

Pase todo el día con ella aunque Cosette y Marius siempre aparecían donde estábamos, hasta cierto punto me siento mal porque Eponine no es totalmente feliz con la presencia de ellos.

-Eponine sígueme – la lleve a un prado donde organice un picnic.

\- Solo sabes consentirme –

\- Vivo para hacerte feliz – y le di fresas cubiertas de chocolate blanco, una que otra se le quitaba en medio de un beso. En un momento se ensucio los dedos con chocolate blanco y se los lamí.

Fue una tarde perfecta con ella a mi lado y fuera hermoso que sea así siempre.

**POV PONINE:**

Ha sido un día de maravilla a lado de mi enamorado pero ahora estoy en la guardia con Marius.

-¿Estas muy silenciosa? –

\- Iba a decir lo mismo de usted Pontmercy –

\- Dime Marius –

\- Pontmercy -

\- Marius -

\- Pontmercy -

\- Marius -

\- No –

\- Si –

\- No –

\- Si –

\- No –

\- Bésame –

\- Si digo no –

\- Dijiste si, se responsable de tus actos –

\- Déjame en paz Pontmercy –

Encontramos a uno que otro cambiados de habitación que se fueron a sus verdaderas habitaciones pero era obvio suponer que solo iban a esperar que terminemos la vigilancia.

En un momento una rata apareció, grite y me puse detrás de Marius. Él la mato y la agarro con su pañuelo, se acercó a mí con ella lo que solo me hizo gritar más.

-Lo dejare si me das un beso –

\- Esta bien, está bien pero aleja eso de mí –

Entro a una habitación de varones y la puso en la basura.

-Entonces mi beso –

\- No creíste que de verdad lo haría – y el me arrincona a la pared.

\- Lo harás –

\- Si de verdad me quieres no me obligaras – y se alejó.

Regresamos al cuarto en silencio pero Marius no se fue hasta que escucho la voz de Cosette en el baño, me dio un beso en la mano y desapareció.

-¿Se fue Marius? –

\- Si – dije extrañada, se abrió la puerta y salieron Enjolras y Cosette.

\- ¿Qué hacían en el baño los dos solos? –

\- Celosa por mí, es obvio él se queda aquí y no queríamos que Marius lo vea –

\- Lo notara cuando llegue –

\- Al igual que ayer me encargare de eso, ahora buenas noches – y salió del cuarto.

\- ¿Ayer ella durmió con Pontmercy? –

\- ¿Te molesta? –

\- No tengo porque, vamos a dormir –

\- ¿Solo a dormir? – y esa pregunta me cogió desprevenida.

\- ¿Tú quieres… hacer algo más… que dormir? –

\- Si pero ahora bromeaba – pero realmente no creo que haya sido una broma.

\- Durmamos -

\- Si –

\- Enjolras todo a su tiempo –

\- Si –

\- Enjolras yo soy tuya, no necesitamos nada mas –

\- ¿De verdad eres mía? –

\- Si y lo seré mas cuando nos casemos – y lo abrace.

Nos acostamos pero sentí la respiración irregular de Enjolras pero eso no pudo evitar que me preguntara que estaría haciendo Cosette en este instante.

**POV Cosette:**

Por una ruta que me trazo Enjolras, llegue aun antes que Marius a la habitación, me acosté en la cama de Enjolras, me tape y espere hasta escucharlo soplar para meterme en su cama.

-Mírame – le dije y el abrió sus ojos.

\- No creí verte hoy –

\- Te extrañe –

\- No finjas Cosette sé que no es un sueño y ayer tampoco fue un sueño –

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabias? –

\- Ayer de verdad creí que era un sueño pero me desperté para cuando recogiste ropa para Enjolras –

\- No me disculpo no soy la única que oculta cosas –

\- ¿De qué hablas? –

\- Se lo que planeas hacer durante la obra –

\- No planeo discutir eso contigo, debo sacar a patadas a Enjolras de la habitación de Eponine –

\- Ellos ya duermen juntos desde hace rato, tú mismo has escuchado sus insinuaciones –

\- Pero no aquí en casa –

\- ¿Y cómo saldrás de aquí? –

\- Tengo llaves –

\- Tenías llaves –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Cerré la puerta antes de meterme a tu cama, tire tus llaves afuera y la única llave para poder abrir solo se yo donde la puse –

\- ¿Qué quieres entonces? –

\- Pasa la noche conmigo igual que ayer –

\- No es lo correcto –

\- Despues de la obra ya no intentare nada más, te dejare libre de una vez por todas, finalmente no podré hacer nada después de lo que tienes planeado, pero por una vez se mío – comencé a llorar

\- Cosette -

\- Sé que la razón, la ética, la moral dicen que no, que mi familia se decepcionaría de mí y posiblemente tú también pero se mío –

\- Cosette -

\- Te quiero, fuiste eres y serás mi primer amor, mi alma gemela, nosotros nos complementamos por un momento no pienses, no le estas siendo infiel a ella –

\- Cosette -

\- Marius por ahora déjame ser tu Cosette, ser tu alma gemela, y se mi Marius –

\- No es justo para ti –

\- No lo pienses, la razón y los sentimientos no siempre van por el mismo camino – y le quite su camisa.

\- No es justo para ninguno –

\- Olvida todo y por un momento solo piensa en mí al igual que lo hacías antes - y nos besamos entre medio de las sabanas, siendo los únicos testigos nuestros ojos que exploraban, nuestra piel que ardía, nuestras ropas que cada vez más desaparecían de nuestra vista, nuestras respiraciones entre cortadas, el colchón que no dejaba de sonar por efecto de nuestros actos y la habitación que si fuera un ser vivo observara, sintiera y escuchara lo mismo que yo.

\- Co..se..tte.., Co..se..tte..,Cos..ee..tte.., Eponine, Co..se..tte.., Ponine – y me hubiera encantado decir que no escuche ni preste atención a sus palabras.

**POV Eponine:**

Al despertar Enjolras no quería dejarme ir pero tenía guardia con Marius, el me vio y sonrió, converso conmigo lo normal sin dejar de intentar que le bese, en cambio en cuanto pude bese a Enjolras al frente de Marius.

Vi a Cosette pero había algo en su semblante distinto, todos nos fuimos otra vez a recoger nuestras cosas y nos subimos a los buses pero en esta ocasión me senté con Cosette quien fue durmiendo todo el transcurso.

-Cuarto, dulce cuarto –

\- Si –

Desempacamos y buscamos toallas para bañarnos.

-Báñate primero, sabes que me demoro –

\- Podemos… - y se sonrojo levemente.

\- ¿Podemos? –

\- ¿Bañarnos juntos? –

\- De acuerdo – y entramos juntos. Nos quedamos en ropa interior pero prácticamente fue un baño donde bañamos al otro aunque obvio esta Enjolras beso mi abdomen una que otra vez, prácticamente pasamos mucho tiempo abrazados.

Nos cambiamos por turnos y volvimos a nuestra alcoba.

Al ver nuestra cama nos acostamos yo estando en su pecho. Su respiración era irregular otra vez.

-Gracias por entender que no pasara nada más –

\- Es difícil pero todo por ti, al final para ambos debe ser un momento especial –

\- Despues de nuestro matrimonio – acoto aun cuando cada vez lo veo más difícil.

Enjolras fue el primero en quedarse dormido y luego proseguí yo no sin antes escuchar a Enjolras decir mi nombre.

Fue una grande sorpresa cuando al despertar una de sus manos sobaba la parte que había sido descubierta de mi blusa. No lo he hablado con él y parecerá irónico pero hasta cierto punto le tengo miedo a ir más allá.

Despues de esto nuestros días pasaron en citas normales, dormir, comer, ver películas y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya era el día de la actuación, no he podido dejar de pensar en el hecho de que muchas veces tengo sentimientos encontrados.

Durante el viaje evite a toda costa besarme con Marius pero si lo besara ¿qué sintiera?

**POV Cosette:**

Estoy molida, decepcionada de mi misma, triste y con el corazón roto, hay algo que debo confesar pero hasta yo misma no quiero aceptarlo.

**MARIUS POV:**

Cosette me dijo que sabía lo que tengo planeado pero no me preocupa sé que Eponine no lo creyera, aunque ahora mi conciencia me carcome técnicamente estuve a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con Cosette y la verdad si las tenía solo era por un momento de deseo.

Escena retrospectiva

\- ¿Qué quieres entonces? –

\- Pasa la noche conmigo igual que ayer –

\- No es lo correcto –

\- Despues de la obra ya no intentare nada más, te dejare libre de una vez por todas, finalmente no podré hacer nada después de lo que tienes planeado, pero por una vez se mío – comenzó a llorar y nuevamente por mí.

\- Cosette -

\- Sé que la razón, la ética, la moral dicen que no, que mi familia se decepcionaría de mí y posiblemente tú también pero se mío – realmente no me decepciona pero me apena hasta qué punto quiere llegar.

\- Cosette -

\- Te quiero, fuiste eres y serás mi primer amor, mi alma gemela, nosotros nos complementamos por un momento no pienses, no le estas siendo infiel a ella –

\- Cosette -

\- Marius por ahora déjame ser tu Cosette, ser tu alma gemela, y se mi Marius –

\- No es justo para ti –

\- No lo pienses, la razón y los sentimientos no siempre van por el mismo camino – y me quito mi camisa.

\- No es justo para ninguno –

\- Olvida todo y por un momento solo piensa en mí al igual que lo hacías antes - y nos besamos entre medio de las sabanas, siendo los únicos testigos nuestros ojos que exploraban, nuestra piel que ardía, nuestras ropas que cada vez más desaparecían de nuestra vista, nuestras respiraciones entre cortadas, el colchón que no dejaba de sonar por efecto de nuestros actos y la habitación que si fuera un ser vivo observara, sintiera y escuchara lo mismo que yo.

\- Co..se..tte.., Co..se..tte..,Cos..ee..tte.., Eponine, Co..se..tte.., Ponine – fueran las palabras que salían de mi boca porque lo único en que pensaba era "- Ellos ya duermen juntos desde hace rato, tú mismo has escuchado sus insinuaciones –"

\- Calla y sigue –

\- No, Cosette no es lo correcto – la detuve aunque prácticamente ya nos habíamos visto todo, solo estaba aún en bóxer y ella solo en su interior inferior.

\- No pienses – y beso mi cuello, sus pechos están encima de mi pecho, ya los había besado y realmente fuera muy fácil hacerla mía, ella me está dejando pero ahora vi el rostro llorando de Eponine y no pude.

\- Basta – salí de la cama y comencé a vestirme.

\- La amas demasiado – dijo después de un rato llorando y comenzó a vestirse.

\- No debemos, somos amigos y si lo hacemos no podremos seguir siendo amigos –

\- No hables por favor – se acostó y la escuche llorar.

Me acosté en la otra cama pero ella igual vino en la noche, lo sé porque al despertar para mi guardia ella estaba atrás mío.

-Algún día alguien te amara como mereces –

\- Deseo que seas tú – me beso, me dio la llave y se fue a bañar.

Fin del flashback

No volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra desde ese suceso.

**Nota de autora:**

**DISCULPEN, **de verdad lo siento tuve casi 3 meses sin actualizar y la verdad es porque al inicio del capitulo no sabia que escribir, la inspiración se me había ido pero no iba a dejarlo así, así que hice lo que me inspira ver doramas y leer libros, la inspiración volvió a mi, ayer y hoy escribí la mayoría del capitulo, gracias a los que esperaron el capitulo. Hoy es 1 de Diciembre y realmente no les puedo decir que en lo que queda de Diciembre publique pero lo hare lo mas pronto posible, hice lo mas largo que pude este capitulo por la tardanza, **Discúlpenme.**

En cuanto al capitulo, quería demostrar algo y deje una que otra pista en cuanto un cambio que va a ver, quisiera saber sus reacciones en la parte de Cosette y Marius, pero no me odien ni los odien porque nada paso, estuvo cerca pero Marius ya se esta poniendo mas serio en cuanto sus sentimientos.

Bienvenidos Abigail-aguirre1 y Jade este capitulo fue muy pensando en ustedes, sus reviews me dieron ánimos a escribir y me recordaron mi compromiso de actualizar, así que Gracias.

Todo aquel que lea mi historia **GRACIAS** y espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, sin mas que decir solo me queda decir que espero ansiosa sus reviews en cuanto este capitulo, los quiero


	22. Chapter 22

**Nota de autora: **No tengo derecho de hacerlos esperar tanto, no dares excusas solo mis disculpas.

¡Mil disculpas!

¡Lo siento!

Recomendación: ver la película antes de leer este capítulo, yo de seguro raye mi disco, algunas cosas fueron cambiadas a los musicales.

Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, la obra es "Los miserables" pero como existe en este mundo de mi fanfiction he cambiado los nombres de los personajes por los actores de la película; como los siguientes: Francis Martin es Courfeyrac, Hugh Skinner es Joly, George Blagden es Grantaire, Alistair Brammer es Prouvaire, Stuart Neal es Lesgle, Killian Donnelly es Combeferre, entre otros. A los Thenadier les cambie el apellido a Barks por la actriz que hace de Eponine en la película Samantha Barks.

Me demore bastante en escribir este capítulo, así que por favor léanlo completo.

Sin mas que decir, ¡henos aquí!

**CAPITULO 22: tu alma y la mía**

**Pov Cosette:**

¿Qué ha sido de mí? Entre todas las personas que podían sentarse conmigo cuando regresamos fue Eponine y no pude evitar hacerme pasar por dormida aunque finalmente si me dormí.

Al llegar a mi casa nadie estaba así que eso me ahorro el tener que dar explicaciones, me tire en mi cama con mis audífonos puestos y estuve escuchando música escandalosa por lo menos una hora. Habría seguido así pero ya que no deseo cocinar, planeo salir para comer algo.

Pero al abrir la puerta me encuentro con la persona menos esperada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Hola Cosette tiempo sin verte –

\- No has respondido mi pregunta –

\- Y tú no me has saludado como es debido –

\- No me tomes por descortés pero no esperaba verte hasta navidad –

\- ¿Acaso querías que fuera tu regalo de navidad? –

\- ¡Erwan! –

\- ¿Eso es un sí? –

\- Basta con tus locuras, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Me invitaron los tíos –

\- ¿Mis papas? –

\- Si –

\- ¿Y tus papas? –

\- No saben de mi llegada, además haya no tengo donde quedarme actualmente mamá tiene mi cuarto ocupado y mis hermanos varones duermen juntos por remodelaciones y obviamente no dormiré con mi hermana –

\- ¿Pero lo harías conmigo? –

\- ¿Eso es una invitación? –

\- No, pero no hay cuartos aquí –

\- Tía Fantine ya arreglo eso –

\- Bueno, entra entonces –

\- Tan confiada estas que por ser primos políticos puedo entrar a la casa estando tú sola –

\- Aquí no me harías nada –

\- Si tú lo dices –

\- ¿Y tu novia está de acuerdo que vengas donde tu ex? –

\- ¿Y desde cuando tú y yo somos ex? Ella confía en mi además como me lo recuerdas constantemente soy tu primo y la relación que tuvimos la mantuvimos oculta de nuestra familia y no creo que quieras que ese dato se dé a conocer –

\- Es mejor que olvidemos eso –

\- ¿Y si yo no quiero olvidar? –

\- ¿No habías dicho que me dejabas libre? –

\- Lo dije pero del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho –

\- Erwan –

\- Esta bien, dejaremos esta conversación para otro momento –

\- ¿Y tus clases? –

\- No me preocupa, estoy al día con todo y solo estaré menos de una semana aquí y de ahí volveré para Navidad –

\- Cambiando de tema ¿ya comiste? –

\- No –

\- Entonces acompáñame –

Erwan me siguió un paso atrás mío, lo cual me extraño porque el suele estar a mi lado cuando caminamos, llegamos y como el caballero que siempre ha sido conmigo el mueve la silla para sentarme, no es un lugar lujoso pero él tiene los mismos modales para cada lugar.

-Podrías hablar de algo por favor, tu silencio es incómodo –

\- Pensé que mi forma de verte te haría sentir incomoda –

\- No, a tu manera melosa de verme ya me acostumbre –

\- Que bueno así no tendré que reprimirme el verte –

\- ¿Pero que tanto me ves? Sigo igual que la última vez que nos vimos –

\- No para mí cada hora estas más hermosa, así que me debes un montón de horas –

\- No creo que sea correcto que me sigas elogiando –

\- Un primo tiene todo el derecho del mundo de elogiar a su prima –

\- ¿Ahora si somos primos? –

\- Solo lo somos cuando me conviene –

\- Lo somos desde que mis padres se casaron –

\- Hasta ahora me pregunto si ese día es un feliz o triste recuerdo –

\- Un muy feliz recuerdo, no deberías ni dudarlo –

\- Claro que es un feliz recuerdo, fue la primera vez que tuvimos una conversación de verdad y que aceptaste bailar conmigo pero también es triste porque ese día llegaste a formar parte de mi familia y me lo has recordado cada vez que tienes oportunidad –

\- Creo que deberíamos de hablar de ese tema, no tiene sentido, te recuerdo tú te rendiste conmigo y tienes enamorada –

\- ¿Me vas a decir que te rendiste totalmente con Marius a la primera? –

\- ¿Quién te dice que me rendí con Marius? –

\- Cuando te llame me diste a entender que te rendirías y desde que he llegado no lo has mencionado ni una sola vez antes de que yo lo nombrara –

\- Que me rinda con él no te asegura que iré detrás de ti, te mereces alguien mejor que yo –

\- Es que no lo has entendido, para mí no hay nadie mejor que tu –

\- Y si según tu no hay nadie mejor que yo entonces ¿Por qué no logro enamorarlo? – para este punto de la conversación mis ojos reclamaban dejar salir lagrimas traicioneras.

\- Porque al igual que tú me rechazas a mí, él te rechaza a ti, no siempre se gana en la vida –

\- Ahora prefiero tu silencio por favor –

Ni él ni yo volvimos a hablar hasta terminar la comida, salimos del comedor y nuevamente el me siguió un paso atrás mío, a mala hora me puse tacos hoy día así que me senté en el primer asiento publico donde no pasara tanta gente que encontré.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? –

\- Simplemente no quiero llegar a casa, hay cosas que no debo contar a mi familia o los decepcionaría –

\- Entonces yo seré tu cofre de secretos, puedes contarme lo que sea –

\- ¿Aun cuando lo que te cuente te duela? –

\- ¿Y desde cuando te importado si me duele? –

\- ¡Erwan! No soy tan desconsiderada como para no interesarme herirte –

\- Vamos durante nuestra convivencia en la casa de los tíos en Francia no dejabas de hablarme de Marius –

\- A mi defensa no sabía que te gustaba –

\- ¿Y que hay diferente ahora? –

\- Que estoy bien enterada de tus sentimientos –

\- No importa yo aguanto lo que sea con tal de ayudarte, mira somos ex y tú fuiste la que me corto pero aún estoy aquí para ti –

\- Eso sonó más a reproche –

\- No fue ningún reproche, mira tú me cuentas y yo te contare también cosas que tengo atravesadas en mi garganta –

\- Esta bien – y le conté absolutamente todo lo pasado aunque al final de mi relato ya no pude sostenerle la mirada y mire al piso.

\- Siendo sincero quiero y no quiero golpear a Marius, por una parte ¿Quién se cree que esta soñando con alguien que no está interesado?, pero también admiro su habilidad de controlarse en su situación yo hubiera seguido adelante –

\- Sabes por breves momentos suenas más como un mejor amigo que como un ex –

\- Serán por muy pero muy breves momentos estar en la cousinzone es difícil como para llegar a estar en la friendzone –

\- ¿No debería ser al revés en cuanto a grado de dificultad? –

\- No porque de la friendzone es un puesto que muy pocos salen pero muy pocos, ser considerado amigo y peor aún mejor amigo es como ser considerado un hermano pero mi cousinzone es distinta porque ya una vez salí de la cousinzone además biológicamente no lo somos y tú y yo… -

\- Fuimos enamorados –

\- No iba a decir eso –

\- ¿Entonces? –

\- Tu y yo nos conocemos y mutuamente fuimos los primeros en conocer al otro – dijo provocando el sonrojo en ambos.

\- Prometimos no volver a hablar de eso –

\- Bueno tú prometiste no hablar de eso como tú lo llamas pero yo cruce los dedos además… -

\- ¿Cosette? – dijo otra voz

\- Enjolras –

\- ¿Está todo bien? –

\- Claro –

\- ¿Entonces por qué parece que quisieras escapar? –

\- Ah mis modales, él es Erwan mi primo político –

\- Hola mucho gusto, Cosette me ha hablado muy bien de usted – y ambos se estrecharon las manos.

\- Y si quisiera escapar pero el vivió mucho tiempo en Francia así que no recuerda muchos lugares, la conciencia no me dejaría tranquila aunque de lo tanto que me molesta creo que podría irme sin que mi conciencia me moleste –

\- A sido eso, disculpen mis modales pero no podría dejar a una amiga en apuros –

\- No hay nada que disculpar – Erwan y yo contestamos

\- ¿Y qué haces por aquí? –

\- Le preparo una sorpresa a Eponine, disculpen el haberme entrometido y disculpen que me valla rápido pero estoy apurado, que tengan un buen día – y se fue sin voltear.

\- ¿Ahora me dirás que te gusta el? –

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Ya conoces la historia él está enamorado de Eponine –

\- ¿Entonces no debiste contarle lo que tiene planeado Marius? –

\- No es necesario porque algo me dice que él ya lo sabe, además conociéndolo el dejara que Marius haga lo que tiene planeado –

\- Entonces el no ama de verdad a Eponine –

\- No, la ama aún más que Marius y no es que el dejarlo a Marius hacer su descabellado plan el renuncie de Eponine, pero nuevamente le dará la opción a Eponine de elegir –

\- Pero es muy obvia la conclusión –

\- Si pero eso no le quita las esperanzas a nadie –

\- Entonces tú intervendrás –

\- ¿Por qué lo das por hecho? Bueno es obvio que la única que puede destruir el plan de Marius soy yo pero no lo hare –

\- Me parece bien, iré a tu obra pero quiero pedirte un favor –

\- Dime –

\- Dame un día tuyo –

\- ¿Un día mío? –

\- Un día tuyo para mí, donde por ese día no sea tu primo -

\- Aquí cualquiera pudiera reconocernos –

\- Ven conmigo a Francia –

\- Eso no sería solo un día –

\- Pero solo un día no seriamos primos –

\- No creo que sería justo –

\- No importa –

\- Esta bien me iré contigo pero sabes que me iré de tu lado igualmente – es hora de que por una vez de todas debo desilusionarte, calle.

\- Lo sé, ahora por favor podemos ir a casa –

\- Si -

Caminamos y el me conto en cuanto nuestros amigos, que había sido de la vida de la mayoría, en algunas ocasiones me percate que el miraba mi mano más próxima a él pero no hizo nada. Llegamos a casa y se la mostré pero aun así cuando él quiso bañarse lo guie. Yo estaba fuera del baño pero por un momento antes de que el cierre la puerta juro que me miro como queriéndome encerrar con él.

Mis padres llegaron y al poco tiempo supe como estaríamos organizados, el dormiría en el cuarto de mis padres en un colchón en el piso. No pude evitar reírme cuando me entere.

Esta noche nos estamos dirigiendo a la casa de los papas de Erwan, la tía casi se vuelve loca cuando vio entrar a Erwan, lo lleno de besos y abrazo, Gabrielle lo saludo y Marie le dio un beso. Con su padrastro solo tuvo un saludo cordial.

Marie es la más apegada a mí, a pesar de que realmente no somos primas se parece un poco a mí, siempre que puedo le cuento cuentos y juego con ella. Gabrielle me molesta, le agrado eso creo pero siempre que tiene la oportunidad me molesta. El más pequeño de 3 años solo pasa en las faldas de mi tía pero es amor de niño la mayoría del tiempo.

Durante la cena, los mayores no dejaban de hacerle preguntas a Erwan, el respondía con toda la amabilidad que podía.

-¿Y cuándo nos presentaras a alguna enamorada? – pregunto Gabrielle

\- Yo tengo mala suerte con las chicas – dijo con una sonrisa Erwan

\- Pero yo había escuchado que tienes una enamorada – dijo mi mamá

\- Ah no, seguro lo escucho de Cosette, solo me lo invente en ese instante –

\- ¿En serio? –preguntamos mi tía y yo al mismo tiempo

-Si-

\- ¿No será que nos ocultas alguna? – pregunto su padrastro

\- No, existe alguien en mi corazón pero ella me ha dejado en claro en muchas ocasiones que solo me ve como amigo –

\- Es una mujer ciega – dijo mi mamá.

\- Puede ser – con otra sonrisa

\- Creo que deberíamos llevarte a un brujo, casi 19 años y sin haber tenido enamorada – comento el tono de broma papá

\- Pero si tuve una enamorada –

\- ¿Cómo? – dijeron todos excepto Gabrielle y yo, no pude evitar comenzar a sentirme nerviosa.

\- Claro durante el internado, en mi segundo año, fuimos enamorados hasta el último día de clases del último año –

\- ¿Y por qué recién nos enteramos? – preguntaron mis papas

\- Era adolescente, quería evitar el interrogatorio –

\- ¿Tu lo sabias? – me pregunto mamá. -¡Ah! Entonces ese era el secreto que se tenían ustedes –

\- ¡Secreto!, ¡secreto! – dijo mi primo menor.

\- Y nosotros pensando que ustedes estaban saliendo – dijeron mis tíos y mamá, haciendo que yo me atore.

\- ¿En serio creían eso? –

\- Si, cuando vivimos en Francia se notaba que ambos espantaban los pretendientes del otro y al menos para ti Erwan, se notaba que te gustaba Cosette – dijo mi mamá con total naturalidad.

\- Si hijo, cuando nos venias a visitar solo hablabas de Cosette, era obvio que te gustaba y como siempre ayuntabas a los pretendientes de Cosette y eras con quien más pasabas pensamos que tal vez estaban saliendo en secreto – argumento mi tío

\- Yo jamás creí eso –dijo papá

\- Porque tu Jean eres un ciego, Fantine y yo teníamos una apuesta sobre eso, ella aposto que antes de los 17 nos dirían que están saliendo y yo que lo ocultarían hasta los 18 – dijo tía

\- Si pero ambas perdimos, y eso que hubo algunas ocasiones en que llame a mi hermosa cuñada a informales los avances –

\- Por favor, basta somos primos no les parece raro lo que están hablando – comente

\- No, para nada – dijeron todos los presentes

\- ¿Y por qué dejaste de salir con esa chica? – pregunto Gabrielle

\- Ella me termino, porque le gustaba alguien más –

\- ¿Entonces nunca fueron enamorados? – pregunto papá

\- Cosette me ha dejado bien en claro que solo me ve como un amigo –

\- Que desilusión, jamás seremos consuegras – dijeron mi tía y mamá

\- Yo puedo ayudar si desean – dijo Gabrielle

\- Es tu prima no hagas bromas de mal gusto – dijo tío

Lo que siguió de la cena ya fue más llevadera, evite a toda costa la mirada de Erwan y esperaba que él no me estuviera viéndome. De regreso a casa Erwan no me dirigió la palabra.

-Bueno jóvenes es hora de dormir pero si desean ir a dormir más tarde, adelante, hasta mañana – dijo mamá

\- Hasta mañana – respondimos Erwan y yo.

\- ¿Deseas hacer algo? – pregunte

\- Solo iré a bañarme y directo a mi cama, hasta mañana Eufrasia – y se fue sin que pudiera protestar. Espere hasta que termine de bañarse para volverlo a buscar.

\- ¿Estas molesto conmigo? – pregunte

\- Disculpa Cosette solo quiero dormir –

\- No tienes derecho a molestarte en todo caso tú me mentiste –

\- Esta bien si quieres molestarte conmigo, bien –

\- ¿Qué te pasa? –

\- Nada –

\- ¿Qué te sucede? –

\- ¡Por amor a lo divino! Déjame – grito.

\- ¡No! Hasta que me digas que tienes –

\- Quieres saberlo, bien, te daré tu respuesta, durante todo este tiempo pudimos decirle a la familia que teníamos algo y nada hubiera pasado y el día de hoy no hiciste nada, solo escuchabas mientras tomaban en chiste si tuviéramos algo, pero no, no estoy molesto contigo, estoy molesto conmigo porque sabía que eso pasaría. –

\- Yo…- pero él me callo con un beso, no pude evitar recordar nuestro primer beso, ese día en el internado, ese día en que me sentí otra vez amada.

\- No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho –

\- Lo siento – y me abrazo

\- No, no lo sientas, me has dejado claro que no me quieres y aun así estoy aquí molestándote –

\- Yo te quiero –

\- Pero no de la misma manera que yo a ti –

\- Desearía poder quererte de esa forma, todo sería mucho más fácil y llevadero –

\- La vida no es fácil – pero para ese rato escuchamos un ruido, como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, nos movimos lo más rápidamente hasta el cuarto más cercano, que es el mío.

\- Me volví a sentir como cuando regresamos del internado –

\- Así que este es tu cuarto, valla pensé que tendría que venir de puntitas acá en medio de la noche –

\- ¡Erwan! –

\- Bromeo, pero ¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- No me quedare a dormir, solo hasta que tú te duermas –

\- No, estoy segura –

\- Por favor –

\- Solo hasta que me duerma –

\- Prometido – y ambos nos acostamos en la cama.

\- ¿Alguna vez te mas imaginado que fuera de nosotros si no hubieras terminado? –

\- Sera me terminaste, pero claro que me lo imaginado –

\- ¿Cómo te lo imaginas? –

\- No sé si fuera apegado a la realidad, yo me imago que el día de nuestra graduación a alguno de nuestros amigos se les hubiera escapado al frente de los tíos de nuestra relación, tú te hubieras puesto nerviosa y tratado de negar pero yo te hubiera besado al frente de ellos, se hubieran sorprendido pero solo el tío Jean se hubiera molestado y la tía Fantine lo hubiera convencido de que acepte lo nuestro –

\- ¿Lo hubieras hecho? –

\- Claro, siendo sincero eso hasta lo tenía planeado, era mi último recurso para tenerte a mi lado, bueno como seguía diciendo al menos por nuestra fiesta de graduación los tíos nos hubieran dejado respirar de preguntas y yo hubiera aprovechado cada momento de esa fiesta para dejarte en claro que tú y yo siempre juntos, al día siguiente los tíos nos hubieran bombardeado de preguntas, responderíamos la mayoría, los tíos nos vigilaran en las noches pero aun así hubiéramos logrado de vez en cuando dormir en el cuarto del otro –

\- Seguramente tú hubieras respondido a la mayoría de las preguntas –

\- Hubiéramos vuelto a tener "la charla" y prometiéramos al menos yo con los dedos cruzados no hacer nada a sus espaldas, posiblemente los tíos no nos dejaran solos pero hubiéramos tenidos citas a las que por ti regresáramos puntual, y así hubieran sido nuestros pocos días antes de la universidad –

\- Es una buena versión alterna –

\- El día antes de nuestra partida a la universidad, porque hubiéramos ido a la misma o a cercanas, los tíos nos hablarían por separado, primero el tío hablaría conmigo mientras la tía habla contigo, el tío me dejara me claro que me quiere pero que eso no hará que me dé una buena paliza si te toco más de lo debido o te rompo el corazón, la tía te hubiera hablado sobre esta nueva etapa de tu vida, que te ama y…

\- Y que desea que te pueda abrir todo mi corazón a ti, que no me siga aferrando al pasado cuando tengo este esplendoroso presente –

\- A mí la tía me hubiera dicho casi lo mismo que a ti solo que no me deje vencer por ti, que una relación tiene sus altibajos y que seguramente tu querrás rendirte en algún momento pero que eso no significa que no me quieres, solo que debo atesorarte más y terminara guiñándome el ojo diciendo que es muy joven para ser abuela, el tío se hubiera puesto a llorar contigo, diciendo que a pesar de todo eres su niña y que no dudes en botarme –

\- Y que a la primera señal de algo extraño o indebido lo llame sea la hora que sea, el iría a protegerme –

\- El primer día te olvidarías de mí, estuviera como perrito faldero atrás tuyo los primeros días pero cuando a tus oídos lleguen la noticia que hay una chica atrás mío, me prestaras atención, pelearíamos seguido a pesar de que no nos viéramos todos los días el primer semestre pero para el segundo ya nos hubiéramos adaptado a nuestra vida universitaria, fuéramos la pareja más envidiada -

\- Y para navidad hubiéramos regresado como una pareja, me topara con Marius pero tanto el como yo al vernos no sentiríamos nada porque cada uno estuviera con quien ama –

\- Me hubiera puesto celoso al comienzo pero tú me quitarías todas las dudas y el mismo día de navidad te hubiera propuesto matrimonio –

\- ¿Teniendo solo 18? –

\- He querido casarme contigo desde los 11, así que 7 años ya es mucha espera –

\- ¿Te has querido casar conmigo desde los 11? –

\- Era un niño prácticamente pero si, no veía a otra persona más que a ti a mi lado –

\- Me amas más de lo que merezco –

\- Todos merecemos ser amados más de lo que imaginamos –

\- Eso también te incluye a ti –

Despues de eso solo recuerdo despertar con él a mi lado.

**POV EPONINE**

Enjolras ha estado ausente todo el día, no lo he visto y aunque en esta ocasión si lo he llamado no me contesta y me molesta eso.

-Eponine, sígueme – me dice Alzelma, entramos a su habitación donde en su cama hay un hermoso vestido blanco, muy parecido a uno de novia solo que corto, con una nota diciendo: "Ponte esto y se aún más hermosa, si acaso es posible ser más hermosa, nos veremos en la noche"

\- ¿Qué significa esto? –

\- No te preocupes, Enjolras lo tiene todo planeado – y ella me ayudo a alistarme.

Para este momento, estoy subida en una limosina, me trato de imaginar que pasara pero no puedo, solo sé que Enjolras otra vez demostrara su ferviente amor por mí.

Llego a un club y a medida voy caminando se prenden las luces, aunque solo es lo suficiente para poder ver el camino, Enjolras ha puesto gigantografias nuestras en el sendero y todas con alguna frase de mis libros favoritos, la última foto que veo fue la primera foto que nos tomamos esa después de nuestra primera obra cuando él me sorprendió.

Miro a mi alredor y hay algunos arbustos en forma de corazón, hay una mesa solo iluminada por la luz de las velas, hay una laguna artificial que le han puesto arena para parecer una playa y justo en la arena hay una especie de altar. Y en el altar una pantalla con un proyector, me apagan la poca luz y comienza un video.

"La primera imagen que aparece es un cuadro diciendo espero te guste.

Hoy quise revivir nuestras memorias, me harías el honor de recordar conmigo.

Dos de nuestros pequeños amigos se prestaron como actores.

Lista, para comenzar nuestro primer contacto.

Se ve una secuencia de imágenes, hay 2 niñas y una de ellas camina de espalda, sé que esa soy yo, escucho murmullos a mi alrededor pero no me importa, por estar de espaldas no me fijo cuando me choco con quien sería Enjolras, ambos nos tropezamos y ahí es cuando sucede nuestro primer beso. Sale una burbuja que se supone son mis pensamientos donde espero Enjolras se moleste conmigo pero contra mis pensamientos, el me ayuda a pararme con una sonrisa.

Lo siguiente dice: "Y aunque no recuerdo esto, hay algo que si te puedo decir, desde ese día marcaste la diferencia en mi vida"

-Eponine- y me alza en sus brazos.

\- Enjolras, ¿qué significa esto? –

\- Hoy nos casaremos –

\- ¿En serio? –

\- No, mi abuelo me matara donde me case sin el presente, pero hoy tendremos nuestra ceremonia, no será legal porque solo estamos tu y yo pero para mí será como que estuviéramos casados –

\- Para mí es como que estuviéramos casados desde que empezamos a salir –

\- Me alegra oír eso –

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo planear todo esto? –

\- Creías que dejaría a Pontmercy casarte contigo primero aunque sea de mentira –

\- ¿A sí que todo esto fue para ganarle a Pontmercy? –

\- No, pero quiero ser el primero y último en tu vida en todo –

\- No me puedo enojar contigo aun cuando quiero –

\- Pues hoy no debes enojarte quiero darte una de tus mejores noches –

Nos sentamos a la mesa a comer, nuestras miradas se encontraban y había veces que nos sonrojábamos por eso, conversamos y no negare que para mí Enjolras se lo veía genial con su traje blanco.

En un instante aparecieron Alzelma y Grantaire, cada uno nos llevó a un lugar distinto a Enjolras y a mí.

-Debo ponerte el velo – fue lo único que me dijo Alzelma.

\- Ya es hora – dijo después Grantaire y me llevo hasta donde esta Enjolras, comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial mientras caminábamos, Enjolras me veía de una forma en que de verdad espero me vea cuando nos casemos y juremos amor al frente de toda nuestra familia.

Alzelma iba tirando los pétalos de rosa al frente nuestro, Grantaire me entrego a Enjolras y se puso al frente nuestro para comenzar la "ceremonia".

Realmente no preste atención a nada de lo que dijo Grantaire, hasta cuando me toco decir acepto, aun no estoy segura de mis sentimientos pero me gustó mucho cuando Enjolras con toda su convención dijo SI ACEPTO.

Al momento de los anillos, Alzelma se acercó y nos los entrego, cada uno tenía escrito ALWAYS E&amp;E.

-Juro estar a tu lado cuando sea necesario y cuando no, consentirte todos los días de mi vida, realmente no sé qué decir esto es sorpresa pero sé que seré feliz al verte cada día del resto de mi vida despertar a tu lado, seré feliz a tu lado y daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que tú también seas feliz conmigo, eres el ser más importante en mi vida por favor que esto dure por siempre – y le puse su anillo.

\- Juro amarte más cada día, aun en los días en que me vuelvas loco, juro estar a tu lado siempre, cuidarte, protegerte, ser tu consejero, ser lo que sea necesario según la situación, cumplir nuestras promesas, hacerte feliz hasta mi último respiro y más, demostrarte todos los días de mi vida que aunque sea difícil si existen los finales felices, ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños y ser tu esposo, amante y mejor amigo con cada latido mío – y me puso el anillo.

\- Por la autoridad que yo mismo me he concedido los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – dijo Grantaire en un tono de burla.

Espere que Enjolras me besara pero solo se me quedo viendo, con esa mirada que a cualquiera derretiría, yo por mi parte estaba congelada, aunque quisiera no podía moverme ni un centímetro.

-Cuñado Enjolras, no es momento de penas, puede besar a Eponine -, como que lo hubieran sacado de un trance, me beso.

No lance el ramo, se lo regale a Grantaire, lo cual el posteo en sus redes sociales, Enjolras y yo bailamos el vals y después intercambiamos con nuestros únicos testigos.

Despues todos nos metimos en la piscina, Enjolras no desaprovecho oportunidad para sonrojarme de vez en cuando, a pesar de la presencia de Grantaire y Alzelma, hicimos hasta competencias, a las cuales ganamos la mayoría, Alzelma decía que solo nos daban ventaja por ser "recién casados".

Grantaire fue el primero en irse, pero cuando se fue me quede con una duda que note al momento de su despedida.

Alzelma no se quiso ir con nosotros "los recién casados necesitan su espacio" fue su excusa.

-Gracias –

\- ¿En todo caso no debería ser yo quien agradezca? –

\- No necesariamente, siento que debo agradecerte por todo nuestro tiempo juntos –

\- Con más ganas aun debería ser yo quien agradezca, tú has llenado mis días –

\- Y tú has hecho desde siempre que tenga un motivo por el cual levantarme todos los días –

\- ¿Por qué me suena a despedida? –

\- Jamás sería una despedida, yo siempre estaré cerca de ti – y coloco mi cabeza en su hombro mientras entrelaza nuestras manos.

\- Gracias por todo mi Enjolras, atesorare eternamente los días míos a tu lado –

\- Y yo –

Regresamos a la casa a pie, descalzos pero no me importo y estoy segura que tampoco a Enjolras, nuestras manos jamás se separaron en todo el camino y nuestras bocas demandaban la boca del otro, en uno de los tantos momentos en que nuestras bocas se demandaban hasta pasaron unos chicos en su auto y nos gritaron: "Vayan a un motel", a lo que Enjolras me susurro "Seria una genial idea"

Al llegar a la casa, volvió a arrinconarme a la pared y después me cogió en sus brazos y subió las escaleras así conmigo, entramos a nuestro cuarto, la cual realmente es la parte que más me preocupa.

-Estoy cansado – fue lo único que me dijo, aunque supe que eso era una mentira.

Nos bañamos separados y fuimos a dormir no sin antes Enjolras romper nuestra regla de no besos en el cuarto. Ambos nos dormimos casi al mismo tiempo y cuando desperté nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas.

Se han fijado que cuando quieren que el tiempo pase rápido y realmente va demasiado lento, pues en esta ocasión yo deseaba que pase lento pero fue más rápido que un parpadeo para mí.

Enjolras y yo llegamos al teatro cogidos de la mano y con nuestros anillos puestos, nos tuvimos que separar por motivo de los camerinos, por impulso se podría decir que salte encima de Enjolras para poder darle nuestro último beso antes de la obra, nos separaron y nos arreglaron a mi como una de las mujeres de la vida que aparecen cuando Anne cae a esa vida, mientras Enjolras se vistió como su personaje Aaron.

-Te busca el vicerrector – me dijo Cosette ya vestida como otra mujer de la vida.

\- Esta bien – y salí a su búsqueda.

Cuando lo encontré estaba con Marius.

-Ok jóvenes, es hora –

\- Si vicerrector hoy es el gran día –

\- Y por eso antes de que salgan a escena quiero ver su beso –

\- No es necesario –

\- Si lo es –

**Pov Marius**

Hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi posición, cogí el rostro de Eponine y le di un beso, ella por su parte no puso resistencia.

-Muy bien jóvenes – haciendo que nos separemos – es hora que vallan a sus lugares –

A Eponine no se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, ella se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Seguro que ahora son novios? –

\- Claro vicerrector, solo es tímida –

\- ¿Y el señor Enjolras? –

\- Ellos siguen siendo cercanos pero no me preocupa además a partir de unos momentos, estaremos aún más juntos –

\- Bueno a mí me parece extraño, pero si usted lo dice, al final y cabo su idea me parece súper romántica, vaya a su lugar señor Marius.

**Pov Eponine**

La señora Fantine es una mujer asombrosa, a última hora la que hacía de Anne se quedó afónica, así que la señora Fantine que vino a la mayoría de nuestros ensayos acepto gustosa ser nuestra Anne, muchos están moviéndose por todos lados acá atrás del escenario pero aun así puedo perfectamente ver su actuación y finalmente llega mi actuación.

**Marinero 1:** huelo mujeres  
las huelo en el aire.  
Creo que voy a anclar  
En esa bahía de ahí.

**Marinero 2:** linda dama  
te amara hasta quebrar  
¡Siete días en el mar  
ahora necesito bombear!

**Marinero 3:** ¡Hasta un fogonero necesita su caldera!

**Las mujeres** **de la vida****: **Lindas damas  
A la espera de un bocado  
A la espera de los clientes  
Que solo vienen por la noche

Lindas damas,  
esperando alguna acción  
Paradas o acostadas  
en cualquier posición.  
¡Precios bajos contra la pared!

**Vieja:** Que lindo pelo

¡Qué lindo pelos tienes!

Que suerte tienes

¡Vale un céntimo, querida!

¡Lo compro todo!

**Anne (Fantine):** ¡No me toque! ¡Déjeme en paz!

**Vieja:** Acordemos un precio

Te doy 10 francos en total

Solo piensa en eso

**Anne (Fantine):** Se paga una deuda.

**Vieja:** Basta pensar en eso.

**Anne (Fantine):** ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Se paga una deuda.  
¡Diez francos pueden salvar a mi pobre Amanda!

**Las mujeres** **de la vida****:** Lindas damas  
Esperando en la oscuridad  
Listo para una gruesa  
O uno rápido en el parque.

**Yo: **breve, largo  
¡cuando sea querido!  
Costar un poco más,

Si quieres tardar todo el año

**Todos:** ¡rápido y barato es debajo del muelle!

**Viejo: **ven acá querida

Son 20 francos por un diente

**Yo: **ven acá querida

Te pagare bien por tu juventud

**Viejo: **el dolor pasara

Aun vas a poder morder

**Yo: **los de atrás solamente

**Viejo: **lo hago rápido,

Se hacerlo muy bien

Vale la pena

**Anne (Fantine): **primero págueme lo que dice

**Viejo: **te pago el doble si saco dos

**Encargado de las mujeres:** cuéntenme el chisme  
¿Quién es la perra de allá?

**Cosette:** Una coqueta  
que vendió su pelo

**Yo:** tiene una hija  
le manda todo su dinero.

**Encargado de las mujeres:** era de esperarse  
Siempre hay un hombre  
¡Linda dama, venga con nosotros!  
¡Linda dama!

**Cosette:** Anda, querida,

¿Por qué tanto escándalo?  
**Otra chica: **No eres mejor que nosotras.  
La vida te hecho al fondo del montón.

**Yo: **Ven con tus hermanas.

**Cosette:** Gana dinero dormida

**Yo:** Así es, querida

Enséñales todo lo que tienes

**Otra chica:** Así es querida,

Dáselo todo

**Mujeres:** Viejos, jóvenes, tal como vienen,  
ratas y gatos callejeros y todo tipo de escoria.  
Hombres pobres, ricos, líderes del país,  
¡Verlos sin sus pantalones no son tan grandiosos!  
Solo necesitas dinero en la mano

Lindas damas  
Casi regaladas  
muchos pretendientes pero enseguida se les van

**Anne (Fantine):** Vamos, capitán, puede dejarse los zapatos  
Para variar tendrá una chica

Que no se le puede negar  
Dinero fácil  
Acostado en una cama.  
Está bien que no vean

El odio que tienes encerrado  
¿No saben que le hacen el amor

A una mujer que ya está muerta?

Y corro a cambiarme pero desde mi camerino escucho la siguiente canción.

**Anne (Fantine): **

Hubo un tiempo en que los hombres eran amables,

Y sus voces eran suaves

Y sus palabras tentadoras.

Hubo un tiempo en que el amor era ciego

Y el mundo era una canción

Y la canción era emocionante.

Hubo un tiempo

Entonces todo se arruino.

Soñé un sueño en otros tiempos

Cuando había esperanza

Y valía la pena vivir

Soñé que el amor jamás moriría

Soñé que Dios nos perdonaría.

Entonces era joven y sin miedo

Y los sueños se creaban, se usaban y se malgastaban

No había rescate que pagar

Ni canciones sin cantar

Ni vinos sin probar.

Pero los tigres vienen de noche

Con sus voces suaves como el trueno

Mientras desgarran tu esperanza

Y vuelven tu sueño una vergüenza.

Él durmió un verano junto a mí

Llenó mis días

De maravillas sin fin

Se llevó mi infancia sin titubear

Pero él se había ido cuando llegó el otoño.

Y todavía sueño con él vendrá a mí

Que vamos a vivir los años juntos

Pero hay sueños que no pueden ser

Y hay tormentas que no puede resistir.

Yo soñé que mi vida sería

Tan diferente de este infierno que estoy viviendo

Tan diferente ahora de lo que parecía

Ahora la vida ha matado

El sueño que soñé.

Me terminan de arreglar para cuando es la última escena con vida de Anne.

**Anne (Fantine):** Amanda, se volvió tan frío  
Amanda, es más allá de su hora de dormir  
Usted ha jugado todo el día  
Y pronto será de noche.

[Entra Hugh]

Ven a mí, Amanda, la luz se desvanece  
¿No puedes ver que Venus está apareciendo?  
Ven a mí y descansa en mi hombro  
Qué rápido se van los minutos, uno más frío que el otro.

**Hugh:** querida Fantine, Amanda llegar pronto  
Querida Fantine, ella estará a tu lado

**Anne (Fantine):** Ven Amanda, mi niña ¿A dónde te fuiste?

**Hugh:** siente la paz, siente la paz eterna.

**Anne (Fantine):** Mi Amanda

**Hugh:** vivirá bajo mi protección.

**Anne (Fantine):** Llévesela ya

**Hugh :** A tu hija no le faltara nada.

**Anne (Fantine):** Buen Monsieur, que proviene de Dios en el cielo.

Dígale a Amanda que la amo  
Y que la veré cuando despierte

[Ella muere con una sonrisa. Russell llega]

Los nervios me comen viva, es lo único en que pienso en estos momentos.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

\- Porque conozco tu potencial y sé que lo lograras –

\- No será porque como mi novio debes darme aliento –

\- También pero eso no quita el hecho de que tienes potencial – y hasta que llego la escena de Enjolras él y yo nos quedamos abrazados viendo detrás de todos la obra.

**Mendigos: **

Miren abajo, y ver los mendigos a sus pies

Miren abajo y muestren un poco de piedad si pueden

Miren abajo y vean

La basura en las calles

¡Miren abajo, miren abajo,

Y vean a sus prójimos!

**Daniel (Gavroche): **

¿Cómo están? Yo me llamo Daniel

Esta es mi gente, este es mi barrio

No hay mucho que ver, nada lujoso

Nada que consideren de valor

Esta es mi escuela, mi alta sociedad

Aquí, en los suburbios de Saint Michel

Vivimos en migajas de humilde caridad

Duras de roer, pero qué más da.

¿Creen que son pobres?

¿Creen que son libres?

¡Síganme, síganme!

**Mendigos: **

Miren abajo, y mostrar un poco de misericordia si pueden

Miren abajo, miren abajo, a su prójimo

**Daniel (Gavroche): **

En una época matamos al rey

Tratamos de cambiar el mundo demasiado rápido

Ahora tenemos otro Rey

Él no es mejor que el último

Esta es la tierra que luchó por la libertad

Ahora cuando luchamos

Luchamos por el pan

Esta la verdad sobre la igualdad:

Todos son iguales cuando están muertos

A sus posiciones

¡Arriésguense!

¡Vive la France, vive la France!

**Mendigos: **

Miren abajo, y muestren un poco de misericordia si pueden

Miren abajo, miren abajo, a su prójimo

**Francis :** ¿Cuándo se va a acabar?

**Todos:** ¿Cuándo vamos a vivir?

**Hugh Skinner:** Algo tiene que pasar

**Todos:** algo tiene que ceder  
Ya vendrá, vendrá  
Ya vendrá, vendrá

**Aaron(Enjolras):** ¿Dónde están los líderes del país?  
¿Dónde está el rey que manda aquí?

**Eddie (Marius):** Sólo un hombre el general Lamarque  
Habla en nombre de la gente pobre.

**Aaron (Enjolras)**: Lamarque está enfermo y se nos va  
no durara una semana, por lo que dicen.

**Eddie (Marius):** Con toda la rabia en el país  
¿Cuánto será el día del juicio?

**Aaron (Enjolras):** ¿Antes de destripar a los peces gordos?

Volver al caso, a la libertad de Francia.

**Todos:** ¡antes de que surjan las barricadas!

_**Vive la France, vive la France!**_

Cambian el escenario y ahora es mi primera aparición como Amanda.

**Samantha (Cosette):**

Hola señor,

¿Qué hay de nuevo?

¿Conspira para derrocar al rey?

Todavía fingiendo ser pobre

Vamos yo sé, su abuelo es rico

**Eddie (Marius):**

No tendré un franco que yo no he ganado,

Todos esos puentes ya los he quemado

**Samantha (Cosette):**

¡Me gusta como habla, señor!

**Eddie (Marius):**

Me gusta como siempre te burlas

**Samantha (Cosette):**

Que poco sabe

Que poco ve

[La escena cambia a una calle concurrida, donde los Baron están situados]

**Sr Barks:** ¡Samantha!

Oigan todos

Conocen sus lugares

Brujon, Babet, Claquesous

Tú, Montparnasse, estas de vigía

Con Samantha, cuídense

Tú ponte a llorar,

Nada de errores, queridas

Por favor, señor, venga por aquí

Aquí hay un niño que no ha comido hoy

Salve una vida, de un céntimo

Dios recompensa el bien que uno hace

**Madame Barks:**

Un momento

¡Conozco esa cara!

¡No es el mundo un lugar extraordinario!

**Barks:**

Los hombres como yo, no olvidamos

¡Tú eres el que tomo prestado a Alaska!

**Madame Barks**

¡Amanda!

**Barks**

Lo que sea.

**Hugh**

¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás loco?

No señor, no sabes lo que dices

**Barks**

¡Me conoces, te conozco!

**Madame Barks**

¡Y nos pagara los que nos debe!

**Barks**

Y escarbe profundo

**Madame Barks **

Porque no es nada barata

**Barks**

¡Babet, Brujon!

**Samantha (Cosette):**

¡Es la policía, desaparezcan!

¡Huyan, es Russell!

[Russell llega y la lucha cesa inmediatamente. Hugh me tiene con fuerza, con el temor de Russell reconocerlo]

**Russell**

Otra pelea en la plaza

Otra cosa que apesta

¿Hubo algún testigo?

¡Pues que hable con Russell!

Las calles no son seguras,

Pero que estos piojos se cuiden

¡Veré que se haga justicia!

Mira a esta fina colección

Salió debajo de una piedra

Este enjambre de gusanos y gusanos,

Podría haberlo dejado sin nada

Conozco a este hombre,

Sé su nombre y su oficio

Y con su testimonio,

Veré que le den su merecido

[Hugh y yo desaparecemos]

¿A dónde se fue el caballero?

¿Por qué diantres huyó?

**Barks**

Sera difícil encontrarlo

No es lo que parece ser.

Y esa chica que lo va siguiendo,

Es la niña que me robó a mí

**Madame Barks**

Sí, y a mí

**Barks**

Sí, a los dos.

**Russell**

¿Sera ese viejo reo que

La marea ahora me entrega?

Oyó mi nombre y salió huyendo,

¡Los pronósticos apuntan a él!

**Barks**

En ausencia, de una víctima,

Estimado inspector, ¿me puedo ir?

Y recuerde, cuando lo agarre,

Que fui yo el que le aviso.

**Russell**

Que el viejo siga huyendo,

¡Lo hare huir hasta caer!,

Todos vuelvan a lo suyo

Quiten esta basura ya de aquí.

[Samantha (Cosette) está solo en la plaza.]

**Samantha (Cosette):** ¡Amanda! Ahora me acuerdo

¡Amanda! ¿Cómo puede ser?

Fuimos niñas juntas

Miren lo qué ha sido de mí

[Eddie (Marius) vuelve.]

**Eddie (Marius):** Samantha, ¿quién era esa chica?

**Samantha (Cosette):** **:** ¡Una burguesa como miles!

**Eddie (Marius):** Samantha búscamela

**Samantha (Cosette):** **:** ¿Qué me darás?

**Eddie (Marius):** ¡Cualquier cosa!

**Samantha (Cosette):** **:** lo tiene muy emocionado,

Pero quien sabe que le ve

¿No está encantado? [Eddie le ofrece dinero, pero ella se niega.] No, no quiero su dinero señor

**Eddie (Marius):** Samantha, hazme este favor

Descubre donde vive

Pero cuidado cómo vas

Que tu padre no se entere

Sam. Estoy perdido encontrarla

**Samantha (Cosette):** **:** ¡Ves, yo se lo dije!

Hay un montón de cosas que sé

Sam sabe moverse por todos lados

[Los estudiantes se reúnen en el Café Musain.]

**Aaron (****Enjolras):** se acerca el momento

Tanto que está agitando

La sangre en sus venas

¡Pero cuidado!

No deje que el vino se vaya a la cabeza

Necesitamos una señal que una a la gente,

Que llame a las armas

¡Y la atraiga la causa!

**Hugh Skinner****:** Eddie, despierta

¿Qué tienes hoy?

Parece que viste un fantasma

**George:** toma un poco de vino y dinos lo que está pasando

**Eddie (Marius):** ¿un fantasma dices?

Un fantasma, tal vez

Fue como un fantasma para mí.

La vi un minuto y desapareció

**George:** ¡Estoy pasmado! ¡Estoy asombrado!

¿Marius al fin se ha enamorado?

Nunca lo he oído decir 'uh' y 'ay'.

Usted habla de batallas que ganar,

Y el viene aquí como Don Juan.

¡Es mejor que una ópera!

**Aaron (Enjolras):** es hora de que todos

Decidamos quienes somos

¿Luchamos por el derecho a una noche de ópera?

¿Te has el precio que quizás pagaras?

¿Es simplemente un juego para un joven niño rico?

Los colores del mundo cambian

Día a día

Rojo, la sangre de los hombres enojados

¡Negro, la oscuridad de los tiempos pasados!

¡Rojo, un mundo a punto de amanecer!

¡Negro, la noche que se acaba por fin!

**Eddie (Marius):** si la hubieras visto hoy

Sabrías lo que se siente

¡Que te impacten hasta los huesos

En un momento de deleite total

De haber estado ahí

Quizás hubieras comprendido

Como tu mundo puede cambiar

Con un estallido de luz

Y lo que era correcto

Parece mal

Y lo que estaba mal

Parece bien

**George:** rojo

**Eddie (Marius):** ¡siento mi alma arder

**George:** Negro

**Eddie (Marius):** mi mundo sin ella

**Todos:** rojo

**Eddie (Marius):** ¡El color del deseo!

**Todos: **Negro

**Eddie (Marius):** ¡El color de la desesperación!

**Aaron (Enjolras):** Marius, ya no eres un niño

No dudo de tu buena intención

Pero ahora hay un llamado más alto

**Eddie (Marius): **Lo se

**Aaron (Enjolras): **¿Que importa tu alma solitaria?

Nos esforzamos por una meta mayor.

¡Nuestras pequeñas vidas

No cuentan para nada!

**Todos:** rojo, la sangre de los hombres enojados!

¡Negro, la oscuridad de los tiempos pasados!

¡Rojo, un mundo a punto de amanecer!

¡Negro, la noche que se acaba por fin!

**Daniel (Gavroche):** ¡general Lamarque ha muerto!

**Aaron (Enjolras): **¡Lamarque! Su muerte es la hora del destino.

Hombre del pueblo.

¡Su muerte es el signo que esperamos!

En el día de entierro, que honrarán su nombre.

¡Es un grito de guerra que llegará a todos los oídos!

En la muerte de Lamarque vamos a encender la llama.

En la tumba de Lamarque surgirá nuestra barricada

Llego el momento

¡Recibámoslo gustosos

Con valor y alegría!

Salgamos a las calles sin dudas en el corazón,

Con un grito de jubiloso

¡Vendrán uno y vendrán todos!

**Todos:** ¡Acudirán a nuestro llamado!

[Amanda (Eponine) está sentado en el jardín de la calle Plumet]

**Amanda (Eponine):** Qué raro,

La sensación de que mi vida ha comenzado al fin

Este cambio,

¿Se puede alguien

Enamorar tan rápido?

¿Qué te pasa, Amanda?

¿Has estado demasiado tiempo sola?

Tantas cosas confusas

Tantas cosas desconocidas.

En mi vida

Hay tantas preguntas y respuestas

Que parecen equivocadas

En mi vida

Hay momentos en que en el silencio capto

El suspiro de una canción lejana

Y canta

De un mundo que añoro ver,

Fuera de mi alcance

A un suspiro de distancia

¡Esperándome!

¿Sabe que estoy viva?

¿Sé si es real?

¿Ve lo que veo?

¿Siente lo que siento?

En mi vida

Ya no estoy sola

Ya que el amor de mi vida

Está tan cerca

Encuéntrame ya,

Encuéntrame aquí

**Hugh:** Querida Amanda,

Eres una niña solitaria

Que pensativa,

Qué triste me pareces

Créeme, si estuviera

En mi poder

Llenaría cada hora que pasa

Qué vida tan callada

Debe ser, lo veo,

Con nadie más que yo aquí.

**Amanda (Eponine):** Es tan poco lo que sé,

Que anhelo saber

Del hombre que fuiste

Hace mucho tiempo.

**Hugh: **Por favor, Amanda

**Amanda (Eponine): **Hablas tan poco

De la vida que has vivido

¿Por qué eres tan reservado?

¿Por qué siempre estamos solos?

Tan oscuro,

Tan oscuro, y profundos

¡Los secretos que guardas!

En mi vida

Por favor perdona lo que digo

Eres amoroso y gentil y bueno

Pero Papá, querido papá,

Para ti aun soy esa niña

Perdida en el bosque

**Hugh:** No más palabras

No hay más palabras.

Esa época está muerta

Hay palabras

Que es mejor no oír,

Mejor no decir.

**Amanda (Eponine):** En mi vida

Ya no soy una niña y anhelo

Saber la verdad que tú sabes

De hace años, muchos años atrás

**Hugh:** aprenderás

Que Dios nos da la verdad

A todos en nuestro momento

En nuestro turno.

[Hugh entra a la casa]

**Eddie (Marius):** En mi vida

Ella irrumpió como la música

De los ángeles, la luz del sol

Y mi vida se detiene como

Si algo se estuviera acabando

Y algo apenas ha comenzado.

Samantha, tú eres la amiga

Que me trajo aquí

Gracias a ti, estoy unido con los dioses

Y el cielo está cerca

Y me elevo a través de un mundo que es nuevo,

Que es gratuito.

**Samantha (Cosette):** **:** Cada palabra que dice

Es una daga en mí

En mi vida

No ha habido otro como él

En cualquier lugar

En cualquier lugar, donde esta

Sí, me lo pidiera... sería suya.

**Eddie (Marius) y Samantha (Cosette):** **:** En mi vida, hay alguien que toca mi vida...

**Eddie (Marius):** ¡Esperando cerca!

**Samantha (Cosette):** **:** ¡Esperando aquí!

[Eddie entra en el jardín, dejando fuera a Samantha.]

**Eddie (Marius):** Un corazón lleno de amor.

Un corazón lleno de canción.

Estoy haciendo todo mal

Oh, Dios, que vergüenza,

Yo ni siquiera sé su nombre,

Querida. Mad'moiselle

¿no me lo dice?

¿Me lo dirá?

**Amanda (Eponine):** Un corazón lleno de amor.

Sin miedo, sin pesar.

**Eddie (Marius):** Mi nombre es Eddie Redmayne.

**Amanda (Eponine):** Y el mío es Amanda.

**Eddie (Marius):** Amanda, no sé qué decir.

**Amanda (Eponine):** Entonces no hacer ruido.

**Eddie (Marius):** estoy perdido.

**Amanda (Eponine):** estoy hallada

**Eddie(Marius):** Un corazón lleno de luz.

**Samantha (Cosette):** **:** Nunca me perteneció.

**Amanda (Eponine):** Un corazón lleno de ti

**Eddie (Marius):** Una sola mirada y entonces supe.

**Samantha (Cosette):** **:** ¿por qué lamentar lo que no podría ser?

**Amanda (Eponine):** yo lo sabía, también.

**Samantha (Cosette):** **:** Estas son palabras que nunca va a a mí. **Eddie (****Marius):** a partir de hoy...

**Samantha (Cosette):** **:** No a mí, no por mi

**Amanda (Eponine):** Todos los días

**Amanda (Eponine) y Eddie (Marius):** Porque no es un sueño.

**Samantha (Cosette):** **:** Su corazón lleno de amor...

**Amanda (Eponine) y Eddie(Marius):** ¡no es un sueño

**Samantha (Cosette):** **: **él nunca se sentirá así

**Amanda (Eponine) y Eddie (Marius):** después de todo!

Amanda y Eddie se besan por primera vez mientras Samantha llora en silencio. Hugh llama a Amanda, Eddie se esconde y finalmente se va olvidándose de Samantha.

**Barks:** ¿Quién esa tipa?

**Babet:** es tu mocosa Samantha ¿no reconoces a tu hija? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

**Barks: **Samantha, vete a casa

No te necesitamos aquí

Nos damos abasto sin ti

**Samantha (Cosette):** **:** yo conozco esta casa, te digo

No hay nada que te pueda interesar

Sólo el viejo y la niña

Viven ordinarias vidas

**Barks:** no interfieras, que descarada

Cuidada, niña,

Tienes mucho que decir

**Samantha (Cosette):** **:** voy a gritar, los voy a prevenir

**Barks:** un pequeño grito y lo lamentarás durante un año.

**Samantha (Cosette):** **:** [ella grita].

**Barks:** espera hijita,

Lamentaras esta noche

Te hare gritar

**Samantha (Cosette): **[ella le escupe]

**Barks: **¡sin duda gritaras! [Cachetea a Samantha]

Un policía al anunciarse hace dispersarse a la banda, Hugh al escuchar policía teme y decide irse a otra vivienda, Amanda deja una carta para Eddie sin saber que Samantha se la queda.

Nos informan que el micrófono de Cosette está fallando, además Cosette no se siente segura de poder cantar esta canción, así que ella finge cantarla, desde atrás del escenario canto on my own

**Eponine:**  
Yo sola

Fingiendo que está a mi lado

Totalmente sola

Camino con él hasta mañana

Sin él

Siento sus brazos alrededor de mí

Y cuando me pierdo, mi cierro los ojos

Y él me ha encontrado

En la lluvia

El pavimento brilla como la plata

Todas las luces

Se reflejan borrosas en el río

En la oscuridad las estrellas

Iluminan los árboles

Y todo lo que veo somos él y yo

Por siempre y para siempre

Y yo sé

Que sólo está en mi mente

Que estoy hablando conmigo misma

Y no con él

Y aunque sé que él está ciego

Todavía digo,

Que hay una manera para nosotros

Lo amo

Pero cuando la noche ha terminado

Él ya se fue, el río es solo un río

Sin él, el mundo

A mí alrededor cambia

Los árboles están desnudos

Y en todas partes las calles están llenas de extraños

Lo amo

Pero cada día estoy aprendiendo

Toda mi vida sólo he estado fingiendo

Sin mí Su mundo seguirá girando

Un mundo que está lleno de felicidad

¡Que nunca he conocido!

Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo,

Pero siempre estaré sola.

Cosette cambia rápido su micrófono y al verme susurra un pequeño gracias

**Hugh:** Un día más

Otro día, otro destino

Este camino sin fin al calvario;

Estos hombres que parecen saber mi crimen

Sin duda vendrá una segunda vez.

¡Un día más!

**Eddie (Marius):** Yo no había vivido hasta hoy.

¿Cómo puedo vivir cuando nos separamos?

**Hugh:** Un día más.

**Eddie (Marius) y Amanda (Eponine):** Mañana, estarás a un mundo de distancia

Y, sin embargo, con usted, mi mundo ha comenzado

**Samantha (Cosette):** Un día más por mi cuenta.

**Eddie (Marius) y Amanda (Eponine):** ¿Volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo?

**Samantha (Cosette):** Un día más que a él no le importo.

**Eddie (Marius) y Amanda (Eponine):** Yo he nacido para estar contigo.

**Samantha (Cosette):** Qué vida que podría haber conocido.

**Eddie(Marius) y Amanda (Eponine):** Y juro serte fiel

**Samantha (Cosette):** Pero él nunca me vio

**Aaron (Enjolras):** ¡Un día más antes de la tormenta!

**Eddie (Marius):** ¿La sigo a dónde va?

**Aaron(Enjolras):** En las barricadas de la libertad.

**Eddie (Marius):** ¿Debo unirme a mis hermanos allí?

**Aaron(Enjolras):** Cuando nuestras filas comienzan a formarse

**Eddie (Marius):** ¿Me quedo; y me atrevo?

**Aaron(Enjolras):** ¿Se unirán a mí?

**Todos:** ¡El momento es ahora, el día está aquí!

[Eddie se dirige donde se iniciara la revolución]

**Hugh:** ¡Un día más!

[Russell informa a sus soldados.]

**Russell:** Un día más a la revolución,

Vamos a cortar de raíz

Recibiremos a estos pupilos

Se empaparan de sangre

**Hugh:** ¡Un día más!

[Los Barks emergen del subsuelo brevemente.]

**Monsieur y Madame Barks:** velos descontrolarse

Agárralos al caer

Nunca sabes que pasara

Cuando se avecina una pelea

Aquí una bajadita

Ahí un toquecito

La mayoría de ellos morirán

Así que poco se perderá

**Los estudiantes (Grupo 1):** un día para un nuevo comienzo

**Los estudiantes (Grupo 2):** Alza la bandera de la libertad en alto

**Los estudiantes (Grupo 1):** Todo hombre será un rey

**Los estudiantes (Grupo 2):** Cada hombre será un rey

**Los estudiantes (Grupo 1):** Hay un nuevo mundo que se puede ganar

**Los estudiantes (Grupo 2):** Hay un nuevo mundo a ganar

**Los dos grupos:** ¿Oyes el pueblo canta?

[Eddie llega a donde los estudiantes y los ciudadanos están.]

**Eddie (Marius):** [Para Aaron] Mi lugar está aquí, con ustedes debo pelear

**Hugh:** ¡Un día más!

**Russell:** Nos uniremos a los héroes del pueblo

Los seguiremos a donde vayan

**Samantha (Cosette):** Un día más, totalmente sola

**Russell:** Descubriremos sus secretitos

Sabremos lo que saben

**Hugh:** Un día mas

**Eddie (Marius) y Amanda (Eponine):** mañana estarás a un mundo de distancia

**Russell:** Un día más a la revolución

**Samantha (Cosette):** Qué vida podía haber conocido

**Russell:** Los cortaremos de raíz

**Eddie (Marius) y Amanda (Eponine):** Contigo mi mundo empezó

**Russell:** recibiremos a estos pupilos

**Hugh:** Mañana estará lejos,

**Hugh y Russell:** Mañana es el día del juicio

**Todos:** Mañana descubriremos

Lo que Dios en el Cielo nos depara

¡Un amanecer más!

¡Un día más!

¡Un día más!

Cambio de escena:

¿Oyes al pueblo cantar?

¿Cantando la canción de los hombres enojados?

Es la música de un pueblo

Que no será esclavo de nuevo

Cuando los latidos de tu corazón

Hace eco al redoble de los tambores

Hay una vida a punto de comenzar

Cuando mañana llegue

¿Se unirán a nuestra cruzada?

¿Quién va a ser fuerte y me apoyara?

Más allá de la barricada

¿Hay un mundo que anhelas ver?

**Aaron (Enjolras):** Entonces únete a nuestra lucha

Esto te dará el derecho a ser libre

**Todos:** ¿oyes al pueblo cantar?

¿Cantando la canción de los hombres enojados?

Es la música de un pueblo que no será esclavo de nuevo

Cuando los latidos de tu corazón

Hace eco al redoble de los tambores

Hay una vida a punto de comenzar

Cuando llegue el mañana

¿Darás todo lo que puede dar

Para que nuestra bandera avance?

Algunos caerán y otros vivirán

¿Te levantaras y te arriesgaras?

¡La sangre de los mártires

Regará los prados de Francia!

¿Oyes al pueblo cantar?

¿Cantando la canción de los hombres enojados?

Es la música de un pueblo que no será esclavos de nuevo

Cuando los latidos de tu corazón

Hace eco al redoble de los tambores

Hay una vida a punto de comenzar

¡Cuando llegue el mañana!

[Enjolras está hablando a los revolucionarios.]

**Aaron (Enjolras):** Voy a necesitar un informe

En la fuerza del enemigo

[Russell aparece disfrazado como un rebelde.]

**Russell:** yo puedo ir

Sé que sus caminos

Serví para ellos En los días De mi juventud

**Alistair: **La gente se une

**George:** rezo porque tenga razón

**Alistair: **Los perros ladraran

**Daniel (Gavroche): **Las pulgas picaran

**Stuart:** ¡ellos harán lo correcto!

[Se va Russell]

**Todos:** rojo, la sangre de los hombres enojados!

¡Negro, la oscuridad de los tiempos pasados!

¡Rojo, un mundo a punto de amanecer!

¡Negro, la noche que se acaba por fin!

Preferí quedarme un rato en mi camerino porque era un estorbo detrás del escenario con los tan cambiantes escenarios. Regreso justo para la muerte de Samantha.

[Eddie amenaza con un pequeño barril de pólvora sin darse cuenta que eta siendo apuntado, Samantha intersecta esa bala y Eddie recién se percata de la presencia de ella cuando ella lo llama]

**Samantha (Cosette):** No se preocupe, Monsieur Marius

No siento ningún dolor

Unas pocas gotas de lluvia,

Difícilmente puede hacerme daño ahora.

Usted está aquí.

Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Y usted me mantendrá a salvo.

Y usted me mantendrá cerca.

Y la lluvia hará a las flores crecer.

**Eddie (Marius):** Pero tú vas a vivir, Sam

¡Por Dios Santo!

Si yo pudiera cerrar sus heridas

Con palabras de amor.

**Samantha (Cosette):** Sólo abrázame ahora, y que así sea

Protéjame, consuélame

**Eddie (Marius):** Duérmete, querida Samantha

**Samantha (Cosette): **Así que no se preocupe, M'sieur Marius

**Eddie (Marius):** no sentirá ningún dolor. **Samantha (Cosette):** no siento ningún dolor.

**Eddie (Marius) y Samantha (Cosette): **Unas pocas gotas de lluvia,

**Eddie (Marius):** difícilmente puede hacerle daño a usted ahora. **Samantha (Cosette):** Difícilmente puede hacerme daño ahora.

**Eddie (Marius):** estoy aquí.

**Samantha (Cosette):** Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Y usted me mantendrá a salvo. **Eddie (Marius):** Y me quedare contigo

**Samantha (Cosette):** Y usted me mantendrá cerca. **Eddie (Marius):** Hasta que te duermas

**Samantha (Cosette):** Y la lluvia ...

**Eddie (Marius):** Y la lluvia ...

**Samantha (Cosette):** Hará a las flores ...

**Eddie(Marius):** hará a las flores ... crecer

Samantha: Y Monsieur Eddie puede ser que yo haya estado un poco enamorada de usted.

**Pov Enjolras:**

A mí no me tomo para nada de sorpresa, Samantha mejor dicho Cosette beso a Marius, a pesar de que se había decidido que ella moriría antes de llegar a sus labios.

[Los defensores se establecen para pasar la noche con vino y una canción.]

**George: **Brinden conmigo…

Por los días que ya pasaron

**Todos: **por la vida como era antes

En el altar de la amistad

Nunca te des por vencido

No dejes que el vino

De la amistad jamás se agote

Brindo por ti y brindo por mí

**Eddie (Marius):** ¿Me importa si muero

Estando ella del otro lado del mar?

La vida sin Amanda

No significa nada en absoluto.

¿Llorarías, Amanda, si yo falleciera?

¿Va a llorar, Amanda, por mí?

Me encanta el vestido de novia de Amanda, estoy esperando ponérmelo, mi papel se salta en muchas escenas pero me ha permitido ver la obra.

-Señorita Eponine-

\- Si vicerrector –

\- Ha habido un pequeño cambio, durante la boda no se olvide firmar bien, va a ser como una boda de verdad –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- ¿Por qué no? – y se fue.

**Aaron (Enjolras):** El pueblo no ha reaccionado.

Estamos abandonados

Por aquellos que todavía viven en el miedo.

No desperdiciemos la vida,

Dejar que todos los que deseen

Se vayan de aquí.

**Daniel (Gavroche):** ¿oyen al pueblo cantar?

¿Cantar la canción de los hombres enojados?

Es la música de un pueblo

Que no serán esclavos de nuevo.

**Todos: **Cuando los latidos de su corazón,

Hace eco al redoble de los tambores,

¡Hay una vida a punto de empezar

Cuando llegue el mañana!

**Daniel (Gavroche):** los pequeños saben que

Cuando los pequeños luchan

¡Parecemos inocentes

Pero sabemos morder!

Nunca patees a un perro

Porque es solo un cachorro

[Balazo]

¡Peleamos como 20 ejércitos

Y nunca nos rendiremos!

[Cañonazo. Daniel es golpeado.]

Así que mejor que corren a esconderse

Cuando el cachorro crece -

[Otra bala golpea Daniel. Se derrumba y muere]

Se llevan el cadáver de mi hermano, lo primero que él hace al estar detrás del escenario es abrazarme y decirme: "Estoy vivo Eponine y lo estaré por mucho tiempo más" mientras no me atrevo a soltarlo.

**Oficial del Ejército:** [Con megáfono]

Usted en la barricada escuchar

El pueblo de París dormir en sus camas

No tienen ninguna posibilidad

Ninguna oportunidad en absoluto

¿Por qué desperdiciar sus vidas?

**Aaron (Enjolras): **Muramos encarando

A nuestros enemigos

Hagámoslos sangrar

Mientras podamos.

**Killian:** hacerles pagar por la nariz.

**Francis**: ¡hacerles pagar por cada hombre!

**Aaron (Enjolras):** Que otros se alcen

Para reemplazarnos

¡Hasta que la tierra sea libre!

[La batalla comienza. Todos los revolucionarios, con excepción de Marius y Valjean mueren]

Ahora Enjolras termino casi su papel, se acerca a mí, me da un pequeño beso y me abraza pero lamentablemente ya regresamos a escena.

**Mujeres:** ¿Los viste irse a pelear?

Hijos de la barricada

Que no duraron ni la noche.

¿Los vistes tirados donde murieron?

Antes alguien los abrazaba

Y los besaba cuando lloraban.

¿Los vistes tirados lado a lado?

[Eddie está sentado solo en el café.]

**Eddie (Marius):** Hay un dolor del que

No se puede hablar

Hay un dolor sigue sin parar

Mesas vacías con sillas vacías

Ahora mis amigos están muertos

Y se han ido

Aquí se habló de la revolución

Aquí es donde encendieron la llama

Aquí se cantó del mañana

Y el mañana nunca llegó

De la mesa en la esquina

Que podían ver un mundo renacido

Y se levantaron con las voces resonando

Y puedo escuchar ahora

Las mismas palabras

Que habían cantado

Se convirtieron en su última comunión

En la barricada solitaria

Al amanecer

[Los espíritus de los estudiantes aparecen.]

Oh, mis amigos, mis amigos,

Perdónenme

Que he vivido y ustedes no

Hay un dolor que

No se puede hablar

Hay un dolor sigue sin parar

Caras fantasmas en las ventanas

Sombras fantasma en el suelo

Sillas vacías con mesas vacías

Donde mis amigos

Ya no se reunirán

Oh, mis amigos, mis amigos,

No me pregunten

Para que sirvió su sacrificio

Sillas vacías con mesas vacías

Donde mis amigos ya no cantaran.

[Amanda ayuda a Eddie para recuperarse de sus lesiones.]

**Amanda (Eponine):** Todos los días caminas

Con pasos más firmes

Caminas con pasos más largos.

Lo peor ha pasado.

No pienses en ello, Eddie

Con todos los años por delante

Que nunca desaparece.

Y vamos a estar juntos todos los días

Todos los días,

Recordaremos esa noche

Y el voto que hicimos

Un corazón lleno de amor

**Hugh:** Ella nunca fue mío para quedármela

**Amanda (Eponine):** una noche llena de ti

**Hugh:** ella es joven, es libre.

**Amanda (Eponine): **son palabras viejas pero verdaderas

**Eddie (Marius):** ¡Amanda, Amanda!

**Hugh: **el amor es el jardín del joven

**Amanda (Eponine): **te vi y lo supe

**Eddie (Marius): **esperándote a ti

**Hugh:** que así sea .

**Eddie(Marius):** A tus pies

**Hugh:** que así sea.

**Eddie (Marius) y Amanda (Eponine):** y no era un sueño. No es un sueño después de todo. **Hugh:** Un corazón lleno de amor esto te lo da en este día.

Eddie besa a Amanda

**Pov Eponine:**

Vuelvo a estar detrás del escenario, Enjolras besa mi mano y la entrelaza con la suya.

**Eddie(Marius):**  
Monsieur, este es un día

Que nunca podré olvidar.

¿Con mi gratitud basta

Por darme a Amanda?

Vivirá en casa con nosotros

Y no pasará un día

En que no le probemos

Nuestro amor y A usted llamaremos

El padre de los dos

El padre de todos

**Hugh:** Ni una palabra más, hijo mío

Hay algo ahora que hay que hacer.

Había un hombre cuyo nombre era Hugh Jackman

Él robó un poco de pan

Para salvar al hijo de su hermana.

Durante diecinueve inviernos

Estuvo en prisión

Con sudor expió su crimen.

Hace años

Rompió la libertad condicional

Y vivía una vida aparte

¿Cómo podía decirle a Amanda

Y romper su corazón?

Eddie

Por Amanda esto debe ser enfrentado

Si es sorprendido

Quedará en desgracia

Ha llegado el momento de viajar

Y a partir de este día

Tiene que haber desaparecido

¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién soy yo?

**Marius:** usted es Hugh Jackman

Monsieur, no se puede ir.

Lo que le digo a mi amada Amanda

Ella nunca va a creer

**Hugh:** hacerle creer que he ido en un viaje muy lejos.

Dile que mi corazón

No estaba para despedidas

Es mejor así.

Prométeme, Monsieur,

Que nuestra Amanda nunca lo sabrá

Lo que he dicho,

Porque me tengo que ir

**Eddie (Marius):** Por el bien de Amanda, tiene que ser así.

**Hugh: **Gracias, Eddie

Y nuevamente suelto su mano.

**Amanda (Eponine):** ¿Cómo se fue sin decir nada?

El jamás se iría así

¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿Por qué tan extraño?

¿Y qué dijo cuánto tiempo se irá?

**Eddie (Marius):** Solo me pidió que te dijera

Que se dirige a un lugar lejano

**Amanda (Eponine):** No puede dejarnos ahora

Oh, cómo se rompe el corazón

**Eddie (Marius):** Y nosotros nunca nos separemos, lo prometo.

Marius y yo salimos corriendo a los camerinos, mientras nos arreglamos la señora Fantine vuelve a cantar para la audiencia on my own.

Se abre los telones y todo el mundo está vestido para una boda, no llevo velo y Marius y yo nos sentamos ante un "juez" con nuestros "testigos"; el abuelo y primo de Eddie.

Lo extraño es que todos firmaron con su verdadera firma, hasta yo por petición del vicerrector, Marius me besa y comienza un baile de salón.

**Pov Enjolras**

-Deberías haberlo detenido –

\- Entonces también te debía detener cuando besaste a Marius en plena escena, cuando tu personaje jamás besa, Cosette –

\- Es distinto, le diste el camino libre –

\- Estoy cumpliendo con un favor –

\- ¿A quién? ¿Eponine? ¿Marius? –

\- No, a ti –

\- ¿A mí?, estas alucinando, jamás te hubiera pedido ese favor –

\- Bueno técnicamente tu no me lo pediste, una me lo pidió y cumplo aunque es difícil –

\- ¿Una?, es definitivo estas alucinando-

**Eddie (Marius):** Vete, Barks

¿Crees que no sé quién es usted?

**Madame Barks:** Él no es engañado se lo dije.

Mostrar señor lo que usted ha venido aquí para mostrar

Dile al niño lo que sabes

**Barks:** Es una pena molestarlo

En un banquete

Pero 500 francos no los va a extrañar

**Eddie (Marius):** en el nombre de Dios diga lo que tenga que decir.

**Madame Barks:** ¡El hablara, usted pagara!

**Barks:** lo vi, claro como la luz

De Hugh Jackman en las

Alcantarillas de la noche.

Tenía este cadáver en la espalda

Colgando como un sangriento

Gran saco yo estaba allí,

No temas.

Incluso me encontrado este buen recuerdo

[Barks muestra un anillo de Eddie.]

**Eddie (Marius):** ¡sé que esto! ¡Esto es mío!

¡Este es, sin duda alguna señal del cielo!

Entonces es cierto. Hugh Jackman

Era mi salvador esa noche

**Barks: **Hugh Jackman, el viejo reo

Págueme o diré en donde esta

**Eddie (Marius): **¿Dónde está?

[Eddie golpea a Barks entonces lanza el dinero en él.]

**Eddie (Marius): **¿Dónde está?

**Baron: **En el convento

**Eddie:** ¡Dios nos perdona las cosas que hacemos! Ven, mi amor, ven Amanda, ¡las bendiciones de este día no han terminado todavía! [Eddie y Amanda se van.]

[Hugh está sentado en las sombras, con una cruz de madera para la compañía.]

**Hugh:** Solo, espero en las sombras

Cuento las horas para dormir

Soñé que Amanda estaba junto a mí

La hacia llorar saber que me moría

Solo al final del día

Sobre esta noche de bodas rezo

Tome estos niños, mi Señor,

Con tu abrazo

Y mostrarles gracia.

Dios en las alturas

Escucha mi oración

Tómame ahora

A donde tú me cuides

Dónde se encuentre

Permítanme estar

Llévame ahora

Llévame allí

Tráeme a casa

Llévame a casa.

[Aparece el espíritu de Anne.]

**Anne (Fantine):** Monsieur, bendigo tu nombre.

**Hugh:** Estoy listo, Anne ...

**Anne (Fantine):** Monsieur, deje su carga.

**Hugh:** Al final de mis días ...

**Anne (Fantine):** Crio a mi niña con amor.

**Hugh:** Ella es lo mejor de mi vida

**Anne (Fantine):** Y va a estar con Dios.

[Eddie y Amanda llegan. No ven a Anne.]

**Amanda (Eponine):** Papá, papá, no entiendo

¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

**Hugh:** Amanda, mi hija, soy perdonado ahora

Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios, he vivido para ver este día.

**Eddie (Marius):** Es usted quien debe perdonar

A un tonto imprudente

Es usted quien debe perdonar

A un hombre ingrato

Es gracias a usted que estoy viviendo

Y de nuevo pongo mi vida en sus pies.

Amanda, su padre es un santo.

Cuando me hirieron

Me saco de la barricada

Me cargo como a un bebé

Y me llevó a casa contigo

**Hugh:** Ahora están aquí

De nuevo a mi lado

Ahora puedo morir en paz

Pues mi vida ha sido bendecida ...

**Amanda (Eponine):** Vivirás, papá, vas a vivir

Es demasiado pronto,

Demasiado pronto para decir adiós

**Hugh:** Sí, Amanda, prohíbeme ahora morir

Voy a obedecer,

Voy a tratar.

En esta carta, escribo mi última confesión.

Lea bien

Cuando por fin este durmiendo.

Es la historia

De alguien que dejo de odiar

Cuando te tuvo bajo su cuidado.

**Anne (Fantine):** Ven conmigo

Donde las cadenas nunca se unirán

**Hugh: **Estoy listo Anne

**Anne (Fantine):** Todo su dolor

Por fin, por fin detrás de ti.

Señor en el cielo,

Mirar hacia abajo en él con misericordia.

**Hugh:** Perdóname todos mis pecados

Y lléveme a su gloria.

[Hugh muere]

**Anne (Fantine):** Toma mi mano

Y te llevare a la salvación.

Toma mi amor,

Porque el amor es eterno.

**Hugh, Anne y arzobispo:** Y recuerda

La verdad que una vez fue dicho

Amar a otra persona

Es ver el rostro de Dios.

[Los espíritus de Aaron, Daniel, Samantha y los revolucionarios se escuchan y se parecen.]

**Todos:** ¿Usted oye la gente cantar

Perdido en el valle de la noche?

Es la música de un pueblo

Quién está subiendo a la luz.

Para los condenados de la tierra

Hay una llama que nunca muere.

Incluso la noche más oscura terminará

Y saldrá el sol.

Viviremos de nuevo en libertad

En el jardín del Señor.

Caminaremos tras el arado,

Que se guarde la espada.

La cadena se romperá

¡Y todos los hombres tendrán su recompensa!

¿Va a unirse en nuestra cruzada?

¿Quién va a ser fuerte y permanece conmigo?

En algún lugar más allá de la barricada

¿Hay un mundo mucho tiempo para ver?

¿Oyes el pueblo cantar?

¿Oye los tambores lejanos?

Es el futuro que traemos

¡Cuando llegue el mañana!

¿Va a unirse en nuestra cruzada?

¿Quién va a ser fuerte y permanece conmigo?

En algún lugar más allá de la barricada

¿Hay un mundo mucho tiempo para ver?

¿Oyes el pueblo cantar?

¿Oye los tambores lejanos?

Es el futuro que traemos

Cuando llegue el mañana ...

¡Cuando llegue el mañana!

Nos aplauden y se cierra el telón, todos gritamos eufóricos, llegan personas que nos regalan ramos y algunos para tomarse fotos con nosotros pero Marius me lleva a un su camerino.

-¿Qué haces Pontmercy? – debo aceptarlo, en este momento me es muy difícil ponerme molesta.

\- ¿Pontmercy?, se te deberá quitar esa costumbre –

\- ¿Cómo por qué? –

\- Porque ahora tú también eres Pontmercy –

\- ¿Te callo una piedra en la cabeza? Nuestra boda fue falsa –

\- No, el juez era un juez de verdad y nuestros testigos al igual que tú y yo firmaron con su verdadera firma, así que mi querida Ponine somos legalmente marido y mujer –

\- Esto debe ser una broma –

\- Para nada –

\- Entonces ilegal –

\- Nadie te obligo a firmar, lo hiciste bajo tus plenos sentidos –

\- Pero –

\- Pero nada, señora Pontmercy –

\- Me divorciare de ti, nuestro matrimonio será conocido por ser de los más cortos –

\- Jamás te daré el divorcio, un matrimonio al igual que un divorcio es de dos, necesitas mi firma y si yo me opongo demorara más de lo que esperas, seguirás siendo mi mujer – ok ahora si me moleste, así que le pegue en su entrepierna y lo escuche quejarse mientras me iba.

¿Yo? Porque yo, de todas las personas porque yo, me senté en una esquina y trato de poner mi mente en orden, actualmente soy la señora Pontmercy pero también soy la novia de Enjolras, ¿irónico no? Hace un tiempo atrás era enamorada de Marius siendo prometida de Enjolras y en ese instante no me importaba pero ahora por más que lo piense, no puedo y no quiero alejarme de Enjolras.

-¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? –

\- No, yo no quiero alejarme de ti –

\- ¿Pero? –

\- No hay ningún pero –

\- Por favor no me mientas –

\- Pero es verdad que yo no me quiero alejar de ti –

\- ¿Qué te sucede entonces? –

\- Ayer era muy feliz, aunque no era legal me case contigo, y yo te quiero –

\- ¿Pero? –

\- Discúlpame, realmente no lo sabía –

\- Hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho yo te perdonare –

\- Soy legalmente la señora Pontmercy – y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar, mientras Enjolras también lloro conmigo.

\- Vámonos mi tesoro –

\- Si, mi eterno prometido –

Nos fuimos en un taxi, con nuestras manos firmemente sujetadas, nadie hablo pero creo que al igual que yo Enjolras temía que si me soltaba desaparecería, el no dejaba de besarme la frente y jugar con mis cabellos hasta que llegamos a nuestra casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas hasta que entramos y gritaron sorpresa nuestra familia y algunos amigos tanto de Enjolras como míos.

Uno a uno nos felicitaron, había pastel, dulces y conversaron con nosotros, no pude evitar pensar que sería maravilloso estar así para siempre. Enjolras a pesar de las múltiples ocasiones en que Alzelma pidió un beso de nosotros, jamás beso mi boca.

El entrar a nuestra habitación fue igual que todos los días pero se sentía tan diferente a cualquier otro día.

-Si quieres puedo dormir con Gavroche esta noche –

\- No lo quiero, no lo deseo, no lo he pensado y lo que menos quiero es tenerte lejos – he intento besarme pero no pude y voltee el rostro.

\- Es hora de dormir –

**Pov Enjolras**

Normalmente una ducha es lo que necesito para relajarme, para pensar más claro pero no en esta ocasión, sabía que esto pasaría, lo que no se es como terminara, hay múltiples resultados pero hay uno el cual yo deseo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – no pude evitar inmediatamente voltearme.

\- Quiero bañarme –

\- Espera a que yo termine –

\- No quiero –

\- Eponine, esto solo demuestra que las cosas no están normales entre nosotros, porque normalmente no entrarías al baño conmigo adentro –

\- Pero nos hemos bañado juntos –

\- Pero ambos con ropa interior y actualmente solo tu estas así –

\- No me quejo, tengo una buena vista – y me abrazo de espaldas, - por favor no me dejes irme de tu lado – el agua seguía cayendo para este instante ambos estábamos mojados, ella no me quería soltar así que sin voltearme busque mi toalla y me la enrolle.

\- Eponine no tienes que demostrarme nada –

\- No estoy tratando de demostrarte algo –

\- Bueno creo que has tenido demasiadas emociones para un día así que te recomiendo una ducha – y me fui de la ducha.

Me vestí sin camisa, Eponine nuevamente salió en ropa interior y busco su pijama más corta y transparente, se lo que trama y no quiero seguir ese juego.

**Pov Eponine**

Es mi última esperanza.

Ambos nos acostamos pero puedo sentir claramente la respiración acelerada de Enjolras, nos ponemos frente a frente en la cama.

-Se lo que tramas –

\- No tramo nada –

\- No tienes que hacerlo, aunque sé que tampoco podrás hacerlo –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

\- Por esto – y él acerca para besarme pero me volteo. – Jamás has estado de acuerdo con la infidelidad así que mientras seas la señora Pontmercy jamás me dejaras tocarte –

\- Puedes tocarme – él se acerca a mí y besa mi cuello.

\- Pero no será lo mismo, yo te amo y esperare por ti el tiempo que sea necesario, no lo dudes, hasta mañana –

\- Hasta mañana – suspire porque sé que no podré hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Han escuchado que a los bebes para que sigan creyendo al dormir que están aún en los brazos les suelen poner una almohada pequeña en la barriga, pues aun cuando no se si mi hicieron eso de bebe, ahora me sentí igual que un bebe al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que de verdad no está en brazos.

Enjolras no está, se fue de mi lado, sus cosas no están, se fue de mi lado, su aroma no está, se fue de mi lado, mi alma gemela no está, se fue de mi lado.

Llorar no ayuda, nunca ha ayudado, mis ojos extrañan verlo, mis labios extrañan sus besos, mi cuerpo extraña su cuerpo. Yo lo extraño, yo daría lo que fuera por volverlo a ver.

-Señorita Eponine – tocan mi puerta.

\- Adelante –

\- El señor Enjolras le dejo esta carta pero le sugiero que la lea en el que fue su cuarto –

Como muerta me siento, sin ánimos de nada me voy al cuarto de al lado.

_Eponine:_

_Mi decisión de irme seguramente te parecerá descabellada y tu familia me odiara por eso pero siendo sincero me vale, me importa casi tanto como que voy a comer, y si por si acaso en tu mente tan pequeña no lo entiendes quiero decir que no me importa nada._

_Realmente creías que iba a quedarme contigo estando ahora casada, ¡ni en tus sueños! Lo único que nos unía era ese absurdo compromiso, pero ahora estas casada así que ya nada nos une, no te preocupes te daré tu parte porque no quiero nada que esté relacionado contigo._

_No lamento nada de lo que he escrito, jamás me quisiste de verdad, desde el ¡primer día y sin excepciones! Cada vez que te dormías decías entre sueños el nombre de Marius, así que míralo como un favor quieres, me voy y te dejo el camino libre hacia él, lo único que lamento es no haberte hecho mía. Ayer no hubiera contado, solo me querías usar para tu supuesto divorcio._

_Pero por favor tú y yo y todo el mundo sabemos que tarde o temprano no te hubieras divorciado, así que antes de ser el cornudo o el otro me voy._

_Eres tan ilusa que me creíste todo sin ningún grado de duda, es tu mayor defecto así que por favor sigue así y ya sabremos cuantas veces te lastiman. No llores por favor pareces perro mojado cuando lloras, pero si quieres hacerlo adelante no me importa._

_Que vivas feliz con el amor de tu vida, "mi tesorito"_

_Siempre tuyo, tu eterno prometido._

_Enjolras Lasserre._

He leído esta carta algunas veces, de verdad que ilusa he sido, como pude creer que alguien de verdad me quería. Con mis propias manos rompo en miles de pedazos la carta, pongo los pedazos en el tacho y comienzo a pisarlas.

-Así que quieres que me vaya con Marius, pues muy bien me iré con el – pero me por lo furiosa que estoy me pego con la estantería y noto un montón de hojas sueltas.

Todas son la letra de Enjolras, para el colmo él estuvo practicando como escribir la barbaridad que me escribió.

-Que cruel – pero noto tachones y comienzo a ver palabras como de verdad te quiero, perdóname por irme, hasta que encuentro una carta casi en buenas condiciones.

_Querida Eponine:_

_Mi decisión de irme seguramente te parecerá descabellada y tu familia me odiara por eso pero siendo sincero sé que tengo que irme para que puedas tomar una decisión, me importa casi tanto como mi vida que tomes la decisión correcta, y si por si acaso no me entiendes por lo contradictorio que suena, solo creo que es lo necesario ._

_Realmente creías que iba a quedarme contigo estando ahora casada, ¡pues si! pero lo único que nos unía era nuestro compromiso, pero ahora estas casada así que ya nada nos une, no te preocupes te daré tu parte porque no quiero lo que no me pertenece._

_No lamento nada de lo que he escrito, siempre te quise y te querré, desde el ¡primer día y sin excepciones! ¿Pero entonces por qué me voy? Cada vez que te dormías decías entre sueños el nombre de Marius, así que míralo como un favor quieres, me voy y te dejo el camino libre para que tomes la decisión correcta, lo único que lamento es no poder adivinar que opción escogerás hasta que tú misma me lo digas._

_Pero por favor tu y yo vivimos momentos increíbles, no los olvides jamás, yo no lo hare, siempre estarás en mi mente._

_Eres tan ilusa que estoy seguro creerás todo lo que he escrito en la otra carta sin ningún grado de duda, es tu mayor defecto así que por favor confía un poco más en ti y ya sabrás identificar quien te miente y quién no. No llores por favor me duele el solo pensar que lloras por mi culpa y más aún que llores y no podre consolarte._

_No te entrego esta carta y espero no la encuentres porque estoy seguro que esta te hará sentir mal y solo pensaras en que estoy sufriendo y por eso me elegirías._

_TE AMO, SIEMPRE LO HE HECHO_

"_Nos duele tanto separarnos porque nuestras almas están unidas. Es probable que siempre lo hayan estado y siempre lo estén. Quizá hayamos vivido mil vidas antes que esta y nos hayamos encontrado en cada una de ellas. Y hasta es posible que en cada ocasión nos hayamos separado por los mismos motivos. Eso significa que este adiós es a un tiempo de diez mil años y un preludio de lo que vendrá._

_Cuando te miro, contemplo tu belleza y tu gracia y sé que han crecido con cada vida que has vivido. También sé que te he estado buscando durante todas mis vidas anteriores. No buscaba a alguien como tú, sino a ti, pues tu alma y la mía están destinadas a estar juntas. Y sin embargo, por razones que escapan a nuestro entendimiento, nos han obligado a despedirnos._

_Me gustaría decirte que todo se arreglara entre nosotros, y te prometo hacer lo que este en mis manos para que así sea. Pero si no volvemos a vernos y esta una verdadera despedida, sé que nos reencontraremos en otra vida. Volveremos a encontrarnos, y aunque las estrellas hayan cambiado, no nos amaremos solo por esa vez, sino por todas las anteriores." (El cuaderno de Noah, Nicholas Sparks)_

_Pero por el momento sé que tus sentimientos aun no me corresponden al 100% busca en tu corazón y no te debe importar lo demás, por favor no llores se te ve mucho mejor con una sonrisa. Y recuerda yo siempre estaré cerca aun cuando no me veas_

_Que vivas feliz con el amor de tu vida, mi tesorito._

_Siempre tuyo, tu eterno prometido._

_Enjolras Lasserre._

¿Cómo pude desconfiar en Enjolras? El me ama. No hay que pensar ya me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos. De verdad espero que seas feliz.

A pesar de su petición llore todo cuanto pude porque con él se fue mi todo.

¿De verdad creyó que yo lo dejaría para irme con Marius?, hasta cierto punto duele que piense eso, yo tengo mi decisión y no la cambiare.

_Posdata:_

_Sé que al leer esto lo primero que harás es llorar y espero que esta sea la única vez que te haga llorar de tristeza._

Y como lo predijo, no pude parar de llorar hasta que me quede dormida, en nuestra cama donde su aroma aún me acompaña

**Pov Enjolras**

(Sonido de llamada)

-Halo –

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -

\- Porque si –

\- Esta bien, ella ya se fue –

\- ¿Qué decidió? – es la pregunta más difícil de mi vida

\- No tienes que preguntarlo, es obvio que decidió –

\- Se fue con Marius –

\- Sí, estoy muy decepcionada de ella –

\- Yo no, por favor cuídala mientras no estoy –

\- A pesar de que te dejo aun quieres que la cuide –

\- Eres su hermana después de todo –

\- Si pero será difícil ella ahora se fue a la casa de Pontmercy –

\- La amas así que lo lograras –

\- ¿Cuándo volverás? –

\- Pronto, chao Alzelma –

\- Chao cuñado Enjolras –

El avión comenzó a despegar y me sentí tan lejos del mundo, de ella.

-Ahora tendré que aprender a vivir sin ti – mientras sentía como mis lágrimas me ahogaban.

**Nota de la autora#2:**

Mis lectores ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?

Yo tuve ganas de llorar con Enjolras y eso que su personalidad es de mi imaginación.

Solo les diré que no todo es lo que parece.

¿Qué habrá querido decir Enjolras a Cosette con cumplirle un favor a ella o mejor dicho una? Posiblemente en el siguiente o el próximo de ese les cuente.

Ahora yo quiero preguntarles algo: ¿a quién apoyan y por qué? ¿Marius? O ¿Enjolras?

Ah por cierto esta historia está por terminar en uno o dos capítulos más pero hare su continuación aquí mismo, aunque no creo que tenga la misma cantidad de capítulos.

Gracias a Jade, nosesiexisto y a alejandro1295 por sus comentarios. Espero también de este.

Hasta la próxima los quiero.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23:**

**POV EPONINE:**

¿Mi decisión?, todos suponen mi decisión, todos menos yo. Claro esta, yo no tengo que suponer, yo sé lo que voy a hacer.

Cuando me desperté después de leer la carta, espere que todo fuera un mal sueño y por un momento mi mente jugo conmigo, al abrir mis ojos vi su rostro plácidamente dormido, estuve admirándolo sin realmente el estar aquí.

Al entrar al baño, "lo vi" bostezar mientras cepillaba sus dientes. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto extendió su mano hacia mí, al terminar de bajar las escaleras su sonrisa me aguardaba y durante todo mi trayecto era como que el viento susurrará con su voz un te quiero.

Soy Eponine Thenadier pero cambiaria mi vida con la de cualquier otra persona con tal de no ser yo.

Antes, jamás se me ha hecho difícil entrar a una casa de algún conocido pero a pesar de estar decidida, el solo hecho de tocar el timbre se me es casi imposible.

(Tono de timbre)

-Diga –

\- Hola Sra. Matilde –

\- Hola Srta. Perdón sra. Eponine –

\- Deseo entrar –

\- ¡Oh! Mil disculpas, entre –

Las rejas se abren y la sra. Matilde me abre la puerta con una cálida sonrisa.

-Pero sra. Eponine, ¿Por qué no trajo sus cosas consigo? –

\- Disculpe pero deseo hablar con Marius –

\- ¡Oh! Si por supuesto, él se encuentra en su ex habitación, la nueva habitación aún está siendo preparada pero le aseguro que para la noche estará lista – y me guiñe un ojo

\- Gracias –

Anteriormente no he entrado al cuarto de Marius pero si me explicaron donde es, hay algunos retratos, suspiro aliviada cuando llego a su habitación sin encontrarme con su abuelo.

Normalmente tocaría la puerta para entrar pero dada las circunstancias entre sin avisar.

-¡Pontmercy necesitamos hablar! –

\- Ponine, que gusto tenerte aquí, no pensé verte al menos hasta una semana después –

\- Pues heme aquí. Terminemos con todo esto. Iré al grano, que debo hacer para que me des el divorcio –

\- ¿En serio, tanto deseas el divorcio? –

\- Contigo si –

\- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Mejor dicho ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya somos marido y mujer, y yo no quiero el divorcio –

\- Pero yo sí, sé que un divorcio demorara sin tu firma y por eso estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa –

\- ¿Cualquier cosa? – pregunta en un tono desconfiado.

\- Cualquier cosa siempre y cuando no afecte con mi integridad –

\- Ok, pero ten en cuenta que para mí no es un juego, yo no quiero el divorcio pero si con un trato es la única forma en que talvez te haga cambiar de opinión bien por mí –

\- ¿Cambiar de opinión? –

\- Si, bueno talvez, entonces hagamos un trato –

\- Habla de una vez por todas Pontmercy –

\- Mi abuelo se fue por un mes a donde están mis padres, me han dejado a cargo de la casa por un mes, así que si quieres que yo firme deberás vivir conmigo por este mes –

\- ¿Por un mes? Bien –

\- Seremos marido y mujer por un mes –

\- Dormiremos en cuartos separados –

\- En el mismo cuarto –

\- En camas diferentes –

\- Bien –

\- ¿Algo más? –

\- Tienes prohibido serme infiel –

\- Eso debería decirte yo a ti –

\- ¿Entonces si te importo? –

\- Pontmercy bájate de esa nube –

\- Esta bien, lo último es que no puedes ignorarme ni evitarme, y no oponerte a mis decisiones –

\- Siempre y cuando no afecte mi integridad –

\- Mandare a que vallan a ver tus cosas –

\- Voy a salir –

\- ¿A dónde? –

\- A explicar la situación –

**POV MARIUS**

Se fue pero note que ella se sentía mal.

(Tocan la puerta)

-Adelante –

\- Joven Marius, ¿Qué le pasa a la señora? –

\- Sera nuestra prisionera –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Acortando la historia en contra su voluntad estará aquí, al menos hasta que la vuelva a enamorar –

\- La veo difícil joven, antes ella –

\- ¿Antes ella? –

\- No sé si deba decir esto –

\- Dígalo no más –

\- Antes ella realmente estaba enamorada de usted, ¿ahora ella no está enamorada de alguien más? –

\- Ese es mi mayor temor –

**POV EPONINE**

Si se me hizo difícil entrar a la casa de Marius, este lugar aún más pero hay una gran diferencia, entro caminando lo mejor que puedo porque siento que mis pies en cualquier momento me harán caer.

Ellos me miran contrariados y yo quiero hablar pero antes de que pueda decir cualquier palabra mis pies fallan provocando que me siente en el piso mientras mis lágrimas comienzan a caer.

-Srta. Eponine ¿Qué le sucede? – Grantaire fue el primero en acercarse a mí. Los demás solo me miran sin saber qué hacer.

\- Lo siento – sale de mis labios en medio de mis sollozos

\- Srta, por favor explíquese, ¿Por qué se disculpa? – dice Combeferre

\- De verdad lo siento mucho –

\- Srta – dicen algunos de ellos

\- Yo yo yo no debí haber entrado en sus vidas, discúlpenme por eso –

\- Srta usted alegro la vida de nosotros cuando vimos que lleno de alegría a dos de nuestros mejores amigos – comento Courfeyrac

\- Y he ahí –

\- No nos importa, jamás le ha sido infiel al otro con el otro, además sobre los sentimientos no se manda, cuando estaba con Marius estábamos al tanto de los sentimientos de Enjolras y no hicimos nada, ahora que esta con Enjolras, es algo que debe aceptar Marius ya que él si a cometido infidelidad y por lo que nos cuenta Enjolras usted no está con él por despecho, así que de parte de nosotros no tiene reproche – dijo Prouvaire. Y a la mención de Enjolras llore más.

\- Fuimos a su presentación, nos pareció magnifica – ese fue un intento fallido de Joly de cambiar el tema o de consolarme

\- Enjolras ya no está conmigo –

\- ¿Cómo? – dijeron todos los presentes

\- Me case con Marius en la obra y el me engaño, así que ahora estamos legalmente casados –

\- Pero – dijo Grantaire

\- Y por eso me disculpo también, no lo hice queriendo y Enjolras lo sabe pero se fue de mi lado para que yo tome una decisión –

\- ¿Y cuál es su decisión? – preguntaron a la vez Grantaire y Joly

\- No sé si lo sepan pero un día antes Enjolras y yo nos habíamos casado de mentiras y para mi ese matrimonio es más valido que el actual, así que decido quedarme con Enjolras pero a pesar de que suene contradictorio por lo menos un mes debo estar con Marius para que el acepte firmar los papeles del divorcio –

\- Ese canalla – comento Grantaire

\- Así que a pesar de todo por favor háganme un favor aun cuando no me lo merezco, por favor si Enjolras en algún momento se comunica con alguno de ustedes pídanle que me dé un mes –

\- No se preocupe – volvió a hablar Grantaire

\- Muchas gracias y discúlpenme nuevamente – Grantaire me dio un pañuelo y me acompaño a coger un taxi.

**POV COSETTE**

-¿Cómo lograste convencer a mis padres para que yo venga?-

\- Es en serio, la duda me ofende pero ya que no se te ocurre idea alguna será un secreto entonces –

\- Bueno por el momento no me importa, estoy tan feliz de volver, si pudiera me quedara para siempre –

\- Hay algo que debes saber –

\- Dime –

\- Acá todos nuestros conocidos creen que no hemos roto –

\- No me sorprende, no uso mucho mis redes sociales así que no me he comunicado mucho con nuestros compañeros y amigos, además una parte de mi me decía que tu no se los contarías –

\- ¿No estas molesta? –

\- Para nada –

\- Es un alivio –

\- Bueno y ¿cuál será nuestra agenda? –

\- No comas ansias –

Bajamos del taxi y se me escapa una sonrisa con una lágrima al ver otra vez la casa en que viví los mejores años de mi vida.

Al entrar a la casa está igual a la última vez que estuve aquí, sentí mucha nostalgia al ver otra vez esas paredes, me vi el día que vine aquí como una prisionera, a mi unos años atrás con Erwan escondiéndonos para poder darnos un beso, el día en que me entere de que tendría un hermanito, la primera vez que vi a mi hermanito y el día que me fui.

En mi habitación vi los posters que en la parte de atrás ocultaban alguna foto comprometedora, los cuadernos donde tenía anotado unas cien mil veces el nombre de Erwan, en mi armario solo estaban los regalos que él me había regalado, puesto que cuando me fui decidí dejar todos esos recuerdos atrás y siendo sincera no esperaba regresar.

-Es tarde, si quieres podemos salir a comer –

\- Me encantaría –

Caminamos solo unas calles para tomar unos batidos y comer unas porciones de pizza, regresamos con las manos entrelazadas. Me arrepentí de haber regresado a la casa. Mi intención era desilusionar a Erwan una vez por todas, obligarlo a dejarme de querer, pero en lo poco que caminamos hasta nuestra casa en lo único que no podía dejar de pensar era: "Marius no volverá a quererme, Erwan jamás dejara de quererme y yo no me volvería a enamorar de nadie más, así que no le fuera infiel a Erwan, ¿entonces por qué no?"

Él fue el primero en irse a bañar, yo entre inmediatamente después de que el salió, al ir a la sala, tenía un proyector, solo alumbrando con luces navideñas y dos bolsas de dormir dentro de una carpa.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-

\- Solo digamos que no dormiremos en toda la noche –

\- ¡Erwan! – y estoy segura de haberme puesto roja

\- ¿Qué? Veremos películas así que al menos durante la noche no dormiremos, acomódate voy por las botanas –

(Tono de mensaje)

"Sé muy bien que la enamorada de la que hablaba mi hermano en la cena de la otra noche eres tu Eufrasia, pero hazte un favor a ti y a él, en su tiempo solos no lo pienses, solo actúa y cuando te toque regresar toma una decisión con respecto a lo suyo, solo tienes dos opciones o aceptas su corazón o lo rompes de una vez por todas, como su hermano espero la primera pero no me dejes influenciarte, tengan dulces (por favor muy dulces) noches.

Posdata:

No en el cuarto de los tíos porque al menos tu no podrías verlos a la cara"

Es la primera vez que Gabrielle me escribe algo que tenga más de 4 palabras.

Erwan se acuesta a mi lado mientras comienza la película, es muy rosa para el gusto de Erwan así que lo vi cabecear algunas ocasiones, para mantenerlo despierto seguí el consejo de Gabrielle a mi manera.

Yo lo bese y vi su cara de asombro, lo deje callado por un buen rato, tanto que vimos una segunda película en absoluto silencio pero era demasiado pedir que llegáramos a una tercera película.

Ahora fue el quien me beso.

**POV MARIUS**

Mi celular no ha parado de sonar y todas las llamadas son de mis amigos compartidos con Enjolras, Joly me escribió en breve lo sucedido y poco después llego Eponine con los ojos hinchados, se dio el baño más largo que he conocido y se fue directo a la cama.

No me atreví a entrar al cuarto hasta que la escuche dormida, estuve en la puerta de nuestro ahora cuarto, escuchándola llorar, llamar el nombre de Enjolras unas mil veces y sus lágrimas me hicieron cuestionarme.

Cuando por fin entre, su almohada estaba mojada, aun había lágrimas en sus mejillas, tenía abrazada la otra almohada y aun dormida la escuche llamarlo, estuve a punto de despertarla y decirle que se podía ir pero a pesar de que suene egoísta no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

Aun así yo no dormí toda la noche, había momentos en que su respiración era irregular y me preocupaba. Estuve a lado de su cama leyendo las quejas de mis amigos, supuse que Enjolras tarde o temprano me escribiría pero lo más cercano a sus palabras fue el de Grantaire.

**POV EPONINE**

Durante el transcurso de la noche, me desperté algunas veces, lo vi a él a lado de mi cama pero cuando desperté en la mañana quien realmente estaba era Marius.

No lo desperté, no lo quiero cerca.

Marius hizo muchos intentos fallidos porque yo converse con él, se podría decir que me oculte en su jardín, con un buen libro y chocolate caliente. Hice otro intento fallido por comunicarme con Enjolras.

He descubierto que puedo llorar aun cuando he llegado a creer que ya no puedo.

Marius se sentó cerca de mí pero se quedó dormido.

Para la cena nuevamente fue un momento fúnebre con la excepción de la gran noticia.

SALDRIAMOS DE LA CIUDAD

-¿No te sientes ni un poco incomoda? –

\- Si porque no es mi cuarto, compartirlo contigo me incomoda –

\- ¿Lo que significa que te incomoda que yo un hombre este en el mismo cuarto? –

\- Lo que incomoda es estar aquí, recuerda yo compartía todo con Enjolras incluyendo la cama –

\- Supuse que darías comentarios duros –

\- ¿Yo dura? No me importa lo que opines, en todo caso que yo sepa no es la primera vez que compartes cuarto con una mujer –

\- Es verdad, Cosette y yo hemos dormido en el mismo cuarto –

\- Ves –

\- Pero a pesar de que en una ocasión casi sucede algo más, realmente no sucedió nada –

\- ¿En serio?, quiero decir no me importa –

\- Como tú digas –

\- ¿No me vas a preguntar? –

\- No, he aprendido a hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas podrían hacerme sufrir, además no me importa lo que hiciste, ahora solo me interesa lo que harás –

\- No te hagas el noble conmigo, sé que no soportarías la idea de que alguien más me hubiera tocado, ya dices no querer saber solo diré que tengo muy buenos recuerdos – y me acosté dándole la espalda

**POV MARIUS**

A diferencia de la noche anterior, ella lloro menos.

**POV COSETTE**

Me despierto desorientada, no estoy en la sala sino en mi cuarto. Al salir al comedor Erwan me espera con el desayuno.

-Buenos días, ya iba a despertarte –

\- Buenos días pero ¿Cómo llegue a mi cuarto? –

\- Por tus propios pasos obvio –

\- No pero lo último que recuerdo es estar viendo películas contigo –

\- Parece que el cambio de horario te ha afectado, el día de ayer después de bañarte caíste rendida en tu cama –

\- ¿En serio? Entonces todo fue un sueño –

\- ¿Qué soñaste? –

\- Ya te dije estábamos viendo películas –

\- ¿Solo eso? –

\- Si – espero no se note mi mentira

\- De acuerdo, hoy haremos algunas cosas, aliméntate y después de alistarte salimos, ah no te pongas zapatos altos –

**POV MARIUS**

No fue difícil irnos, Eponine estuvo lista bastante rápido, no es difícil imaginar que durante el transcurso ella iba callada. Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, subí la velocidad del auto y frene de repente.

-¿Estás loco? –

\- Pues sí, estoy loco, estoy tan loco que lo único que se me ocurrió para poder escuchar tu voz, fue hacer esta locura –

\- Te pasas – pero pude ver como su enojo cambia en un giro de 180 grados al punto que hace su mejor esfuerzo por reprimir una sonrisa.

\- Si, me paso, pero es casi un delito que estemos callados en un viaje, no somos abuelitos ni viejos, somos jóvenes por favor hablemos –

\- No – pero ya no pudo reprimir reírse. Sé que lo que dije no es gracioso pero se ha pasado llorando los dos últimos días que su yo interior de seguro deseaba reírse.

\- Así estamos mejor Ponine – y su mirada de desprecio ya no fue tan dura.

Cuando bajamos del auto, me puse en frente de su camino.

-¿Qué tienes? –

\- Hagamos una promesa –

\- Ya tenemos un pacto –

\- Ahora quiero una promesa –

\- No quiero –

\- Por favor escúchame – suspiro molesta – quiero que cuando entremos en esa casa, nos olvidemos de todo, quiero que seamos personas sin un pasado –

\- ¿Quieres jugar a la pareja recién casada? –

\- No quiero jugar a algo que ya estamos, solo comencemos de 0 –

\- No me interesa –

\- Pues no firmo entonces –

\- Pero tenemos un trato -

\- ¿Aceptas o no? –

\- Tengo opción –

\- Y por eso te adoro mi Ponine –

\- Y por eso me desagradas mi Marius – y lo acepto que diga mi junto a mi nombre me alegro la mañana. - ¿Y se puede saber por qué vinimos para acá? –

\- Lo obvio, nos alejamos de la realidad –

\- A veces eres tan poético – con tono sarcástico

\- Todo sea por ti –

\- Como digas –

Fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.

Nuestro desayuno fue entre pequeñas conversaciones y risas. Fuimos a ver a Nube.

-¿Deseas montarla? –

\- Si – me subí yo primero en esta ocasión

\- Técnicamente ahora si eres la dueña de Nube –

\- Lo sé, pero nuestro matrimonio no va a durar así que no tiene sentido que me la des –

\- Cierto -

Esta vez salimos de la propiedad, casi no me di cuenta de ello hasta que llegamos a una pequeña laguna, claro está conversar con Eponine y tenerla tan cerca de mi hacia que perdiera el sentido del tiempo. Afortunadamente cargábamos comida hasta para la cena.

Almorzamos en el piso a lado de la laguna, parecía un picnic.

-¿Qué te sucede? –

\- No creo que quieras saber la respuesta –

\- Aun cuando me duela, quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros –

\- Pues has elegido un mal lugar, tu casa, este picnic, esta laguna aun cuando no son exactamente iguales me recuerdan a Enjolras –

\- No trato de hacer que lo olvides de un día para otro, más bien quiero que afrontes sus recuerdos para que pasen a solo ser eso, recuerdos, para que en un futuro cuando hagamos algo no sea él lo primero que recuerdes, no digo que no lo recordaras pero tu cerebro también recordara momentos conmigo –

\- No será necesario y lo sabes – no quería seguir con esta conversación, así que comencé a desvestirme hasta quedar en ropa interior y me tire a la laguna

\- Te reto a que entres –

\- Si te has fijado tú ya estas adentro, ¿Cómo lograras convencerme? –

\- Si no vienes por tu propia voluntad voy y te beso –

\- ¿Esa es tu gran motivación? –

\- Al menos para mí sí, si entras gano y si no entras te beso, en cualquier manera gano –

Ella puso cara de pensarlo y al final se metió.

-Ya tenías planeado que algo así iba a pasar –

\- No ¿Por qué lo crees? –

\- ¿Quién tiene debajo de su vestido una blusa y una licra? –

\- Yo siempre cargo licra debajo de una falda y la blusa porque la parte de arriba de vestido al ser blanca es transparente –

\- Soy desafortunado –

\- Hare como que no escuche eso –

Estuvimos mucho rato en la laguna, hasta que notamos que Nube desapareció.

-¿Acaso la tienes entrenada? –

\- Claro la entrene para que nos deje solos, sin ropa seca, a unos km de la casa cuando ya va a oscurecer –

\- ¿Pero vendrán a vernos? –

\- ¿Quiénes? –

\- Tus empleados –

\- Si estuviera solo pero vamos estoy contigo, tú, yo, dos recién casados, como mucho han de pensar que lo tenía planeado –

\- Entonces nos quedaremos aquí –

\- Si tenemos suerte Nube llega al establo y de esa manera si se preocupan por nosotros –

\- ¿Estaremos aquí en medio de la nada? –

\- Cerca de aquí hay otra hacienda, vayamos allá y pidamos hacer una llamada –

\- Y recién lo dices –

\- Recién me acuerdo –

A Eponine jamás le ha gustado la oscuridad, así que la tome de la mano y aunque es evidente para cualquiera prefiero pensar que ella no se dejó coger la mano por eso.

Nos pusimos la demás ropa ya cerca de una cabaña, la otra hacienda estaba más lejos de lo que pensábamos y para colmo comenzó a lloviznar. La suerte no me sonreía.

Nos atendió una pareja de esposos mayores, aun cuando el señor estaba en contra de recogernos, la señora nos brindó todo lo necesario.

-¿Ustedes son casados? – pregunto la señora

\- Si -

\- ¿Seguro? –

\- Si no nos cree podemos dormir en cuartos separados – dijo Eponine.

\- Solo hay otra habitación disponible, les creeré así que más les vale no mentirle a sus mayores – Eponine se puso tensa.

Ya que nuestra ropa estaba húmeda, nos prestaron ropa de sus hijos. Tuvimos una cena muy amena con los señores. Eponine y la señora lavaron los platos mientras yo escuchaba al señor sobre su tiempo en el ejército.

-¿Cuánto llevan casados? –

\- 3 días –

\- Ah eso lo explica –

\- ¿Qué cosa señor? –

\- Tus miradas furtivas hacia ella y el nerviosismo de ella –

\- ¿Cuántos años tienen de casado? –

\- En unos meses cumplimos 50 años –

\- Felicidades –

\- Muchas gracias, deja que un viejo matrimonio de té de un consejo –

\- Por favor –

\- Habrá peleas pero por favor nunca dejes que la ira te domine, ante todo amala –

\- Gracias –

Eponine fue la primera en quedarse dormida, por una parte fue aliviante porque no sabía cómo les explicaría a los señores que mi esposa llora por otro. Pero al verla dormir no pude evitar quedarla viendo y dormirme a su lado.

Cuando desperté Eponine estaba preparando el desayuno y estábamos solos en esa pequeña casa.

-Buenos días –

\- Buenos días, lávate ya te sirvo el desayuno –

\- ¿Y los señores de casa? –

\- Salieron temprano, nos pidieron que no nos vallamos hasta que lleguen –

\- De acuerdo –

Desayunamos en silencio aunque no fue un silencio incómodo.

-Lava los trastes, debo hacer el almuerzo –

\- ¿Lavar los trastes? –

\- Si hazlo –

\- Jamás lo he hecho –

\- Para todo hay una primera vez – dijo con una sonrisa.

Lave los platos aunque con supervisión de Eponine, descubrí que le tiene un terror a los cuchillos y por eso comenzó a cocinar desde tan temprano porque se demora en cortar o pelar. Por mi lado termine mojado de lavar.

Trate de ayudar a Eponine pero mi presencia realmente estorbaba. Cuando por fin termino de cocinar la agarre en mis brazos y le hice cosquillas. Ella reacciono a alejarme por un momento eso me desilusiono pero cogió harina y me la tiro encima. No creo necesario explicar que al final terminamos blancos.

Me obligo a ayudarla a limpiar otra vez con la excusa que para todo hay una primera vez pero mientras limpiábamos ella se resbalo y al agarrarla para que no se caiga quedamos a solo unos poco milímetros que ella convirtió en centímetros casi inmediatamente.

Para cuando llegaron los señores de la casa, se dieron cuenta de la limpieza y la falta de harina pero solo rieron en lo bajo, mientras nosotros nos fuimos a limpiar.

Despues de comer les agradecimos su cordialidad y les prometí que les pagaría pero ellos dijeron ser capaces de sacarme a escobazos si venía con dinero.

Ellos cuando salieron llamaron a mi capataz que fue a recogernos.

Al llegar a casa Eponine tenía un semblante más alegre que cuando recién llegamos ayer.

Y cuando creía que la suerte me sonreía, la vida tiene que actuar.

Cuando llegamos extrañamente Mathilde estaba ahí.

-Creí haber dejado en claro que te dejaba a cargo de la casa –

\- Señor – dijo con mucha dificultad

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – ella y Eponine hablaron solo con las miradas, no sé cómo hacen eso las mujeres, así que Eponine entrelazo nuestras manos como forma de apoyo y eso me asusto aún mas

\- Sus padres –

\- ¿Vienen? –

\- Si - suspire aliviado

\- Mathilde no me asustes así –

\- Pero no vienen como siempre –

\- ¿En clase turista acaso? –

\- ¿Señor ha visto las noticias? –

\- De ayer y hoy no pero eso que tiene que ver con mis padres –

\- Ellos venían ayer a darle una sorpresa –

\- Ahora les estas arruinando la sorpresa sabes, pero bueno cuando lleguen me hare el sorprendido –

\- Señor no encuentro otra forma más fácil de decirle esto, el avión en que venían sus padres choco – y el aire se me fue.

\- ¿Están heridos? – Mathilde ya no pudo más y solo me susurro lo siento unas mil veces. Ya no necesite más explicaciones.

**POV COSETTE **

Una parte de mí se ha ido, no sabía que podía tener tantas lágrimas, como haría cualquier cosa para cambiar esta realidad aun cuando tuviera que sacrificar cualquier cosa.

Despues de desayunar ayer, nos encontramos con distintas personas en la calle y hablamos hasta ya no poder, Erwan demostró en todo momento ser un caballero, así que yo tome la iniciativa. Despues de almorzar lo hicimos, si lo hicimos. Aunque en ningún momento hablamos del futuro ambos sabíamos que solo estábamos viviendo el momento.

En la noche salimos a una discoteca y bebí demasiado tanto que Erwan tuvo que controlarme. Tengo el fugaz recuerdo de recibir llamadas de mis padres, pero la conciencia no me dejaba tranquila así que no les conteste. Ese fue un gran error.

Al amanecer hoy estaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Erwan en mi cuarto a ambos solo tapándonos las sabanas. Revise mi teléfono y tenía aún más llamadas perdidas y lleno mi buzón de mensajes de voz. Me dolía demasiado la cabeza como para ponerme a escuchar regaños pensé, así que no los revise.

Desayune y prendí el televisor solo con la intención de despertar a Erwan y funciono. Creo él tiene una energía inagotable, porque ni bien me ve, va con su segunda intención pero lo freno.

-¿A ti también el tío te lleno de mensajes? -

\- Si –

\- ¿Sabes para qué? –

\- No, estaba ocupada como para contestarle y bueno de ser regañada no me he de salvar –

\- ¿Estabas?, estábamos ocupados –

\- Calla –

Erwan se puso a escuchar los mensajes de voz y me preocupo que de repente se pusiera pálido. Mala señal.

-¿Qué paso? –

\- La tía vino detrás de nosotros –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Eso dice el tío –

\- ¿Tú crees que nos haya visto? –

\- No, no creo seguir vivo si nos hubiera visto –

\- Estas en lo cierto – y eso me tranquilizo en vano.

Ambos comenzamos a escuchar los mensajes de voz aunque realmente no les prestábamos mucha atención, hasta que escuche la peor noticia del mundo.

-No logro contactarme con tu mamá – dijo tía llorando – ella me dijo que tenía buenas noticias en cuanto ustedes y que tomaría el primer vuelo de regreso y ahora esta ese avión estrellado, no queremos pensar lo peor pero no sabemos nada –

Erwan y yo salimos al aeropuerto lo más rápido que pudimos, llegue a sorprenderme un pequeño instante al ver al abuelo de Marius pero mi desesperación era mayor.

En ese momento recibí la peor noticia de mi vida. Mi mamá iba en ese avión.

**POV EPONINE:**

Marius parece un loco, arraso con todo a su paso, su abuelo le prohibió ir para donde estaba, destrozo hasta ya no poder, me llegue a enterrar que hizo algo parecido cuando terminamos.

Por mi seguridad (o eso dijo Mathilde) nos separaron, pero aun en mi habitación escuche los lamentos de Marius, hubiera sido muy insensible de mi parte no ir a verlo, así que cuando ya no les quedo de otra me dejaron entrar donde Marius, no negare que tuve un poco de temor, pero cuando lo vi, solo vi a un niño haciendo una pataleta que necesita palabras suaves, lo abrace y cante para el hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

Les escribí a sus amigos para que lo vengan a ver, ahora lo que más necesitaba era el apoyo de ellos.

Cuando desperté, Marius lloraba en silencio viendo a la ventana, escuche las voces de sus amigos ya casi llegando a nuestra habitación pero lo más extraño fue encontrar a mi lado los papeles ya firmados del divorcio.

-Te dejo libre- fue lo único que me dijo, quise decir algo pero Joly entro apresurado a darle ánimo y me fui sin realmente saber qué hacer.

Cuando salí de la habitación me encontré con Enjolras, el me sobo la cara mientras pasábamos desapercibidos para los demás, entrelazo nuestras manos y salimos corriendo como novios en fuga hacia el sótano.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, solo llore en sus brazos sin realmente comprender porque lloraba, estuvimos casi todo el día ahí sin que nadie se tome la molestia de buscarnos.

Si, nos besamos, pero mientras nos besábamos ambos llorábamos, nos dijimos una miles de veces que nos queríamos.

-Los muchachos me dijeron sobre lo que les hablaste –

\- Pídemelo, pídeme quedarme contigo y lo hare –

\- No, no lo harás, siempre te sentirás mal si te vas de su lado en estos momentos –

\- Entonces esto es una despedida –

\- No lo habría dicho mejor –

\- Te amo – lo dije sin pensarlo

\- Yo también te amo –

Quise entregármele a él pero ambos sabíamos que no sería justo para ninguno de los tres, nos dimos un último beso y él se fue. No creímos prudente que ambos apareciéramos juntos.

Enjolras fue el único de ellos que no paso la noche aquí. Durante una semana estuvieron aquí. Nos enteramos que la mamá de Cosette murió en el mismo avión.

El entierro de ambas familias fue el mismo día. Marius no volvió a hablarme del divorcio y tampoco yo lo hice.

Han pasado 7 meses desde entonces, no me separe de Marius, al comienzo era por lastima pero ahora creo que lo que alguna vez sentimos regreso a nosotros.

Los amigos de él me pidieron que no lo deje, pero yo no lo hice por eso. Marius me pregunto una vez porque no me fui de su lado, le respondí que lo había vuelto a querer aunque en ese momento era mentira. Siendo sincera no se bien a quien le he mentido. Si a Marius al decirle que lo había vuelto a querer o cuando le dije te amo a Enjolras. Hasta ahora no sé porque lo hice.

Enjolras.

Sus amigos molestan con que se volvió una especie de gigolo, aunque sí sé que sale con mujeres mayores (cuarentonas bien cuidadas u operadas) la malas lenguas dicen que para no correr el riesgo de embarazarlas. A parte de eso es un buen empresario, se hizo cargo de la compañía de su familia. No lo culpo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo todo eso comenzó después de que él se enterara de mi embarazo.

Fue el primero en darse cuenta, vino a escondidas a nuestro fin de año, me espero afuera del baño (por el embarazo voy seguido) y cuando salí me beso la frente. Y me dijo estas embarazada, siendo sincera ni yo lo sabía, sabía que tenía un retraso pero no me había fijado.

Marius se puso muy feliz cuando se enteró que va a ser padre, yo también después de hacerme el examen y si tengo 7 meses, ya no veo la hora de que este niño salga, me siento enorme. Bueno como sigo casada con Marius era obvio que algún día el me pediría algo más que solo besos pero no creí quedar embarazada tan rápido.

Cosette desde que se enteró que estoy embarazada viene todos los viernes. Fue extraño al inicio pero me he acostumbrado a su presencia.

Hoy es 5 de Junio, Marius y yo salimos a comprar cosas al bebe. Sin entender porque unos hombres nos acorralaron y sacaron pistolas.

Apuntaron a Marius pero yo me interpuse. ¿Qué pensaba? Solo recuerdo haber pensado lo siento bebe.

No me dio en nada vital pero el susto hizo que dé a luz ahí en plena calle. A Marius le dispararon y pegaron, se desmayó antes de que nazca nuestro pequeño.

**UN AÑO DESPUES**

**POV MARIUS**

Hoy es el cumpleaños número 1 de Marcus y Enjolras lo sabe pero me pidió que si o si fuera a recoger a una amiga suya al aeropuerto, mi esposa solo porque sabía que ya teníamos todo listo y que Enjolras no pediría nada por gusto, me dejo ir.

Avise como iría vestido a Enjolras para que su amiga me reconociera, pero nadie apareció, estaba por irme cuando detrás de mí alguien comenzó a ¿cantar?

Hola señor,

¿Qué hay de nuevo?

¿Conspira para derrocar al rey?

Todavía fingiendo ser pobre

Vamos yo sé, su abuelo es rico

**Marius:**

No tendré un franco que yo no he ganado,

Todos esos puentes ya los he quemado

**Señorita:**

¡Me gusta como habla, señor!

**Marius:**

Me gusta como siempre te burlas

**Señorita:**

Que poco sabe

Que poco ve

**POV MARIUS:**

Me volteo lentamente para presentarme haciendo una reverencia me presente: Soy Marius Pontmercy.

Pero al alzar la mirada me quede sin aliento

-Mucho gusto soy Nina Jondrette – y entendí porque Enjolras la hizo venir justo este día.

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**SE QUE HA PASADO BASTANTE TIEMPO DESDE MI ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION. NO CREO QUE SEA MI MEJOR CAPITULO PERO TENIA QUE TERMINARLO.**

**ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI FALLECIO, PENSE ALGUNAS VECES ESCRIBIRLES PARA COMUNICARLO PERO NO QUERIA QUE TUVIERAN LA FALSA ESPERANZA DE UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

**A PESAR DE TODO GRACIAS A LOS QUE ESPERAN MI ACTUALIZACION.**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24:**

Nacer después de la hija perfecta, ha sido mi vida. No me malinterpreten amo a mi hermana.

Soy la segunda hija de cinco hijos, los dos más pequeños son los consentidos, Gavroche es invisible la mayor parte del tiempo para nuestros padres, Eponine es la hija modelo y yo soy su hermana.

La única vez que tengo noción en que le gane algo ella, fue aprender el idioma, tenía un año cuando llegamos apenas empezaba a hablar, Eponine por su parte ya hablaba casi perfectamente el francés que aprender otro idioma le costó. Aunque nunca se lo he dicho, ese recuerdo siempre será gratificante para mí.

Desde la escuela escuche comentarios como su hermana saco las mejores notas, su hermana siempre ayudaba a los demás, y el más típico usted, la hermana de Eponine.

Eponine era becada por su excelente francés y yo por tener la mejor nota en el examen de admisión pero porque Eponine no hacia el examen conmigo.

Cuando era pequeña al final del año solía comparar mis notas con las de Eponine, me sentía tan bien cuando le ganaba y por supuesto me sentía fatal aun cuando Eponine me ganaba por solo 0.1.

Pero ahora estudio para mí, no para ganarle a alguien. Eponine al graduarse del instituto superior se disculpó conmigo porque los maestros me llamaban hermana de Eponine pero solo le sonreí y le dije que no me importaba, aunque es cierto en parte ella ya se iba.

Aunque soy dos años menor que Eponine hice muchas cosas antes que ella, me maquille, me fui a dormir donde una amiga, me fui de fiesta, elijo mi propia ropa y cosas así.

En la familia solo los dos menores no saben francés, Gavroche finge no saber pero yo en su lugar haría lo mismo, mamá y papá solo lo usan para insultarlo, por eso desde Gavroche si tienen clases de ella.

Cuando Eponine se graduó cambiaron a los profesores, así que mi apellido dejo de ser conocido. El único maestro que ya conocíamos era el pasante, el dio Ingles solo en nuestro curso, por lo cual Eponine no lo conoció.

Gavroche desde que entro al instituto superior solo ha sacado la nota máxima es decir 10, escuche cuando le confeso a Eponine que quería una beca universitaria en el extranjero por lo cual se ha esmerado estudiando. No es que fuera sorprendente porque técnicamente siempre ha sido así pero ahora le tomo más empeño, antes cualquier excusa era buena para salir, ahora es extraño no verlo en su cuarto estudiando.

¿Hay algo en que Gavroche me gane?

Si

Gavroche dio su primer beso antes que yo. Técnicamente como Eponine es mayor que yo y ella solo había estado enamorada de Marius y no había pasado nada con ellos hasta su último año, ni siquiera tenía la intención de enamorarme. Ver a Eponine suspirando desde pequeña por alguien que no le prestaba atención, no alienta. Pero Gavroche nos ganó a las dos.

Eponine y yo sabíamos que había una chica en su vida, aunque siempre la negaba pero una vez logre sacarle información a Courfeyrac y él me dijo lo que se.

Hasta ese momento no me había enamorado. Pero ustedes saben que tengo enamorado ¿verdad? La verdad es que al comienzo era mentira, no salía con nadie pero me sentía dejada, Eponine salía con Marius y Gavroche ya había besado.

¿Les confieso quién es?

Realmente me sorprende que Gavroche no se haya dado cuenta, ya que a él también le da clases. Y si, es el ex pasante, el actualmente profesor de inglés.

¿Cómo comenzamos a salir?

Ni yo lo entiendo bien, cuando era pasante era muy risueño conmigo así que mis amigas decían que yo le gustaba, obviamente yo me aproveche de eso. Pero cuando él se hizo el profesor me trato distinto, me trataba como a cualquier otro estudiante hasta ese día.

-Estudiantes por favor necesito alguien que se pueda quedar hasta un poco más tarde ayudándome a calificar –

Recuerdo estar durmiéndome cuando una amiga alzo mi brazo e hizo la peor imitación de mi voz diciendo yo

-¿Ningún otro voluntario? – dijo viendo alrededor. Como esperando que yo me retracte o de verdad alguien más se presente. Entonces suspiro – Señorita Thenadier la espero en mi oficina a la salida, es todo por hoy – y se fue sin mirarme al rostro.

Mis compañeros de curso querían que les ayude en las notas pero realmente solo lo haría con mis amigos.

Cuando llegue a la oficina, llegue entre risas de mis amigas que dejaron en la puerta, toque y entre. Él estaba acostado en su sofá con un libro en la cara. Me anuncie pero él no respondió, lo moví pero lo único que logre fue que agarrara mi falda, lo que inconscientemente hizo que le pegara por lo cual se despertó.

Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se disculpó y me dio un montón de exámenes a calificar. Terminamos en la noche.

-Ya es tarde, ¿la llevo a su casa? –

\- No es necesario –

\- Insisto –

\- Bueno si así lo deseas –

\- ¿Quién te dio permiso de tutearme? –

\- No estamos en horas de clases – me sonrió y callo hasta que entramos en su auto.- ¿Ahora somos extraños? –

\- No ¿Por qué? –

\- Ahora me tratas distinto –

\- Ahora soy profesor –

\- ¿Y? –

\- Mi relación con usted solo debe ser estrictamente profesional –

\- ¿Y amigos? –

\- Solo profesional –

\- Cualquiera que lo escucha diría que hubo algo entre nosotros –

\- Y por eso mismo, hubo muchos rumores y necesito este trabajo –

\- Esta bien, tu eres el adulto –

Créanme a mí no me interesaba el así que cuando lo dijo no sentí nada. Yo planeaba seguir con lo que el pidió pero el cambio las cosas. De repente comenzó a hablarme en los pasillos, me pedía más seguido que lo ayude y había veces que me parecía que me sonreía en plena clase.

Un día un chico de ultimo año se me declaro y yo quería responderle que si aunque no sentía nada por él, pero técnicamente lo boto de mi presencia. No me quiso explicar porque lo hizo.

Tiempo después Grantaire comenzó a venir a la salida de a verme, los dos hablábamos sobre Eponine y Enjolras, pero como era de suponerse los demás comenzaron a decir rumores sobre nosotros.

Un día donde realmente si no fuera porque Grantaire sabia hasta ese entonces no me gustaba nadie, hubiera creído que se me iba a declarar, sino fuera porque el profesor apareció no hubiera descubierto que ellos dos son hermanos, el profesor Christopher me cogió de la mano y me subió a su auto hasta que llegamos lo más lejos posible de la ciudad.

-¡Ahora si me planea explicar porque me secuestro? –

\- No te he secuestrado –

\- ¿Venir contra mi voluntad no es secuestro? –

\- No mientas lo que te molesta a ti es que no deje que mi hermanito se te declare –

\- Él no iba a hacer eso –

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? –

\- Porque si y no me desvié el tema –

\- ¿Quieres de verdad saberlo? –

\- ¡SI! – Y él me beso

Le explique que nadie me gustaba pero eso no lo desánimo y me hizo su enamorada, aunque en el instituto tenía que ser secreto, el si quería hablarles a mi familia pero no quise.

Pero tener un enamorado prohibido tenía sus encantos, hubo ocasiones en que me tuve que esconder del director pero para mí era emocionante.

Yo me enamore por primera vez y eso era aún más hermoso.

En mi último año, Christopher y yo habíamos planeado casarnos a penas me gradué. Esos eran los planes iniciales hasta el día del accidente de Eponine.

Hay veces que aun creo que fue un mal sueño.

Estaba en la oficina de Christopher, nos estábamos besando cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar sin descanso.

-¿La señorita Alzelma Thenadier? –

\- Si –

\- ¿Qué relación tiene con Eponine Thenadier?

\- Es mi hermana –

\- La estamos llevando al hospital por favor si es posible vaya –

Christopher nos llevó a Gavroche y a mí, ambos pensábamos que nuestro sobrino ya había llegado a este mundo, fue chocante lo que nos encontramos.

-Señorita su hermana tiene una herida de bala, ha perdido sangre y está siendo intervenida en este momento –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Lo que acaba de escuchar, la policía va a hacerle algunas preguntas –

\- ¿Y él bebe? – pregunto Gavroche

\- Su hermana tiene señas de haber dado a luz pero a este hospital no llego ningún bebe –

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero él bebe está vivo no? –

\- No lo sabemos pero lo más posible es que haya nacido muerto – Gavroche comenzó a llorar y yo solo pude hacer lo único que se me paso por la cabeza llamar a Enjolras.

Estábamos en la sala de espera cuando llego la policía y tuvimos otras bombas.

1.- Papá estaba en malos pasos por lo cual todas nuestras cuentas estaban cerradas

2.- Muy posiblemente por los malos pasos de papá se dio el accidente de Marius y Eponine.

3.- Marius y Eponine no estaban casados.

4.- Mamá y papá irían presos.

5.- Mis hermanos irían a algún orfanato a partir de mañana.

-¿Dónde está Marius?-

\- Él fue llevado a otro hospital –

\- Mi hermana es la señora Pontmercy, ¿Por qué dicen lo contrario? –

\- El juez que supuestamente los caso era un actor, parece ser que su papá le pago a ese hombre para eso y vigilo al señor Marius y su hermana para dar papeles falsos cuando eran necesarios –

Gavroche comenzó a llorar y se echaba la culpa.

Lo próximo que recuerdo es que desperté en una cama de hospital.

**POV ENJOLRAS**

Cuando llegue al hospital ya había sido intervenida Eponine, habían pasado 36 horas y ella no despertaba. Me topé con Cosette el primer día pero ella se fue dónde Marius.

Solo me despegue de Eponine cuando Alzelma despertó y me conto todo lo sucedido. Ella lloro abundantemente mientras me contaba.

La única forma en que pude ayudar es que mostré un papel donde certificaba que Eponine y yo estábamos comprometidos para la custodia de los menores y fui donde la señora Thenadier para pedir su firma en un papel que hice pasar que habíamos firmado mucho antes de todo esto. No hable con ella, solo firmo y me fui. Fue la última vez que la vi con vida.

Los doctores no entendían porque no despertaba, lo peor ya había pasado decían. Comenzó el rumor de que no despertaba porque su hijo había muerto.

Hice mis investigaciones pero no pudimos dar con un bebe. Todos comenzamos a creer en los rumores.

Marius despertó una semana después, no lo visite.

A las dos semanas de lo sucedido, en una de esas rarísimas ocasiones en que regresaba de comer, apareció el.

-¿Ya has llegado? –

\- ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? –

\- No lo suficiente –

\- Según yo sé tú deberías guardar reposo, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –

\- Me escape ¿tú no habrías hecho lo mismo? –

\- ¿Cómo estás? –

\- Bien supongo –

\- ¿Qué sabes? –

\- Vamos afuera – salimos pidiéndole permiso a Eponine – creo me merezco una explicación, nadie me ha querido dar una, por favor dámela tu –

\- ¿Por qué crees que yo te la daría? –

\- Porque nadie más lo hará –

\- Sabes que te dolerá lo que te contare –

\- Más me duele estar sin saber –

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –

\- Eponine y yo salimos de comprar ropa para Marcus –

\- ¿Marcus? –

\- Si así se llama nuestro bebe, cuando nos enteramos que sería niño Eponine dijo que se parecería a mí y por eso su nombre es similar al mío –

\- Prosigue –

\- Eponine se interpuso en el primer disparo que me lanzaron, ella vio cuando me golpearon y dispararon, después todo es oscuro, solo tengo la impresión de escuchar el llanto de un bebe por lo cual yo sé que Marcus vive –

\- Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él, los doctores creen que nació muerto –

\- Eso lo escuche hablar entre unas enfermeras pero yo sé que él está vivo –

\- Espero que sea así, lo que te tengo que decir va a ser duro de digerir –

\- Solo dilo –

\- Parece ser que los señores Thenadier estaban en tráfico de personas, les debían a sus socios y la forma en que ellos pensaron vengarse fue torturando de esta manera a Eponine – me detuve pero él me veía sin expresión – por si te lo preguntas les hicieron un análisis de ADN a cada uno para verificar que sean hijos de los señores y si lo son –

\- Estoy sin habla –

\- Si su bebe está vivo existe la posibilidad que ellos lo vendan pero la policía esta detrás de sus pasos, la señora Thenadier ya ha dicho todo, el señor Thenadier se fugó –

\- ¿Por qué aún les dices señores? –

\- Porque son los padres de Eponine y cuando ella despierte esto será un golpe muy fuerte para ella –

\- Mi Marcus, me siento tan impotente sin poder buscarlo –

\- He movido mis contactos, lo encontraran –

\- Gracias –

\- No me lo agradezcas, actualmente soy el tutor legal de los hermanos de Eponine, iban a ser llevados a un orfanato y aunque tuve que pasar dinero para que no se los lleven fue la única manera que encontré para ayudarlos –

\- Yo estaba inconsciente así que hiciste lo correcto, no te preocupes apenas este mejor como esposo de Eponine me hare tutor legal de sus hermanos –

\- Hay algo más que debes saber –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Eponine está hospitalizada como Eponine Thenadier –

\- SI lo note, creo que tal vez en el apuro la registraron con su apellido de soltera –

\- Es que ella sigue soltera –

\- Ya quisieras Lasserre –

\- No estoy mintiendo –

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando entonces? –

\- Mira yo sabía que tenías un plan pero no sabía que era, Cosette estuvo a punto de decírmelo pero no se lo permití por una promesa, pero para ser que tu plan era un secreto a voces –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Alguien más te escucho y le aviso al señor Thenadier –

\- ¿Quién fue? –

\- No es necesario que lo sepas, al menos no ahora, el señor Thenadier contrato a el juez que los caso, los vigilaba para cuando necesitaran documentos y esperaba hacerlos divorciar o hacerlos enterar después de Marcus quien sería tu heredero –

\- Lo odio –

\- Era de suponerse –

Marius se fue a una esquina a llorar.

Entre a la habitación de Eponine, la contemple por un rato hasta cuando entro Marius. Una parte de mi querría botarlo pero no lo hice.

-Enjolras – su dulce voz hizo que ambos nos volteáramos a verla para encontrarnos con sus bellos ojos viéndonos, tenía cara de contrariada pero quien no en su lugar. Me llene de felicidad y tuve un pensamiento que me carcomía por dentro. Eponine abrió los ojos justo el ismo día que Marius por fin pudo venir a visitarla. No me sorprende. Ella lo eligió a él y esto solo demuestra que lo estaba esperando a él y obviamente no a mí. Otro pensamiento vino inmediatamente después, uno egoísta, lo primero que dijo fue mi nombre y se sentía tan bien ser el primero.

\- Eponine – gritamos Marius y yo, Marius fue a buscar al doctor mientras yo no podía dejar de llorarle a la mano de Eponine que estaba sobando mi rostro

\- No llores – fue lo único que repetía.

\- Estoy feliz de que despiertes –

\- ¿Dónde estoy? –

\- En el hospital, has estado dormida mucho tiempo –

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –

\- No lo recuerdas –

\- ¿Recordar que? –

En ese instante apareció Marius con los doctores, quienes la revisaron, Marius la cogió de su otra mano pero note como ella al sentirse incomoda lentamente sacaba su mano.

-Ponine – Eponine lo ignoro

\- Eponine – giro su rostro hacia Marius

\- ¿Tan rápido me tutea? Sé que llevo tiempo dormida pero por favor para usted soy la señorita Eponine – hube un silencio incomodo

\- ¿Por qué me tratas así? –

\- Porque no lo conozco –

\- ¿Y a mí? – pregunte

\- Enjolras nos conocemos desde niños – seria mentir decir que no me agradaba ser recordado.

\- Estas jugando yo soy tu esposo – dijo Marius

\- No – dijo tapándose las orejas Eponine

\- Somos una familia – dijo suplicante

\- ¡NO! – su rostro demostraba dolor

\- Nos queremos –

\- ¡NO! – y comenzó a golpear a Marius, le abrió unos puntos por lo que fue llevado a otra sala, Eponine se puso como loca, gritaba, lloraba, pegaba las paredes hasta que colapso.

Los doctores nos explicaron que Eponine sufría de amnesia pero por el momento solo sabíamos que no recordaba a Marius. Quisieron ser optimistas diciendo que puede ser temporal. Se le prohibió las visitas de Marius a Eponine hasta próximo aviso.

Eponine volvió a despertar 3 días después sin recordar haber despertado antes.

Descubrimos que no recordaba nada, solo a mí me recordaba y confiaba ciegamente en mí. Los doctores dijeron que era posible por dos motivos que ella me recordara. Primero: yo era una persona muy valiosa para ella, más que cualquier otra. Segundo: al haber sido quien se quedó con ella casi todo el tiempo, su cerebro proceso mi voz, haciendo que ella me recuerde. Quiero creer en ambas pero especialmente en a primera.

Días después Marius fue internado nuevamente, le habían vuelto a pegar. Atraparon a una parte de los involucrados, quienes reconocieron el hecho de que su pandilla no descansaría hasta matar a Eponine. Ellos certificaron que Marcus está muerto.

La policía me pidió que me lleve a Eponine y su familia al extranjero, cambiarían de identidad ellos. Eso no sería difícil para Eponine, ella no recordaba su nombre, cada vez que le decía su nombre me ignoraba como que no fuera con ella a pesar de que todos los días le decía cuál era su nombre.

Fue extraño que la policía me pidiera eso, porque hubo un tiempo donde yo había sido sospechoso.

-Enjolras –

\- Si –

\- Ya me quiero ir de aquí –

\- ¿Quisieras ir al extranjero? –

\- Me encantaría –

**POV MARIUS**

Cuando me volvieron a dar de alta, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Eponine.

Mi abuelo me dijo que ella había muerto y su familia se fue al extranjero.

Desperté al día siguiente otra vez en esa cama de hospital.

Marcus apareció justo el mismo día de mi boda, no tuvimos fiesta por ello pero no pude tener mejor regalo. El 7 de Agosto volví a sonreír de verdad.

Cosette estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo, ella es mi esposa. Técnicamente el único amigo que me queda es Joly, es el único que no cree que le fui infiel a Eponine. ¿Por qué creen eso? Sinceramente si fuera ellos también lo pensara. Cosette me dio una hermosa hija 7 meses después de nuestra boda, lo cual a todos les pareció sospechoso porque la pequeña no parecía prematura. Lo que nadie comento es que nació justo el día en que sería cumpleaños de Eponine.

Los que alguna vez fueron mis amigos, aun hasta el mismo Joly cambiaron de carrera. Cosette se sentía mal y estuvo a punto de contarles nuestro secreto para que pudieran comprender la situación pero no se lo permite. Aun así Cosette logro que ellos aceptaran venir a la fiesta del primer año de Marcus.

Mi hermoso Marcus ha crecido pensando que Cosette es mu mamá, él le dice mamá. Sé que algún se dará cuenta que ella no es su mamá biológica pero espero que pueda entender que al ser pequeño ¿Cómo esperaba que le diga que su mamá está muerta? Me atormenta el tener que algún día explicárselo, aun cuando el crezca creo que el mayor motivo porque no le contamos la verdad es porque no tengo las agallas para hablar de Eponine.

Eponine. Ahora es como un fantasma, cuando me case con Cosette me pareció descortés que viviera como a la sombra de ella. Cambiamos todo en la casa. Y las cosas de Eponine están en el ático, a veces suelo subir para recordarla y obviamente llorar. El día del cumpleaños de Eponine lo subí a Marcus, le hable de ella pero el solo es un bebe y no estuvimos mucho tiempo a Cosette le cogieron los dolores de parto además no lo volveré a subir para hablar de ella. Cosette, la pequeña Fantine y el son mi familia y merecen ser felices.

Enjolras volvió a tener contacto conmigo el día del nacimiento de mi pequeña. Ese día cuando me llamo me pareció escuchar la voz de Eponine, pero era su cumpleaños y yo había pensado en ella todo el día por lo cual no lo comente. Hay veces que suena como reproche a lo que me habla. Supongo que él esperaba que guardara luto.

**POV ENJOLRAS**

A pesar del delicado estado de salud de Eponine nos fuimos al día siguiente, la policía me prohibió que le cuente a alguien a dónde íbamos y lo más importante que Eponine seguía viva. Ese era su plan hacerla pasar por muerta para que ya nadie la acose.

Pero si le conté la verdad a alguien. Al abuelo de Marius, le deje la dirección para que Marius pueda buscarnos. No nos buscó.

Grantaire que siempre ha sido bueno buscando a las personas nos encontró pero le pedí que no dijera nada a nadie. El me conto que Marius se había casado y que esperaba una bebe. Me sorprendió pero había sido su decisión el no buscarla. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que Marcus había aparecido.

**POV GAVROCHE**

Alzelma y yo escuchamos detrás de la puerta la conversación de Enjolras y Grantaire, nuestro sobrino está vivo.

Para nosotros Eponine había muerto, porque la que despertó no era la Eponine que recordábamos pero sabíamos que cualquiera antes o después del accidente no nos hubiera perdonado el no haberle permitido saber de la existencia de su hijo.

En ese momento tuve tantas ganas de llamar a Dalila y pedirle algún consejo pero no tenemos permitido hablar con nadie que hayamos conocido antes. Alzelma y yo nos despedimos a nuestra manera de nuestras parejas, sin decir adiós realmente. Todo por la seguridad de ellos y la nuestra decía la policía.

Todos hemos cambiado de nombre con excepción de Enjolras, pero si todos hemos cambiado de imagen.

Enjolras hablo con nosotros en cuanto a Eponine y Marcus, todos sabíamos que era un riesgo que Eponine vaya a encontrarlo por su seguridad física y emocional.

-No sabemos si ella lo reconocerá, es muy posible que no – dijo Enjolras

\- Aun así debemos permitirle que lo conozca –

\- ¿Cómo para qué? – pregunte

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No te parece obvia la respuesta – contrario Alzelma.

\- No, no me parece obvia la respuesta, Marcus ha crecido sin Eponine y Eponine sin él, entonces si ella se entera que es su hijo lo quera a su lado y Marius no se la va a dejar fácil porque una cosa fuera que viviéramos en otra ciudad pero estamos hasta en otro continente, ¿Qué harán? ¿Pelear por la custodia?, cuando Eponine ni siquiera es ella, cuando para poder estar si quera cerca de él debería demostrar ser ella – dije

\- Pero –

\- Gavroche tiene razón, además también está el hecho que cuando Eponine vio a Marius se volvió como loca cuando el intento hacerse recordar y que el medico dijo que no debemos hablarle sobre su vida, que ella sola debe recordar – dispuso Enjolras

\- Entonces planean hacer como si nada –

\- No, ella conocerá a Marcus – dicto Enjolras.

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunte.

\- Me hare cargo, Marius no sabrá que es ella la que llega, obviamente cuando llegue no la podrá botarla y si es que Eponine recuerda veremos qué hacer en ese momento y si no recuerda haremos lo que Marius disponga –

\- ¿Qué? – gritamos Alzelma y yo

\- Es lo más justo, Eponine ni siquiera se llama Eponine ahora y legalmente está muerta, así que la custodia de Marcus es únicamente de Marius – sentenció Enjolras

\- Tienes razón –

Me hubiera encantado conocer a Marcus pero decidimos dejar ir sola a Eponine o como ahora se llama Nina Jondrette.

**POV EPONINE (TIEMPO INCONSCIENTE) **

_La otra Eponine me ha abrazado desde que llegue aquí, lo primero que me dijo es que no estoy muerta._

_-Quiero ver a mi bebe –_

_\- Y lo veras, te lo aseguro tal vez no tan rápido como quisieras pero lo veras –_

_\- Quiero salir de aquí –_

_\- Lo harás –_

_Durante mucho tiempo pase llorando en este lugar, Cosette de aquí también vino a consolarme._

_Había ocasiones en que a lo lejos escuchaba voces, la más seguida era de Enjolras dándome apoyo y pidiéndome despertar._

_-Eponine – y por primera vez nos vimos, Marius y yo. Por un instante pensé que era mi Marius por lo cual me abalance a sus brazos pero a pesar de que el correspondió el abrazo no fue lo mismo._

_\- Eponine – volvió a decir_

_\- ¿Marius de antaño? –_

_\- Si – pero aun así no me quise alejar de él, amablemente el tampoco de mí._

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tengo entendido que no querían que sepas de mí y mi realidad –_

_\- Bueno no iban a poder ocultármelo por siempre –_

_\- Cierto, ¿me puedes ayudar?, quiero despertar y buscar a mi bebe –_

_\- Necesitamos hablar – no me sonó bien pero acepte. Me condujo hasta un banco, y me regalo una sonrisa que denotaba compasión._

_\- ¿Qué me quieres decir? –_

_\- Si despertaras, de eso no tengas la menor duda, mira aquí no transcurre el tiempo igual que allá, aquí es más rápido, te aseguro que cuando despiertes apenas habrán pasado unos días, muy pocos días –_

_\- Pero quiero despertar ahora –_

_\- Tu cuerpo necesita sanar y tu comprender –_

_\- ¿Qué? –_

_\- Hoy será el día en que te sacare algunas dudas que tenías cuando nos visitabas –_

_\- Pero jamás me viste –_

_\- Nos vimos una vez, cuando hablabas con mi amada Cosette, aunque en ese momento me hicieron creer que eras la otra Eponine –_

_\- Habla entonces –_

_\- Comenzare con decirte que no eres la reencarnación de la Eponine que yo conozco –_

_\- ¿Entonces por qué me parezco tanto a ella? –_

_\- Porque eres descendiente de ella, para comenzar la Eponine que yo conozco ni siquiera es la primera con ese rostro y no es que la primera haya vivido cada una de sus vidas, solo son descendientes y en un momento durante su formación las mismas células se formaron haciéndolas parecer tanto –_

_\- Esta bien te creo –_

_\- Gracias, lo siguiente es el motivo por el cual no recuerdas lo que está escrito en tus diarios –_

_\- Dime –_

_\- Ese día que despertaste sin recordar nada más que lo de la muerte de la Eponine que yo conozco, ese día ibas a morir pero Eponine, Enjolras y Cosette intervinieron –_

_\- ¿Yo iba a morir? –_

_\- No solamente tú, también tu hermano Gavroche y tu mamá, pero los tres que te mencione antes intervinieron por algo que no había pasado antes –_

_\- ¿Qué cosa? –_

_\- Que los mismos rostros de nosotros que durante nuestra vida conocimos se hayan vuelto a encontrar, antes como mucho una de las chicas que se parece a ti se hizo mejor amiga de la Cosette de su vida, se casó con Enjolras y estos le fallaron, siendo amantes. –_

_\- Demasiado cruel –_

_\- Si y por eso ahora quisieron que nuestros rostros se vuelvan a encontrar, pero como ibas a morir y técnicamente no había un futuro para ti se necesitaba borrarte el pasado por lo cual Eponine te dio sus recuerdos –_

_\- ¿Y por qué mi mamá y Gavroche no les paso lo mismo? –_

_\- A diferencia de ti, ellos se hubieran vuelto locos –_

_\- ¿Por qué me explicas todo esto? –_

_\- Porque ahora lamentablemente todo debe volver a su curso –_

_\- ¿Vamos a morir? –_

_\- Tu mamá ya está muerta en este momento – y comienzo a llorar nuevamente. El no hace ni un intento de consolarme pero me pide calmarme para terminar de explicarme. – Ella es la única, Gavroche y tu morirán de más grandes –_

_\- ¿Entonces? –_

_\- Si tu estuvieras muerta, cuando Cosette regreso hubiera logrado volver a enamorar a Marius, se hubieran casado y tuvieran un hijo –_

_\- ¿Mi hijo? –_

_\- No, ese niño Marcus es tuyo, pero sucederá eventualmente sucederá –_

_\- ¿Se casaran y tendrán un hijo? –_

_\- Si, por otro lado Enjolras hubiera muerto sin haberse casado pero descuida eso no sucederá –_

_\- No se supone que nuestra vida no está escrita, que mi realidad no tiene por qué parecerse a la suya –_

_\- Y porque la vida no está escrita es que lograron cambiarlo pero Cosette y Marius son almas gemelas por lo cual aun cuando no te puedo decir que su matrimonio funcionara si te puedo decir que se casaran –_

_\- Entonces ellos están destinados a estar juntos –_

_\- No existe el destino, pero conozco al Marius y Cosette de tu vida y puede sacar conclusiones –_

_\- ¿Y yo? Soy su esposa sabes –_

_\- No, no lo eres –_

_\- ¿Cómo? –_

_\- Resumiendo tu papa se enteró que iba a ver ese matrimonio, sabía que podías quedar embarazada y esperaba contarles a ustedes que no estaban casados después del nacimiento de Marcus porque el seria heredero de Marius por lo con siguiente una fuente de dinero –_

_\- ¿Pero y mi compromiso? –_

_\- No hay ninguna clausura diciendo que si tenías un hijo antes de la edad establecida y que no sea Lasserre se cancelaria –_

_\- Así que papá buscaba la fortuna Lasserre y Pontmercy –_

_\- SI, y con esto ya sabes lo necesario –_

_\- ¿Pero cómo esperas que finja no saber de esto cuando despierte? –_

_\- No vas a tener necesidad de fingir porque lo olvidaras todo –_

_\- ¿Con todo te refieres a…_

_\- Lo único que recordaras es a Enjolras y con eso no significa que recordaras tu pasado con él, solo recordaras su rostro e inmediatamente confiaras ciegamente en el –_

_\- ¿Por qué Enjolras? –_

_\- Porque él es tu alma gemela –_

_\- Enjolras y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos –_

_\- Ya te dije que no existe el destino pero si, estarán juntos y eso fue algo que sin querer provocaron los de mi realidad –_

_\- Explícate –_

_\- Tú no eras la única que vino aquí –_

_\- ¿Quién más? –_

_\- Todo el cuarteto, es decir, Enjolras, Marius, Cosette y tú –_

_\- ¿Pero cómo? –_

_\- La gran diferencia es que Marius y Cosette al despertar se han creído que solo fue eso y se han auto hecho creer eso que es un sueño por lo cual no han venido más que 2 veces –_

_\- ¿Por qué? –_

_\- Son más cabeza dura se diría, ellos son más realistas, tanto que la segunda vez fue muy difícil, debes recordarlo porque fue un sueño compartido de mi realidad, cuando Eponine me guía a Cosette –_

_\- Eso significa que Enjolras ha venido aquí –_

_\- Si porque al igual que tu es más soñador que realista –_

_\- ¿Entonces el hecho que solo Enjolras y yo hemos venido más veces es lo que ha provocado que quedaremos juntos? –_

_-Si –_

_\- Si él puede venir, tráelo por favor –_

_\- No ya él no puede venir y esta será la última vez que vendrás, como dije al despertar que será en poco olvidaras –_

_\- ¿Y Enjolras también olvidara? –_

_\- Solo de las venidas aquí, recordara vagamente algo que es indispensable que recuerde pero nada más –_

_\- ¿Qué es eso? –_

_\- Eso no puedo contestarte –_

_\- Eponine – me llamaron al unísono Eponine, Cosette y Enjolras y se acercaron _

_\- Lo siento – dijeron al mismo tiempo_

_\- ¿Por qué? –_

_\- Mi intención era el darte la opción a elegir y por mi travesura ahora no elegirás – dijo Eponine_

_\- Mi intención siempre fue que te quedaras con el Marius de tu realidad y ahora solo te puedo pedir disculpas, discúlpame – dijo Cosette_

_\- Yo solo porque al final parece que fui el único victorioso –_

_\- No hay nada que disculpar –_

_\- Adiós – dijeron todos mientras siento que desaparezco _

_\- No nos volveremos a ver pero te aseguro que hare lo que sea para que en algún momento si puedas elegir – me susurro Enjolras al oído._

Al abrir los ojos veo a dos hombres bastante apuestos, quiero llamar su atención pero de mi boca no sale nada.

Hasta que logro decir una sola palabra.

-Enjolras- ambos se voltean pero al ver el rostro de uno de ellos inmediatamente sé que lo llame a él, el otro se va pero en mi cabeza solo hay incógnitas.

¿Por qué lo primero que dije fue su nombre? ¿Qué somos él y yo? Y porque tengo unas enormes ganas de tirarme a su brazos y besarlo.

Sin darme cuenta otra palabra se mete en mis pensamientos.

Destino.

¿Sera que Enjolras y yo estamos DESTINADOS A ESTAR JUNTOS?

**FIN**

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**Y BUENO ESTE SI ES EL FINAL DE DESTINADOS A ESTAR JUNTOS. HABRA CONTINUACION PERO NO LES PUEDO DECIR CON EXACTITUD CUANDO.**

**DEJE ESTA HISTORIA COMO PAREJA OFICIAL A MARIUS Y EPONINE POR MOTIVO DEL BEBE QUE IDEE.**

**ACLARACIONES: MI INTENCION JAMAS FUE DEJAR EN SUSPENSO A NINA JONDRETTE PARA LOS QUE LEYERON EL LIBRO SUPUSE QUE SIMPLEMENTE SE DARIAN CUANTA QUE ES EPONINE PORQUE EN EL LIBRO UN RATO PASA A SER LLAMADA JONDRETTE.**

**NINA LO SAQUE DE SU NOMBRE, EPONINA ES LA TRADUCCION EN EL LIBRO QUE LEI ASI QUE SOLO SAQUE LAS PRIMERA 3 LETRAS.**

**POR CIERTO DURANTE EL TIEMPO EN QUE EPONINE Y SUS HERMANOS CAMBIARON SU IDENTIDAD NO SE HAN HECHO ENAMORADOS EPONINE Y ENJOLRAS POR ESO ELLOS NO SON LA PAREJA OFIACIAL PERO EN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE HABRA UN POCO DE ESO Y AQUELLO.**

**LA SIGUIENTE PARTE SEGUIRAN SIENDO PROTAGONISTAS EPONINE, MARIUS, ENJOLRAS, COSETTE Y LOS DEMAS PERO TAMBIEN LO LLEGARAN A SER SUS HIJOS EN CAPITULOS A FUTURO.**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO NO ME ODIEN POR EL FINAL. A TODOS LOS QUE SE HAN TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE LEER SIEMPRE TENDRAN MI MAS SINCERA GRATITUD. NOS VOLVEREMOS A LEER PRONTO.**


End file.
